Many of Horror
by punklau
Summary: Two loners lost in each other come to find that the life's they live aren't so different. In the midst of trying to fit in to a new high school, beholds an unbreakable bond. What happens when hidden feelings start to show and take over? Read to find out more. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

It was never easy being the new student to a school. In fact, it was horrifying. Once you leave everything you know, everything you love behind, it's like going into a different universe, into a different way of life. Even if you had only moved across state.

April Jeanette Mendez was a quiet girl. She didn't have many friends but not that that mattered now, she was starting from the very bottom again, walking into a new high school with new faces, teachers and classes. She lived with her mother and baby sister alone. Things were hard for them, her mother didn't exactly have the greatest pay in jobs, but they managed to save up enough to move house, away from her father.

She liked school, when she wasn't getting picked on. She didn't know what it was… Was it her glasses, her height, or was she just an easy target. She was hoping this school year would be different, and maybe her new school would deliver some new friends her way. She could only hope.

"Good luck,sweetheart. I know you'll be just fine." AJ's mother, Sandra said, standing at the door to see her daughter off to her first day of school.

"Thanks, mom." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around her mother, taking a deep breath and heading for the gate that closed their house in, walking out and onto the pavement as she set on her tracks for her first day of school.

She had all kinds of nerves, and not good nerves. She was scared that she wouldn't fit in with anyone. She'd already gone through a year of hell last year with her father practically going to war with her mother, now she just wanted to settle down into a nice school, have a few nice friends, and enjoy her right to education.

It wasn't a long walk to the school, hints to why she never got the school bus. She stood outside of the gates, her back slung over her shoulder and through her body. It would have been so easy to just walk away and sit in a diner for the majority of the day like she began to do in her old school towards the end of the year, but she had to face this, or else she never would.

She could see that there were the obvious cliques in the school. The pretty cheerleaders, the jocks, chess club, guys who think they're cool enough to be in a band, eco friendly geeks, emos and pretty much every other category you could put teenagers in. She didn't really fit into any of they categories, which was what bothered her and scared her the most.

She didn't want to spend her full day with a uneasy stomach and a dreading feeling, she wanted to at least pretend she was feeling ok about her first day. She was good at hiding her feelings. She just hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself and that someone would be so kind to show her around and acknowledge that she was new.

* * *

"Ok, class… I'd like you to meet our new student, all the way from the north side of Chicago. April." Her sociology teacher said as the class just mumbled like the unenthusiastic seventeen year olds they were.

AJ couldn't wait to just sit down, she hated going into every class and having to stand up in front of everyone to be introduced. Especially when have the kids didn't even give a damn if she was new or not.

Her classes were pretty basic. She had English, maths, sociology, chemistry, spanish, art and history. So far it was going rather well, until lunch came around the corner and she found herself in an ugly situation of having nowhere to sit. The only places to sit were at tables where people were already sitting at. She couldn't stand about all day, she knew she had to pluck up some courage and ask someone if she could sit beside them, they didn't have to talk to her, she just needed a seat.

She looked around and picked the easiest table to ask, a few guys and girls.

"Hey, this seat is taken." A boy looked up at AJ as she stood up straight and nodded, she knew fine well the seat wasn't taken. She was practically the only one standing up in the full cafeteria.

"Oh… Ok. Sorry." AJ said as the boy looked at her tray of food.

"Can I have your apple?" He asked as AJ tilted her head with confusion. Was it a joke, or was he being serious.

"S-Sure." She said, ignoring the fact that she was actually looking forward to eating her apple, watching the boy grab it from her tray and start throwing it around the group to his friends. She rolled her eyes and turned her back, taking the packed sandwich from her tray and throwing the rest of the food in the trash along with the tray, heading out of the cafeteria, and the school building for example.

She found a quiet spot round the side of the building, sitting down on the grass with her legs in a basket, leaning against the bricked wall as she opened her sandwich. She didn't know why she even thought she would be able to fit in with anyone, or even be able to talk to anyone. She just felt invisible.

She woke up with such a positive feeling about this year and now she just felt like everything was already falling apart. It was beginning to make her lose her appetite.

She took her phone out, rolling her eyes at all the good luck and reassuring text messages from her mother, throwing her phone back in her bag and running her hands through her hair. She couldn't wait to go home to her mom and just cry about how much she hated this place already.

"Who are you?" A sudden voice came from above her as she looked up at the young boy standing looking down at her. He had long blonde hair from her viewing, that was tied back and hidden under a cubs hat.

"I'm April." AJ said at the abrupt question.

"Well, April… you're sorta sitting on my spot." The boy said with an inconvenient smile.

AJ looked around the opened spaces beside her where the boys could have sat and nodded to herself, "Of course." She smiled, beginning to put her things in her bag, ready to move. She couldn't believe she was even getting moved from sitting outside.

"You don't have to go anywhere." The boy laughed, "I just hope you don't mind me sitting next to you." The boy said as he sat down beside her, keeping his distance but still close enough to make her feel accompanied.

"I don't." AJ smiled, nice to actually speak to someone for the first time since she got here.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" The boy asked her, unpacking his sandwich with his mildly tattooed hands, watching as she picked the grass and smiled at the ground.

"I'm new." She told him, "I'm from across state. I tried to sit in the cafeteria but that didn't really work out for me." She said, "What's your name?" She asked politely, looking up at the young boy who she assumed was maybe a year or two older than her. She appreciated him being civil with her. No one else had.

"I'm Phil. But… just call me Punk." He smiled as she chuckled.

"Punk?" AJ chuckled a little.

"I don't know… the tattoo's, the music, the lip piercing." Punk shrugged as AJ smiled. He was sweet. She wouldn't class him as her type… not that she'd ever even been with a boy to know what her type was, but there was something about him that gave her a good feeling in her body.

"Don't you have… friends?" AJ wondered, not wanting that to come off as a cheeky question.

"No." Punk said, "Their heads are all up their ass in there." Punk pointed back to the school, "I don't even think people know I exist." Punk said, getting a kick out of the fact that he was very much a loner.

"I know how you feel." AJ smiled to him.

Punk loved how simple the young girl was. She was natural and pure and had the most sweetest smile he'd ever seen. She was perhaps the only person who had noticed him in his years of being at school.

"So why'd you move?" Punk asked curiously as AJ hugged her knees to her chest.

"My mom just thought it'd be best for me and my sister." AJ turned him. He was nice, but she didn't trust him just yet, not enough to tell him about everything that had happened.

"Parents huh? They suck." Punk said,

"No… fathers suck." AJ corrected Punk, "I don't know where I'd be without my mom." She admitted. Her mother was always there for her when she was upset, which was a lot. But who could blame her, after everything that gone on before they moved.

"So… what's your plans for tonight then?" Punk asked her as he finished his sandwich off and moved on to his chips in which he shared with AJ.

"I'm probably going to go home, moan to my mom about this place, put my pyjamas on and eat ice cream while watching Buffy the Vampire slayer." AJ said as Punk chuckled.

"Sounds awesome." He smiled to her, finding that his life wasn't all that different from this young girls. From what he heard, she hated her father… little bit like himself.

Soon enough after more small talking, the school bell rang to end lunch which saddened AJ. She was enjoying talking to Punk. It was nice to feel like someone actually cared about what she had to say and how she personally felt about joining a school. They parted their ways without saying much. She could only hope he would be there tomorrow, or else she would be pretty much alone.

* * *

Phillip Jack Brooks wasn't particularly a guy most people knew, in fact, he would almost bet his life that no one even knew his name in school, and he wasn't even a new student. But he liked it that way. No one really picked on him, he didn't know if it was just an impression he gave off for people to not interact with him, but he was glad, the last thing he needed in his life was bullies.

He lived a simple, if that's what'd you say, life at home with his parents and little brother. His relationship with his parents was awful. He couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with either one of them without him shouting. To him, they were the perfect example of parents who didn't deserve the luxury of having kids. He pretty much looked after his younger brother by himself.

He pretended he was tough and strong, but sometimes he did have to acknowledge that he did have feelings, and that he could be sensitive and hurt at what was going on in his life. Especially when the only person he could talk to was his eight year old little brother.

"How was your first day back at school, Phil?" His little brother, Max, asked his older brother. Because they practically lived in a shack for a home, he still had to share a room with his brother.

"It was ok." Punk smiled to his little brother, "What about you?" Punk lay down on his bed that was half in tact, springs digging into his back, barely letting him sleep at night. He'd swapped his and Max's mattresses around so that Max could have the better one.

"It was good." Max swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the edge of his bed, "Mom is working and dad has gone out tonight, so you've to make dinner." Max told his brother the exact words his mom had told him when she left for work earlier.

"I think we can just order a pizza. Huh?" Punk said as Max nodded with excitement.

* * *

"I'm sure things weren't that bad." Sandra said to her daughter who was curled up against her on the couch in her pyjamas, letting out a few tears about her first day at school. She hated to see her daughter cry. It was so painful to watch.

"Everyone was just so mean." AJ sighed, knowing she should rephrase her words, "Well, not everybody." She said as Sandra looked down at her, playing with her hair soothingly.

"So you did make some friends?" Sandra asked.

"Not really… I ate my lunch outside and, some boy sat beside me." AJ shrugged.

"A boy." Sandra nodded with a smile as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Mom. Really?" She looked up at her mother.

"Well, at least he made the effort to talk to you." Sandra said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. One person out of a full school actually noticed me." AJ sighed as Sandra just hugged her tightly.

"Things will get better, sweetheart. I promise." Sandra kissed her daughter's head.

And AJ believed her. Things would get better, she could only hope.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. First chapter to the new story. I seen the majority of you guys ask for a high school story, so I thought what the hell. Hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you guys think by leaving a review.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch came round rather quickly the next day at school for AJ, and she sat at the exact same spot she sat at yesterday, waiting in hope for the blonde haired boy to show, but he never did.

She felt ever so lonely sitting herself outside on the grass, watching groups of girls and guys for that matter, walk by, pointing and laughing at her. She didn't understand what people got out of being mean. She oddly missed Punk, even though she'd only known him for a day. She missed his smile and his jokes. She figured he'd probably found a new spot to sit at, she doubted herself in thinking she came on too strong with him.

She got up, taking her bag with her to go to the library to study for some questions she had in maths next lesson, when she indeed, seen him sitting down over beside a tree. Her brain told her to just head on by, forget about him, but she wanted to know why he had avoided her.

She walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder as he turned around.

"Oh… hey." He said, taking his earphones out of his ears and looking up at her.

"Why didn't you sit with me?" AJ asked as he looked at her with confusion.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." Punk said. He'd never heard those words in his life, he'd never been encouraged from someone to sit with them. He just assumed she wanted someone to talk to on her first day yesterday.

"Well it's not like I have any other people to talk to." AJ chuckled, pulling her sweater down every now and then. A nervous habit she had when speaking to people.

She watched as he stood up, "What class you in next?" He asked her with a smile. He felt awful now that it looked like he had ditched her. He didn't know he was forming some sort of friendship with her. He wasn't used to it. But he liked it.

"Maths." AJ told him as they began to walk slowly back up the hill and for the school doors.

"Me too." Punk said with a dreadful fear, "I hate maths." He shook his head. It was his worst subject.

"I don't mind it." AJ shrugged, "Do you find it hard?" She asked him. Knowing most people that hated subjects normally struggled with them.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It fucks with my brain." He said as she laughed.

"Well I'd be happy to teach you a few things. I don't like to brag, but I'm pretty good at it." She said as he smiled to her and looked at the ground.

"Thanks." Punk nodded. She really was a nice girl. She was the type of friend he needed. He felt like it was all too good to be true though. She'd wind up ditching him down the line no doubt.

"April… sweetheart, dinner is ready." Sandra called from the kitchen as AJ walked out of her room, sweat pants and an old band t-shirt on, her hair up in a bobble with her glasses perched on her nose, in the midst of doing her spanish homework, glad she was getting to have a food break.

"Oh, smells good." AJ smiled as she entered the kitchen, her mother always made the best dinners. She smiled on her way to sitting down at the table at her three year old little sister, Cassidy, sitting at the table with a colouring book.

"What you drawing, Cass?" AJ smiled to her little sister who was a rather late surprise to her mother. After Cassidy was born, that's when things started to fall apart for her family.

"Bird." Cassidy smiled, as she continued to colour in the bird with all different colours of pencils.

"How was school today, April?" Sandra asked as she sat dinner down in front of AJ and Cassidy.

"It was ok." AJ nodded, picking up her fork and twirling the pasta around.

"Did you sit with your friend again?" Sandra asked, taking a seat at the table with her daughters.

"No… he, he sat somewhere else, but I found him. He didn't think I wanted him to sit with me." AJ said. She did think about Punk when she was at home, she would love to spend time with him outside of school, but then again, that might have been a little too forward and ambitious of her.

"This boy sounds a lot like you." Sandra told her daughter, waiting for the right time to tell her some news she had.

"He is. In some ways." AJ shrugged.

"Well I'm just glad you have at least one person to talk to. He seems like a nice boy." Sandra smiled as AJ nodded. She seen her daughter light up when she talked about this boy, although she assumed it was strictly just a friendship, she was happy regardless for her daughter. She deserved at least one friend.

"Your father called today, April." Sandra said as AJ paused from eating her dinner.

"Why?" AJ asked bluntly.

"He wanted to talk to you." Sandra said.

"Well I don't want to talk to him." AJ spat with disgust upon her father.

"Just because I hate him, doesn't mean you have to." Sandra reminded her daughter.

"I don't hate him because you do, mom. I hate him for what he done to us, what he done to me. I don't want anything to do with him." AJ said with short breaths.

"Ok, calm down." Sandra said as AJ sighed, putting her fork down and putting her hands over her face to hide her tears from her mom and sister. Everytime she thought about her father and what he done, it brought her to violent tears.

Sandra stood up and sat on the chair next to AJ at the table, bringing her daughter in for a hug as she cried silently while Cassidy watched. She was so young, she didn't really know what was going on.

"It's ok." Sandra ran her hands through AJ's hair, "Everything is going to be fine." She told her upset daughter.

"Phil, can you take Max to school in the morning before you go." Punks mom asked him as Punk stood in the kitchen pouring a glass of juice.

"Why can't you?" Punk asked his mom.

"Well I need my sleep, don't I." His mom said inconsiderately, "Oh and put that washing on for me, will you." She ordered, strolling out of the kitchen with nothing better to do.

He was used to it by now. He practically ran the house all by himself, he took care of Max all by himself, his mom and dad were useless. His mom was always out whoring around without his dad knowing while his dad sat at home getting drunk every night. He would say he was fed up, but he was used to it. It was his way of life now.

He wished he had a mom like AJ's. The way she described her mom was all he ever wanted. Just for someone to actually care. He knew he was pretty much alone in this world since the age of twelve. He was just glad of the possibility of gaining a new friend, his first friend, this year. Not that his parents would know, they never asked how he was or how he was doing at school.

 _Later that night…_

After AJ lost her appetite from her dinner, she had went into her room to lie on her bed and cry some more. She felt so alone in this world. Yeah, she felt good about the progress her friendship with Punk was going, but he was still just a stranger, he didn't know her. He didn't know what she had gone through.

She tried to keep her head up and smile like her mom told her, but sometimes it just got to her and she had to give into the tears.

"April…" Sandra knocked on AJ's room door, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand as she walked in the door, frowning at the sight of her daughter, so upset and lonely, lying hugging into a pillow.

Sandra walked towards her daughter, sitting down the warm drink on her bedside cabinet and sitting on the bed next to her.

"You ok?" She asked her daughter, drying her tears for her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to." Sandra told her daughter. She knew it was a bad habit she had, letting AJ stay off school whenever she got upset about her father, but she couldn't help it, her daughter needed her home comforts more than others when she was upset.

"No…" AJ shook her head, she was done avoiding her fears, "I'll just go." She said. She was hoping maybe Punk would be able to cheer her up at school tomorrow, even just his company would help her feel better. He was a great guy. He was so sweet and honest. She was pretty sure he was just as troubled as she was, maybe not to the extent that she was.

"Ok." Sandra nodded, "Don't be upset, sweetheart. He isn't worth it." Sandra told her daughter who nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded as her mother got an idea.

"Listen, why don't tomorrow, you invite your friend round for dinner. You said you were going to help him with his maths, I don't mind." Sandra smiled, thinking that maybe having this new friend of AJ's round would help her from feeling so down. She would normally be against the idea of AJ bringing a boy home so quick and being in her room with him, but she trusted her daughter.

"I don't know. Isn't that a little forward?" AJ asked her mother.

"No, not at all. Just ask him." Sandra pushed her daughter playfully as she smiled.

"Ok." AJ nodded. Maybe Punk would like to come round after school, it'd be nice to see him outside the school gates, and maybe it would help her not feel so down. She would have to wait and ask him, maybe it would look a little too desperate and forward, but it was worth a try.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So… my mom asked me to invite you over for dinner." AJ rolled her eyes at lunch the next day, sitting beside Punk who turned to her with shock.

"What?" He chuckled.

"She wants to meet you and plus… maybe you could bring your maths books over, I could help you with some things you aren't sure of." She suggested, her stomach turning inside itself as she got up her courage to ask him round. She hoped he wouldn't turn her down. She'd be so embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not doing anything. That would be nice." Punk nodded. He'd never been asked to someone's house outside of school before. Hell, he'd never even been asked to do anything out of school before. She really did enjoy his company it seemed like, and that made him feel good about himself for once.

"Well…" AJ took a piece of paper from a notebook in her bag, scribbling down her address and passing it to him, "Here's my address. Come round for about 6?" AJ suggested, such a relief that he had agreed.

"Ok." Punk nodded, taking the piece of paper and reading the address, "Hey, this is only a few blocks from me." He smiled.

It felt somewhat good to have this feeling of being a friend to someone. He'd always convinced himself he didn't need friends, but everyone needed friends. She was everything he was looking for. She listened, she was cool, she wore cool clothes, had great taste in music, was sweet and kind. There was no reason for him to decline this friendship she was portraying in front of his eyes.

* * *

"Hey." AJ answered the door, six o'clock on the dot, watching Punk turn around and smile, "Come in." She opened the door more to let him in as he walked into the warm house with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Something smells good." He smiled.

"My mom is a really good cook." AJ smiled, "Do you want me to take your sweater?" She asked him.

"No." Punk said immediately as AJ raised her eyebrows, "I mean… I'm ok." He smiled to her as she nodded, shaking her head at the sudden scare he seemed to have when she asked if he wanted her to take his sweater.

Punk was shocked to see an infant little girl at the dinner table throughout dinner. She was a cute little thing, looked just like AJ, but he didn't expect her to be so young, he figured AJ was an only child, or maybe had older siblings. The again, he had a younger brother who was only eight.

For once, Punk actually sat a table for dinner, with people asking about him. It was something he wasn't used to. AJ's mother was so sweet to him. She even asked him how he liked school. His own mother couldn't even ask that question. He wished him and Max could have been blessed with a mom like Sandra.

Sandra wasn't expecting Punk to look the way he did. She was expecting some geek with glasses, elasticated trousers and slicked back hair with a briefcase as a school bag to walk through the door, but this… this was a much better image. He was polite, had manners which he had taught himself, not that his mother or father ever told him to be polite. She really liked him, and she could see across the table the way AJ smiled when he spoke. Friends… she would see about that.

"So you'd use pie d for that one, but pie r squared for that one?" Punk asked AJ, sitting on her bed with his maths books in front of him, actually getting some peace and quiet, and some friendly company whilst doing his homework.

"Yeah, that's right." AJ nodded, sitting on the floor with a smile as she finished her sociology homework.

"I actually think I get this shit now." Punk smiled as he looked at his books. It was so weird to actually believe he was in a girl from school's house. For once he felt wanted, like he actually meant something to someone, and AJ meant a lot to him to, even if he only knew her for a few days. She was becoming a really great friend, a friend he'd never experienced or have. It was nice not having to stare at a brick wall whilst doing his homework, or being asked how he was by her mother. It was a much better environment than his own home.

AJ dropped her pen in sudden thought, not wanting to waste anymore time with Punk doing homework, "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked him as he looked over the books at her.

"Uh… yeah, sure." He nodded, closing his books and throwing them on the floor, shuffling close to one edge of the bed as AJ sat down on the other side, her arm pressing against his own as she flicked through the TV channels.

From what her arm was leaning on, his body was really soft and warm, she would have loved to just sink down and cuddle him, in a friend way of course. She was really glad he was here. She'd never truly been able to trust another person with a friendship ever since everything happened with her father, so this was a big step for her, but it felt right.

They wound up watching some unscary horror film that made them laugh more than scream. Punk was enjoying listening to the sound of AJ's laugh in his ear, it made him feel good for some reason, and he just really liked being in her company. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

After the film finished, he went to tell AJ that it was probably time to go home, turning to her beside him and noticing she had fell asleep. He awkwardly sat up and stared at her, not having a clue what to do. He only knew how to tuck his brother into bed, this was a completely different scenario.

He simply just slid down her the bed, making sure her neck was crooked and was lying softly on the pillow. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was. He slid her glasses from her slowly, folding them up and putting them beside her nightstand. He figured her mother would come up later and help her into her pyjamas. He wasn't going to cross that line.

He slowly walked out of the room with his maths books he had brought, closing the door over with a smile. He was happy with how the night went. He felt welcomed and actually apart of someones life for once. He really was adjusting well to this new friendship thing.

He walked downstairs quietly, looking for her mother, stumbling upon her in the kitchen.

"Mrs Mendez I…"

"Please, call me Sandra. I stopped being Mrs Mendez three years ago." Sandra said as she watched Punk nod.

"April… sort of, fell asleep on me upstairs." Punk laughed lightly, "I just left her up there incase you want to check on her." Punk said, knowing he should let Sandra know.

"Oh, Phil. I'm sorry." Sandra apologised on behalf of AJ, "She doesn't sleep at night." Sandra told Punk as he nodded with confusion.

"Right… well, thanks for the dinner and everything. I'll just see myself out." Punk said as Sandra called him back.

"Thank you." Sandra said as Punk looked at her with confusion.

"For what?" Punk asked.

"For talking to my daughter. For showing interest in her. She… she's been through a lot. A whole lot. She has developed these trust issues from things that happened between her and her father, so… the fact that she trusts you this quick is a good sign." Sandra said as Punk smiled, trying to ignore what Sandra said about AJ and her father, not wanting to seem too nosey, although he was interested as to what happened. He was sure if he was around AJ for long enough, and gained her trust, she would tell him.

"Well, April is an awesome girl. I'm glad she moved here." Punk smiled with honesty, seeing how much that compliment to Sandra.

"I'm glad we moved here too." Sandra smiled, "Has she… told you about her father?" Sandra asked, knowing there would be no way. Just asking from curiosity.

"Just that she hates him." Punk shrugged, not knowing if that meant anything.

"Sounds about right." Sandra nodded, "She'll tell you when she's ready. Just… don't run away from her when she does. I can see she really likes you, I know she'll appreciate you being so kind to her these first few days." Sandra said.

"I would never… judge her." Punk shook his head. He was beginning to fear to know what was really behind that painted on smile of April's, but whatever it was, he wouldn't run from it.

"She'll be glad to hear that. She hasn't really settled in anywhere since it happened. She doesn't sleep and…"

"Mrs… uh, Sandra… I should really go." Punk hated to interrupt, feeling like AJ's mother was going to stand here all night and talk to him about this clearly, tragic incident between AJ and her father.

"Oh, Phil. I'm sorry." Sandra got a hold of herself. She too, didn't have anyone to talk to, and she could see why her daughter consoled in this boy, he was a really good listener.

"It's fine." Punk smiled, "Thanks for everything. Tell April I'll see her on Monday." Punk smiled as Sandra nodded, letting the poor boy go before she bored him to tears with her life stories.

Punk left the kitchen and headed for the front door, walking out and feeling the cold air hit him. He wouldn't lie, Sandra had made him a little scared as to what AJ really was dealing with, to him it was more than just a bad and distant relationship with her father. To him, it seemed like her father had done something really despicable, and he didn't even want to imagine.

But he promised he wouldn't run from the only person who had shown interest in him since she got here. He would be there for her… that's what friends done, wasn't it?

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

AJ woke up the next morning, having no clue as to how and when she fell asleep. She couldn't believe she had fell asleep whilst Punk was over, she hoped he didn't think she was being rude. She had bad sleeping problems and even though she wouldn't admit it, his body beside hers soothed her into one of the most peaceful sleeps she'd ever gotten.

She was pleased with how things had went between them, especially since it was the first visit. Her mom seemed to really like him, and he seemed to really like her too, and put her mind at ease. For being a dirty Punk kid, he had his manners and new when to say please and thank you, which she liked. It didn't kill anybody to be kind these days, which it seemed like it.

She was so glad it was the weekend now though. A three day week to begin with wasn't so bad, she couldn't wait to just sit around her house doing nothing.

She tip toed downstairs, hearing her mom in the kitchen with her sister, wrapping her sweater around her from the cold downstairs area, walking into the kitchen and greeting the only two people in her family that mattered to her.

"How'd you sleep, April?" Sandra asked her daughter as she made breakfast for her girls.

"Good actually." AJ said, surprised with herself that she had managed to sleep through the full night.

"Good." Sandra smiled, glad to have heard that.

"Did Phil get home ok?" AJ asked her mom, assuming she had seen him out the door since she had fell asleep.

"Yeah…" Sandra nodded, recalling back to the conversation she had with Punk before he left. Thinking about it this morning, she had realised she had said too much to him without AJ's permission, and she knew she had to tell her, "Cassidy, why don't you go into the living room while I make your breakfast. It won't be too long." Sandra said as the young little girl nodded, skipping away into the living room as AJ went to go with her too, "Stay here a minute." Sandra called to AJ who walked back and paused.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"I think I… said, a little too much to Phil last night." Sandra told her daughter as AJ immediately thought of the worst.

"You… you told him?!" She shrieked with so much fear.

"No." Sandra took her daughter's hand, "No, absolutely not." She shook her head as she seen her daughter sigh with relief.

"Then what did you say to him?" AJ asked with confusion.

"I just told him that you had some issues with your father, and that… nothing has ever been the same since what he done to you." Sandra said.

"What did he say?" AJ asked curiously.

"He didn't say much. Just nodded. But he told me he would never judge you." Sandra said as AJ smiled to herself and folded her arms, feeling wasted and actually important to someone. Maybe moving here was good for her and her family, especially since it seemed to be bringing her a new friend who had some many qualities she looked for in someone.

"But you never said anything about…" AJ leaned forward as her mother shook her head.

"No." Sandra said, "No, I'll leave that for you. In the mean time, just get to know him. Maybe he might even invite you around to his house one night." Sandra said.

"I don't know… I don't think he gets on with his parents." AJ said, taking a seat at the kitchen table, sipping at the already poured glass of orange juice.

"What makes you think that?" Sandra asked, keeping an eye on breakfast.

"I don't know. He always just avoids answering questions I have about them. He only ever talks about his little brother." AJ said. In some way, her and Punk were similar. They were both dealing with parental issues, and had been for a long time.

"Well just let him know you're there for him." Sandra smiled, "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward with you about him." Sandra admitted, "I just… I'm just glad you've finally got someone to talk to other than me. A girl like you should have lots of friends and the fact you've had none because of what… he did. It makes me sick." Sandra spat as AJ just looked down, "Phil seems like a lovely boy. I'm just glad you have someone to talk to now." Sandra said, kissing her daughter upon the head with a smile, going to collect her youngest daughter for breakfast as AJ smiled to herself.

 _Monday…_

The weekend passed by rather quickly unfortunately, and AJ found herself back at school, sitting with Punk at lunch as he made a tower out of his pencils, sitting at the side of the building both leaning against the wall.

"Oops." AJ tapped the concentrated tower of pencils as they all fell.

"Hey." Punk turned to her with a chuckle, "Now I'm going to have to start again." He said, his productivity really did show.

"I want to apologise if my mom made you feel uncomfortable on Friday." AJ said as Punk paused from playing with the pencils, tossing them to the side of the grass and turning to her.

"She didn't." Punk reassured her, "I like your mom. She's nice." He said as she smiled, "Better than mine anyway." Punk mumbled.

"You don't get on with them do you?" AJ asked him, the answer being pretty clear to her already anyway.

"They're both a mess. I've taken care of myself for eighteen years. I've taken care of my brother for eight. They don't do shit." Punk said as AJ frowned.

"You know if…" She picked the grass nervously, "If you're having a bad day, or they've pissed you off or whatever… you know where I live. Even bring your brother, him and Cassidy might get on." She shrugged at he smiled at her sweetness.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "I'll keep it in mind."

He really felt like AJ was genuinely looking out for him, it felt good. He was so glad AJ had moved to this school. He really was gaining a sweet, trustworthy, kind friend. He wanted to let her know that he was here for her too.

"And if _you_ ever… have a bad day or whatever. I'm here." He said as she smiled.

For AJ, it was so nice to hear someone say that they were there for her whenever she was feeling down. It was such a good feeling.

They continued to play around and enjoy their lunch, being rudely interrupted suddenly by a young boy and his friends pestering AJ for homework answers.

"You're in my history class… aren't you… let me see your answers for the homework." The boy rudely tapped AJ's foot as she pulled it in, hugging her knees as she looked up at the boy, feeling intimidated until Punk stood up, taller than the boy, looking down upon him as the young boy looked up at Punk, swallowing loudly.

"She doesn't need to let you see anything." Punk told the boy as AJ watched, hiding her face with her long soft hair, still being able to see through it.

"And who are you?" The boy arrogantly spat, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed scared of Punk and how much he looked down on him.

"That doesn't matter." Punk said, "Get the hell out of here." Punk said.

"Or what?" The boy looked up at Punk.

AJ sat quietly on the grass below, figuring she should stand up and at least try to break this up.

"C'mon, Phil. Let's just go sit somewhere else." AJ stood up with her bag, tapping Punk on the chest, watching him stand still.

"Go on… do what little Miss new girl tells you." The boy chuckled, turning back to his friends and smiling to them for audience, turning back round to a fist in his face, sending him keeling over onto the ground where his friends rushed to him.

"Phil." AJ gasped as Punk shook his fisted hand to loosen the pain of his knuckles that connected with the boys face.

Punk picked the boys bag up that he had dropped on his way down to the ground, throwing it to him, "Get the hell out of here."

AJ watched as the boys gathered together and shot off, leaving Punk and AJ in fear. Punk turned around to AJ, watching her as she shook her head.

"What was that?" She said with disappointment. Yeah, the boys were being jerks, but so were all teenagers at this school.

"He was bothering you." Punk said, not even realised that he had got so defensive over a girl he barely even knew.

"We could have just walked away." AJ told him, rather frightened by the violence.

"Well… I'm sorry. I had to teach him a lesson. Little smart ass needs to learn how to do his own homework." Punk said, grabbing his bag from the ground, regretting punching the boy from the scared look on AJ's face. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared of him.

"Phil Brooks." The principal marched around the corner as Punk and AJ turned around, Punk rolling his eyes as AJ stood quietly with fear. She'd never been in any sort of trouble, she'd never been sent to the principals office. Even though this really had nothing to do with her, she was still scared… was it because she was scared for Punk? Because she cared about his feelings? She didn't know.

"Come with me." The principal said as Punk walked forward with a sigh, following behind the principal who marched back into the school doors, leaving AJ in a panic of wonder and fear.

* * *

"Phil… when are you going to behave?" Punks mother cursed at her son as they got into the house. The only thing she was bothered about was how inconvenient it was that she had to go pick her son up from the principal's office.

"You don't even know the story." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, and I don't want to know. I was in the middle of a very important phone call." His mother, Stacey said.

"Who with? Oh, wait… let me guess. The guy you're cheating on dad with." Punk smiled to his mother.

"I beg your pardon." Stacey folded her arms in the house hallway as Punk just shook his head at her.

"Oh, come on. Even dad knows it, he just doesn't bother questioning you because he's drunk for ninety percent of his day." Punk said.

"And who made you Mr Perfect?" Stacey laughed.

"I never said I was perfect, but at least I'm honest and loyal to the people I'm meant to care about. Last week… you told Max he couldn't go to little league because you were at work and couldn't give him a ride… but you were with him, whoring around… in fact, I'm surprised I don't find you on the corner of streets these days." Punk said as he took a swift slap to his face from the woman who brought him into the world. Not that he asked her to.

"Don't you dare talk about me like that. I am your mother." Stacey exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a pretty shit one you might add." Punk said, not even bothering to set anymore foot into the house. He needed air.

"Phil… where are you going?" Stacey asked her son with rage. She would be speaking to his father tonight, maybe he could teach Punk a lesson, get him to wear more sweaters to cover up his bruised arms. She watched as her son headed for the door, "You best hold your breath when you come back in this house. Your father will be waiting on you." Stacey said as Punk shivered, opening the door and walking out, slamming it shut.

He passed Max on the way out of the house, seeing him get off the school bus with his friends who he parted ways from when he seen his brother.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"C'mon… we're not going home just now." Punk told his brother, not trusting or wanting Max to be alone in that house with his two pitiful excuses for parents.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Hey guys! Just to add a little side note… I seem to get a lot of reviews, some nice, some not so nice, about the way I spell words. If you haven't figured it out already, I'm not from the US, so yes, some words will be spelt and pronounced different from where I live. If it bothers you so much then don't read the story or leave a review. Simple.**

 **Thanks for the reviews so far, I love that you guys are enjoying the story. I must say, high school stories are more difficult than you'd imagine to write. It's a completely different side to AJ and Punk that you need to portray and it's not that easy nor is it in my comfort zone, so hang in there with me. Thanks for all the support so far, keep the reviews coming and have a lovely day. - Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

Punk knew where he was headed. It was the only place that came to mind. He felt so embarrassed for taking AJ up on her offer that she only made today, about him and his brother coming to her house if things were bad at home. He didn't know if she was still scared from how he acted today in school… but he had no where else.

He knocked on the front door, already smelling dinner from outside. Max seemed a little confused as to where they were. Punk would tell him when they got inside… if they got inside.

"Phil… what are you…" AJ paused as she stared down at the little boy swinging from Punk's hand, identical to him, besides having brown hair, which was Punks natural colour of hair.

"Things are a little crazy back at home. Do you mind if we come in?" Punk asked.

"No… no, come in. I'll tell my mom to put more plates out for dinner." AJ smiled as Punk smiled gratefully, walking into the house as AJ walked away to tell her mom, who she was sure would be fine serving an extra two plates for dinner.

"Where are we?" Max asked his older brother.

"We're just at a friends. Mom is… she's working, and I thought we'd come here for dinner." Punk lied, not wanting to upset his brother. He was only just a child, he didn't deserve all this disruption.

"Ok." Max nodded.

Dinner was just as good as when Punk came round himself the other night. Max wasn't used to sitting at a table, or eating proper home cooked meals, so it was exciting for him.

AJ kept her eyes on Punk the full time as he sat quietly. She could tell so much things were going through his mind. She was so glad he had came to her like she told him he could. She wanted to be there for him, in any times of stress or need, and she'd never felt that way before.

After dinner, Sandra volunteered to stay downstairs with Max and Cassidy, to just keep a close eye on them while AJ used the excuse of telling her mother her and Phil had to do homework, just so they could escape into their own space.

* * *

"What happened?" AJ asked Punk as he sat on her bed while she sat on the floor. He always told her there was room for her on the bed, but she preferred sitting on the floor anyway.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. My mom was mad at me for what I done in school." Punk said as AJ nodded but tilted her head.

"I think she has a right to be mad though, Phil. You punched a kid." AJ said, having to side with his mother until he explained further.

"No. You don't get it. She wasn't mad because I punched someone, or I was sent to the principal's office. She was mad she had to go out of her time to come pick me up from school." Punk said as AJ sighed.

"I get you." AJ understood, "So you guys just… argued? And then you left?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. She slapped me… it took every decent bone in my body not to slap her back." Punk said. Of course he would never hit a woman, but sometimes the thought of hitting his mother brought joy to him, which was sad, from any sons point of view.

AJ just frowned with sympathy. She was so upset for him. She knew no one lived a perfect life, she knew better than anyone, but he didn't deserve this. He was a nice boy, he was sweet and kind. He deserved to be loved.

She couldn't bring herself to ask him, so she stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him and taking the zip of his fully zipped up sweater, feeling him hold her hand still to not go on any further.

"Don't." Punk shook his head.

"I won't judge you." AJ told him, feeling him slowly remove his hand, giving her access to pull the zipper down, pulling it down over his shoulders, past his short sleeves on his t-shirt until she seen the bruised and battered flesh that were hidden under a few tattoos here and there.

She didn't really believe it until she seen it, watching him quickly pull the hoodie back on him, zipping it up and pretending she never saw what she had only let her see. Just because he trusted her though, didn't mean it was any less embarrassing.

"She does this?" AJ asked with a frown.

"He." Punk corrected her, "She sends my dad to do it when he's drunk." Punk said.

"Why when he's drunk?" AJ asked with confusion.

"He hits harder when he's drunk." Punk stared into her eyes, "But it's fine… I'm used to it. Don't… don't treat me any different." Punk said.

"That isn't something you should learn to deal with, Phil." AJ sighed as he just looked down.

She was right. He didn't deserve what he got. But, he had her now. And oddly, that made a huge difference to his life. He actually had someone to talk to now.

"At least I have you now." Punk smiled as he looked up at her, watching a smile creep upon her face, "Before… I couldn't talk to anyone about it. I didn't have anyone to go to." He explained.

"Well now you do." AJ smiled.

She was so glad Punk had came to her. It gave her the impression that he did actually trust her and felt comfortable being around her, even outside of school. It felt good to mean something to someone, other than her mom and sister.

 _The next day…_

AJ tried to convince Punk to stay at her house with his brother for the night, and leave early in the morning to collect clean clothes before school, but Punk insisted he went home. He couldn't avoid his problems. She was terrified for him, for what his father would do to him when he got home. She asked him if he'd ever fought back with his father before and he answered by saying no, that he had the respect not to raise his hand to his parents. Not that those rules applied to them. Parents like his didn't deserve to have a son so wonderful.

She was terrified waiting a lunch for him to come around the corner, scared of what he may look like, that was if he even came to school today. But he did… and he looked the same to her surprise.

"Hey." Punk smiled, sitting down next to her and digging into his bag to pull out a can of soda, some chips and other snacking items, "I'm starving." He said,pretending like everything was fine. She'd barely known him for that long and she already knew he was deliberately hiding something.

"Did you get home ok last night?" AJ asked him as he looked up at her with a nod.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And when you got home...was everything ok?" She asked.

"What do you expect me to say?" Punk looked at her, "You know what happens to me, I've told you, you know… let's just drop it." He suggested to her.

"I'm just worried about you." AJ admitted honestly. She was worried. She cared about him, quicker than what she thought it would take to care about someone this way. He was such a great friend, the only person who'd really shown interest in her since what her father done to her. She didn't want to see her friend hurt.

"Well don't." Punk told her, "I'm fine." He promised her.

"You aren't fine, Phil. Unless fine means abused, then you aren't fine." She told him as he scowled.

"Look, there's a perfectly good tree over there I can go sit at, if you're going to just constantly bring this up with me. I told you because I trust you, and you have a right to know. But I can't deal with you going on about it. I told you not to treat me different. Believe it or not, you aren't the only person in the world who has never had a friend before." Punk said as AJ was taken back by his sudden outburst.

She was only trying to help. She didn't want him to bottle things up and get to breaking point. She wanted to be here for him, like a friend.

"I want to help you." AJ said innocently and sincerely. She really did want to help him. For some reason she didn't know, it hurt her to know he was hurting, especially when he was hiding it too. She had learned the hard way that bottling things up doesn't help.

"I don't need your help." Punk told her strictly, "When I'm with you… I just want to be me, without thinking about my mom or dad." Punk said as AJ just shook her head.

"You can't go on like this." AJ said, not being able to let it go so easily, watching Punk roll his eyes and pack his lunch back into his bag, "Where are you going?" She asked with him concern.

"Somewhere I don't get asked questions I don't want to answer." Punk said, feeling uncomfortable, standing up and walking away. Last night was an exception to opening up to AJ and discussing how he felt about his parents, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about them all the time now. He just felt like she should know. He did trust her. But he didn't want it to keep getting brought up. The more and more he talked about it, the more and more it sank in as to how shit his life really was. He couldn't see just yet that AJ was only looking out for him because she cared about him. He just seen it as unnecessary harassment that he needed to get away from.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sure he'll come round." Sandra convinced her daughter later that night as they cleared the plates from dinner, "Just go easy on him. He's obviously not used to talking about it so openly. Think about it… you wouldn't like him asking questions about what happened to you." Sandra said as AJ began to see things more clearly, feeling bad for coming on so strong with Punk. She was just so eager to help him.

"I just wanted to help. I have never felt upset for another person like this." AJ sighed as Sandra smiled.

"At least he'll know you care." Sandra said.

"I don't know so much. I mean… he looked so mad with me today. He just stormed off." AJ sighed.

"He'll come round. Trust me." Sandra smiled, "Now go finish your homework." She told her daughter, playfully hitting her with the dish towel as she smiled, strolling out of the kitchen to head upstairs.

She was telling the truth. She had never cared so much for someone else's feelings. It was like she was the one being hurt when she found out he suffered so much physical and verbal abuse. In fact, she seemed more bothered than him. But he was used to it. So he said.

She headed into her bedroom, getting her school books out and spreading the jotters and books across the bed, sitting with her legs crossed in the centre of the bed while she worked away with some music playing in her ipod dock. He was constantly in her mind, and not just because of what he was going through, he was just always there, his smile… his laugh, even his voice. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

She shut her books in frustration. Her homework wasn't due for another few days anyway. She tossed them on the floor and took her glasses off, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration, leaning her head back against the pillow.

She felt like she had to protect him, like she had to comfort him and be there for him at all costs. She just couldn't stop thinking about him, and that was worrying her.

She watched some TV in her room for around half an hour, trying to kill time and the thoughts of Punk in her head, turning the TV down when she heard her mom call from downstairs. She took her glasses from her bedside table, pushing them on to sit on her nose and leaving her room, heading downstairs and seeing Punk standing at the front door with his hands in his pockets.

He looked to her with a sorry expression as she looked to her mom who looked at her with a 'I told you so' face, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Have you ate?" AJ asked Punk, folding her arms.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Cassidy smiled over to her big sister with a laugh.

"Cassidy." Sandra tapped her youngest daughter to behave. She did get a chuckle out of Punk though.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Have you?" She turned to Punk.

"Yeah, I have." Punk nodded.

"You can come up then." AJ said, watching him as he waited for that permission.

He realised he was a total jerk to her today. Usually with anyone else, he wouldn't care if he was a jerk, but with her… he was mad with himself for treating her so unfair. He knew she was only trying to help.

He followed her upstairs and into her room, closing the door over as she walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and folding her arms, refusing to look up at him, trying to act mad with him, but it was impossible.

"I'm sorry." Punk said, not being able to sleep tonight unless he came and apologised to her. As soon as he left her at lunch he knew there was no need for him to act in the way he did. Yeah, she was asking uncomfortable questions, but she was only caring for him. He wasn't really used to that.

"I was only trying to help you, you know." AJ told him, watching him slowly walk forward, sitting down beside her and sighing.

"I'm not used to people trying to help me." He turned to her, "I'm not used to talking with people about my problems, or having them listen to them." Punk told her as she smiled.

"I just want you to be ok, Phil." AJ smiled, "That's all." She told him as he nodded.

"I know that." He nodded, "Thank you." He smiled, watching as she hugged her arms and sat awkwardly. She was an awkward little thing, but he was addicted to that smile of hers. And her laugh… her laugh vanished his aching arms and body. She was special, he was beginning to think she was a little too special to him.

"I'll eh… I'll get going. If you have homework and stuff." Punk stood up, figuring the dead silence was his call to leave, feeling her tug his arm back.

"No… stay." She insisted.

Punk nodded, hoping she would say that. He didn't want to go home, he'd rather be with her, in her warm and inviting house. She shuffled over on her bed, giving him room to sit beside her, both of them sliding down against the headboard, not to the extent of lying down of course, their eyes falling on the TV as Punk finally got the luxury of taking his sweater off. She knew now, there was no point in hiding.

AJ noticed some new, fresh bruises on his arms, but bit her tongue from saying anything. Tonight she would just keep him company, no forward questions that made him uncomfortable. Just comfort.

"What was your first tattoo?" AJ asked him curiously after staring at the few on his arms.

"The one on my leg. It's just a symbol of a band I like." He said as she nodded.

"Why did you get them?" AJ asked. She'd never really gotten why people got tattoo's, but she oddly liked them on him. They enticed her.

"I don't know. I like art, I enjoy putting stuff I love on my body permanently." He said, "No other reason." He admitted, watching her stare at the tattoo's with lust.

"You should get one." He suggested.

"Oh, no." AJ shook her head, "My mother would kill me." She laughed.

"Promise me…" Punk looked down at her, "You'll let me take you to get one when you turn eighteen." He said, looking down into her eyes. Such brown, innocent and sweet eyes.

"Ok." AJ promised him. It was outrageous, but the thought of him being by her side, and having something that meant a lot to her inked on her body didn't seem to strange. She watched as he smiled down to her, turning his head and looking back at the TV.

To her, that wasn't a promise that he wanted her to keep so she would get a tattoo, it was a promise she had made to stick with him until her eighteenth birthday and above.

"You know… if you ever want to tell me about your father. I'm here to listen." Punk reminded her as she swallowed a lump in her throat, never being so nervous when he said that.

"I've never talked to anyone about it. Beside my mom." AJ said, fidgeting with the sleeves over her sweater that overlapped her hands, fighting with herself on whether she should open up to him, or continue to hide. She didn't know if she could physically tell him, but he made her feel secure and safe, like she could trust him with her life, and that seemed to be convincing her.

"I'm not going to run away from you, if that's what you think." Punk told her, "We all go through shit… we all, we all have scars. Some legit…" He looked down to his arms, "Some on the inside." He said.

AJ took a deep breath, hugging her knees and leaning her head back against the headboard. The more he knew, the more she could feel herself around him, the more she could realise he liked her for her, even if she had been through a rough time.

"I was fourteen." AJ said, not prepared to look him in the eye, even though he was staring down at her, listening closely, "My mom and dad had a good relationship. I… I figured they loved each other. Cassidy was just born. Things got a little difficult around the house. We had money problems, and Cassidy was never an easy baby to take care of. She was always crying." She rolled her eyes, "My dad started dropping by at a bar on his way home from work. That's how it all kicked off. He figured it would prepare him to go back home where he didn't want to be. But… the drink made him a completely different person." AJ shook her head.

"Sounds a little familiar." Punk understood.

"I've always had bad sleeping problems. I don't know why, but I just… never sleep. My mom would be in bed, Cassidy would be sleeping and… I'd hear him come home. The first time it happened… I couldn't really believe it. It wouldn't go into my head. It was like my brain...my body, it was refusing to accept what he was doing to me." AJ said as Punk took his cubs hat off, holding it in his hand as she spoke.

"The first time he done it… I didn't know what to say or do… I wanted to tell him to stop but, I just froze. I was terrified." She admitted. It was so hard to relive this, but she was half way there to telling him, once it was out, she could really be herself. He could really know what was going on behind her painted smile.

"What did he do?" Punk asked, thinking of something his mind, not really wanting to believe it however.

"He… He would…" She took a deep breath, "He would touch me." AJ said, a tear rolling down her cheek as Punk let go of his cubs hat, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach at the thought.

"As the weeks went on, he got drunker, which meant I suffered more. Sometimes he would be… in my room for hours." AJ's voice hitched under her from the shock reality of actually telling someone about this who wasn't her mother.

"I don't know what to say." Punk said genuinely. He had no idea how to react to this situation. It was horrible. He had so much anger inside him for AJ's father.

"I wanted to run away. I… I told myself I would tell my mom so many times, but I never could. It went on for a full year until I finally had no choice to tell her." AJ said.

"How couldn't she have noticed?" Punk asked.

"She barely see him. He left in the morning, sober in her eyes, by the time he got home from work, she was in bed and he was drunk, in my room." AJ said, "Sometimes I tried to fight him, threaten to scream for my mom, but he would just make things worse." AJ said, "He'd turned into some sort of monster and I was terrified." She admitted, wiping her tears streamed eyes.

"Did he ever… you know?" Punk had to ask so he could understand the full situation. He was still in complete shock. He couldn't believe how well AJ had dealt with this over the years. She was strong, freakishly strong.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I think that was the only thing he didn't do to me." She said as he looked down, his head hanging low in sorrow for her. He would never suspect something so drastic to have happened to her, it certainly didn't show, "I stopped eating. I ditched school. I stopped being me and distanced myself from everyone. Which didn't help the situation." She admitted, "Looking back now… I wish I done something, I wish I… hit him, or pushed him away, but he was my father… and it took me so long to actually comprehend what he was doing to me and what I was going through." She said.

"I'd read about online support groups, even attended a few counselling meetings. Just anything that didn't involve me telling someone I knew. But it wasn't the same. I would still go home and he'd be there, ready to… touch me, and… put his hands between my legs." AJ's lip quivered as she shielded her eyes with her hands, drying the rolling tears as Punk frowned. It was such a horrible situation anyway, but the fact that it was her own father, it made Punk sick to his stomach.

"How did you… tell your mom?" Punk asked curiously.

"It had been a year later." AJ said, "My mom was beginning to come round from post natal depression, and she was beginning to notice his clothes smelling of smoke and alcohol, so she would stay up waiting for him every few nights. Which meant I didn't need to deal with him." She said.

"How could she not have noticed before? Surely it couldn't have taken her a year." Punk said.

"I never showed any signs. She didn't know I wasn't eating or ditching school. I always was a quiet girl with nothing really to say. She didn't suspect anything because it didn't look like anything was happening. But… one night. He came home and my mom was meant to be in bed, but she was awake, he didn't know that… He came into my room and… done his usual. He would tell me he wouldn't tell anyone. Like it was him that was suffering. He'd ask me to keep quiet and I did. I didn't really have much to say, I barely could bring myself to say anything anyway. But… my mom caught him." She said with a smile, remembering that glorious night of her mom finding her father and what he had been doing to her for the past year.

"I hoped she knocked him into the next year." Punk said with venom.

"She was shocked. She threw up a lot. He tried to… blame it on me. But my mom knew me. She knew I would never do such a thing. She had to… sit me down one night and get me to explain everything. She cried… and cried… and cried, nonstop. She blamed herself for not having it stopped sooner, she was mad that I never told her sooner. We were both a mess." AJ admitted with embarrassment.

"And then what happened?" Punk asked.

"Well… my mom kicked him out. She never called the cops. She told him she wanted him to rot in his own guilt." AJ said, "She did get a restraining order on him though." AJ said.

"And then you guys moved here?" Punk asked. He was extremely proud of her. He knew that would have taken a lot to tell him, a whole lot. He admired her strength. It was inspiring for him. She had got through so much.

"Well no… we gave it a year. But I still couldn't get back to myself. I'm still not. My mom decided it was best if we moved to the opposite end of Chicago. She figured I would feel more safe. And I do." AJ admitted, looking up at him.

"I can't believe how strong you are… to have dealt with all of that." Punk said in shock.

"It was my only choice. I'm not going to… let him rule the rest of my life." AJ said firmly.

"I can't get my head around it. Father's are meant to love their daughters. It's horrible." Punk got shivers down his spine.

"Well hey… at least you're still here." AJ smiled up at him, her tears having dried. It felt so good to have him know what she was hiding behind her fake smile, "I was convinced you would have left halfway through me talking." She chuckled nervously.

"I wouldn't leave you. I'm here for you." He smiled down to her, hesitantly wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she slowly and hesitantly leaning her head against his chest, "He can't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around anyway." He promised. If he was ever to come across her father, he'd make sure he'd break his hands so he could never use them again, especially to do what he had done to AJ for a full year.

It felt surreal to AJ that she was getting a hug from someone who wasn't her mother. He really was here. Like he said. He was right, they all their scars, especially both of them, but with each other, things didn't seem nearly half as bad as what they were.

What AJ didn't know, was that her mother was outside her room door listening, her own tears falling down her cheeks as she listened to her daughter explain everything again to her friend. It was still so painful to hear, but she was so proud of her daughter, for getting through what she had, and for telling Phil. It was a situation no mother wanted to ever be in, but she had came to face the facts and now all she wanted to do, was make sure her daughter was never hurt in such way again. It helped that she could count on Punk to take care of her now. She seen right through her daughter's eyes, she didn't just like Punk as a comforting friend, there was more to it.

She got herself together, drying her tears and heading on down the hall to her own room where she was intentionally going on the first place.

 _Later that night…_

After not hearing much from AJ's room after a few hours after AJ had came clean to Punk, Sandra tip toed upstairs and checked in on them, opening the dark room and staring at them both. AJ was lying down against his chest while he half lay, half sat, against the headboard, both of them sleeping without having planned. They were both just so tired, just like AJ… Punk didn't get much sleep either, and with AJ in his arms, he just drifted off into some sort of make belief dream land.

Sandra walked over to the drawers in AJ's room, taking a blanket out and throwing it over the teens, not disturbing them, they looked too comfortable and settled. She took Punk's cubs hat from in his hands, sitting it on the nightstand along with taking her daughters glasses off and sitting them on the nightstand.

She was so proud of her daughter, for telling Punk about everything. She knew he would look after her, in whatever way or relationship they chose to have. He was a good boy with a lot of respect for AJ already. That's all she needed to know.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Punk woke up the next morning in a fright, looking around at the room walls, knowing he wasn't home, feeling a weight, but comfortable and soft feeling weight laying into him. He couldn't believe him and AJ had slept until morning. He didn't want to move, he couldn't disturb AJ. She looked so comfortable laying into his torso, her hair covering half of her face as she hugged into him. He'd never had someone hug him.

He lay his head back again, shutting his eyes at how good this felt. The bed was comfortable, he felt held and comforted, as well as holding and comforting AJ, who he had even more respect for since she told him all about her father the night before.

He turned his head, a small smile on his face as he looked at the clock, staring at the digits and jumping up, AJ waking up with a sudden gasp.

"We should be at school." Punk stood up quickly, "I haven't even showered." He pulled his t-shirt up to his nose to smell if it was acceptable to go out in.

AJ took a minute to realise that it was morning and she had woken in Punk's arms. She'd never slept better. He kept her safe and warm through the night. She didn't want to leave that sleeping position ever.

"Why didn't your mom wake us?" Punk asked AJ.

"I don't really feel like going to school today." AJ hugged her arms, "Stay home with me." She asked, laying back down on the bed, pulling the blankets her mom had put on her and Punk last night over her body.

"Well I don't have that option. My mom will kill me." Punk said, terrified of what would happen to him if his parents found out he had not only spent the night at a girls home, but also ditched school the next day.

"I'll get my mom to talk to her. It'll be fine." AJ assured him. "Please, stay with me." AJ asked as Punk fought with himself inside his head. He desperately wanted to go to school, to avoid more unnecessary beatings, but he also wanted to be here for his friend.

"I suppose… one day." Punk sighed as AJ smiled, sitting up against the headboard, watching him walk over and sit back down beside her, "Does your mom normally let you stay off?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. When she knows I've had a bad day, or I'm feeling down. She must have… seen us asleep last night and just left us. She's good like that." AJ said with a smile, "I barely went to school after she found out about everything with my father. I was terrified." She admitted.

"I know I said it last night. But I'm proud of you for telling me. That… sure isn't something that is easy to just say. You're strong. Stronger than you think." He said.

"I've only never told anyone because I've never trusted someone like I trust you." She smiled, "You're different." She told him.

"Good different? Bad different?" He pouted as she laughed.

"Good." She smiled, "Definitely good." She smiled up at him as he smirked. He was so charming. She would never suspect to find a guy like him attractive, but she did, very much so.

"So… what do you want to do with your life?" Punk asked rather bluntly.

"What do you mean? Like a job?" She asked.

"Well yeah, what do you want to do when you're older. Where do you see yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I really wanted to be a veterinarian when I was little. I loved animals. Still do. But I don't know. I'd love to have a nice house, out in the middle of nowhere." She smiled.

"Sounds inviting." Punk smiled with a nod.

"What about you?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't know. I just want to be a good guy. You know… people think because I have tattoo's, a piercing, I listen to different music, that I'm a bad guy. When I'm not." He looked at her with frustration.

"I know you aren't a bad guy." AJ smiled to him.

"I just want to find someone. Who I can love and… make them my family, instead of the shitty one I have right now, besides my brother of course. I'd love to get married and… just worship her, take care of her, protect her from everything." He said, "I want to love… to be loved." He looked at her as she stared at him with dreamy eyes as he spoke.

"She… she's out there." AJ smiled hesitantly from her daze, "Maybe closer than you think." She smiled as he turned away, fidgeting around with his hands.

"Yeah… maybe." Punk chuckled.

"Have you ever… had a girlfriend?" AJ asked, not wanting that to come across as cheeky.

"Yeah. When I worked at Hot Topic, I worked with this chick… we never really dated, it was just sort of… stupid, I guess. We were friends and just decided one night we'd have some fun." He shrugged.

"And was it… fun?" AJ smiled to him.

"I don't know what the big deal is all about with sex. It was nothing special." He shrugged.

"That means she wasn't the right one." AJ nudged him. For some odd reason, the thought of him with another girl angered her, and she didn't understand why. Why would it matter to her? She was surprised he wasn't a virgin. Not that he didn't have the charm or looks to be with a girl in that way. She'd just expected him to have kept away from girls.

"We stopped being friends after it. Ruined everything." He said, "Never really bothered with girls since." He shrugged.

"You should get yourself out there." AJ nudged him, "I bet you you'd get a date in no time." She smiled as he chuckled.

"I'd rather be here with you, watching Buffy and eating ice cream, than out on a date." He said as she smiled. Her cheeks went scarlet with nerves and butterflies, turning away from him.

"Do you… want to get breakfast?" She asked him, standing up and stretching. She knew her mom would be at work and her sister would be at kindergarten.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, standing up and following her out of the room with a smile. There was no one else he'd rather spend his day with.

 _Later that night…_

Punk left late afternoon just before AJ's mom got home from work after spending a full day with AJ, watching movies and eating junk food. Enjoying the company and his aching stomach every time he laughed so hard.

AJ was terribly scared for Punk going home, hoping that the school hadn't contacted his parents for not being at school. She hoped her mother had called in to tell the school that they would both be off, and not just her.

"Did you say we'd both be off?" AJ asked her mother.

"No. Just you." Sandra said, "Why?" She watched AJ sigh.

"They'll contact his parents to tell them he wasn't in. He'll get killed." AJ rolled her head back.

"I told you I'd speak to his mother." Sandra said.

"Well he's already away home now, isn't he?" AJ said as Sandra sighed.

"You know. I have every right to phone the social. Once they see the bruises on his arms and body, his parents could lose custody of him and his little brother." Sandra said.

"Please don't go meddling." AJ asked her mother, "I know you mean well. But this is Phil's problems. I hate it... but let him deal with it." AJ asked her mother, sitting on the couch beside her.

"Ok." Sandra put her hands up in defence, turning to AJ who looked back at the TV, "I heard you… telling him." She said as AJ turned around.

"Last night?" AJ asked as Sandra nodded.

"I was on my way upstairs to my room and I heard him asking questions." Sandra said, "I'm really proud of you." She smiled to her daughter.

"He took it really well." AJ said as Sandra smiled.

"You're lucky to have him. Any other boy would have ran straight away once they heard that." Sandra said, which was true. Even she was surprised Punk had kept his cool and stuck by AJ. He really did care about her.

"I don't know, mom. I don't know if I see him as a friend anymore." AJ said, "When I'm with him… I don't feel like his friend. You know how bad I sleep… I have never slept better than when I sleep in his arms." She told her mother who smiled.

"Maybe you aren't meant to be his friend then." Sandra shrugged, "That's for you to figure out, not me." She said as AJ rolled her head back on the back of the couch.

The more and more time went by, she felt herself grow more and more fond of Punk, until now… she felt like she couldn't live without him. She felt so attached to him, and not in a friend way. She wanted to sleep next to him every night. Hearing him talk about that girl he wanted, so he could love and protect her… she seen herself as that girl.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the next few weeks, AJ and Punk had grew closer if that was possible. They were beginning to practically spend every hour of their day with each other. Everything that they were going through, didn't seem as bad when they were together. They began going out in public. Going to the movies, parks, bowling and even just going out for ice cream. AJ had never been in such joyful spirits. She was beginning to feel normal again, after three years of torture.

Punk practically lived at AJ's house. They were always together and the more and more they hung out, the more and more Punk felt himself falling for the troubled girl. He loved taking her out, and funny enough… he enjoyed being seen with her, it made him feel like he wasn't a loner no more.

He was trying his best to neglect the feelings creeping over him for AJ. He didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship, but sometimes, when she smiled… he just couldn't help fall so hard for her.

They currently had their first school break since returning for the new school year, and AJ couldn't wait to spend it all with Punk. The days he stayed over were the days she slept comfortably and peaceful. He was like this ray of sunlight with it's own darkness, creeping into her world and lighting it up, showing her that she was perfectly normal and loved by many people.

"Mom… I think we overcooked the pasta." AJ chuckled, her and Punk having attempted to cook dinner for the night, not succeeding completely.

"I'll call for pizza then." Sandra chuckled at the teens, walking out of the kitchen.

"Shame for all of this to go to waste." Punk said, taking a few strands of pasta, throwing it over at AJ as it hit her glasses and hung from the sides as she gasped with a chuckle, reaching into the pot immediately and throwing some at him.

"Fits right in with your hair." She chuckled as he grabbed a dish towel, playfully hitting her with it as she ran around the kitchen laughing, grabbing a wooden spoon for defence as he grabbed a lid to a pot, placing it on his head as she laughed.

Sandra walked back into the kitchen after calling for pizza, standing back to be unnoticed as she looked at Punk and AJ messing around, throwing pasta at each other and using the kitchen utensils to playfully fight with each other, watching Punk grab her around the waist and spin her around as her laughter echoed the kitchen.

She couldn't believe how much her daughter really was becoming herself again. After three years of torturous crying and nightmares, she'd finally found something that made her smile and forget about her troubles.

"Phil…" AJ squealed as Punk put the pasta down the back of her t-shirt, shaking her body to get it out as he roared with laughter.

 _Later on…_

After clearing up the kitchen and enjoying the ordered pizza with Cassidy and Max, who Punk brought with him for dinner a lot when his parents weren't in. Max loved coming to AJ's for dinner. Everything tasted so nice and he just loved it. And he had grown fond of the nice lady and little girl who took good care of him while his brother was upstairs with AJ.

"I better go." Punk said, closing the pizza box, spotting Max fast asleep on the couch, "He needs his bed." He stood up as AJ looked to her mom for some help. She didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Phil." Sandra said as Punk looked around to her, "Why doesn't… Max stay here tonight. Cassidy can sleep in beside me, he can have Cassidy's bed." Sandra said as Punk glanced back his sleeping brother, "You don't have to go home." Sandra said, knowing how much fear Punk had everytime he had to leave to go home.

"Ok." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Ok." Sandra smiled, "Now, you two go out and buy some ice cream while I get these two off to bed." She suggested, taking money from her purse as AJ and Punk shrugged to each other in acceptance of her mother's request.

They took the money and headed off into the dark night to get ice cream while Sandra put the young children to bed.

"I really appreciate your mom taking care of me and Max." Punk told AJ as they walked along to the ice cream shop. He really was grateful for AJ's mother and what she had done for him over the past few months.

"She loves having you both around." AJ smiled, "I love having you around." AJ smiled up to him as he nodded.

In a way, both of them knew they had feelings for each other. It was easily read in each others eyes, but none of them would accept to acknowledge and address the feelings.

"Well I love being around you." He said as they walked slowly through the night beside each other closely.

AJ loosened her inside hand off, wriggling her fingers around as she moved her hand in to his own, finally touching it and slowly grasping on to it, lacing her fingers through his own as she kept her head forward, seeing him at the corner of her eye turn to her and look down at their locked hands.

Punk smiled. There was so much electricity when their hands locked. They fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. He didn't pull away. There was no better feeling than feeling like he belonged to someone. None of them had yet to say it, but they both knew it. They were friends, of course… but there was more to it and they both knew it.

They walked all the way to the ice cream shop with their hands locked together, no words being exchanged. The moment was too special and perfect to start talking.

They paused outside of the ice cream shop, their hands dropping from one another as Punk turned in to face AJ.

"What flav…" He paused as he watched her reach up quickly, pulling his neck down as she locked her lips on to his own. She was feeling spontaneous and she refused to hide this anymore. He captivated her, made her weak and desiring. She was inseparable from him, not being able to go a day without him. He was more than just a friend now, he was so much more. So much more.

The kiss was pure heaven and Punk easily melted into it. She tasted so sweet and inviting, easily addicting himself to her already as she continued to slowly and passionately kiss him. He was more than just a friend. He kept her safe, held her during the night, listened to her, cared for her. He was everything she had been needing for the past three years and finally… she got it.

They continued to make out for a few more minutes, enjoying the sweet satisfaction they were both getting from the sudden kiss. This seemed easier than exchanging feelings.

AJ eventually pulled away, staring into his eyes as he stared into hers with his own hazy eyes. The look of shock mixed with pleasure mixed on his face, but the pure satisfied look of 'finally' on his face was what made her smile the most.

"Did you just?" Punk whispered.

AJ smiled up at him, having waited a long time to do that, finally plucking up some courage that she never thought she'd have without him, showing him what she wanted and how she wanted him. She felt safe with him and only him. He was one in a million,

"What flavour do you want?" AJ asked with a sly smile, walking on by him as he watched her with a smile, following her into the ice cream shop, not being able to take the smile from his face. This was what he wanted. She didn't even have to say anything and he knew she wanted it to. Ever since she had opened up to him about her father, and he slept peacefully by her side that night, he'd never been so hooked. He craved her strength. He'd never had someone intrigue him so much that he'd stop everything that he was doing, just to be with her. She was special. So special to him.

 **Sorry, another short chapter D:**

 **I promise the next one will be longer. At least we know this relationship is going more forward now. Hope you all are enjoying and thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What was that for?" Punk asked, walking out of the ice cream shop with AJ after standing in silence with her, exchanging smiles without speaking.

"I like you." AJ admitted. She thought in a situation like this she wouldn't be able to tell him how she felt, but she could. There wasn't anything she couldn't speak to him about.

"You like me?" Punk asked her, "Good." He smiled, walking along the path with her, "I think I like you too." He smiled as she looked up at him.

AJ looked away and smiled to the ground. She was glad they were on the same page. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than with him. He meant so much to her. She seen herself still so attached to him in the years to come. It was like they were meant for each other. They could actually be happy with each other, forget about all the shit they had gone through or were going through.

"I've never done this before." AJ told him honestly. She hadn't been experienced in a boyfriend. She never thought she could ever look at a boy or be with one after what her father done.

"That's ok." Punk assured her, "We can be happy." He stopped in his tracks as she turned to face him, "I want to be with you... we deserve to be happy." He said, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"I trust you." AJ nodded. And she meant that. She'd never trusted someone like she trusted him. It was like he had just came into her life and shone so much light in front of her eyes. She didn't have to keep remembering her past and doubting herself. She could be loved by someone. She could have a normal life too.

"Then be my girlfriend." Punk smiled, "And if it... doesn't work out. Promise me, you'll still be my friend?" Punk said as she smiled.

"It will work out." She told him as he smiled.

He'd never felt this way about anyone before. She awoken this newfound energy inside him that he never knew he had. It was like she was put on this earth, to be taken care of by him. She was everything he wanted.

"This is going to melt." He laughed, remembering they had ice cream in some bags, figuring they better move quick.

They began to walk back on their tracks again when they seen a car pull up beside them at the corner of their eyes, turning around to an angry woman stomping out of the car as Punk rolled his eyes vigurously, turning to AJ who had yet to be interested to his oh so wonderful mother.

"Phil... where is your brother?" Stacey snapped as she approached the teen, not even acknowledging the young girl beside her oldest son.

"What do you care?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't. Your father needs someone to run to the store and I'm out of gas." Stacey said as AJ stood behind Punk shaking her head. The woman was very pretty, she could see where Punks good looks came from, but she was already a pain in her neck.

"You drove here." Punk said, not being able to hold his laugh at his mothers stupidity, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes, I do." Stacey nodded, "Whose this?" Stacey asked, finally noticing AJ hugged behind Punk.

"April." Punk said, not giving his mother any more information than that. She wouldn't care anyway.

"Ok, well whoever you are... Phil is coming home now." Stacey said, "C'mon Phil." Stacey encouraged.

"I'm not going anywhere." Punk stood his ground as his mother glared at him.

"Get in the car, Phil. I assume Max is where you've been hiding at this past week. I want you home." Stacey said.

"I'm not coming with you." Punk folded his arms as AJ looked up at him.

"I'll just call your father then." Stacey threatened.

AJ watched as Punk unfolded his arms and sighed, his straightened back hunching over as he heard the threat of his father in his ear. He wasn't afraid of his father, but what person would enjoy the thought of taking a few more punches than he needed to.

Punk turned to AJ who frowned up to him, "I should go." He told her, "I'm sorry. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow." He promised her, not wanting their first night 'together' being spent separated from each other. He wanted to sleep beside her and really take in that she was his now, not just his friend, but his all together.

"Do you have to?" AJ asked, "What if he hurts you?" AJ whispered, scared for Punk going home to his father who was most likely drunk at this time of night.

"I'll be fine." Punk promised her, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as she tried her best to smile, recieving his lips on her head as he walked off into the car with his irritating mother.

She hugged her arms at the cold air that she began to feel without him, watching the car drive away as she walked home herself. She hated how he was treated. It blew her mind how his mother and father couldn't see him the way she did. She missed him already. This wasn't how she planned their first night together as an item. She was looking forward to going home and cuddling into him, not because she was a friend in need, but because hse was his now.

She got home to her mom sitting in the living room, having put Max and Cassidy to bed, lifting her head to see no Phil with her daughter.

"Where is Phil?" Sandra asked.

"His mom came and picked him up." AJ sighed, trailing over to her mother and sitting down beside her.

"You'll see him tomorrow." Sandra told her daughter.

"I think... me and him, are a little more than friends now." AJ told her mother who smiled, not even surprised in the slightest. It warmed her heart that her daughter had found a friend, but even more so that she had found someone to love her in the way every girl wanted to be loved. She could count on Phil to treat her daughter right.

"Well then, you'll definitely see him tomorrow." Sandra smiled.

"I'm worried about him." AJ admitted, resting her head on her mothers shoulder, "His mom looked so mad."

"He can handle himself, sweetheart." Sandra said, not even knowing that to be true. How was an eighteen year old boy meant to handle getting beat up by his own father. No person could handle that. Not even the strongest of people.

For some reason AJ had a bad feeling about tonight, and Punks safety. She felt uneasy and on edge. She couldn't just sit still and wait for morning to rise.

"I need to go see if he's ok." She stood up from the couch.

"April... it's dark out. He'll be fine." Sandra said.

"How do you know that?" AJ said, "I'm not going to lose something I just got." She said powerfully, running for the front door and slamming it shut behind her as Sandra leaned her head back.

AJ had never been into Punks house, but she knew where it was. She had waited outside a few times while he got clothes for staying. She briskly walked as fast as she could, only a few blocks from her own, finally reaching the lit up house and pausing outside it.

She didn't want to make situations worse... but she was worried about him. She didn't want to see him in pain or see him get hurt.

She walked up the path to his house, knocking lightly at the door and waiting patiently, tucking her hands up into her sweater as she waited. She knew he was in there. There was light and the car his mom had picked him up in was parked outside. She knew it was rude, but she had no choice, she opened the door, stepping into the house that smelt of smoke and alcohol, putting a twitch in her nose as she closed the door over silently.

She walked quietly down the hall, not really sure where she was going, following the stench of booze and smoke, slowly pushing on the door on the end of the hallway, walking into the silence and looking around, spotting Punk sitting on the floor against the wall.

She gasped and rushed to his side. He was barely consicous, bleeding from his nose and mouth. He acknowledged that she was here. He could feel her pressence and her soft touch.

"Phil." AJ sobbed, running her hands through his hair as he tilted his head to the side, never seeing anything like it in her life. He was completely destructed into pieces. A bloody mess, laid out from the hands of his own flesh and blood.

"Are you... scared now?" Punk whispered to her, wincing as he shuffled his body, attempting to move and not being able to.

"No." She shook her head. She wasn't scared of him, she was scared for him. He had to get himself out of this house, with his brother. He couldn't keep getting treated in this way.

"Can you stand up?" She asked him as he swallowed, moisting his dry mouth and shaking his head. He struggled enough as it was to sit up and lean against the wall.

"No." He shook his head, feeling her finger graze over his burst lip.

"I'm going to call my mom, ok. Where are your parents?" AJ asked Punk, who was finidng it hard to breathe to her scared surprise. She suspected he had recieved a broken rib in the midst of this horrible beating.

"They're in bed... they left as soon as he..."

"Ok." AJ butted in, not caring for him to explain, she just wanted to get him to safety, pulling her phone out and contacting her mom while she sat beside him, making sure he knew she was here.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"How on earth did he get into that state, April?" Sandra asked, walking out of AJ's room where Punk was resting up in, closing the door behind her and looking at her daughter with anger. Not towards AJ, but to Phil's father for doing this.

"I don't know. He hasn't said much." AJ said.

As soon as she called her mom, she shot right over to collect her and Punk who could barely stand on his own two feet. She took them both home and cleaned Punk up, finally letting him rest in AJ's bed.

"I can't stand by and watch this, April. I'm going to have to do something." Sandra said, not standing by and watching Punk be abused anymore.

"Let me talk to him first." AJ said, walking by her mother and into her room, walking over towards Punk lying awake in her bed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, running her hands through his hair, "How you feeling?" AJ asked.

"Fine now you're here." Punk smiled with sleepy eyes, having been forced to take some drugs to help with the pain. He tried to refuse them from Sandra, but she wouldn't allow to him.

"Phil... you can't keep going on like this. You need to let my mom help you. You can get away from your house." AJ told him as he frowned.

"It'll only make things worse." Punk shook his head.

"What's worse, is you getting killed... that's what is next." AJ said, "Please... I don't like seeing you hurt." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek as he shuffled himself to sit up against the headboard, pulling her into his bare chest, feeling her tears dampen his skin.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm alright." He tried to convince her, even though his body had never been more sore.

AJ looked up at him, sniffing her emotions away, inches away from hs face. She pressed her lips against his, the only thing coming to mind that seemed to ease the pain, for her and him. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, sinking down on the bed with her as she lay on top of him, probably not the best sollution to his aching problem. She just wanted him to feel loved and less alone.

He loved the feeling of her body on top of his, and her lips gliding across his own. It did help his aching situation. It helped to feel her around him, to make him feel less alone and upset. She was easing the pain in the most pleasuristic ways.

"This is helping." Punk smiled with a croack in his voice as AJ pulled away from the kiss, looking down at him as she eventually lay her head down on his beating chest.

He knew himself that things had gotten to breaking point. He was always so scared of doing something about his parents behaviour towards him, because he had no one else to run to, but he had AJ now. She was all he needed. As long as he had her, he would be fine.

"Do you think anyone would notice... if we left this place?" Punk said, watching AJ look up from laying on his beating chest, staring up into his eyes.

"What are you saying?" AJ shook her head.

"Let's leave this place. Take Max with us and just go. Somewhere far away." He said, having often thought about it before, more fond of the idea now if AJ decided to acompany him.

"What about my mom, Phil? I can't leave her. My sister..." She shook her head, sitting up and sliding her legs off the edge of the bed, feeling him sit up beside her.

"She'd know you'd be safe with me." Punk said, "We can always come back and visit." Punk said, "I just... I just want to get out of this place." He said as she looked up at him.

It was bizarre that she was even thinking about her answer. She couldn't leave her mother, not after everything she'd done for her. They also couldn't handle things financially on their own. They were still just kids.

"We don't have any money. Where are we going to go? How are you going to fend for Max?" AJ asked him, knowing he hadn't thought this through.

"I have money... from different jobs I've worked. I always saved it because I figured one day, I would wind up running away. We can always get a job when we find some place to stay." He said.

"This is crazy." She stood up, putting her hands in her hair and pacing about her room.

"If you didn't want to... you would have said no by now." Punk said.

"Phil... we've barely been together a few hours and your already wanting to run away with me. I... I can't leave my family. You know how much my mom cares about me." AJ said.

"I'm not asking you to just cut her out of your life, April. You can still write to her and call her." Punk said, "We can be happy." He told her.

"What about school?" AJ asked him.

"Fuck it. Who needs it?" He said.

"Max needs it. He's eight." AJ reminded Punk who rolled his eyes.

"Well then we'll teach him a few things." Punk said, standing up and throwing the covers away from him, just a pair of sweat pants hanging from him, "I want to go somewhere and love you, April." He said, putting his two hands on each of her arms.

"Why can't you love me here?" She asked him.

"Too much shit has gone on here. I want to go somewhere where it's just me and you. Where it's just me and you. Where we can do what we want, be our own people. Where I can make love to you, morning, noon or night." He said as she folded her arms.

"With Max around?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" He chuckled as she smiled, "Fine... night. When he's sleeping." He recorrected himself, "My point being... we can be our own people. We don't need anyone but each other." He said, raising his hands and cupping her cheeks, "Please, come with me." He said.

He couldn't take anymore from his parents, and to save them the trouble of going through courts and social workers and the cops at their door, his sollution was to run with April and his brother. The only people he really cared about.

Something in AJ was telling her she should do this, that being with Punk was all she needed in life, but she couldn't not think about her mom. She would miss her so much. But she wasn't going to be with her mom forever, and she trusted Punk, like no one else.

"O-Ok." AJ nodded, not even feeling the words come out her lips, watching a smile appear on his face.

"Ok?" Punk smiled to her as she nodded, feeling him crash his lips against hers, pulling her into him with his hands on her small waist, never being more ready than to spend his life kissing these lips.

"We'll leave tomorrow, when it gets dark." Punk said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Tomorrow?!" AJ shrieked.

"Yeah. Otherwise, I know you'll change your mind." He said, "Pack a bag with some clothes, I'll get me and Max some clothes when I go home tomorrow when no one is in. We'll meet you outside your house." He said as she looked at him in disbelief. This really was happening. She really was going to leave with him. Out into the big bad world. Although, it wasn't so bad with him protecting her.

"This is really happening?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "I'm going to keep you safe. So safe." He promised as she smiled, not being able to not.

It was insane, but something about it felt right. Like Punk said, she would always be able to call her mom, or write to her to let her know how they were getting on. This seemed like the right thing to do, but at the same time, it seemed crazy that she was running off with a boy she'd known for only a few months. That didn't outshadow the trust and love she had for him however.

 _The next night..._

AJ walked downstairs quietly, a backpack slung on her shoulders, a letter in her hand that she had wrote for her mother. She couldn't face her, it would be too painful.

Sandra was sleeping on the couch after having a long day at work. AJ walked over to the couch, sitting the note she had wrote on the coffee table for her mother to see when she woke, drying her tears while she sat it down.

"I know you're leaving." Sandra spoke with her eyes still shut as AJ turned to look at her quickly.

"W-What? I didn't know you were awake." AJ said, watching her mother open her eyes slowly, standing up to her feet.

"I heard Phil talking to you last night." Sandra said, folding her arms, "Have you got enough things?" Sandra asked as AJ blinked twice.

"W-What? You're letting me go..." AJ shook her head.

"I won't lie. I'm terrified, April. I don't want you to leave... but I trust you'll be safe, especially with Phil. I heard everything he said to you. I know he can take care of you." Sandra smiled, having thought about the situation overnight, "Just promise you'll call me or write to me... anything, just to let me know you're both ok." Sandra said as AJ still looked in shock at her mother for even considering this idea, never mind allowing it.

"Of course I will." AJ nodded.

"Good. I got you a few things I figured you'd need..." Sandra reached to the side of the couch, picking up a bag and taking things out it as AJ opened hers to put the things into it.

"Here's a little something to get you started." Sandra said, handing her daughter an extended bag of cash, watching AJ take it and stare inside, placing it in her backpack. This was the hardest thing and scariest thing she would ever have to do, especially with AJ being so young, but she trusted her, she trusted Phil to take care of her. In some way, moving here was the greatest thing she'd ever done for her daughters. April had finally found someone that accepted her and loved her, and if that wasn't enough to let her go into the world and live her life, she didn't know what was.

"Please use this... don't make the same mistakes I did." Sandra said on a more serious note, handing over a pharmacy prescribtion.

"What is it?" AJ asked curiously.

"Birth control." Sandra said as she dug further into her bag, leaving AJ blushing in embrassment, placing the bag in her backpack, watching her mom hand her a few other things for safe keep and sentimental reasons.

"I'm going to miss you so much." AJ said, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart. So much. You'll never know." Sandra said, pulling her daughter in for a last, longful hug. Sometimes she thought she was crazy for even allowing this, but no mother trusted their daughter as much as she trusted AJ, and she had so much peace of mind knowing that it was Phil she was going with.

"My strong princess." Sandra smiled, cupping her daughters cheeks and kissing her head, "Ok, now get going before I change my mind." Sandra said, drying her tears that she promised she wouldn't cry. She'd seen April develop back into her own self again, and that was because of Phil.

AJ backed away slowly to the door, her backpack on her back, reaching out for the door as she took one final look at her mother, the most important lady in the world to her, turning her head to never look back and escaping out of the door. Taking so many deep breaths in the process, turning around and seeing Punk standing with Max on his back.

"You ready?" Punk asked her with a smile.

Out one door... and into the next. A door with love, passion, friendship, saving blossoming inside.

 **I wonder where they'll go. All in the next chapter. Thanks for all the REVIEWS! They mean a lot.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

After a plane, subway and a whole load of buses, AJ and Punk, along with little Max, arrived in none other than the big apple. Punk suggested that it would be good for them trying to get jobs, especially with being so young. AJ was surprised at how well she had kept herself together. Some times she would stop and think to herself that she was so far away from home, from her mother, but then she was reminded that she was with Punk, and he was taking care of her. Good care.

"Smells different here." Punk said, throwing his bag on the bed in the motel room, settling down for the night after finally satisfying themselves with their hours upon hours of travelling, turning into days. They had stopped by for sleep along the way at youth hostels, since they were free it was the easier option. This was their first time renting a motel out. They didn't want to stay too long at the motel, they couldn't get rid of their money that quick.

"It does." AJ smiled, watching as Max sat down on his bed for the night. He had cried a few times along the journey, complaining that his feet were sore, and he wanted to be home. But it didn't phase Punk. He knew his little brother would thank him soon for taking him away from their horrible parents.

"I'm hungry." Max sighed with his shoulders falling down.

"Here..." Punk opened his bag out and took some chips along with a packed sandwich, handing it over to him as he watched the eight year old lie up on the bed, his DS finally on charge, glad to be in a comfortable bed with food and entertainment. He trusted his brother a lot. So anywhere he was, he was fine and safe.

"I was thinking..." AJ said as Punk chuckled.

"Oh god." He joked as she made a funny face whilst unpacking her bag.

"No... I mean, Max could go to school come to think about it." AJ said, "We could find one nearby, they should let him in." AJ said as Punk shook his head.

"Parents need to register their kids at new schools, AJ." Punk laughed.

* * *

"And how long have you been in the area?" A principal asked, sitting at her desk with a newcoming student and to her, his assumed parents.

"We've just moved." AJ smiled, wearing a tight dress, hugging Max into her like she was her own son, her hair polker straight along with a spot of make up on that she had to buy, actually looking older than eighteen for once in her life. Punk was sitting next to her in clothes that didn't consist of band t-shirts and dirty jeans for once.

"We've bought a huge house in the nieghbourhood. Yeah. Got a TV on the wall. Huge kitchen... my wife, she likes to... cook in there for hours, don't you dear?" Punk turned to AJ with a smile, having taken his lip piercing out, dyed his hair black and tied it back in a bobble. Looking older than his years and rather adult like.

"I do." AJ nodded, thinking that her and Punk were perhaps being a little to over the top.

Max was rather confused by everything. He sat in silence listening to the adults talk.

"Well... Max, we'd be happy to see you as a student here, how about I see you on Monday for your first day?" The principal smiled as Punk and AJ sighed silently with relief.

 _Later on..._

"Why did you say we had a house?" AJ asked, wiping her make up off in the motel bathroom. Punk lying on the bed in the room watching quiet TV while Max stayed fast asleep. They had been blowing their money on the motel, but lucky for them, it wasn't so expensive, and they were still pretty good for money, but they did need to look for jobs as soon as possible.

"I don't know. To look mature." Punk shrugged, he had to admit. It was rather funny to dress up for the day and pretend to be a sophisticated adult with a gorgeous wife and apparent son. It gave him glimpses into the future.

"I think we should make a list." AJ said, walking out of the bathroom and climbing on to the double bed, laying down beside him as he wrapped his arm around her. She did have to admit, being out in the city, amongst people, with Punk, no one to tell her what to do, it felt great. It felt right.

"A list of what?" Punk asked.

"A list of what we still need to do." AJ said, grabbing a notepad and pen from the bedside drawers, sitting up as Punk kept his eyes on the TV. He for one felt free, like he was a bird in a blue clear sky. He had no fear in the pit of his stomach, no fear of getting beaten up or mistreated. He had everything he needed, right with him.

"What do we still need to do?" Punk asked her, "I know... have sex." He turned to her as she stopped writing, staring across at him as he smirked. He was getting a little frustrated that he was only allowed to kiss her. His thirst for her was even stronger now that they were their own people out in the big world.

"I want to wait. Until we have our own place, our own bed... I want it to be special, and right." She said as Punk just rolled his eyes but with a smile. Women.

"So what is on this list then?" He asked her.

"Well... Max is sorted with school. We can tick that off. Next, we need to look for jobs, then a place to live, then our bank accounts need to be sorted and joint if you want them to be, then maybe a dog... if we have enough money that is..." AJ wrote and wrote screeds and screeds of things they, or realistically, she wanted to do. She knew this was her chance to start a complete new chapter in her life, without the haunting of her fathers doings.

"Can you believe we're really doing this? I mean... we're still kids." Punk reminded her. It was bizarre to think that they had made it this far. To Punk, that was the only hint that this was the right thing they were supposed to be doing. They were meant to find each other and escape the horrible and troubled lifes they lived.

"It's insane." AJ agreed, not really believing that her and Punk were really doing this. She would never have imagined having a boyfriend this soon, never mind living in a big city, with a place to live and a job to work. She loved being the boss of her own person. And she loved sharing this traumatic yet exciting experience with Punk and his little brother.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Let's see how they get on in the big city, alone!**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few weeks since they arrived in New York, and they had both got temporary jobs to work while Max went to school. AJ worked in target, while Punk worked in a gas station. It wasn't the classiest of jobs,nor was the pay that good, but it was something to keep them going.

AJ could finally tick off jobs on her to do list, the next thin on the list being to look for a permanent place to live. They spoke about maybe renting an apartment out since there was really no need for them to splash their cash out on a huge house.

"Yeah, mom. We're fine." AJ sat on the motel bed with her cell phone pressed to her ear, "We're going to look for places tomorrow." AJ told her mother, Punk sitting behind her while Max was fast asleep. For two kids, looking after a kid, they were doing not too bad for themselves. It was a little scary sometimes for AJ, to think about what she was actually doing with her life, but nothing ever felt wrong. She never once got a bad feeling about doing this. This was what they were both needing.

AJ lay up beside Punk after her call with her mother, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her. She didn't like his black hair, she preffered it blonde.

"I'm so tired." AJ moaned, leaning her head on Punks chest as he nodded in agreement.

"Me too." He smiled. But he had never felt better. He really felt free, like he could do anything or be anything. He was so glad he was here with April, he knew he was destined to be with her.

"I'm excited to look at places tomorrow." AJ said with a satisified smile. She felt like all of this was maturing her way quicker than most kids their age. She felt like she was the boss of her own person and she loved that. She really didn't regret leaving with Punk. Yeah, she missed her family, but Punk was her family now. Max was her family.

 _The next day..._

"This place is nice." AJ smiled, running her hands across the walls as she walked around the apartment they were viewing, Punk standing opposite her and looking into the two bedrooms. It was nothing fancy, but a perfect place for them to start out.

"What do you think, Max?" Punk asked his brother who was looking around the apartment.

"Are we going to live here?" Max asked, looking out the window in the living room, a beautiful view of the city below.

"Yeah. If you want to." Punk smiled as he looked over at AJ. This was his family now. For a while his family was just Max, but AJ was apart of him, just as much as Max, only in a very different way. He couldn't wait to get settled in this wonderful apartment and start a great life, doing what he wanted, with who he wanted and when he wanted. No parents, no school, nothing to tell him that what he was thinking, doing or even wearing was wrong. He was the boss of him and he had his little brother and girlfriend to take care of now.

 _A few days later..._

Since they didn't have much stuff to move in, they were pretty much moved in, with the key and their small amount of belongings within a few days of settling an agreement to rent the place.

"So what's next on your list?" Punk asked later on in the night, sitting on the couch, their own couch, with AJ curled up beside him, the TV on... their own TV, quiet in the background as AJ wrote and ticked things off in the notepad with the list.

"Ok... So, Max got into school. Tick. We found jobs. Tick. We found a place to stay, permanently. Tick." AJ paused as she tapped the pen off the notepad, staring up at Punk looking on at the TV.

"So what's next?" He asked her, knowing she had tons of things written down.

"What's next is... you getting what you want." She said, sitting the notepad and pen down on the coffee table as he turned around with confusion, watching her stand up and extend her hand out to him.

Punk looked up at her with confusion, reaching out for the notepad and looking at the list, "Getting what I want?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "Bank accounts?" He shook his head at the next thing on the list.

"I didn't put it on the list, Phil." AJ said, wishing he would catch on.

"Oh." Punk put the notepad down, "Are you sure?" He asked her, standing up slowly and taking her hand.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Max is sleeping. It's Saturday tomorrow. We aren't working." AJ pointed out some glorious pointers as Punk nodded, watching as she turned her back, but with her hand still latched onto his, leading him out of the living room and through into their bedroom, shutting the door over behind him and watching her turn around to face him.

"We don't have to do this." Punk assured her, hoping he hadn't pressured her into this. He was only joking around with her. He knew the time would come when it was right and special.

"I know. But I want to." AJ told him, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. She was nervous about this. She wasn't experienced in anything that they were about to do, besides the tragic obvious, but she didn't even count that. She felt a little under pressure that he had already done this. What if she wasn't as good as the girl he'd been with before? What if she didn't like it? She was terrified, but she wanted it, she trusted him like no other, and wanted to be as close as she could with him.

She reached forward as he did to, their lips meeting as Punk deepend the kiss quickly, placing his hands at either side of her waist. He too, had a a lot of pressure on him. She hadn't done this before. He didn't want to disappoint. He wasn't sure what she would like and what she wouldn't. He just wanted everything to be perfect. This moment was something he would remember for the rest of his life. He wanted to make it count.

They shuffled backwards until AJ began to feel the backs of her legs hit the bed, feeling Punk lean her down on the centre of the bed, caressing her cheek and persuing his lips back onto hers. She felt her centre already soak through her panties, even just by him kissing her and running his hands up and down her arms.

AJ felt his lips trail down her jawline and to her neck, where she never would have thought would turn her on and make her feel the way she was feeling. He wasn't experienced, but he knew what he was doing.

"Oh. Phil." AJ moaned, clawing at the back of his t-shirt, rolling her head back on her pillow and shutting her eyes. She never would have thought her life would be this way. She should have still been in school right now, going home to her mom and sister, sulking in her room about her past nightmares. But instead, she was in a beautiful city, a homely apartment, being loved and cared for whilst making some pennies.

"Do you trust me?" Punk asked her in a hushed voice, tearing his lips from her sweet, tanned neck, staring down into her eyes.

"Yes." AJ nodded, not even having to think twice.

Punk smiled, pecking her lips before leaning back for a second, stripping his t-shirt away, leaning back over her and attaching his lips back to her neck, enoying the soft purring noises she was making when he paid attention to her pulse point, feeling her nails connect with his bare back.

He took the hem of her t-shirt, slowly pulling it up and over her head, throwing it away behind him, diving down to devour her with kisses again, her mouth giving him so much adrenalin, the sweetness tingling his stomach already, the way she clung onto him for dear life made him feel in control. Their bodies just fit against one another, like they were both made to collide.

Punk unbottoned her jeans and pulled the zip down, pulling them down her slender hips, letting her kick them off. She was perfect. Her tanned skin and her perfect curved body was pure gold to lay eyes upon. She was nervous, he could tell from her shivering body, but she didn't have to be.

"Don't be scared." He told her, "Just relax." He said, pressing his lips back against her own, reaching behind her to unclasp her black bra, pulling the straps down and tossing the garment to the side, staring down at her as she bit her lip.

AJ felt like she couldn't breathe. She'd never been this open in front of someone. She wasn't used to this, but she took his words and tried to relax, letting her shoulder drop from the tense position they were in, watching as he touched her for the first time, cupping her breasts lightly.

His touch was the featheriest thing she'd ever felt. It aroused her on so many levels, and something about her desired more, to which he was going to give.

She watched as he lowered his mouth to her chest, replacing his hands with his warm and inviting mouth, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh with great care, small moans escaping from her mouth unknowingly.

"Oh... Phil." AJ bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud, feeling all types of weird but amazing pleasure, hoping her moans would encourage him to go on.

After Punk paid attention to her upper body for quite some time, enjoying the moans escaping from AJ's mouth... he eventually moved along, trailing kisses down her stomach, reaching her black lacey panties and hooking his fingers at either side of the fabric.

This was the part AJ was terrified of. She'd never been touched since the horror of her father and what he done to her, and she was always terrified that she could never allow a boy touch her, but for some reason, her brain, her body, her heart... it told her that it was ok, that she could unclench her legs and relax, that Phil wasn't out to hurt or abuse her, but to love her, and take care of her.

She let him slide her panties all the way down her legs and off onto the carpet floor. She was officially bare for him to see and she was actually beginning to feel comfortable like this in front of her. It wasn't as scary or embarassing as she thought it would be. Probably because she trusted Punk and really wanted to do this with him.

Punk couldn't believe how lucky he had really gotten. She was just beautiful in every single way. From head to toe. He didn't really know where to start. He was still in a daze from all her beauty.

He didn't want to keep her waiting, so he wasted no time in posionig himself face on in between her legs, spreading her folds, keeping in mind at all times that she would be a little more sensistive than other girls respectfully, after everything that had been done to her. He was going to take it slow and let her know that he wasn't going to hurt her.

AJ felt him slowly close his mouth around her wet centre, bumping his tongue off her clit as he enjoyed the sweet taste of her. She felt like she was flying. She'd never felt anything like it in her life. It was warm, fuzzy and sent shivers and tingling sensations up her spine.

"Oh, god. That feels so good." AJ rolled her head back and shifted her hips up in direction to Punks mouth, grabbing hold of his hair without even realising it.

Punk looked up at her, smirking against her sweet centre, taking so much pleasure himself by seeing her so indenial and in a world full of ecstacy.

Just to make things even more tense for her, he parted ways from using his tongue on her, and slowly, remembering the obvious factors he was dealing with here, entered a finger inside what he could only describe as the tightest, softest, warmest space he had ever felt.

AJ sat up a little, propping herself on her elbows to look down at him, his eyes meeting hers as he fingered her slowly, increasing the pace as time went by, watching her bite her lip and curdle her moans. Her stomach felt full and just ready to errupt into pleasure.

"Oh, Phil. Just like that." AJ lay back down while Punk continued to drive his finger inside her.

"You like that? Huh?" He asked her as she nodded quickly, her eyelashes fluttering each time she closed and reoppened her eyes from the sheer pleasure she was enduring.

Unfortunately she soon felt empty as Punk had abandoned her desiring area to climb back up her body and begin tearing his own jeans off. She knew things were about to get serious now. But she wanted them to, now more than ever.

"You're so beautiful." Punk stroked her cheek lovingly, pressing his lips down onto her own, spreading her legs apart and positioning himself in between, doing everything as slow as he could so she could see what he was doing and where he was going.

"Please, Phil. Just do it." AJ said impatiently, not being able to stand the wait.

"Ok." Punk said, finding her entrance and slowly pushing his hips forward to bury himself inside her, the more and more he went, the more and more she seemed to react, which was obviously expected.

AJ felt like it was never ending, he just kept going and going, until his large (to her judgement) length was buried inside her, pulsing between her tight walls. It was intense, it was a little painful, but it felt like she had done it before. He fit, as much as she felt ike she was going to rip apart any minute, he fitted like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

Punk had forgotten what this actually felt like. For him, it was definitley better than the first time. She was just right here, writhing underneath him, moaning and whimpering softly. He stayed still inside her for a few minutes, just to let her adjust to his size. She seemed to look a litte overwhelmed by everything, but that wasn't going to stop him now.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she just nodded with a gasp.

"Yes... just, make love to me, Phil." AJ asked him as he smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers, beginning to slowly contract his hips in and out of her centre, everything so intense and perfect. He refused to look anywhere in the room but her eyes that kept opening and closing from the highs of pleasure she got everytime he bumped her g-spot.

He went for endless minutes upon minutes, holding her waist as she grabbed on to his shoulders, pumping into her like he'd never done before. To him, AJ still looked overwhelmed and shocked, but she was moaning and begging which was all she had to hear.

After feeling like they needed to turn things up a bit, Punk rolled them over to AJ's surprise, so that she was on top, her hands placed on his chest as she looked rather confused.

He wanted to watch her, let her take control now. He just wanted to lie back and stare up at her, wondering how he had managed to get a girl like her to fall for a guy like him.

"Oh... Phil... Oh, god, baby." AJ moaned loudly, moving her hips up and down slowly as she rode him, feeling his hands hold her hips. She wasn't going fast, but it wasn't about that tonight, tonight was about familiarising themselves with each others bodies, letting each other take control, watching each other and what they liked and didn't.

"April... that's it, girl. Just like that." Punk moaned, looking up at AJ, the most natural thing he had ever seen, the way her hips slowly crashed down, and how she teased her own breasts and put her hands in her hair. They were kids, yeah. But they were kids who knew what they wanted. And he... wanted her. For the rest of his life.

 _Later on..._

The apartment was dead silent. The sun was just a few hours from coming up when they settled down from their raw and passionate first night, but not that that mattered, they were both off work and Max was capable of getting up and making himself some cereal.

"How was it?" Punk asked her as she cuddled into him, her naked body pressing against his.

"Perfect." AJ looked up at him as he smiled.

And it was perfect. From the minute she lead him into the room, to the moment they reached their peaks and things died down. She meant so much to him, even more so now after really seeing her under everything that hid her away.

AJ was still overwhelmed believe it or not. She wanted to do it all over again. The things she felt, the pleasure she was in, it gave her goosebumps just thinking back to it. She was so sure now, that running away with Punk was for the best. They really could have their own life out here, build a foundation, but mainly and most importantly, love and care for one another, they way they weren't used to.

"I love you." Punk said, he knew AJ knew he loved her, but he'd never said the words out loud, "So much, April." He told her as she looked up with a tired smile.

"I love you too, Phil." AJ smiled, leaning her head in against his chest as his arms stayed protectively around her, both falling into a deep and satisfying sleep.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this steamy chapter! Thanks for reviewing and supporting the story! Means a lot and remember, I'm always opened to suggestions in the reviews. Enjoy and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

AJ woke up the next morning to an empty space in bed beside her, the shower on in her and Punks room, and the TV coming out from the living room. She sat up, clutching the covers to her body and brushing her hands through her messy hair that was tangled all over her face.

She couldn't stop thinking about last night. How special everything was. She was taken into a world where, everything else didn't matter, it was just her and Punk. She sat in a day dream against the headboard on their double bed, watching as Punk walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Now that she'd had a taste of what it felt like, she couldn't wait to do it again and again and again, over and over.

"Hey, you're up." Punk smiled as he noticed AJ awake, watching her holding the sheets to her body as he looked for some clothes to put on.

"Yeah. I was just... waiting to shower." She said.

"I'll just be a few minutes." Punk told her, walking back into the bathroom with his clothes.

AJ listened as he sprayed deoderant and got ready, sitting still on the messy bed, waiting for him to leave the room so she could go shower her sweaty and sticky body off. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was really here, living in her own apartment, with a loving boyfriend, with a job, with little Max still going to school. Some woman at the age of twenty five coudn't even check they things off her list. It was bizarre.

"There you go." Punk smiled as he came out of the bathroom to let her go in, "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked her, watching her nod with a smile.

He walked out of their bedroom and shut the door to give her her privacy, heading off into the kitchen to make them some breakfast, Max happily sitting on the couch watching some TV of his choosing. Max for one, was beginning to really take a liking to this new life he seemed to be living. First of all, his new room was all his, he didn't have to share with his brother. The place they were living at, didn't smell of booze or smoke, and he could watch his own TV programmes without his father not allowing him. He loved staying here, even though he was still confused as to why they had left Chicago, he didn't really care. As long as he had to his brother, he was fine.

Punk was on cloud nine ever since he woke up. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and how perfect everything was. AJ was just amazing, she felt amazing, tasted amazing, looking amazing. He was blown away by her true beauty last night and was so confused as to how he was landed with such perfectness, and how she had agreed to leave Chicago and all the bad memories behind. Just them two. He seen a bright future for them. They had completed most things couples stil haven't done in their late twenties. It was such a great thought to sink in that they had their own place, their own jobs, their own pay cheques. They weren't great jobs, and the apartment wasn't the classiest most luxurious place, but they would work their way up to something special. As long as they head each other, they could do anything.

 _Later that night..._

"Yeah... they're away to get pizza for dinner." AJ spoke to her mother on the phone as she lay on the couch.

"I can't wait to see your place." Sandra said, incredibly happy that her daughter wasn't only safe, but had her own apartment and job.

"It's nothing special, mom. But I do feel at home." AJ admitted. She did feel warm and cosy in the apartment, it wasn't big or stylish, but it felt like home and that was all that mattered.

"Well as long as you're safe and happy, then I'm fine." Sandra smied.

"I am happy, mom." AJ smiled, playing with the cushion that was resting over her tummy, "It's like a new world out here. I love it." AJ told her mother.

"That's great. How is Phil and little Max?" Sandra asked.

"They're fine. Max is doing good at school and Phil is... great." AJ smiled with a satisfied sigh just as Max and Punk came through the door with dinner for the night, "Listen mom... I better go, but I'll call again this week, ok? Ok... love you. Bye." AJ hung up and sat her phone on the coffee table, sitting up as Punk and Max made their way over to the couch with pizza.

"Hey, what topping did you get?" AJ asked Max who sat up beside her.

"Pepperoni." Max smiled up at AJ, watching his brother open up the box of pizza.

"Smells great." AJ smiled, looking over to Punk who exchanged a loving smile to her. They hadn't said much all day to one another, but they exchanged looks of love and passion, which was more than enough.

The night ticked on, as did every night these past few days, and Max soon enough got put to bed by Punk, leaving just him and AJ downstairs sitting on the couch.

"You haven't said much all day. Are you ok?" Punk asked AJ, sitting next to her on the couch as she turned to face him.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"You can tak to me if someone is up." Punk assured her.

"Nothing is wrong." AJ shook her head, "I just... really enjoyed last night." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah? Me too." Punk nodded, agreeing with her.

"Do you not think this is all too good to be true. That at some point, we're just going to fall flat on our faces." She said to him.

"There's nothing for us to fall flat on our faces at. And if we do, we can help each other up." He told her, "I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He told her as she nodded, hugging her arms around him and sinking down against his body.

"I know." She understood. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She could never be safer. She figured this was really her life now. Her and Punk were really going to do this. She was really going to make a living out here. She'd be just fine with Phil by her side. She could face anything with him by her side. Anything and anyone.

 _With Sandra..._

Sandra had just put Cassidy to bed. She got a little upset everytime she passed AJ's untouched room. It was terrifying to think her daughter was out in the big bad scary world, but she trusted her and she trusted Punk to look after her. She knew her daughter loved this boy, and she knew Punk loved April. From the phone calls she had been recieving these past few nights, they both seemed to be doing just fine.

She tip toed back downstairs to enjoy some TV with a cup of coffee, heading her way into the kitchen to put the kettle on when the front door bell rang. She glanced at the clock, wondering who it could be at this time of night, nevertheless, she went on her way to the front door, unlocking it with the key and swinging it open.

"Where is April?"

 **I wonder who it is? Next chapter we'll take a time jump, I hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for the reviews and support. I love seeing what you guys think! You are all awesome.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Five years Later..._

"Phil... what have you done to your hair?" Sound picked up through the laptop sitting on the coffee table which AJ and Punk sat in front of.

Five years. It didn't seem like so long. It felt like just yesterday they had arrived in New York. They were still living in their apartment, but they weren't complaining. It was perfect size for them, they didn't really need anything bigger. The quality of their jobs had increased drastically of course. Punk had gotten a job at the local gym being a personal trainer. It all started when he got a membership and was spotted working out by a few other trainers. They liked his way of training and offered him a job. The money was certainly better than a gas station, and... he had fun whilst he was working.

AJ had got a job being a receptionist at a daycare. She loved seeing all the little kids, and she knew how to work computers rather well. It seemed perfect for her. She wasn't a kid anymore, she'd come to accept that. But it still never sunk in that it had been five years that she had been living on her own, making her own living with Punk and little Max... who, wasn't so little anymore. He was thirteen years old and always brought trouble to the door. He'd even been brought home by the police before. Punk always blamed himself, but AJ blamed the streets and kids of New York. They were doing the best they could to raise Max, but they were still kids themselves.

"I cut it." Punk looked at the laptop screen that they were skyping AJ's mom on, "Do you like?" He asked, running his hands through his slicked back hair, having had enough of his long hair. He'd also grown a stubbly beard and covered himself in way more tattoos. He looked like a man. One hundred percent. AJ still looked like the same eighteen year old.

"I'm not sure." Sandra spoke through skype, "Makes you look old." She said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said." AJ looked at Punk as he just stuck his tongue out. Her and Punks relationship had only grown stronger over these past years. They were never more intimate than they were now and their love had really blossomed. She couldn't believe she had spent five years with this man. She was head over heels in love.

"Do you want coffee?" Punk asked AJ as she nodded with a smile, feeling him kiss her on the cheek before standing up from the couch and going away to put the kettle on, giving her time to catch up with her mom like she normally done once every week.

"So... how are things?" AJ asked, looking into the skype camera as her mother nodded.

"They're fine. You haven't had any visitors, have you?" Sandra asked suspciously.

"No... Mom, why do you always ask me that?" AJ asked her mom with confusion. It was a question she got quite a lot from her mom, asking her if her and Punk had got any visitors lately.

"Just wondering." Sandra smiled.

"You better not be sending Aunt May to come visit me." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm not." Sandra laughed, "How is things?" Sandra asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Things are good. Work is good. Max is... ok." AJ shrugged.

"What's he done now?" Sandra sighed, having heard about Max's behaviour before from April and Phil.

"He's suspended from school." AJ said, "Which means I have to take time off work to watch him." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Why is he suspended?" Sandra asked through the laptop screen.

"I don't know. Phil had to go because I was working when the school called. Something about shouting abuse at a teacher." AJ shrugged.

"Hopefully this is just a phase, April. He's likely just hanging around with the wrong crowd." Sandra told her daughter.

"Punk seems to think it's because of his disturbed childhood." AJ shrugged, "But I don't know. We'll just have to see." AJ said. She was clueless on what to do with the situation with Max. He wouldn't listen to anyone. He barely listened to Punk anymore.

"So... I was thinking about visiting you. I've gathered enough money now for me and Cass to get flights." Sandra said as AJ smiled with glee.

"Really?" AJ smiled, having not seen her mother in person in five years. Since Punk refused to go back to Chicago in the case of his mother or father finding him or Max, and her mother never had enough money to get a flight out until now obviously.

"Yeah." Sandra smiled. "I can't wait to see you both. Cassidy really misses you." Sandra smiled.

"Oh, I miss her too. She has no idea." AJ said with honesty, watching Punk re enter the living room with a mug of coffee for her, "Well, mom... I better go. Call me about when you guys are coming, so I can clean this place. It's a mess." AJ looked around at their spotless apartment, to her it was a mess.

"Ok, sweethear. Speak soon." Sandra smiled, "You too, Phil." Sandra called as Punk popped his head into the camera spot.

"Bye, Sandra." Punk waved as AJ hung up on the call, shutting the laptop down and taking the piping hot coffee from her boyfriend, finally getting to put her feet up after a long day.

"So she's coming over with my sister soon." AJ smiled up at him.

"That's great." Punk smiled, "I've missed your mom." He admitted.

"I've missed her too. So much." AJ sighed. They were both still just twenty three years old. AJ still felt like she was eighteen. No matter what age anyone was, they always needed their mom. Although Punk could argue against that statement.

They both turned their heads when they seen Max slide out of his room door, heading for the apartment door. His hood up, a pair of loose sweat pants hanging from his waist. For being fourteen years old, he sure was a piece of hard work.

"Where do you think you're going?" Punk asked his litte brother, watching him turn around slowly, thinking he coud have crept out without his brother and AJ noticing.

"Out." He said through his breaking voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk laughed at his stupid ideaology, "Dude, get back in your room." Punk pointed as AJ turned around to look at the TV, leaving this for Punk to deal with.

"But I promised..."

"I don't care who you promised, Max. You're grounded. Get back in your room." Punk said. He hated having to treat Max this way, but if it was the only way he would learn then he would do what he had to do. He really didn't want his little brother going down the wrong road with the wrong people.

"I hate living with you." Max growled with anger, "And you." He pointed over at AJ who turned around and rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to his cheek at this point.

Punk watched as Max stormed away into his room, slamming the door shut, the whole apartment shaking practically.

"He is a nightmare." Punk rolled his eyes as he turned back around.

"My mom said he'll grow out of it." AJ shrugged, "It's gotta be tough for him, Phil. He might fit in with the wrong crowd because of everything he's went through. I mean... he's had no mom and dad for five years." AJ said.

"Our mom and dad didn't look after him half the way we do, AJ. He's just being a teenager." Punk said. He wished for Max's behaviour to stop. He felt like he couldn't treat him like a brother anymore because of his outragious behaviour.

"He'll grow out of it." AJ convinced him, putting her hand on his lap as he smiled.

"I hope so." He said, kissing her head softly as she leaned into him, getting comfortable for the night in their little home. It was hard raising his brother. It was simple things like Christmas and birthdays that Punk had forgotten about. He done all he could every year to make sure his brother had the best Christmas and birthday ever. It was harder than he thought, but with AJ by his side, loving him, making him smile each day. He done just fine.

 _With Sandra..._

"Promise me you won't go near her." Sandra spoke through the phone, pacing up and down her living room.

"I just want to see my daughter."

"She is not your daughter. She hates you. If you were serious about this, you would have went and seen her when you came to my house five years ago." Sandra spoke with venom.

"I'm having trouble finding her, since you won't tell me where she is." A voice croaked through the phone.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not telling you where she is. You completely ruined her, Jim. You broke her down into nothing. She's finally built herself back up and I will not let you ruin it again." Sandra spat as indeed, AJ's father growed down the line.

"I will find her." Jim said, "All I want to do is apologise." He spat to his ex.

"She doesn't want any apology. She wants to live her life. A life where you never existed." Sandra said, hanging up on the line and sitting down on the couch, running her hands through her hair, placing the phone at her mouth as she sat in suspence like she had been doing for the past five years.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Sorry I had to time jump so much. It's really hard to plot the story when AJ and Punk are just eighteen year olds. Had to add on a few years for everything to pick up. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

"AJ's mom is coming over, so can you... maybe, I don't know. Go for a shower." Punk looked over at his brother sitting on the couch in the living room. It had been a few weeks since Sandra had told AJ her and Cassidy were coming over, and they finally were getting their flight out today. AJ had to do a daytime shift at work, so left Punk to tidy up the house for her mother coming, and to go to the store to get something to cook in.

"I showered last night." Max put his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes.

"Well then shower again." Punk leaned forward, "When are you going back to school?" Punk asked Max.

"My suspension is five days." Max said, looking on at the TV, watching at the corner of his eye, Punk walking over to him and sitting beside him. Ever since they had moved, and as long as he could remember living here, he felt like he was losing Punk as his brother every day. He done nothing but shout at him for doing things that he had to do, to fit in with the kids at school.

"Promise me... you won't get another suspension. The next thing they'll do is kick you out." Punk said as Max played with the zipper on his hoodie.

"I didn't even do anything." Max argued like a normal teenager, "She wouldn't give me one of the books. How am I meant to do my work without a book. You're just as bad as her." He spat.

"Just listen to me for a second and for once, don't pretend that the world revolves around you. Our mom and dad... they didn't treat us right. They were mean and... anyway, I took you here, so you could make something of your life, so you could get good grades and grow up in a happy enviroment. I didn't bring you here for you to join gangs, get brought home by the police every other weekend and get kicked out of school." Punk said as Max just stared across at his older brother, who at the end of the day, was only trying to look out for him.

"Why didn't you just leave me with mom and dad?" Max asked his brother. He couldn't remember much about his parents now. He could remember vaguely, but nothing stood out to him. All he knew was his life in New York with his brother and AJ.

"Because they weren't good people, Max." Punk said, "They didn't take care of us properly. I brought us here, so we could make something of our lives. Promise me you'll start behaving. No more police... no more..." Punk tugged at his hoodie he was wearing, "No more ugly clothes." He said as Max chuckled.

"It's sweat pants and a hoodie." Max said, "Everyone wears them." He shrugged.

"Well start a new trend then. Be your own person. Don't just do things because other people are. You have perfectly good jeans in your room." Punk told him, "I know you don't see it sometimes... but I'm still your brother. If I don't look after you, no one will." Punk said as Max nodded. He understood. He was old enough now.

"I'm sorry for telling you I hate you all the time. And AJ." Max said as Punk shook it's head.

"It's fine. It's what kids your age do. I know you love me really." Punk said, playfuly pushing Max, putting him in a headlock as Max laughed trying to fight back, just as the apartment door opened and they let go of one another.

"What are you two doing?" AJ asked as she had rushed home from work, dropping her bag at the door and heading for her room.

"Max promised he'd wear jeans tonight." Punk said as Max rolled his eyes.

"I'll believe that when I see it." AJ raised her eyebrows at them, "I'm going for a shower, ok? Listen out for the door." AJ said as Punk nodded, watching her walk away into their room with a smile. She never changed. These past five years had been heaven with her. They'd grown as people, from kids into men and women. Punk knew it would only get better. They had everything a relationship was based on. Trust, passion, intimacy (sometimes he thought a little too much intamicy), friendship and most of all love. It was still his best decision he'd ever made, moving with AJ and Max.

"How am I meant to shower when she's in there?" Max asked Punk.

"Eh... she has a name." Punk said, "She won't be that long." Punk said as Max just stared at him, knowing that wouldn't be true. AJ tended to take her time in the shower, especially when she was washing her long hair. It was difficult for Max, and sometimes Punk, to live with a girl and amongst all the girly products AJ had brought into their home. But Max did love AJ, he'd been around her too long to not love her.

 _Later that night..._

It was so wonderful for AJ to finally see her mother and sister in person again. Feeling her mothers arms wrap around her body again just like when she was younger. It was the greatest feeing in the world.

AJ cooked dinner for everyone, showing off the cooking skills that she had taken with her from memories of her mother cooking for her, and eventually, they all sat down on the sofa. Max disappeared into his room after dinner and nine year old little Cassidy had fell asleep on the couch beside Punk.

"April... what's that on your neck?" Sandra asked her daughter. It was so great to finally see her daughter and the home she had built. She couldn't have been prouder. She always had great belief in how well Punk and AJ would do out in the world on their own. As long as they had each oher.

"Eh... what?" AJ asked her mother, putting her hand over her neck where she remembered Punk had left a mark from last night. Punk grinned beside AJ as Sandra just shook her head, but with a smile.

"I love what you've done with this place." Sandra looked around. It really was a homely enviroment. She was so happy that AJ really was making something of her life. However, she did feel like keeping her father's strive to find her from her wasn't very fair. She knew how badly her daughter would react. She didn't think April would even be able cope in a room with her father again. Which was fairly acceptable after everything he done to her. But she did have a right to know. She knew she should have told her before now, but it wasn't something she wanted to do say over the phone.

"So... April, I have a little bit of news." Sandra said as AJ sat up with interest.

"What sort of news?" AJ asked.

"Promise me you won't get frightened or mad." Sandra said as Punk was now brought to attention, staring across at Sandra.

"You're scaring me." AJ admitted, not liking how this was heading, leaning into Punk to comfort herself in whatever her mother had to say.

"It's your father." Sandra said, watching AJ's face drop, "He's trying to find you." He said.

"What?" AJ shook her head, a lump in her throat and so much fear and anxiety in her stomach, leaning into Punk tightly as his body stiffened.

"He contacted me a few years ago, telling me he was going to find you and apologise to you. I told him to leave you alone, to just leave it be. What's done has been done. But he is determined to find you." Sandra said.

"Did you... tell him where I am?" AJ asked, shivering in fear as Punk rested his hand on her lap for comfort.

"No. Of course I didn't." Sandra said.

"I feel sick." AJ said, feeling her stomach turning inside her. The thought of her father out there looking for her, physically made her sick. It brought back everything he done to her. She shot up from the couch and ran into her bedroom for the toilet, throwing up with a mixture of fear and sickening thoughts back to what her father done to her.

Punk sighed and looked across at Sandra.

"I won't let him near her." Punk vowed to Sandra as she nodded. She didn't need to be told things she already knew. Throughout the midst of AJ's sickening gags in the bathroom in their bedroom, the door went to the apartment, causing Punk to stand up and head to get it, gently shuffling Cassidy over who had fell asleep on him, Sandra escaping to the bathroom to see if AJ was ok.

Punk swung the door open and watched as two rather jacked up men stood in uniform, reading a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Does Max Brooks live here?" One of the men asked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"What has he done now?" Punk asked.

"Nothing. We're from the New York social. Do you mind if we have a few words?"

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you Phil Brooks? Max's brother?" The two social workers asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. I'm his brother." Punk nodded, "Now isn't a really good time. Can you maybe come back later?" Punk asked, wanting to be there for AJ, especially after what she had just been told by her mother.

"I'm afraid not. We have to talk to you right now." One of the social workers said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok. Come in." Punk waved his hand forward, closing the door over as the workers came in. Of course now was the time they decided to show up. He hoped Max wasn't in any more trouble than what he was already in.

"We only need to ask a few questions. We won't take up much of your time." One of the social workers said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, confused as to why he was getting asked any questions.

"What age are you, Mr Brooks?" One of the workers asked.

"Twenty three." Punk answered, not sure what these questions would mean to a social worker.

"And who looks after your fourteen year old little brother?" The worker asked.

"Me and my girlfriend." Punk answered, watching the other social worker write things down as he spoke. He felt like he was being evaluated on him, not on his brother for once.

"And is it true your little brother already has a criminal record of property damage, assault, theft and carrying a knife with him for no apparent reason?" One of the workers asked as Punk folded his arms.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Why is that?"

"He's had a hard time... fitting in with the kids here. He just messes around with the wrong crowd." Punk answered truthfully.

"Why do you take care of Max? Where are your parents?" The workers asked. They knew this wasn't a little boy they were talking to. It was a man, with scary tattoos, muscles and slicked back hair. But they were only doing their job. A boy with a criminal record this early on in life only told them one thing. His upbringing was all wrong and he wasn't being raised with the full enough attention he needed.

"My parents couldn't look after us. I moved when we were eighteen, to start a new life over here with my girlfriend." Punk explained.

"Why couldn't your parents look after you both?" The worker asked.

"My mother was never home, my dad was an abusive alcoholic. I didn't want my brother growing up around that like I did." Punk said.

"Wouldn't it make sense then, if you had the criminal record, and he didn't?" The social worker tried to understand. It all seemed rather opposite to him.

"My brother isn't a bad boy. He's just been caught up with the wrong people at the wrong times. He's in his room, right now... probably sleeping. He isn't troubled." Punk made it very clear as the social worker closed his notepad.

"Ok... well, I think that's enough information I need to know for now. We'll be in contact." The social workers said as Punk lead them to the door, not being able to get rid of them quicker, closing the door and rushing into the bathroom to make sure AJ was ok.

"She's having one of her panic attacks. Get her medication." Sandra said as she held AJ in her arms on the toilet floor, her body shaking and twitching in her arms as she gasped for breaths she couldn't reach, losing oxygen as her body had gone into fear and shock.

Punk always hated seeing AJ take a panic attack. He'd almost gotten used to it by now. She suffered from them a lot and since her mother had never been around these past five years, he'd learnt how to deal with them and keep her in a good position with her medication at the ready whenever she took one.

"C'mon, April. You're going to be ok." Sandra said as she helped AJ take her medication. She didn't expect anything less from her. Even at the age of 23, AJ was still terrified of her father and what he done to her. The thought of him out looking for her in hopes to see her was driving her towards the place she'd thought she'd left behind when she came to New York.

"That's it... come back to us." Punk crouched down, taking over from Sandra and shifting AJ into his arms as she leaned into his chest, "I've got you. You're ok." Punk brushed his hand over her hair continuously as she had thankfully gotten her breath back, still shivering and shaking in Punks arms.

"I better let her get some rest. Me and Cassidy will be on our way." Sandra said, since there wasn't enough room in the small apartment, Sandra and Cassidy were staying at a hotel.

AJ coudn't really form sentences again, so she just nodded and held into her boyfriend tightly.

"I'll text you to let you know how she is." Punk told Sandra as she nodded.

"Ok. April, you musn't worry, ok? He isn't going to hurt you." Sandra said, leaning down and kissing her daughters cheek, standing back up straight and leaving the bathroom to go out and get a sleeping Cassidy to be on their way while Punk put his full focus on AJ.

"You're ok, baby. I promise, he isn't getting near you." Punk vowed as AJ shivered.

"I'm scared." She told him with honesty. She hated the fact that her past was coming back to haunt her. Literally.

"You don't have to be. You're safe here. I'm not letting anything happen to you." Punk said, "You need to rest." He told her, knowing how much the medication she had to take for her attacks made her drowsy and sleepy.

He helped her up to her feet, her legs mush like spaghetti as he practically carried her to their bed. He pulled back the covers on her side and lay her down, watching her little eyes roll to the back of her head as it was.

"D-Don't leave me." She grabbed his hand.

"I'm not." Punk promised her. They weren't just two teenagers in love anymore. They had formed this loving and completely serious relationship. They were there for one another in their most stressful times of need. They were grown adults in a loving commited relationship. Punk couldn't think of anyone else he'd want to spend his life with. He loved her so much, it was unexplainable, and seeing her so scared and driving herself into one of her panic attacks. It upset him... it angered him. If he ever came face to face with her father, he'd know all about it.

"Just shut your eyes." He told her in a calm voice, tracing feather fingertips over her head and eyebrows to try and send her off into a deep sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep for around half an hour, not leaving until he heard the door go again, causing him to leave the bedroom, shutting the light off and closing the door.

He rubbed his eyes with tiredness and sadness, this was meant to be such a great weekend for AJ. She was so excited that her mom and sister were over, but now everything had sort of went downhill. He swung the apartment door opened to see whoever it was bothering them, staring across at the older lady, in a suit, a professional name tag on her suit jacket as she looked up at him.

"Phil Brooks?" She said to him as he nodded.

"Yes." Punk nodded.

"May I come in? My name is Laura. I'm from the New York City council." Laura said, extending her hand as Punk shook it, letting her into the apartment with a sigh. Right now, him and AJ needed to be left alone.

"Now isn't really a good time." Punk shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I will ony take a few minutes of your time. However, what I have to say, you might not like." Laura said, "May I sit down?" She asked politely as Punk nodded, leading the way into the small sitting area, watching her sit down as he sat on the chair across from her.

"So first I had the social on my door, now you're here from the council. What is all this?" Punk asked with an unenthusiastic expression.

"This is about your little brother, Max." Laura said as Punk nodded at the obvious answer.

"I gathered." Punk understood.

"Well. As I'm sure you're aware, Max has been getting into a lot of bother, within school and outside of school. We've had some complaints who will remain anonymous, that Max is a neglected child." Laura said.

"Neglected?" Punk chuckled at the stupidity, "I've taken care of that little guy since the day he was born, because no one else would. Ok? So don't come to my apartment and judge me based on other people's assumptions. I take care of him." Punk said.

"I believe that." Laura nodded, "But Mr Brooks, we can't ignore these complaints, especially when everything seems to add up with the way Max behaves outside of his home. He is fourteen years old and already has a criminal record. Have you encouraged him to commit any of these crimes in the past?" Laura asked. It was only her job, she wasn't having a go.

"Of course I haven't. He hangs around with the wrong crowd. I tell him all the time to get new friends, or else I'll move him schools." Punk said, "I'm trying my god damn best." Punk said.

"In the mean time, I'll be keeping in touch with you, more so than others." Laura stood up, "We'll have to sit down and have some meetings, Max will also be questioned. But may it come down to it... Max may have to be taken into care from your home. If you and the enviroment you raise Max in isn't suitable enough for the board." Laura said as Punk flaired his nostrils and ran his hands through his hair.

"You just try take him from me." Punk warned her. He knew it wasn't her fault, but she was the only one around to lash out at.

"I'll be on my way. I'll be in touch." Laura said, showing herself out and shutting the apartment door behind her.

Punk was livid. How dare someone interfere with his way of bringing his brother up. They had no idea how hard it was. He turned around and kicked the coffee table as it toppled over with a clutter. One thing after another, it felt like.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Punk made his way into the bedroom after he was done cooling down, staring across at AJ fast asleep, shutting the door behind him and strolling towards his side of the bed, sitting down at the edge and picking his cubs hat up on his bedside cabinet, playing around with it in his hand.

He couldn't lose his brother. How could anyone take him away from him. When he had been the only one that really gave Max what he needed in life. He just had trouble fitting in at school and making friends with the right people. It was New York, there was more kids on the street than in school.

He promised he would come here and take care of Max and AJ. To not let anything happen to them. If Max got taken from him, he'd feel like he'd failed him. He couldn't live with himself if he knew Max was in care.

"You ok?" He heard a voice from behind him, feeling AJ move around in bed behind him, kneeling up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, leaning her chin on his shouder.

"Not really." Punk sighed, "Max could get taken from us." He said, feeling her arms drop from around his neck, her body shuffling around to face him.

"What? There's no way..." AJ shook her head at this madness.

"Becuase of everything he's done, the people he's been hanging around. The social think he's growing up in a unsafe enviroment." Punk said, "He could get taken into care." Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"Hey... we'll prove to them that he belongs here. They won't take him." AJ put her hand on his shoulder, turning his head around to face her, "I won't let them take him." AJ promised him as he smiled weakly.

"How are you?" Punk asked, trying to change the subject to her. He never liked to made a fuss of.

"I'm ok. My medication helped me. A lot." AJ smiled, "He can't touch me. He doesn't control me anymore." AJ shook her head to him as he nodded in agreement, turning back around.

AJ frowned at his unsettled and unhappy frame. She knew most out of everybody, he loved his little brother, he'd done everything he could to raise him as if he was a father figure to Max, it would destroy him if he was taken away. She would always feel partially empty herself, Max was part of her life, wether he was a cheeky little shit or not.

"Don't be upset." She asked, "I get upset when your upset." She admitted, leaning up and pressing a few kisses on his cheek, turning his head around from under his chin, latching on to his lips as he kissed back almost a litte sudden for her, but she liked it, the way he grasped her waist and spun them around on the bed. She knew when he was angry, upset or feeling any emotion, he hid it away and used her body to make himself feel better. She didn't mind, in fact, normally when he had more emotion running through his body, their night ended up all the more passionate.

He shedded her clothes off, kissing her bare stomach on his way to undoing her jeans and sliding them down her toned legs, throwing all the material covering her away behind him, cupping her breasts and pressing his lips back against her own sweet ones, feeling her moan into them.

She circled her legs around his body, watching him pull back from the kiss, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it away and pressing his lips back against her lips, running his hands down her sides, creating goosebumps up and down her arms.

"Oh, Phil." AJ moaned as Punk visited her neck, sucking at her pulse point where there was already a mark left from a few nights ago. Her legs trembled around him whenever he went near her neck. It made her completely weak.

"You are _beautiful._ " He murmed against her neck, feeling her hips rocking back and forth against his own. He needed this, just to make him realise that things were still ok. That he still had AJ and that she had promised him that no one could take Max from him.

"S-stop... teasing." AJ tried to push him away, but she literally had nothing in her. His lips on her neck meant she was trapped, and she was sure it was the only type of trapped she would enjoy and seek more of.

"Make me." Punk told her, having way too much fun just feeling her body and kissing it, touching it, feeling it around him. Ever since they first began being intimate this way, they couldn't stop. They might not have been teenagers, but they were still young, dumb and in love.

AJ managed to roll them over, straddling his hips and leaning down to endorse him with some unfair but pleasarble teasing. She trailed her lips down the middle of his chest where all his newly, fresh and colourful tattoos lay. She was terrified when he said he was getting a full chest piece, but to her surprise, it turned her on even more.

She pressed her hand on his toned stomach, his hip dents showing just above his jeans which she reached for to undo, visciously undoing the button and fly, pulling them down along with his boxers, watching him kick them away.

"Do it." Punk nodded to her, not being able to wait.

AJ smiled, leaning forward on her kneecaps and reaching behind her, touching his hardened length and sliding herself down upon it, her hands immediately pressing on his chest as she trembled on top of him.

"Oh... fuck." She took a deep breath, always an overwhelming, breathtaking feeling, that first stroke.

Punk stroked her arms up and down, reading the expressions on her face as she paused, her eyes shut but still rolling back. She looked so ravishingly gorgeous, especially from his perspective, looking up at her. She could turn any frown of his into a smile.

AJ fluttered her eyelashes as she opened her eyes, slowly lifting her hips up and down, easing into the pace of things. She loved how close they had stayed throughout the years, she always feared of losing him, physically like this.

"April... just like that." Punk moaned, his fingernais digging into her sides as he moved them up and down to help her. Although he liked to give her control, he still had to have his feel. He was the luckiest guy on earth, to have her, she was perfect, inside and out. Sure, she was damaged, but with him, not so much.

"Phil. Feels so good." She rolled her head back, feeling her long hair touch the bottom of her spine and beyond. He was hurting and scared, for once it wasn't her, and she was going to make sure she gave him the same treatment and love he always did with her. She promised him, no one would be taking Max anywhere. They would fight for him. He belonged with them.

"Faster..." Punk asked without sounding to hasty, his eyes never leaving her, craving that natural high more than ever, needing her to keep going the way she was going, or else he'd have to take control.

AJ picked up her pace, but he eventualy spun them around and was back inside her in a flash, her back comforted by the bed now as he drove into her rapidly. She never got offended, she knew that he could go harder and faster than she ever could.

"Oh... god, yes!" AJ shouted as she circled her legs around his waist, helping her feel him around her more, her breath hitching under her everytime he bumped up on her g-spot, only a matter of minutes until she would blow, along with him by the looks of his fists clenching the sheets of the bed.

"Shit, April... you feel amazing." He groaned as she smiled deviously.

"I'm gonna... shit." AJ arched her back as Punk pushed her body back down, leaning forward and connecting his lips with her own, tasting her sweetness with the feeling of her walls closing in against him. Pure heaven.

"April... Oh god, that's it." He moaned in a low toned growl, pressing his forehead against her own as he watched her mouth open with no sound, eventually hearing a piercing moan that to him sounded more like a scream, feeling everything tighten around him as she held on to his shoulders tightly.

"Phil... mhm, baby." AJ ran her hands over her breasts and down her stomach, feeling him pause inside her whilst her orgasm was still ticking on, hearing his growls and moans in her ear as he came inside her, feeling his side inside her, feeling some sort of comfort from that. Her body trembled and quaked under him as they both paused within each other, looking into each others eyes with all the love they had to offer expressing, without saying a word.

 _Later on..._

Punk lay awake for the remainder of the night, holding AJ close into him as she slept, falling asleep right away after being fully satisfied by him, hoping she had cheered him up, just a little at least.

He couldn't stop thinking however about the feeling of having his brother taken from him. Max would be lost without him. The only reason he hadn't permanently moved to the streets was because of him. Yeah, he may have done some horrible things that he wasn't proud of, but he'd been through a lot.

He untangled AJ's body from his own, removing her leg from over his, as we as her arm laid out on his chest, laying her comfortably on her side as he sat up, grabbing his boxers and sliding them on, quietly leaving the bedroom that felt like a sauna, walking out and heading into Max's room, slowly opening the door and staring over at him fast asleep, half of the bed covers hanging off of him.

He shook his head at the inappropriate posters on his room walls, his clothes scattered around his room, his school books at the bottom of almost everything he had in his room, the least important in his life. He was a pain in the neck, the cheekiest fourteen year old he knew, but he was his brother. No one was taking him anywhere. He had taken care of him since the minute he was born, that wasn't going to change now. Not after finally getting him out of his mother and fathers reach.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, AJ left the apartment to go out for coffee with her mother in the park while Cassidy, being just the nine year old she was, got to go out and play in the park in the city. She woke to Punk and Max fast asleep, so just left Punk a note on the bedside table, he knew she was going out with her mother anyway.

It was a briskly cold day, but wonderful when enough layers were keeping her warm. She sat a park bench across from her mother, near a coffee bar, holding the polisteireen cup of coffee in her hands as Cassidy played at the park just footsteps away.

"How are you feeling?" Sandra asked her daughter. She could barely sleep all last night, she could only think of how upset her daughter was when she left the apartment.

"I'm ok." AJ smiled, "I was just a little shocked, that's all." She smiled to reassure her mother, "He can't touch me. I'm not fourteen anymore." AJ said sternly.

"I know that. But... he might genuinley want to apologise. What are you going to do then?" Sandra asked.

"I don't need an apology from him. I just want him to leave me alone." AJ said, so much seriousness in her tone of voice, "Plus, I don't need this right now. We have to deal with Max and the social first... that's way more important to me." AJ admitted.

"What's going on with Max and the social?" Sandra asked curiously.

"They're trying to take him from us, because of his criminal record and his behaviour in school. They think he is growing up in the wrong enviroment and they're clearly judging us because of our age. I can't let them take him into care. Phil would go crazy." AJ said as Sandra sighed with sadness.

"I'm sure things will turn in your favour, sweetheart. Max will be fine." Sandra reassured her daughter.

"I know Max will be fine. It's Phil I'm worried about. He'll blame himself, I know what he's like." AJ said.

"Well if it's the social that the decision is up to, then they'll probably do some home visits, interview you both personally, ask Max some questions, and then make a final decision. You both have a great home, Max loves living with you both. There would be no significant reason for them to take him, besides the obvious with his criminal record." Sandra said.

"He's just had trouble fitting in. I mean... we've talked to him and talked to him, about how wrong it is to have done all of that stuff, and he knows himself it was all wrong, but the kids around here are all the same. He told Phil that if he didn't hang around with the kids that got him in trouble, he'd be hanging around with no ne." AJ shrugged.

"Don't stress over this, April. Things will work out the way they are meant to. I promise." Sandra smiled as AJ nodded.

 _With Punk and Max..._

Punk had woke up not that long after AJ left and walked out into the living room to find Max sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. He should have been at school today, but since he was suspended, he was at home instead. Punk knew he would have to talk to him and tell him about what was going on. He was old enough to understand everything. Maybe if Punk did tell him, it would put into perspective for Max that he really needed to step up and cut his teenage attitude out.

"Where is AJ?" Max asked curiously.

"She's out with her mom." Punk told his brother, sitting down on the couch beside him as he played the x box whilst his bowl of cereal sat in his basketed legs, "I told you you couldn't play that until you go back to school." Punk recalled his rules for Max, watching him role his eyes.

"So what... it's not like I can play it live, all my friends are at school. I'm just playing for fun." Max shrugged.

"Well put it off. I need to talk to you anyway." Punk said as Max huffed, turning the x box off by the controler and throwing it over on the couch beside him, holding his bowl of cereal back in his hands as he turend to his brother.

"What?" He spat, half of the milk and lucky charms flying out of his mouth.

"Charming." Punk nodded, "Here's the thing. I had the social round here last night, talking about you." Punk told his brother.

"What were theys saying?" Max asked like it was normal.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with you, you're old enough to realise and understand what's going on here. They want to try and... take you away from here, from the apartment. From me and AJ." Punk said as Max shook his head.

"What? They can't... they can't do that." Max shook his head at what he thought he knew.

"They can. If they think you aren't being raised right." Punk nodded.

"But I am." Max said, "You and AJ raise me." Max said, ready to go to war.

"I know that. But... with your criminal record and your school behaviour... Someone has complained that you are being neglected." Punk told him.

"I bet it was that English teacher that got me suspended." Max gritted his teeth, "I'll break her glasses next time I see her." Max spat.

"I need you, to behave. For real this time. No more gangs, no more shop lifting and carrying knives in your hoody, no destroying other peoples property or getting suspended from school... unless you want put into care?" Punk said as Max immediately shook his head. He didn't want to go into care. He complained about it all the time, but he really loved living with his brother and AJ. Sometimes he did wish he had a mother and father, but he had it better, he had his brother and AJ, who he considered like a sister. He could have fun with them, but at the same time, they looked out for him, raised him, bought him things he needed. He didn't want to be taken away from them.

"Good." Punk said, "Because I don't want you put into care either." Punk admitted.

"What is going to happen from now then?" Max asked.

"Well... they'll probably do some home visits, they'll ask you some questions, they'll ask me and AJ. All I need you to do, is explain to them how much you love living with me, and quit bringing yourself attention to the cops eyes." Punk said as Max nodded. If staying out of trouble was what it taked to stay within his home and all he knew to his family, then he'd stay out of trouble.

 _Later that night..._

"How did your day go?" Punk asked AJ as he cleared the dishes away from dinner with the help of his girlfriend, putting them in the sink as he began washing whilst she dried.

"It was ok." AJ smiled, "It's really nice to have my mom here, after all this time of writing to her and speaking to her on skype." AJ said.

"Do you know what you're going to do about your father yet?" Punk asked her.

"I'm not going to do anything. He isn't going to find me. America is a pretty big place. He can't touch me. I'm not scared and fourteen anymore." She said, "I'm not stressing myself over him." She put her foot down.

"Good. I'm glad." Punk smiled, "I spoke to Max today, told him about everything that's going on." Punk said.

"How'd he react?" AJ asked.

"Ok. He seemed a little shocked, and scared. But he's promised me that he isn't going looking for trouble anymore. I believe him this time. He knows what could happen if he shows anymore signs of a disturbed childhood. We play our cards right, show we're good carers for him, he won't need to go anywhere." Punk said.

"I promise you, he isn't going anywhere anyway. He's part of our family." AJ smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder as he turned and smiled to her.

"Our family?" Punk repeated with a smile.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "We agreed we would move here and start something new. You and Max are my family now. Max isn't going anywhere." She smiled to him as he removed his hands from the sink, drying them on a dish towel and cupping her cheeks lovingly.

He fell in love with her over and over again everytime he looked in her eyes. He couldn't believe it had been five years. Five wonderful years. He thanked himself lucky everyday that he wound up finidng her at the side of the building at their high school in Chicago. It was her he had been waiting on.

"I love you." He smiled, cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips against hers, pulling her into him by her small waist, getting lost in her as he trailed his lips down her jawline and to her neck as she grabbed on to the side of the kitchen counter.

"Phil... no..." AJ chuckled as she gently pushed him from her, "It's too early. Max is still awake." She told him as he rolled his eyes with a snigger, "Last night wasn't enough for you?" She asked him, picking up the dish towel she had dropped in the midst of his kiss, drying the rest of the dishes.

"I could never get enough of you. C'mon. You know that." He nudged her playfully.

"Oh, I know." She nodded.

"C'mon, let's leave these for later. Game of Thrones is on." Punk reminded AJ who smiled at the sudden realisation.

"Oh, yeah. Shout Max." AJ told him, throwing the dish towel down and making her way into the living room with Punk who shouted on Max to join them like he normally did when Game of Thrones was on. The latest TV series they had all got hooked in.

Max joined with a large packet of chips in his hand, sitting beside AJ at the end of the couch while she dug her hand into the packet with a smile as he allowed her. They were a family, wether they weren't Max's parents or not, they still took care of him, good care of him. He wouldn't be going anywhere. She would make sure of it.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

A few days had passed and Max had finally gone back to school with a new and improved set of mind. Punk and AJ were expecting their first visit from the social tonight, and were preparing themselves for any questions they may ask, Punk in particular.

"I look ok... right?" Punk asked his girlfriend, standing in front of her in his normal style of clothing.

"Beautiful." AJ smiled, tapping under his stubbly chin, "We'll be fine, ok? They aren't going to ask anything we can't answer." AJ smiled as the apartment door let out a knock, watching Punk take a deep breath and head out to answer it.

It was the same middleaged woman from the other night, Laura. And Punk was glad of it, she was pleasant enough, and didn't seem to judge him or the apartment like he thought a social worker would.

"So, where is Max?" Laura asked as she gratefully took the cup of coffee from AJ who joined Punk on the sofa.

"He's in his room, doing his homework." Punk smiled with a nod as Laura smiled. It was a good start.

"So, I think it's appropriate that I begin from the start." Laura said, taking out a blank sheet of paper and pen.

"Well, we're open to all questions." Punk said, turning to AJ who nodded with a smile.

"Ok. Well, I'd like to know why you and Max moved here to begin with? I believe Max was eight, am I right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. He was eight." Punk nodded, "I wanted to move away from our parents. I've looked after Max since he was born. I remember being 10 years old and having to learn how to feed him and change him, get up with him through the night, because my parents didn't care. If I didn't look after him, no one would." Punk shrugged, "I didn't want Max to have the same childhood I had." He said.

"And what was your childhood like?" Laura asked.

"Terrible. I done everything myself. Learned and taught myself everything parents should teach their kids. I raised myself, and that wasn't fun." Punk admitted.

"I could only imagine." Laura sympathised, "So, what about you?" Laura turned to AJ, "Have you always had a connection with Max? Is your relationship good with him?" She asked.

"I've known him since I met Phil. He was always a quiet little boy, he never caused trouble or came across as a disturbed child. We get on. I've always been in his life, since as far as he can remember, we have a good bond." AJ smiled.

"That's great." Laura smiled, "Can I ask what you both done when you found out about all of these law breaking offences Max had made?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, we took his phone, x box, TV, everything from him. He was grounded for a few months." Punk said.

"And did you explain to him that what he was doing was wrong?" Laura asked.

"Of course I did." Punk said, "I told him every day that he had really disappointmed me, which he had. I never thought he would do such things." Punk admitted.

"Would you mind if I... go speak to Max, just for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Laura said as Punk shook his head.

"No, sure... his room is just there." Punk pointed across the hall as Laura stood up and walked towards the door, knocking on it and slowly walking in.

The room was stuffy and warm, some sort of rap, ugly music was playing in the background, but yet Max was sitting on his bed doing some school work for once. He mad a promise, and he wasn't breaking it.

"Max, right?" Laura said as Max looked across at her. He knew who she was and what she was here for. His brother had told him that they were expecting a visitor tonight.

"Yeah." Max nodded, shutting over his books for a moment as Laura stepped over some clothes on he floor, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I'm Laura." She smiled, "Do you mind if I... ask you a few questions?" She said.

"No." Max shook his head. He remembered his brother warning him that he may be asked some questions from a stranger, all he had to do was answer them honestly, from his heart.

"Do you like living here, with your brother and his girlfriend?" Laura simply asked.

"Yeah." Max nodded, "Sometimes they get annoying. They make out a lot... a whole lot. But he's my brother, he has a life too. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else." Max said as Laura nodded with a smile.

"Tell me Max... do you remember anything about your parents or moving here as a matter of fact?" Laura asked, writing some stuff down.

"I don't remember a lot. I can only ever remember Phil looking after me. God knows where I'd be without him. I remember moving here. We stayed in a motel for a few weeks. All I had was my DS to keep me going. It was tough, but we got this place and everything turned good." Max smiled.

"Good." Laura smiled, "And... if you don't want to answer this then by all means, don't. But... why do you think, in your opinion... that you've commited so many crimes at the age you are?" Laura asked.

"I'm not sure I know yet. But I do know that it isn't because I'm being raised wrong. Phil and April are like a mom and dad to me, only... they're cooler, and understand me. Please don't take me from them." Max asked, possibly the only sensitive side he would ever show. He knew what was on the line here and he didn't want to speak negatively about Punk or AJ.

"It's not up to me." Laura frowned unfortunately, "I know you're well looked after Max. I have a daughter your age, sometimes... kids your age just need to go through a bad spell of behaviour, to see things in a different light." Laura said as Max just stared at her with solemn eyes, "I'll let you get back to your school work." Laura smiled, standing up and exiting the room, shutting the door behind her and making her way back into the sitting area where Punk and AJ were.

"What did he say?" Punk immediately asked, not trusting his brother to have played nice.

"Nothing much, to my surprise." Laura chuckled, "I don't think I'll need to continue with much visits. It's clear to me this is a great enviroment for Max to be living in, he seems to love you both very much and vice versa. There's no need to be evaluating you. I admire what you've done for that little boy, he's very lucky to have you." Laura smiled, shutting her folders over as AJ clung on to Punks arm tightly with a smile, feeling Punk relax all the bones and muscles in his body.

"We're lucky to have him." Punk smiled, "So you're just... dropping all of this?" Punk asked.

"I'll see what I can do. There is really no need when I truly believe Max is safe and in good hands here. Just keep him focussed on his school work and less on his outside friendships." Laura stood up, "I'll show myself out... thank you for letting me into your home. I'll be in contact." She said, leaving the room and heading for the apartment door as she left, closing it elgantly behind her.

AJ turned around to Punk, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he sighed with relief in her ear. It seemed to look hopeful for them that Max wouldn't be going anywhere, and for Punk... that was such a relief.

 _Later that night..._

"Isn't this great?" Punk said as he lay on his back later that night, "She really isn't going to take him. I don't have to worry." Punk smiled, feeling so much weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, a little more unenthusasiastic than Punk hoped she would be. Of course she was happy, just not as happy as he expected.

"You ok?" He turned his head to the side to see her lying on her side, hugging into the pillow.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Just thinking." She said.

"Thinking about what?" Punk asked her, turning his full body around to lie on his side, looking into her eyes.

"Just my father." AJ shook her head, "Sometimes I'm completey fine and then other times... I'm absooutely terrified." She admitted with a tremble in her voice.

"I tod you... you don't have to be frightened. He isn't going to find you, and if he does, he'll have to get through me until he gets to see you." Punk said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He caressed her cheek softly.

"Promise?" She said, looking up to him as all she knew.

"I promise." He nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against hers, trying send a calm her way, promising to protect her like he always had. It killed him that in this happy time of overcoming the social, AJ was still completely terrified about the lurking of her father in the back of her mind.

"I love you." Punk told her as he pulled back from the soft and inviting kiss.

"I love you too." AJ smiled nervously, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around her body to protect her and any other things that may come in their way.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

_The next day..._

Punk had gone off to work the next day, leaving Max in AJ's hands like every weekend. When he had left they were both still sleeping, he couldn't say he wasn't jealous, but he liked his job and didn't complain when he had to go, he just wished he could have taken AJ with him.

AJ soon enough got up with Max late on in the morning, going on afternoon, making him some breakfast and chilling in their pyjamas watching TV. She was glad things had turned in their favour when it came to the social, she assumed this woud be good and hopefully gave Max a scare. Maybe now he would start behaving right and not causing any trouble.

It was so strange for AJ to comprehend sometimes that Max was Punks brother. They were so different, extremely different, but looked the spitting image of one another.

"When is Phil home?" Max asked AJ, sitting in the corner of the couch watching TV as AJ sat at the opposite side of the couch with her feet up.

"Five, I think he said." AJ tried to remember, "What do you fancy for dinner?" She asked him. Although she didn't treat him like her own, she did act very motherly around him. She cooked his dinner, cleaned his room, bought him gifts for Christmas and birthdays, bought him clothes and school books. She was as close to a mom as Max was going to get.

"I don't know." Max shrugged, "Just get Punk to get a pizza." Max said as AJ smiled with a nod. Pizza did sound inviting on this lazy Saturday afternoon.

Through discussing with Max about the awful TV show they were watching about women shopping for wedding dresses, the apartment door was knucked from a graze of knuckles.

"Who is that?" Max asked AJ.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged with confusion, standing up off the couch and walking towards the apartment door, having no idea what she was about to see, unlocking the door and chain and slowly opening it, her eyes in view of the thing that had been haunting her since her mother told her.

She quickly shut the door with shaking hands and relocked it, leaning her back against the door and raising her hand to her mouth to hold in her terrified, trembled cries. Max turned around when he heard the door shut with a bang.

"What is it?" Max stood up, pausing when he heard a gruff voice from opposite the door in the hallway.

"April!" The door banged as AJ cried, "April, I know you're in there. Open the door." The door banged as AJ leaned against it, putting her hands in her hair without any plan or sollution. Just that tiny second glimpse was enough to shake her.

"AJ... open the door." Max said, confused as to why AJ looked so terrified, "Who is it?" He asked.

"Just... phone your brother." AJ grabbed her phone from the counter, throwing it to Max, "T-tell him I need him." AJ asked.

"But why can't..."

"Just do it!" AJ screamed as Max jumped, finding his brothers name on AJ's contact list and ringing it, disappearing into his own room to have sience from the banging fists connecting with the door.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me in." Jim said as AJ focused on controlling her breathing, feeling one of her panic attacks coming along, trying her best to stay calm.

"I'm not letting you in here." AJ said quietly and calmly.

"I just want to tak." Jim said, "Please, April." Jim begged.

AJ had so many questions. How did he even find her was number one. She couldn't face him, she wasn't ready to face him, what he done to her still haunted her, she still had nightmares, but something inside her wanted to open that door and show her father that he hadn't ruined her the way he thought. She was still standing, stronger than ever she may add.

She turned around from leaning her back on the door, taking her shaking fingers and unlocking the door, quickly stepping back when she did so. She may have been trying to be brave, but she needed to keep her distance from him still.

She watched as the door creaked open, revealing her scronny father, pale as ever, the sight of him disgusting her. All she could see when she seen him was him creeping into her room and removing her covers from her.

No one could understand how hard this was for her, how strong she really was trying to be at this moment in time, but she needed to prove to him that he didn't damage her completely, she was still standing.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble." Jim put his hands up just as Max emerged from his room, walking over to AJ to give her the phone back.

"He's on his way." Max told AJ who nodded.

"Ok... you can, go back into your room." AJ smiled to Max, trying to convince him that she was ok. He was just like his brother when it came to the ones he loved being in danger.

"Who is the guy?" Max whispered as he looked up at AJ. He wasn't stupid, he could see this man was causing AJ some problems, and he wasn't going to stand for that.

"No one... just go to your room. Please." AJ asked Max who nodded slowly, turning on his heel and walking by Jim, keeping his eyes on him the full way, not trusting him, going into his room and listening closely through the door.

"Who is he? Is that your son?" Jim asked what seemed to make sense to him.

"No." AJ folded her arms, standing completely at the opposite end of the room from him, "He's my boyfriends brother. We look after him." AJ said, "Why are you here?" Her voice turned to a whisper.

"I have been looking for you for five years, April. All I want to do is apologise." Jim said sincerely, "But even if I apologise, I'll still never be able to forgive myself for what I done." Jim said.

"That makes two of us. How can you possibly think that coming here and apolgising to me will make me accept what you done." AJ shook her head as her eyes caught on behind her father to Punk who had burst through the apartment door, completely sweating after running so many blocks to get home so quick.

Punk watched as AJ's father turned around, his face sickening him completely.

"You aren't welcomed here." Punk said, briskly walking towards Jim and grabbing him by the t-shirt, his younger muscles dominating the odler man out of the apartment as AJ foolishy followed, not trusting Punks anger.

"Get your hands off me." Jim said, standing in he hallway of the apartment block, wriggling out of Punks grasp as AJ watched with fear.

"Phil... leave him." AJ said, not wanting things to end in violence which she could see happening.

"Don't you ever come near my apartment or girlfriend again, do you understand me?" Punk looked down at the smaller man, delibaretly looking down on him to show who was bigger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jim said, pushing Punk forcefully as Punk pushed back, not being able to hold his anger in. He just couldn't stop thinking about what this man had done to his girlfriend. He was the reasons he suffered from panic attacks every few weeks, he was the reason she still got jittery everytime he touched her, he was the reason that her entire teenagehood was a nightmare. Her own father.

"Stop it." AJ pleaded to both men, watching them roll about the hallway near the thirteen staired staircase. She seen someone getting thrown down and for Punks sake she wanted him to stop.

Punk coudn't stop if he wanted to, not even hearing AJ's begs behind him was enough for him to stop, he wanted this small little man to suffer the pain he had put AJ through, athough he could never feel the amount of pain he put his daughter through, it was impossible.

For being a smaller and weaker man, tables turned and Jim had began ladeling into Punk. Punk didn't know if it was because he hadn't fought with someone in a long time, or if it was because he had no energy to fight back after running so much distance to get home as quick as he could.

"Dad, stop it!" AJ screamed, caring more now that she seen Punk discharging blood from his mouth, running over to her father, her back to the long staircase as she pulled and pulled her father off of Punk, trying her hardest when she felt her father push her back visciously, losing her grip on anything and falling backwards down the stairs, landing at the bottom on the cold ground with a hard thud, blood pouring from the side of her head as her eyes shut over.

Jim paused as he turned around at what he had done, feeing Punk push him out the way, sprinting downstairs to AJ's unscious aid.

"AJ... AJ wake up." Punk shook AJ lightly, oblivious to her father now, his focus now on AJ and nothing else. She looked hurt and unscious and he needed to get her help as quickly as he could.

Jim slowly crept downstairs, so much guilt around him as he looked at his daughter lying unscious. He only came here to apologise, but it looked like he had just gave AJ and her boyfriend another reason to hate him. His anger got the better of him and he just couldn't control himself the minute Punk began rightfully ladeling into him.

He cowardly scuttered past his daughter and Punk and ran down the rest of the stairs to get out of the building. He didn't trust what her daughters boyfriend would tell the paramedics, and he had to selfishly get himself out of the scene.

 _Later on..._

Jim hadn't even entered Punks mind as he sat in the waiitng room of the hopsital with Max, the night ticking on as he heard nothing about AJ's health or situation. He was so worried about her, completely shaken up as to what news he would be given about her.

He looked up as soon as a nurse approached him with a smile, standing up quickly.

"Mr Brooks?" The nurse assured herself.

"Yeah. Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?" Punk asked nervously.

"Do you mind if we take a walk?" The nurse asked as Punk shook his head, telling a sleepy Max to stay put as he walked along the corridor with the nurse.

"April is perfectly fine. No damage to her head, no internal bleeding, just an unforuntate fractured elbow, nothng that won't heal." The nurse smiled as Punk sighed with relief.

"So can I see her?" He asked.

"Yes." The nurse nodded, "There is just one other thing we found, it's not much of a thing actually when I think about it. We ran some blood tests, just for precaution and it's brought to our attention that April is ten weeks pregnant." The nurse said as Punk stared at her blankly.

"Pregnant? As in..."

"As in she's going to have a baby." The nurse nodded, enjoying the shocked expression on the young man's face, "Now... we're sure that the baby is fine, but we haven't checked it yet, with the fall she took it's crucial that we make sure nothing has happened to the baby, April insisted you be there with her." The nurse said.

"How is she pregnant? We... we're careful." Punk said, nothing making sense to him. This was all rather sudden. He wasn't ready to be a father, they were both still so young.

"Obviously not careful enough." The nurse raised her eyebrows at him, "Come with me." She said, leading Punk down the rest of the hallway to the room AJ was in. He was in a complete daze, he couldn't believe this news he was hearing. It wasn't something he was expecting, what so ever.

He walked into the room to see AJ siting up in bed, a sling around her neck holding her fractured elbow up, her cheeks red and puffy from the crying she'd been doing. She was just as shocked as he was. It was all so sudden and such a statement to her.

"You ok?" He asked as he walked around to her bedside, watching her nod.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm pregnant." AJ shook her head nervously as Punk chuckled a little. She always believed things happened for a reason, but she wasn't sure what reason she had for being pregnant.

"It's ok." Punk hushed her, stroking her cheek, "We can talk later. Let's just make sure everything is ok." Punk told her, not wanting her to panic, she'd been through enough these past few hours.

"Ok, lift your t-shirt up for me, April." The midwife said as she hooked up a scanning monitor to the wall, turning to pour the cool gel on AJ's rather flat stomach. AJ took hold of Punks hand as he sat beside her on a chair, looking up at the monitor as the midwife rolled the probe around AJ's belly, trying to get a good picture.

AJ turned to Punk with such fear in her eyes. She felt like a scared little girl in trouble. She was too young to become a mother, she struggled enough as it was with Max. She hadn't even had time to think about her father since she had so much going on for herself now.

"I'll just be a minute." The midwife said nervously, hanging the probe over the side of the monitor and leaving the room to fetch someone a little more professional, having some trouble on her own finding a heartbeat.

AJ turned to Punk as she leaned her head back on the pillow. She was scared, but she wasn't alone, he was here with her, and the only thing that wasn't causing her to lose her mind about this, was because she knew he was always going to be here for her, and this hidden little secret she had in her belly.

A few minutes later an older woman doctor walked into the room to take over in looking at the baby, concentrating very hard as she pressed the probe along AJ's stomach.

"Is everything ok?" AJ asked, it brought to her attention now that two doctors had looked for her baby and a heartbeat, and both had looked extremely concentrated whilst doing so.

"April... there's no heartbeat." The doctor released the probe from on AJ's stomach, "I'm afraid you've lost the baby."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

"April, there's no heartbeat." The doctor realeased the probe from AJ's stomach, "I'm afraid you've lost the baby."

In that moment AJ had to deal with finding out she was pregnant, and finding out that she had lost the baby. She didn't know where to look. She didn't think she could be so heartbroken over something she only found out about a few minutes ago. It still hurt. It was still painful to realise that she could have had her own baby, but wasn't given the chance.

"You must have landed hard on your stomach." The doctor said, "I'm terribly sorry. Your young, you have your health. In a couple of months you can try again." The doctor said, trying to make things sound a little bit better, knowing herself that wasn't possible, "I'll give you both a minute." She told them, leaving the room to give AJ and Punk some space.

Punk hadn't let go of AJ's hand, he was scared to. He didn't know what to do or what to say. AJ looked like she'd seen a ghost, she was still and emotionless, too heartbroken to even shed a tear. It wasn't what he wanted, both of them didn't expect to have a family so quick, but that didn't mean he wanted AJ to lose the baby.

"It's going to be ok." Punk told her, holding her hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb against the top of her soft hand. She stared at him blankly. She was speechless, still not really having processed what had happened.

 _Later that night..._

Punk had still yet to hear AJ speak. Since she had only suffered from a fractured elbow and the tragic obvious, she was allowed to go home to her own comforts. Max had sensed something was wrong in the car journey home. His brother and AJ weren't making any conversation, Punk was turning round every so often to look at her, about to speak up and then holding his breath. Max didn't want to ask, but he could tell something was wrong.

Once they finally go home, AJ accepted the help Punk was giving her to go up the stairs in the apartment block, Max walking on ahead. She felt cold and shivery. It killed him to see her like this.

AJ carefully and slowly managed to reach their floor, with Punks help and couldn't wait to get inside to her own home where she felt safe. She was cold, she was in pain, she was heartbroken and upset, and this... was exactly how her father made her feel before. Anytime he was near her, something bad or tragic happened. She put fault on him for the loss of her baby. He was the one that pushed her back, regardless of him being caught up in trying to defend himself against Punk, he was the one that still pushed her, and she blamed him.

"Do you want something to eat? A drink?" Punk asked AJ who just shrugged, not really giving him an answer. She didn't really want anything other than to be left alone. This emotional pain was something she'd never experienced before.

"AJ... you gotta speak to me." Punk said helplessly, not really knowing what to do since he seemed to be being ignored.

"I'm going to bed." AJ whispered, walking ahead into their bedroom slowly and shutting the door behind her. He didn't have a clue what to do, she was hiding herself and her emotions away from him. At this point he wanted her to cry in his arms, because it seemed to him that she was refusing to accept what had happened, and she couldn't go on like that.

"What's wrong with her?" Max spoke from behind Punk as he turned around.

Punk didn't know what to do with his brother, he knew he had a right to know, he was old enough to understand. "AJ... she's..." Punk hesitated, running his hands through his slicked back hair, "She lost a baby... when she fell downstairs." Punk told him.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant." Max said with confusion.

"Neither did we." Punk told him, "She just needs her space right now. She'll be ok." Punk reassured Max who just nodded, disappearing into his room to let his brother and AJ have the space he assumed they'd need.

Punk wasn't sure wether to go into their room and have AJ speak to him and understand what was happening, or for him to just sit out in the living room and wait until she was ready to speak. He couldn't leave her alone to suffer this pain, he too was heartbroken and needed someone to hug.

He walked into their bedroom, seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down. Of course he was hurting, but it was her body that would have to feel the effects of everything. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk closed their door over tightly, walking over towards her and sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her, feeling her head rest on his shoulder.

"I feel so empty." She said. Tears couldn't justify her pain at this point, "Why am I so upset over something I only had for a few minutes." She sighed, feeling Punk wrap his arm around her.

"Things will get better." Punk told her, "I promise."

"It's his fault." AJ said, "If he hadn't pushed me..." She shut her eyes.

"No... I shoudn't have been so agressive with him. I just, I saw him and..."

"This isn't your fault." She said immediately. She couldn't blame anyone but her father. Everytime he was around her he just caused her pain and hurt and sadness.

"Do you want me to... call your mom, get her to come out and see you?" He asked, figuring she'd want a hug from her mothr at this awful time.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Don't tell her on the phone, just tell her to come out." AJ asked, biting her lip as she felt a warm tear run down her cheek. She wouldn't wish this feeling upon her worst empty. She felt so ripped and empty. Even if she only knew about their baby for a few short moments, it didn't mean it would be any less painful being told she had lost it.

"We can overcome this. I'll take a few days off work to stay home with you." Punk said, hearing silence from AJ as he looked down, her shoulders shaking as she silently cried, "April." Punk paused, feeling her wrap her arms around him, burying her head into his chest as her cries became louder. She wasn't in shock anymore, she knew what was going on. She'd lost the first child she'd ever became pregnant with. She'd lost a chid that would have been loved and cared for so much. She'd never felt more upset and empty in her entire life.

"Shh. It's ok." Punk rubbed her back to soothe her, holding back his own tears. It was enough having to deal with this tragedy, but seeing and hearing AJ so upset and broken was even harder.

* * *

AJ eventually fell asleep in their bed, taking a while to settle her tears down, eventually giving in to sleep. Punk left her in their dark room to get some rest after the awful day she'd had, walking out of their bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

He contacted the gym to ask for a few days off due to family problems, the guys at the gym gave him the time off with no problem. He then proceeded to go on and phone Sandra, not giving away anything, just telling her that AJ needed her right now. He could tell she sounded worried on the phone so he reassured her that eveything was ok.

He figured Max would be hungry, so he made his way towards his room, tired eyes hanging low after the exhausting and tragic day he'd had, pausing as he began to walk into Max's room, opening it wide and seeing the room empty.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Punk had spent the past half hour contacting Max, trying to reach his cell phone which just rang out onto answer machine. It wasn't like him to just up and leave like that, especially when he knew things weren't particularly great at the moment with Punk and AJ. He couldn't live with himself if he just sat on the couch and waited for him, he had to go out and search. He had knowledge of the little alleys and parks he hung around with his hooded up friends. He hoped he would find him there.

He left AJ fast aseep, locking the door behind him and leaving the apartment building, storming out into the night, not in the greatest of moods as it was, mad that Max had decided to go on a haitus all of a sudden, they'd spoke about this and he promised he wouldn't get himself into trouble anymore.

He searched everywhere that Punk figured Max would be, the little tunnels, side alleys, parks, until he finally found a group of boys in a circle at the back of a shop, their hoods up and crowding around some person on the ground. He ran down the alley and round the back of the shop, pushing through and spotting Max to his surprise, on top of whatever guy it was that had ran into his little clan.

"Max!" Punk yelled as Max stopped his movement, turning his head around slowly and staring up at his older brother past his hood. The boys around him hadn't budged, some were older, some were the same age, some were even close to Punks age. Max knew he was in deep trouble, but he coudln't help it. He stood up from the man on the ground, letting him go out of his grasp to let Punk see who it was.

"You." Punk shook his head as he looked down at a bloody Jim, turning his head back up to face Max with flaired nostrils, "You have five seconds to take that fucking hood down and tell me what this is all about." Punk said, not even caring that he was now in the centre of all these little hooligans. In his defence, he could probably beat all of them up just by using one hand, he wasn't afraid.

Max took his hood down and flattened his hair, "He hurt AJ." He said, "I called the guys to help me find him, he can't get away with what he done." Max told Punk the honest truth.

"You had no right." Punk batted his eyes across to Max, "The poor guy is in his fifties, Max." Punk said. Of course, he had no remorse for Jim, he hated his guts for what he had done to AJ and how his actions had resulted in something so upsetting and tragic for them both to go through, but that didn't mean Max needed to go track him down with his little gang and take him to near death.

"I don't care. He hurt AJ." Max said, standing his ground, truly believing that he had done the right thing.

"She isn't yours to protect." Punk reminded Max, "The rest of you can get the hell out of here, before I call the cops." Punk told the rest of the teen boys.

"We're not going anywhere." One of them looked at Punk who made no mistake in grabbing him by his loose t-shirt and slamming him against the wall, the rest of the boys including Max standing back in horror.

"I think you are." Punk cholked the boy against the wall, "You have five seconds..." He dropped the gasping boy, "All of you." He turned around to them as they all began to back away, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Stand up." Punk spat as he looked down at Jim, watching him grovel to his feet, Max standing beside him as they both faced the man who had hurt the most important girl in their lives, Punk more so than Max.

"Is she ok? I... I never got a chance to ask." Jim asked of his daughter, having just got jumped in the street by some teen boys, not really sure why. He knew he'd hurt his daughter, but he didn't think it was that bad.

"You never got a chance because you were too busy running away like a coward." Punk said, "She's fractured her elbow." Punk told him, trying to keep his cool with him the best he could.

"Just a fractured elbow? I get jumped just for that?" Jim chuckled without thought.

"No... you see, when we went to the hopsital, we were told that April was going to have a baby, isn't that nice?" Punk folded his arms.

"Well, yeah. Sure, that's great." Jim nodded.

"But because of the fall, because you pushed her down a flight of stairs, she lost the baby. You just... you just can't do anything right, can you?" Punk asked him, watching Jim shake his head.

"She lost it?" Jim asked.

"Yup. Stone cold dead, inside her. Because of you. Wasn't sexually abusing her enough for you?" He spat towards the older man as Max looked up at Punk with confusion.

"I only came to apologise to her, I didn't come to hurt her. Honestly. And then... you came in and started putting your hands on me, of course I was going to defend myself." Jim said.

"Well here's what is going to happen. You're going to leave this city, leave April alone and go rot in your own guilt. She will never forgive you for this, or for what you done to her in the past, and if you had a brain... you would have realised that beforehand and saved yourself the bother of trying to find her." Punk said.

"I just want her to know that it was a mistake, everything I done to her, it wasn't me. I just want her to hear my apology." Jim said.

"She doesn't want to hear anything from you, I'm sure Sandra already told you that before you bothered looking for her." Punk said, "I'm letting you off easy here, you haven't just affected April now, you've affected me... and my brother. That was _my_ baby you killed, that was his niece or nephew." Punk pointed to his brother who just looked down at the ground and scuffed his trainers off the ground, "No one is going to forgive you, so do us all a big favour and get the hell out of here." Punk said, looking Jim in the eye as he stared back at him.

Punk watched as Jim nodded, having no words to compete with Punks. He had messed up, bigger than what he thought, he had no idea his daughter was with child, maybe he would been more careful. He didn't think he could have felt any more guilty, but he could, he was feeling as guilty as it was going to get. He walked by Punk and Max, not insisting to ruin anymore of their life already.

Punk turned and watched Jim walk all the way down the alley and out around the corner. He was glad he had got through to him, he deserved to feel the guilt and shame he was feeling, Punk couldn't care less for him, as long as he was out of his and April's life for good.

Punk turned his attention on to Max who stood with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground with shame as well. The boy meant well, he just needed to control his violent anger.

"How do you... control your anger like that?" Max asked him as they began to walk away from behind the shop building, walking down the alley way to get back on to the street.

"I just don't think violence is the answer to anything." Punk said, "Which it isn't. Beating that weasel up wouldn't have done anything, me talking to him and telling him how much of a scum he is, that got through to him." Punk said, "You can't keep calling your friends and beating people up when things go wong, Max." Punk sighed, having had this conversation so much that he was beginning to get tired of it.

"I was just trying to get some justice, for what he done to AJ." Max said.

"And I get that." Punk nodded, "But what AJ needs right now is people around her to make her smile and laugh, to keep her going. Not finding out that you were out here beating her father up." Punk said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of having this conversation with you." Punk looked down at him with tired eyes, "Sooner or later, you're going to be eighteen, and in control of your own life. I won't be here to tell you what is wrong and right." Punk said with frustration.

"I know. I'm sorry, I promised I was going to stay out of trouble, but I had to go find him, I couldn't sleep. I heard... AJ crying." Max said.

"And that's why we need to be there for her." Punk said, "I'm done running after you, Max. Either you go down that path your destined to go down, or you listen to me and stay out of trouble, for the best... Do you want to live in a gang for the rest of your life, sleep with different women every night, smoke god knows what, take things from people you don't know?" Punk asked him as he shook his head, "Because that's what will happen if you keep hanging around with those boys down these dusty alleys." Punk said, walking along the dark street, the smell of fresh muffins and donuts hitting them with delight.

"I don't want to be like that... I promise, that was just a one off. You gotta believe me." Max said.

"I do." Punk nodded, "Please, for the thousandth time... don't do it again." He shook his head as Max nodded, "C'mon, let's go take some donuts home." He said, leading them into the twenty four hour cafe to buy some baked goods and warm drinks to take home after this long, never ending night.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Where did you go?" AJ asked as soon as Punk entered their bedroom. She'd been awake for about fifteen minutes and she wished she was back asleep, it was the only time where she didn't feel upset.

"Me and Max just went out... for some donuts." Punk smiled, holding a brown paper bag in his hand as AJ shuffled herself to sit up against the headboard in their bed, gratefully taking the paper bag and sitting it on her night stand, taking a cushion from beside her and holding it against her stomach, "How you feeling?" He asked her.

"My elbow hurts." She sighed, "Everything hurts." She frowned, "Did you call my mom?" She asked, taking a tissue from the box on her night stand, drying her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Yeah. She said she'll be on the next flight out." Punk nodded, rubbing her leg through the sheets, trying to do anything to soothe her in anyway possible.

"I didn't think I'd be so upset about this, Phil." AJ sighed, "I don't know... maybe it was for the best." She shrugged.

"Of course it wasn't for the best, AJ. It's just something that we have to deal with. We'll get through it. I promise." He said as she nodded, smiling the best she could.

"You should get some sleep... you look really, really tired." She admitted to him, his eyes so low and heavy, his head looked like it was going to weigh him down to the ground.

"I am." Punk chuckled, running his hand over his face, standing up and stripping his t-shirt off whilst walking around to his side of the bed, pulling the covers back and eventually getting into the soft and warm bed, not sure how long he could keep his eyes opened.

AJ had almost forgot that he was probably feeling the same amount of pain as her, he was just hiding it much better.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better." She faced him, stroking down the side of his face like he was a child, giving him some attention now.

"I'm sorry you lost the baby." Punk whispered with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to." AJ whispered back. They would always have better days, today was awful, for both of them. It could have been the start of something new and exciting, scary of course, but something new filled with love and hope, but they didn't even get the chance to warm up to the idea, it was savagely ripped from them before they could even adjust to it.

"I love you." Punk opened his eyes to see her own eyes filled with tears. He didn't blame her, he felt like what she looked, he just wasn't showing it.

"I love you too." She muttered as he pulled her close into him, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned her head into his chest, feeling so cold and empty, like nothing could get better.

 _One week later..._

AJ's mother was currently over in the city to visit her daughter, not expecting the devastating news she had heard when she got here. It was one thing to hear that her daughter was pushed down thirteen stairs by her own father, but to hear she had lost a baby she had no idea about was just dreadful.

Punk had gone back to work once AJ's mom had arrived, feeling better knowing that AJ was with company at home whilst she rode out this agonising miscarriage.

"I don't know where he went." AJ told her mother, sitting next to her on the couch with a blanket over her and a cup of tea in her hands.

"He probably ran off somewhere, avoiding his problems like he always does." Sandra shook her head, "You aren't in pain? Are you?" Sandra asked with concern.

"No... it's just like normal cramp." AJ said, "Everything is dying down now. I think I'm over the worst of it." She admitted.

"You will be. Your body should be feeling back to normal in a few days." Sandra said, trying to be as supportive as she could without being upset, "Is Phil ok?" She asked, having not saw much of Punk, and when she did, he hadn't really said much.

"He's ok. He's gone really quiet this week. He's been really distancing himself from me, he's even been working extra hours at work." AJ sighed, "I just don't want him to feel like he can't talk to me about it." AJ said, sipping on the warm tea.

"He's a man, of course he isn't going to talk about it." Sandra said, "Maybe you should both go away for the weekend in a few weeks. You hear women talk about how their sex life goes out the window after losing a baby." Sandra leaned into AJ who gasped with embarassment.

"Mom." AJ rolled her eyes, "The last thing on my mind right now is sex, and it should be for you to." She tutted.

"I wasn't particularly meaning that. It would be good for you both to have some time alone, without Max." Sandra suggested.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, really wanting her home comforts around her for the next few weeks.

"I don't mean right now, April. For heavens sake. I mean in a month or so. You'll both need to reconnect after something so horrible like this." She said as AJ nodded.

"I'll talk to Phil, but... who will look after Max while we're gone?" AJ asked her mother.

"I will. I can bring Cass over and we can stay here and watch the apartment while you're gone. I'll make sure Max isn't up to anything."

"I'll think about it." AJ said, although embarassed and put out by her mothers suggestion, she was keeping her spirits up, she really couldn't sit around sulking all day, she had to pick herself back up strong, even if it was harder than ever.

 _Later that night..._

Sandra had gone off to stay at her rented motel she was staying at, leaving AJ to talk to Punk when he got home from work. Max had already been in from school and was in his own room while AJ cooked dinner with Punk footering around beside her.

"So, my mom suggested that it might be good if we... went away for a weekend in a few weeks." She said as Punk turned around to her.

"Why?" Punk asked with confusion.

"Well, with everything that's happened, I don't know... you just seem really distant, you won't touch me or kiss me..." She said with a sigh as Punk frowned.

"You've been through a lot this week. The last thing I thought you'd want is someone touching and kissing you. I was just trying to give you some space." Punk admitted.

"Well now isn't the time to give me space, Phil. I need you." She sighed, "Now more than ever."

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I just thought..."

"You just thought what? That I'd like to feel alone and insecure whilst I shed a piece of our baby out of my body every day?" She turned the cooker off and faced him as he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, ok. Talk to me if you think I'm being distant then." He said.

"I shouldn't have to ask for a hug or a kiss from time to time, you should just know to do it." She sighed, "I'm falling apart here." She told him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Punk asked her, not being put down here, "I hear you... during the night, crying in the bathroom... I can't tell you that everyting is fine, because it's not fine." He said.

"So your sollution is to just leave me, crying? Alone?" She said, "I feel like you don't want me anymore." She said, hugging her arms insecurely as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid." He said.

"Do you know the amount of men that cheat on their girlfriend and wives after losing a baby?" AJ looked up at him as he just laughed at her stupidity.

"I can't believe you." He laughed, turning from her and walking out of the kitchen as she followed.

"What? Can you blame me? You're so distant, you've even been working extra shifts this week." She said.

"Why would I cheat on you when you're here, at home, going through a miscarriage? Tell me why would I do that?" He asked her.

"I don't know, Phil." AJ threw her hands up.

"I'm distancing myself from you, because it hurts, ok. It hurts to see you like this, it hurts to realise that we've lost something that could have been so important to us. I'm working extra hours at the gym because it takes my mind off of everything. Ok. I'm not screwing someone else, I'm not avoiding you because I don't want you. I'm hurt too." He told her.

"You shouldn't be working extra hours at work, you should be at home with me if you're hurting." She told him.

"No... when I'm at home with you and your crying and sleeping and crying some more, it kills me." Punk said as AJ flaired her nostrils at him, not being able to help herself in pushing him roughly on the chest, not really hurting him, barely pushing him anywhere.

"You asshole." AJ spat, pushing him over and over again as she cried, feeling him take her by the wrists and put her arms down from pushing him, pulling her into him roughly and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to distance himself from her, he didn't realise how much she really wanted him by her side, he figured she'd want her own space. It was his way of dealing with things, by avoiding them. He didn't want AJ to see him upset or saddened by this weeks events, even though he had every right to be. It was just the man coming out in him.

Max stood at his room door looking and listening on as AJ cried into his brothers arms. He hated the atmosphere in the house this week, it was awkward and full of tension. He hoped things would get better. He didn't like seeing AJ and his brother so down and upset.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks had gone by and Punk had improved in his ability of being there for AJ more and not avoiding his upsetting fears. AJ was still off from work after privately explaining to her boss what had happened. It wasn't like they were short of receptionists at the daycare.

It was still awful to think back on what had happened, and how something that was meant to bring joy to so many couples, had been savagely ripped from them, not even giving them a chance to warm up to the idea.

AJ was currently sitting at home in the apartment, Punk having gone to work and home in an hour or so, avoiding working extra hours and making sure he spent more time with his needful girlfriend.

She was comfortably sitting watching TV, hearing the apartment door open, knowing it was Max coming home from school, hearing him dump his school bag at the door. She didn't even need to turn around, she knew it was him. He had been fairly quiet these past few weeks, it wasn't like him.

"How was school, Max?" AJ asked, sitting on the couch and flicking through the mid day TV channels, turning her head to glance at Max, her eyes alert when she seen him.

"These are... for you." Max said, holding a bunch of flowers in his hand that he had saved money up to buy on his way home from school, passing them to AJ who sat up and gratefully took the gorgeous flowers, inhaling the earthy scent that she loved.

"How did you know cornations are my favourite?" She asked as he blushed with embarassment. Of course he knew it was just AJ he was giving the flowers to, but it felt weird handing her them, he felt like a proper adult, it wasted him away into a shy mess.

"I asked Phil." Max smiled, "I also got you this." He revealed a bag from behind him, passing it to her as AJ gasped, so overwhelmed by the fifteen year olds loving care.

"What is this for, Max?" AJ asked curiously, sitting down the flowers gently on the coffee table, looking in the gift bag and taking a long velvet box out of the bag.

"It took me a few weeks to save up, otherwise I would have gave you it sooner... I'm really sorry you lost the baby, AJ." Max stood looking at the ground as AJ opened up the long box that had a necklace with her name daintly placed inside it. She knew it wasn't some cheap gift from a supermarket, the diamonds that engraved her name were so shiny and crystal like. She was amazed by this thoughtful gift.

"Max, you didn't have to do this." AJ looked up at him, "It's beautiful." She smiled as he chuckled nervously.

"I know you don't wear jewlerry or anything like that, but I figured you might like it. If you don't then..."

"I love it. I'll wear it everyday." She smiled, "You really didn't have to do this." AJ told him.

"No... I did. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people. It's not fair." Max said.

"I know it isn't." AJ smiled, understanding him completely, "But we're doing good so far, right? Sure... it would have been nice to have a baby, I'm sure you would love it, but it just wasn't meant to me." AJ shrugged, "Come here." She waved her hands over, laying the thoughtful presents on the coffee table as Max sat down next to her, feeling her wrap her arms around him as his teenage body refused to hug back. Buying her presents was already crushing his hard look he was going for.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "You might not be my brother, but I love you to pieces." AJ admitted as Max chuckled, wriggling out of her arms and flicking his hair to the side, putting his hands in his sweater pockets.

"Ok ok... this never happened." He said as she smiled at his teenage self.

"I won't breathe a word." AJ smiled as he chuckled, heading on his way to his room to go take a shower and get changed, ready to sit down and do his homework.

Meanwhile AJ took the thoughtful necklace from the box, putting it around her neck and holding the name part of it between her index finger and thumb, leaning back on the couch and smiling to herself. Small things like that made her realise that she was loved, even by a fifteen year old who said he hated her more than he stated he loved her. With her family around her, she could overcome anything.

 _Later on..._

"You sure he didn't steal it?" Punk asked as AJ hit him hard on the chest, standing in the kitchen with him, "You've been spoiled today... haven't you?" Punk asked, having brought AJ home some minor gifts such as her favourite chocolates, new pyjamas, her favourite flavour of ice cream. Days like these reminded her why she was still keeping her head up.

"I have." AJ smiled, standing facing him in the kitchen, taking a chocolate from the box and raising it to his mouth as he let her place it in, enjoying the extremely sweet treat.

"Generous of you." He praised her, normally she never shared her chocolates and curled up on the couch with them by herself.

"Yeah? Well I'm feeling pretty generous today." She smiled, closing the chocolates over and slowly approaching him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile, "How was your day?" She asked him.

"It was..." Punk was cut off when he felt her soft lips touch upon his, planting a sweet and sensual kiss on his lips, the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with her own natural taste was like heaven, enticing him towards her even more. She eventually pulled back, satisified... for now.

"It was good but... after that, great." Punk smiled as she chuckled.

"We haven't had sex since... you know." AJ nodded to him as he went stiff against her body.

"I know." Punk nodded, understanding why she wouldn't want to be sexually intimate with him, after what her body had gone through about a month ago.

"Do you wanna change that?" She asked him as his ears picked up, his head lifting and those dark green eyes looking straight into her own. He'd missed her being so close to him so much. It was strange how one good day could change her prespective on the rest of her life. She may have lost so much, but she already had so much love and life in the life she lived. She had Max, who of course at times was hard to handle, but had so much goodness inside him that was just trapped from his teenage stuborness. And she had Phil, her everything.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

AJ had finally gone back to work after a few weeks of getting her and her body back to normal. It had been tough these past few weeks, of course it was, but she couldn't let it burden the rest of her life. She vowed to pick herself straight back up and continue on with her life.

Max's behaviour had improved with leaps and bounds from AJ and Punks perspective. He barely ever went out, and that was never Punks intention, he wasn't stopping him from going out, he just didnt want him to hang around with the older boys he was hanging around with, but Max stated that he didn't mind having nights in now.

Punk had been working away just the same at the gym. He was glad that the worst of the tragedy they went through was over, and now they just had to get on with normality. It was something that would always be in his mind, but he was learning to look past it.

He felt like he and AJ were stronger as a couple now for what they had been through. Yeah, they snapped at each other throughout it, but that was to be expected after what they had gone through. Now however, their relationship was at it's best and they had learned to confinde in each other rather than hide from each other.

Since AJ's birthday was coming up, Punk had been thinking of one particular present he was going to get her. Since they moved to New York, AJ had this list that she made right from the very beginning, starting off with things like getting a job, finding a place to stay etc. And in the midst of the list was a dog. He always was a dog lover, and he knew AJ just adored dogs, and since everything with the baby and her father happened, he figured she would love a furry little friend to cuddle with.

"Phil... I'm home." AJ exclaimed as she walked in the apartment door, dropping her bag at the door and kicking her converse off. She knew it was Punks day off today, otherwise he would have still been working.

"Hey..." Punk walked out of their bedroom with a edgy smile on his face, giving AJ her suspicions.

"What's with the look on your face?" She unzipped her sweater and pulled it from her body, throwing it over the back of the sofa.

"I have your birthday present." Punk smiled, balancing back and forth on his tip toes and heals.

"In the bedroom?" AJ pointed to the bedroom door, raising her eyebrows. She wondered when he would ever be satisfied.

"Yes, it's in the bedroom but... it's not... it's not what you think it is, just come with me." Punk took her hand, opening the bedroom door with a smile and leading AJ into the room as her eyes caught on to the most adorable puppy timidly walking on their matress.

"Oh my god." AJ looked up to Punk in shock, clasping her hands over her mouth before walking towards the puppy, "How did you know I love pitbulls?" AJ asked, so happy she could have cried, lifting the puppy up who just stared her with the most beautiful puppy dog eyes ever, holding it into her chest under her arm.

"I called your mom." Punk smiled, putting his hands in his jean pockets, "She told me you had one when you were little and you loved it." Punk smiled, "He was the last one to leave the litter. The guy I got him from said nobody wanted him." Punk frowned as AJ pouted and looked down at the puppy, his claws catching on to her t-shirt as his little nose twitched with smelling her and the perfume she wore.

"Nobody wanted you? Huh?" AJ scratched the puppy's tummy and behind his ears, "Well I want you." She smiled. The little pitbull was so small and soft, and extremely friendly for being so young. She loved him already. She wasn't expecting this and that's what made it even better.

"So you like him?" Punk asked, already knowing the answer.

"Phil... I love him. Thank you so much." AJ smiled to her thoughtful and amazing boyfriend, placing the puppy down on the ground, wrapping her arms around Punk and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He wasn't just an amazing lover, boyfriend and bestfriend, he was an amazing person and everything he done for her, he done because he loved her, unexplainabley, and she loved him just as much.

They pulled back from their sweet kiss when the new addition to their home had pulled one of AJ's bras from the radiator, dragging it with his small but sharp teeth out of the room and into the living room. AJ chuckled and rested her head against Punks shoulder, hearing him laugh too. There was no better sound than laughter.

 _Later on..._

"What are you going to call him?" Max asked, sitting on the floor in front of the TV petting the puppy who was sitting in his bed, waggling his tail back and forth with his tongue hanging out, such a happy little thing he was.

"I don't know yet. I like a few names." AJ shrugged, sitting on the couch beside Punk who was just enjoying the smile AJ had permanently on her face since she seen the puppy. He knew she would love him, he was just an adorable little ball of soft and cuteness.

"What are they?" Punk asked.

"Well... I like Roley, cause he has a chubby little belly. I like Toby, Kaizer and Coal, because he's grey." AJ smiled.

"I like Coal." Max said, scratching the puppy behind his ears.

"Yeah, Coal is a nice name." Punk nodded to her.

"Hmm." AJ thought to herself, sitting up and looking over to the puppy, "If he responds to Coal, then that's his name." AJ looked from Max to Punk who both nodded, watching the small puppy.

"Coal." AJ patted her thighs for the puppy to come to her. Shockingly enough the small pitbull trotted out of his bed and scuffed his way towards AJ, dancing at her feet and looking up at her as Max and Punk smiled.

"Well... there you have it." Punk smiled as AJ chuckled, lifting up the puppy to sit him on her lap, "Coal." She scratched his velvet head softly, "Coal." She repeated, smiling at the smoakey grey pitbull, so in love with the furry little friend already. She knew he would make a great addition to their home.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and Coal, the newest family member to the apartment, had been the most mischevious puppy in the whole of New York. In the midst of still trying to train him not to do the toilet in the apartment, to wait until AJ, Punk or Max took him out, he ate and chewed almost every one of AJ's bra's. Punk found himself putting on boxers with holes in them, some of Max's homework had even been shreaded by the puppy. But they all loved him the same.

"Coal... stop it! I have to go to work." AJ chased the small puppy around the sitting area in the apartment in her underwear, Coal having excaped with her t-shirt for the day.

Finally after catching him and having a tug of war with the t-shirt, she got it from the mischevious puppy, little teeth marks in the t-shirt now preventing her from wearing it.

"You're worse than a child, Coal." AJ cursed, picking him up and walking back into her and Punks bedroom where Punk was still sleeping.

She placed Coal back in his little puffed round bed in the corner of their room, watching him sit with sad eyes as he looked at his owner get ready to leave.

"Don't look at me like that." AJ looked over at the sad puppy dog eyes on Coal as he watched her zip her sweater up.

Her and Punk made it a rule not to let Coal up on their bed or the sofa, but sometimes it was just so hard.

"Alright, fine. Just this morning." She said, walking over to the puppy and lifting him up, placing him on her side of the bed beside Punk who Coal licked a few times without waking before walking around in circles and collapsing down to rest his chin on the soft pillow.

It was a beautiful sight, so beautiful she had to take a picture and put it as her phone lock screen. Coal was a precious little thing, he wasn't just a dog, he was part of their family now.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a rollercoaster ride the next few months with Coal, the Pitbull, bouncing his way through life and the majority of AJ's bras. Punk had gone in multiple huffs where he stated he regreted ever getting the 'little shit' but he loved him really, when the mischevious day was said and done, and Coal curled up on the couch beside him and AJ, his heart still swelled.

The life of mourning over their miscarried child seemed like a lifetime away. Coal had definitley been keeping them both on their feet, including Max who took him out for a walk when he came home from school.

"Max, what do you want for dinner?" AJ asked as Max walking into the kitchen, just having came in from school on a boring Monday.

"I don't know." Max shrugged, looking over at Coal who was muncing into his own dinner, AJ having just given him the dried food, putting it in his little food bowl along with fresh water.

"Well have a look." AJ told Max, pointing to the freezer and cupboards, occupying herself with doing the dishes from this morning that she never had time to do since Coal had made her late enough for work as it was.

"Can one of my friends from school come round?" Max asked, since his brother was at work, next in line to ask things to was AJ of course.

"Sure. Where's he from?" AJ nodded, "I can give you money for pizza if you want." She smiled, wiping the kitchen counter down as Max leaned against the tall fridge.

"Well actually, it's a girl." He said as AJ turned around, folding her arms with a smile, her eyebrows raising in the midst of the smile.

"Oh yeah?" AJ nodded to him as he rolled his eyes, "Aren't you a little young for a girlfriend?" She asked him.

"I'm fifteen years old?" Max put his hands out with confusion, "Nearly sixteen."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just... I always see you as that little eight year old boy that left with us." She admitted, "The fact that you're getting old, means I'm getting old. And I don't want to get old." She said as Max just nodded awkwardly, waiting for the right amount of time to ask again.

"So can she come over?" He asked.

"Yes... yes, she can." AJ nodded, "Here." She dug in her purse for some money, passing some over to Max, "Buy some pizza. But I want to meet her first." AJ warned with a smile as Max just shook his head, walking away to go shower.

AJ smiled to herself and turned back around to tidying up the kitchen. It was true, the older Max got, the older she got, and she didn't want to get old. It was almost surreal to think Max was nearly sixteen. Soon enough he was going to be leaving school and home for that matter. She really would miss him, but maybe then her and Punk could really focus on them and their relationship. But she wasn't one to wish her life away.

She turned round after hearing a clatter in the corner, shaking her head as she looked at Coal with his water bowl in his mouth, the floor wet with the emptied water surrounding his paws.

* * *

"I'm so sore." Punk maoned later that night after getting home from work and sitting down beside his girlfriend on the sofa for some tiring comfort.

"From what?" AJ asked with confusion.

"From lifting so many weights today. I think my arms are going to fall off." He sighed.

"Well maybe I'll give you a massage later if you want." She smiled up to him as he chuckled irresistably, turning his attention to a sleeping Coal on the sofa beside AJ. They were suckers. They gave in right away to their set rules and Coal now sat on their living room sofa and also slept at the bottom of their bed, sometimes he would accidentally get kicked off during the night, but he never seemed to complain, in fact, he would normally just stay fast asleep on the carpeted floor in their room.

"Has Max had dinner?" Punk asked.

"Yeah... actually, he has a friend over." AJ said, "A girl." She looked up at him, watching Punk raise one eyebrow with confusion.

"A girl? And you left them in his room? With the door shut?" Punk stood up as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Phil. Get back here." AJ sat up as Coal awoke beside her, watching Punk barge on into Max's room, only to find what he had least expected.

"Phil... what are you doing? Get out!" Max shouted as he sat on his bed with his books opened in front of him, a girl sitting beside him timidly at the sudden intruding.

"S-Sorry..." Punk waved his hand with apology, "Is that... math books?" Punk asked him as he just rolled his eyes, going red with embarassment. This was exactly why he went to AJ to ask about this.

"Yes, now please... get out." Max said.

"I'm Phil." Punk ignored Max, looking at the blonde haired, fairly beautiful girl sitting beside Max, extended his hand out to her as she shook it with a chuckle.

Max just wanted the ground to swallow him up. He really liked this girl, he didn't even need help with math, it was just a way for him to get her to come round. Either way, she wasn't going to come back after meeting his obnoxiously annoying brother.

"I'm Hayley." The girl smiled timidly.

"So... how long have you two..."

"Ok, that's it. Get out." Max stood up as he closed his math books, pushing Punk out of the door with all his might, slamming the door over and locking it as he heard Punk laugh on the other side of the door.

"He seems... nice." Hayley smiled.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a dick." Max shook his head.

"Hey." Punk knocked the door, "These walls aren't made of steal, you know. I can hear everything. Everything, ok." Punk reminded Max in the most embarassing of ways, chuckling to himself as he walked back over to AJ on the sofa.

"You are terrible." AJ pushed him playfully as he sat back down beside her.

"I know." Punk nodded as he laughed, sinking down beside his girlfriend with a chuckle.

 _Later on..._

"My mom is probably, waiting outside in the car. I asked her to come pick me up." Hayley smiled as she hopped off the bed, Max following her quickly and nervously.

"You have to go? Already?" He said with a frown.

"I've been here for four hours." Hayley laughed, "But if... you need more help with your math, I can come round another night." She smiled to him.

"That would be... that would be good." Max said, staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Or if maybe one night... you just want to, hang out?" Hayley shrugged, plucking up some courage as she too did have a strong liking to Max. She knew he was one of the misbheaved boys at school, and she was definitley the complete opposite.

"Yeah." Max nodded quickly, "We could even go see a movie. Somewhere my brother isn't." He suggested, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"That new sci fi movie is out this weekend... I've been wanting to see it forever." Hayley said with desiring eyes as Max just nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, I love sci fi." He lied with a nod.

"Really?" Hayely chuckled, knowing fine well he was lying.

"Yeah. Me and my brother watched Wall-E a few nights ago." Max said as he watched Hayley laugh, looking down at the ground.

"That's a disney movie, Max." She smiled to him as he blushed with embarassment, "For a guy who used to be in a gang, you sure are soft." She smiled. She'd had her eyes on him for a while in school, but from her prespective, he always looked like he would never give someone like her the time a day. She was overwhelmed when he asked her to help him with his maths a few days ago. She knew he done fine well at maths.

"I'm not in a gang anymore." Max said immediately.

"I know. That's why I said used to." She said, "I think it's really great what you done, leaving they guys and focusing more on school. Everyone in school is talking about it." She told him, facing him in the middle of his room.

"Yeah? Well I only left because my brother made me." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad he made you." She whispered, "How about we go see a movie this weekend? Forget the sci fi one, you can choose." She smiled, walking towards his room door as he nodded.

"Yeah." Max nodded, "I'll text you." He walked her out of his room, catching Punk and AJ staring over from the sofa.

"Ok." Hayley smiled, walking out of the apartment door, smiling to herself as she ran down the buildings stairs, hearing the apartment door close over.

Max turned around, seeing Punk grinning over to him.

"She's cute." Punk smiled over to Max.

"You're so embarassing." Max rolled his eyes, dragging his feet along the floor to walk back into his room, shutting the door over and replaying all the faults he had made tonight, nevertheless not being able to stop thinking about Hayley.

"He seems to like her. Stop embarassing him." AJ told Punk, tapping him on the chest as he just laughed.

"Ok." Punk promised, "I could really do with that massage right about now." He told her with a smile full of wicked intentions, lifting her up suddenly as she squealed, bridal style in his arms as Coal lifted his head from the couch.

Punk walked to their bedroom door with AJ chuckling in his arms, pausing suddenly just at the door when Coal had seemed to have followed them, hoping to get some sleep beside them both at the bottom of their bed.

"I don't think so." Punk shook his head as they both looked down at the puppy dog eyes, "Little doggies shouldn't see what I'm about to do." Punk said, "You stay out here tonight." Punk told Coal who sat down, continuing to look up at his owners with sad eyes.

"He looks so sad." AJ frowned in Punks arms.

"He'll get over it." Punk huffed, "I'm getting impatient." He said, pecking her lips and walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind him as Coal howled a little at the door until finally giving in and jumping back up on the couch to continue sleeping where he left of.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Saturday..._

Saturday finally came along and since Max had made his own plans with his new friend, Punk told AJ he was taking her out, having some hope inside him that Coal wouldn't destory the apartment while he was in it himself.

They went to a plain and simple restaurant in times square, quiet and on the corner of a street block, a soft and welcoming atmosphere just the way they liked. They weren't big party people, but it was nice to get out into town for a night every so often, they were still young adults.

"Do you think Max will be ok?"Punk asked, sitting across from AJ in a booth at the back of the restuarant, watching her sip on her water and nod.

"Of course he will be." AJ said, "He's nearly sixteen, Phil. I know that's hard to sink in, but he can handle himself." She smiled to him.

"I know. I just think there's always going to be a part of me that is worried about him." Punk shrugged, thinking of some other subject to change to. Everytime Max went out and about in the town by himself, he got anxious for obvious reasons.

"I bet you Coal is halfway through eating the couch." Punk chuckled as AJ laughed.

"Probably." AJ agreed with him, "I swear, I bet it's less work looking after a baby than looking after him." AJ laughed to herself.

"You really wanted that baby... didn't you." Punk whispered, looking into her innocent eyes.

"For the few minutes I knew about it before we were told it was dead... yeah, I did. I was scared, but I wanted it. A part of me, a part of you. Running around in little converse." AJ said, looking down as Punk smiled softly, "But it... it doesn't matter." She shook her head, "We're still young... got our whole life ahead of us." She took her glass of water and sipped on it to avoid forming the lump in her throat any bigger than what it already was.

"One day." Punk nodded to her with a smile.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. It was still a touchy subject, for both of them, but it wasn't much of a present day thought anymore, it was in the past, and they had to look past it, as hard as it was.

Punk slid his hand across the table, grasping her own tightly as she smiled.

 _With Max..._

After the movie had finished, Max and Hayley began to walk home, or in other words, Max had began to walk Hayley home. Living with his brother did have some advantages, he seen the ways Punk treated AJ, the kind things he done for her, it set him an example and somethings were even just coming to him naturally, like complimenting her on everything, making playful jokes with her, complimenting her a little more.

"How long have you been in New York for?" Max asked her, walking along the dark street, his hands in his jean pockets, not ready to chance holding her hand, he didn't even know if she was interested in him in that way yet.

"Since I was born." Hayley smiled to him, "How about you?" She asked.

"I was about eight. When me and my brother moved here." Max explained, "I don't remember much about Chicago." Max admitted.

"Did something... happen to your parents?" Hayley asked, assuming that because Max lived with his brother, that his parents were maybe dead.

"No... they just weren't very nice people. My brother wanted to get us away from them, to start a new life." Max explained.

"Must be hard having such a big age gap between you both." Hayley said as Max shook his head.

"Not really. We're still brothers." Max shrugged, his eyes latching on to some people he didn't want to, his hand freeing from his jean pocket and grasping on to Hayley's without even realising.

"Oh..." Hayley took a look at their locked hands, taken by surprise at the quick action.

"Keep your head down, yeah?" Max nodded to her as she looked around, spotting a lot of boys in the distance. The road at this time of night on a Saturday night was impossible to cross unless at a crossroad, and there wasn't one until another few blocks.

Hayley caught on, keeping her head down as Max led the way past the older boys he used to call his friends, who all viewed him as a betrayer of the group.

Just as Max thought he was safe and had passed his former clique without harassment, they called him back.

"Brooks!" One of them yelled, one of the older boys.

Max paused, turning to Hayley who looked fairly frightened as she should have been, "It's ok." He convinced her, turning around slowly, walking in front of her and watching the boys begin to surround them.

"On a litte date are we?" The boy with his hood up asked as Max just shook his head coldly.

"What do you guys want?" Max asked.

"Why'd you leave, Max?" One of them asked.

"Yeah... were we not good enough for you anymore?" Another added, not giving Max or Hayley any access to escape.

"Just leave us alone. Let me walk her home and then we can talk all you want." Max promised, not wanting Hayley to get into any trouble or to be put in any danger.

"What do you take us for, Max?" The oldest boy looked down upon Max, "You think your brother can scare us away? Huh?" He said, pushing Max's shoulder.

"I don't want any trouble." Max put his hands up.

"Please... let us leave." Hayley asked, standing behind Max with frightment.

"And you must be Hayley. Right?" The oldest boy said, "I've seen you at school. In fact... I think I know your sister." The boy grinned, "You might not like what's about to happen, Hayley." The eldest boy looked down at Max who looked up with no fear, no emotion, no nothing. That was Max.

"What you gona do?" Max asked, throwing his hands up and staring at them all, "Beat me up? Huh? Leave me in a bloody mess at the side of the kirb? C'mon... show me what real men look like?" Max encouraged them.

Hayley quickly moved out of the way as soon as they all jumped for Max, putting her hand on her forehead, not knowing what to do, not knowing who to call, if she should call. There was no way Max could fight back, there were too many of them. She was terrified, she'd never been in such a scary situation. She knew she should never have gotten involved with him. It was such a shame since she really did like him.

She watched in horror as they bet Max to a pulp, barely giving him a minute to breathe. She was apauled at seeing the amount of people walk by without helping or getting involved. It was like she was the only one that could see this all happening.

Thankfully, the boys all cleared off, but rather sudden and suspiciously from Hayley's point of view. She heard them mutter something to each other, fear in their own eyes as they ran off as fast as they could with their hoods up, leaving Max on the cold hard ground.

She quickly walked over to him, digging his phone from his jean pocket, pausing in the midst of doing so when she seen a lot of blood begin to soak out through his t-shirt.

"Max. Max... are you ok?" She asked, getting no response, lifting under his t-shirt up and spotting the stabbed wound on his side, "Oh my god." She gasped, having no clue what to do, the first thing coming to her mind was to phone an ambulance, which she did in a hurry, taking her sweater off whilst doing so and scrunching it up in a ball, placing that against Max's wound to put pressure to stop the bleeding. She didn't know where they stood, but she knew she cared about him that much that she didn't want to see him hurt.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

"I thought he'd be home by now." Punk admitted, walking into the apartment after a quiet yet romantic night with his girlfriend. They never got to go out like this a lot, and it was nice to go into the public with one another, so he could show off how amazing April was.

"Phil, stop worrying. He'll be fine." AJ tried to convice his worrying soul, "We should be taking advantage of this empty apartment." She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he chuckled, "It's too quiet." She whispered.

Punk was about to reply with someone cheeky and obnoxious no doubt, but the door knocked before he got a chance and he looked at AJ with confusion. He knew that if it was Max, he would just walk straight in. He turned on his heel and approached the door while AJ stood in the distance behind, folding her arms.

"Hi, is everything ok?" Punk asked as he pulled back the apartment door to the cops raising their badges and explaining who they were.

"Does Max Brooks live here?" One of the officers said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, but he's not at home, he's at the movies." Punk explained. He knew Max wouldn't have gotten into trouble, he was with a girl.

"Max _was_ at the movies. Estimated around 9:20 your brother was stabbed. Lucky enough, someone was there and called for an ambulance." The officer said as Punk shook his head.

"What do you mean he was stabbed?" Punk looked at them both as AJ gasped behind him, coming closer to the cops and Punks conversation.

"We've still yet to interview the girl who was there, once we talk to her we should have a clear understanding of what went down. She's a little shaken up." The officer explained.

"Is Max ok?" Punk asked the obvious, not sure if he really wanted to hear.

"He's stable. When he got into the hospital they lost him for a few moments, but he bounced back. He's in intesive care right now which means only family members can go see him." The officer explained as Punk nodded.

"We're his only family." Punk explained.

"Right... well I am terribly sorry. It could have been a hell of a lot worse news. He's a brave guy." The officer said, "Contact us if you need us." He handed a card over to Punks shaking hand, leaving the apartment to let Punk and AJ compose themselves and acknowledge that this was real.

"He's going to be ok." Punk rubbed Punks back, "He'll hang in there." She promised him.

"Come on." Punk said, "I want to see him."

 _At the hospital..._

Although it was only family member allowed in the intesive care room that Max was gripping on to his life in, the hospital allowed Hayley in as she was there when everything happened. She was still in shock, so terrified to go back outside again, but not once was she scared enough to leave his side. She wouldn't do that.

Max was practically wired to every single machine in the hospital. He had drips up and down his arms and wrists. Tubes taped into his mouth, his heart rate monitored by the pads wired on his chest. His life was in the hands of this hospital and that's what scared Hayley the most.

She hated that, because Max had stepped up and left his old and disturbed ways, it was coming back to haunt him and send him into a hospital. She didn't know him well enough to say she would be no where in life without him, but a part of her would never forget him, he wasn't worth forgetting.

She sat quietly on a chair at the side of the bed, finding it hard to keep her eyes open, having texted her mom to let her know she was safe and would be home in the morning. She wasn't planning to leave Max, until Punk and AJ burst through the door, pausing when they seen Max and the state he was in.

AJ put her hand to her mouth and let a tear roll down her cheek, both of them walking towards Max slowly as Punk still looked in shock and disbelief that this had happened.

"How long has he been here for?" AJ asked Hayley.

"Just over an hour." Hayley said, she was feeling upset, she didn't know how Max's family would feel.

"What happened?" Punk asked her.

"He was walking me home from the movies, these boys just surrounded him. I don't think they meant to stab him, they looked pretty scared themselves when they realised. They all ran off." Hayley explained.

"Did you see who it was that stabbed him?" Punk asked her.

"It was pretty dark, all their hoods were up, but it definitley looked like he was the oldest. I'm sorry... I was just in so much shock, I didn't know what to do." Hayley shook her head.

"Hey, it's alright." AJ told her, "Why don't me and you go down and get a warm drink, yeah?" AJ said as Hayley nodded, standing up and walking out of the room with AJ who squeezed Punks hand tightly before leaving the room.

Punk took a seat beside Max's bed side, listening to the oxygen being delivered into his mouth through tubes. What scared Punk the most was that without all these machines, if he had to take them out and unwire everything from him, he would lose his brother within seconds. There wasn't any worse feeling than seeing someone you loved dearly in so much pain and unstability.

* * *

After Hayley had been interviewed by the police, Punk and AJ suggested to her to go home and get some sleep, it must have been a horrible night for her, she was still just a kid like Max. AJ then tried to convince Punk that they should leave, to go home and get some rest to.

"We can come back in the morning. There's no point in sittng staring at him." AJ said, running her hands over Punks shoulders, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"What if he wakes? And no one is hear?" Punk looked up to AJ.

"Phil... I don't think he's going to wake tonight." She cupped his cheek, "I know you're scared, but the doctors said he's stable and everything is heading in the right direction. You need to stay strong for him, ok?" She said as he nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded quietly, not really having a choice in the matter.

* * *

The drive home was long and quiet. The streets were practically empty and so dark, his fists tightened at the thought of the boy out there who stabbed his brother. He wouldn't get away with this.

They both got into their apartment, surprised to see Coal asleep in his bed in their room, his head lifting just for a moment to see who it was, relaxing back down when he seen it was just AJ and Punk.

"Do you want some tea?" AJ asked, taking her sweater off in their bedroom as Punk just shook his head, watching her nod with a sympathetic smile, leaving the bedroom and heading out into the kitchen to make herself a drink.

Punk followed her like the way Coal followed her around the house, like a little lost puppy. He felt so down and upset, like he did when they found out AJ had lost the baby growing inside her tummy. There was just so much pain and sadness he had to let go of, and he followed AJ to help him.

"Do you think it's... my fault?" Punk asked, leaning against the tall fridge, startling AJ as she jumped and turned to look at him, his t-shirt stripped off with just his jeans hanging from his slender waist.

"Of course it isn't, Phil. Why would you say that?" AJ shook her head.

"Because I made him leave. I told him to stop hanging around with the wrong people and they've obviously went looking for him." Punk said.

"He would have only gotten himself into more trouble if he stayed with they boys. He would have got taken into care. This is hurting me just as much as you, ok. But please... don't look to put fault on anyway bar the boy who put the knife in him." AJ told him, "If Max is anything like his brother, he'll pull through." AJ smiled up to Punk who nodded, slowly leaning in to capture her lips, tilting her chin up with his thumb and finger, already feeling calm and soothed just by her lips.

AJ pulled away and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, "I don't think now is the time." She said, not sure if this would be the type of sex he would just think about himself and partially use her.

Punk ignored her and pushed her back against the wall, putting her hands up abover her head and pressing his lips back on her own, tasting her sweetness and gliding his tongue through her mouth as she returned the same action.

She moaned a little when his lips dragged along to the nape of her neck, sucking at her pulse point until a red mark was left, moving along and lifting her t-shirt over her head. This really wasn't about having romantic and passionate sex, and AJ knew that. She normally pushed him off when he was feeling like this, she didn't like the feeling of being used in this way just to help him feel better, but he was upset, very upset. She would go along with it just for tonight.

She felt him unbotton her jeans and the zip, pushing the jeans along with her panties down her legs, not all the way, just enough so she had the ability to part them to let him in. He done similair actions and pulled his jeans and boxers down, just low enough to let his hardened length free.

He never liked to just go straight into things, he always loved to kiss and touch every part of AJ's body, but he just couldn't, not tonight. He was craving her too much.

AJ felt him push her up the wall, her legs circling around his waist as he pushed his length into her tight opening.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, digging his nails into her hips, feeling her lean her head on his shoulder. It was always an overwhelming feeling that first entering stroke. It sometimes took her breath away.

"Oh, Phil." She moaned with fluttering eyelashes, leaning her head back against the wall as Punk wasted no time in pumping in and out of her, not being as gentle and delicate with her as he usually was. But AJ didn't mind it, in fact, sometimes she enjoyed the rough and ragid sex more than the slow and intimate type, she felt like there was always more passion.

"You're so tight." Punk moaned in a growl, his hip bones crashing against her own as he slammed himself all the way inside her and all the way out, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing through the kitchen walls.

AJ grasped on to his shoulders as he filled her and satisfied her with every stroke. He was strange. Whenever something was wrong or upsetting in his life, he would either not come near her and avoid contact with anyone, or he would be doing this, being as close as he could to her, to make himself feel less alone. She preffered that he done this instead of shutting himself away from her. She couldn't bare the thought of him dealing with emotional pain alone. She knew the damage that bottling up things to yourself could do. She was glad he was confinding in her, even if he was using her in other words.

There was a lot of tension, but it wasn't awkward, her body rocketed and tingled through an intense orgasm, clutching on to Punks shoulders in the midst of it whilst saying his name over and over again. He came not far behind her, spilling himself inside her without even realising, leaning his head against her shoulder as he growled through the intense, sharp high.

"It's ok... I'm here." AJ told him, lifting his head up to look at his sorrowful eyes, "Kiss me." She told him, "I'm here." She let him know, feeling him press his lips softly on hers, feeling accompanied and less alone when his body was so close to hers like this. He hated to be a jerk and use her from what her perspective was from, but it was the only way he could control the pain and sadness he was feeling.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

_The next morning..._

Punk had left AJ sleeping the next morning and headed into the hospital by himself, packing some things for Max to take in, even though there was a good chance he wouldn't wake up today.

He walked into the hospital room, no sight different from the previous night, the breathing tubes still taped across his mouth, wires still hooked to his chest. He noticed that someone had bet him to it with a get well soon card. He placed the bag of things he had packed on the floor beside the bed, picking up the card and reading it with a smile.

"She really likes you." Punk smiled, placing the card back down, noticing a get well soon teddy sitting beside it to, "Really really likes you." He laughed, of course getting no response. But he knew that.

He took the things he had packed with him out of the bag and into a drawer in the bedside cabinet. It wasn't much, just a few comics, his ipod and earphones, some of his favourite candy. Just things that would slightly improve the depression brought on by the hospital.

"What am I going to do with you?" Punk whispered to himself, clasping his hands together as he sat on the armchair beside the bed, turning around quickly when he heard the door open, a doctor walking in and closing the door quietly.

"You're here early." The doctor smiled, putting her glasses on as she walked around the opposite side of the bed to which Punk was sitting at, checking Max's heart rate and other things.

"How is he... is he ok?" Punk asked.

"He's ok." The doctor nodded, "I would have liked for him to start breathing on his own this morning, but he didn't respond at all. We'll try him again later tonight." The doctor nodded as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"Is he in pain?" Punk asked with fear.

"No." The doctor smiled with sympathy, "He's perfectly comfortable. Even when he was stabbed, his body would have went into shock, especially since it was at his side. He wouldn't have felt much." The doctor nodded to him as he nodded. At least he wasn't in any pain, that was all Punk could wish for, that and that he woke up soon.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Punk asked, wanting an honest answer from a proffesional. When he asked AJ, she usually tried to dodge around the question.

"It's hard for me to say at this point. He's in the middle of strong and weak at the moment, he could go either way. The police told you that his heart stopped beating last night when he was brought in, didn't they?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well if I were you, I'd take that as a sign. If he can bring himself back to life, he can be strong enough to get better." The doctor smiled, "I'll just be down the hall, shout me if you need me." The doctor smiled, going on her way out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Punk stared at Max, the sound of oxygen blowing in his mouth, bleeping noises coming from the machines, practically keeping his heart beating. It was so hard to see him like this and know he couldn't do anything to make it better. Nothing at all.

 _Later on..._

AJ had made her way to the hospital late in the afternoon, fiiguring that would be the only place Punk would be. Punk hadn't moved since he got into the hospital room. He just sat staring at Max, watching his chest rise and fall.

"Has the doctors said anything?" AJ asked her boyfriend.

"Not much. Just that he's still in a bad way basically." Punk told AJ, "Are you ok?" He asked her, not really giving her time to reply as he spoke back up again, "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me." He admitted.

"It's ok." AJ shook her head, "I wasn't complaining." She smiled to him as he weakly smiled back to her.

"What do I do, AJ?" He asked her as AJ sat up across the bed from him, having been holding Max's hand for a while, unlatching it and focusing her attention to Punk.

"Just be here. Don't think about what is going to happen when he wakes up, or what the police are going to do and if they're going to find who done it to him. Just be here for him. We're the only people he has." AJ reminded Punk as he nodded.

"It's so hard seeing him like this." Punk said, looking back to Max, "I wish I could swap places with him." He admitted as AJ stood up, walking around the bed and taking a seat on Punks lap, leaning her head into his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms snaking around her for comfort.

"He's going to be ok." AJ whispered.

"I hope so." Punk said, running his fingertips up and down her soft arms.

* * *

After a few hours of watching Max lay still, not in control of his own life, AJ suggested that her and Punk leave, Coal needed fed and she was extremely tired, as she expected Punk would be to. But Punk insisted she go home and he would follow later, he didn't want to leave Max until he physically had to, so AJ left on her way to go home and feed Coal.

Punk either spoke to himself or spoke to Max, even though he didn't get much of a response like normal. He just wanted him to wake already, or even breathe on his own, that would be a good start.

He sat twiddling his thumbs and talking to himself, his ears picking up on the door opening, turning around and staring at what felt like the ghost of Christmas past, immediately standing up to get a better view.

"Phil."

"Mom..."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Mom... what are you doing here?" Punk said, not believing his eyes. His mom, who he once classed as a very good looking woman for her age, looked really old in front of his eyes. She looked frail and pale and very different from the last time he saw her.

"I got a phone call." Stacey implied, standing at the door, too frightened to walk any further. Her sons, who were once little boys, were grown adults, well, at least Phil was, "Please tell me he's ok... is he ok?" Stacey asked, walking towards Max, not having laid eyes on him since he was eight. He had grown so much.

Punk watched as she walked around the bed, cupping Max's cheek and sighing with sorrow at the sight of her weak son.

"He's hanging in there." Punk put his hands in his jean pockets, staring at his mother, studdying her features that were so different from what he last remembered. She wasn't wearing those revealing outfits she used to wear all the time, and it looked like she'd got a few tattoo's removed from her hands and neck. She was giving off a different atmosphere to him than what he last remembered.

"He's grown so much." Stacey sighed, overwhelmed by Max's grown features, "You both have." She looked up at her eldest son who from her point of view, was very much his own person now.

"Mom... why are you here? Who called you?" Punk shook his head.

"April did." Stacey said, "She called me last night to tell me, told me she was scared incase he didn't make it and you... couldn't handle it. I got a flight early this morning." Stacey explained as Punks nostrils flaired. He couldn't believe AJ had phoned his mother behind his back. How did she even have his mothers contact number.

"And what did you think you were going to do, mom? Come here and help him get better? No... that's my job, ok. You lost the chance to take care of him a lot of years ago." Punk said.

"Phil. I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here for you." Stacey said, "I've changed." Stacey nodded as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"And how have you changed?" Punk laughed slightly.

"When it sunk in that... you had left with Max, I felt so alone. I never realised until then that you were both such a big part of my life. I split from your father and got help with my drinking habits. I hoped that one day I would get to see you both again, and I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't the same woman I was." Stacey said as Punk folded his arms.

"And if it was me in that hospital bed..."

"I'd be here just as quick." Stacey promised him, "I don't deserve both your forgivness, especially not yours. But all I'm asking is that I be here for Max." Stacey begged.

"Well he doesn't remember you. So good luck with that." Punk nodded to her, still not convinced, telling himself that it was all just an act she was putting on.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to be here." Stacey said, running her hands through her youngest sons hair.

Punk was still in shock, looking at his mother in front of his eyes. After all this time it just felt so strange to be face on with her. Especially when she was acting so different and... nice.

"Why don't we... go down to the cafe before it shuts. You can maybe explain to me why April has your contact information." Punk put his hands in his jean pockets as Stacey nodded, leaving out the room with Punk following behind closely.

* * *

They sat at a seat in the corner, out of the way of other people. Punk still couldn't really believe his mother was here, sitting in front of him, trying to convince him she was a changed woman.

"So go on... how does April have your number?" Punk asked first, wanting to clear that up.

"I don't know what she's told you over these past years." Stacey said, "About a year after you three left, I begged her mother to give me her number, I didn't want to contact you, I knew you wouldn't answer me."

"So you contacted April instead?" Punk said.

"Yeah. Ever since then... she's been sending me pictures of you both. I didn't want to interfere in your life anymore, but I at least wanted to see you both and how much you were growing. She was hesitant about doing it at first. She didn't want to go behind your back, but she seen that I had changed. Which believe me, Phil. I have." Stacey said.

"That's what they all say." Punk nodded to her coldly. He was still bitter over the way she and his father treated him and Max, him in particulour. He still had scars from the beatings she made his father put on him. Why would he forgive her or let her back into his life.

What he was more angry about however, was finding out AJ had been going behind his back all these years and keeping close contact with her, especially when she knew more than anyone how he felt about his mother and father. He was hacked off with her, big time.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore. I have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life, isn't that enough justice for you?" Stacey shook his head.

"No justice could ever be brought to me for what you and dad did to me... and Max." Punk said, "You treated me like shit." Punk spat.

"I know and... I will never forgive myself. I got clean after you left, I left your father and I got a proper job. April sent me so many great pictures of you both, you both looked so happy. That's why I stayed away... you both deserve so much happiness." Stacey admitted.

"I suppose she decided to leave out all the shit that's happened." Punk rolled his eyes as Stacey shook her head.

"She never says much, she normally just sends some pictures with little messages at the back. Why? What else has happened?" Stacey shook her head.

"Besides Max having trouble with school and the kids around here... we, we lost a baby." Punk said, looking down, not being able to look at his mother in the eye.

"Phil." Stacey sighed, "I'm so sorry." Stacey said.

"April lost our baby... and you still have the luxury of calling yourself a mother when quite frankly you don't deserve to." Punk said.

"Phil, please..." Stacey begged her son to just listen to her words, to understand that she had changed.

"No... you know what, I can't actually do this." Punk shook his head, standing up from the table and leaving out of the hospital catering area, walking out of the main door for some air. This was just too much. His mother being back in eyesight was just too much.

 _Later on..._

Punk walked all the way home, his mind now focussed on AJ who he was extremely angry with, not just in a bad mood with her, but extremely angry and pissed off. He didn't expect her to do something like going behind his back and he was so angry.

He walking into the apartment, hearing the TV on in their bedroom, walking into the room and staring across at AJ sitting up in bed with her glasses on, taking them off and sitting them on her nightstand when she seen him.

"Hey... you're home." AJ said with a tired smile, watching Punk walk into the room and bang the door shut tightly, her smile fading as she looked at him.

"How long were you going to keep going behind my back with my mother before telling me?"

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Phil... what are you talking about?" AJ stood up from the bed, folding her arms and wrapping her caridgan around her body tightly.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Punk spat, he had never been this angry with her before in all his years of being with her. He never thought he could be angry with her, "You... sneaking behind my back with my mother, sending pictures to her of me and Max. Making sense now?" Punk said as AJ sighed with tiredness.

"Well what do you expect, Punk? She was desperate. She wanted to know you were both ok. The least I could do was send her a few pictures to let her know you were both ok." AJ said, "I knew you wouldn't approve of it so I kept it from you." She told him.

"You knew I wouldn't approve of it, so then why did you do it?" Punk said.

"Because she deserves to know where her sons are and how they have grown over these past few years." AJ said, "She sounded sincere, really sincere." AJ told Punk.

"Do you not remember what she done to me? Or am I living in a different planet?" He asked her.

"You have to let it go, Phil!" AJ shouted, "She wants to be there for you, she is sorry for what she done to you. Can't you tell?" AJ shook her head with confusion.

"Why did you tell her to come?" Punk asked her, batting his eyes her way.

"Because I'm terrified that Max isn't going to make it and you're going to crumble. He can't breathe on his own, Phil."

"And you think? What? My mom is going to be able to comfort me?" Punk chuckled, "She means nothing to me. She isn't my mother. She's just the bitch that gave birth to me." Punk said coldly as AJ shook her head.

"Well I for one am glad I done what I done. The woman deserved to know how her sons were." AJ said as Punk just shook his head at her, completely hacked off that she still thought this was acceptable.

"How would you like it if I went behind your back and sent pictures of you to your father? Huh?" Punk inched closer to her.

"This is not the same." AJ warned him.

"It's exactly the same." Punk said.

"No... no, your mother has the chance to redeem herself, if you let her. What my father done to me will never be overlooked. So you take that back right now." AJ pointed to him.

"You had no right. The whole reason we left Chicago, was to get away from her. I didn't and do not want her in my life. What part of that do you not get?" Punk asked her with screwed up eyes.

"She is your mother." AJ reminded him, "She cares about you, regardless what she done in the past. She's here to redeem herself. She wants the chance to make it up to you... and Max." AJ exclaimed.

"Don't make this about her. This is about you... going behind my back." Punk reminded her, "You had no right what so ever and I can see in your eyes that you know you had no damn right." Punk said.

"Do you know what? It's been a long day, you're tired, I'm tired, everything with Max is getting to your head. How about you just go sleep on the couch and have a quiet word with yourself, because quite frankly I don't want to listen to you." AJ told him as he laughed coldly.

"Oh... Oh, so it's my fault." Punk placed his hands on his chest, "Of course, typical woman, turn it all around on me. Why don't you go sleep on the couch?" Punk said.

"You're the one that's being a complete asshole. You aren't even listening to what I have to say." She shook her head, "I done what I thought was best. Your mother contacted me, breaking her heart on the phone to me, telling me how much she had fucked up and how she wanted nothing more than to be your mother. She knew she fucked up, we all do, some more than others, but she wanted to make it right. And if you can't accept that she's trying, that she's actually begging for forgivness... then you're just as bad." AJ shook her head.

"I will never forgive her. You're so stupid to think that I would." He shook his head.

"Then at least give Max a chance to get to know his own mother. Maybe it's time that we have a proper relationship, where it's just me and you, focusing on each other and not Max." AJ took his hands as he ripped them from her.

"Max is laying in hospital, half dead and you're here moaning about having to look after him." Punk spat her way.

AJ realised that her words didn't really justify what she was meaning to get across, "That came out wrong... I'm sorry." She mumbled, "I just mean... maybe it's time that, you let your mom take care of Max, so you can spend more time taking care of me." She said.

"He's my little brother, AJ. I'm not shipping him off to the woman who used to neglect me and get my father to beat me up." AJ looked to her like she was insane.

"She isn't like that anymore. If you actually listen to what she has to say instead of constantly bringing up your past with her, then maybe you'd realise. Do you honestly think I'd let her back into our life if I didn't think she had changed? I wouldn't let her hurt you again." AJ promised him.

"I don't want her in my life!" Punk yelled, swiping his arm over the top of the chested drawers where a few picture frames, hearing them clutter on the floor as AJ jumped and Coal awoken in his bed, "What part of that isn't processing in your thick skull?" Punk asked her.

"You need to calm down." AJ whispered, feeling Punk tower over her like she'd never experienced before.

"You think that was a good thing you done?" Punk asked her whilst breathing heavily down on her, "That was the worst thing you could have ever done to me. And here I was..." Punk walked back a little from breathing down AJ's neck, "Flying my fists in your fathers face, to protect you, and this is how you repay me." Punk said.

"Stop comparing this to my father!" AJ yelled at him.

"Well it's the same, isn't it?" Punk said.

"No!" AJ yelled, "I was abused, for years, with no one to tell." AJ reminded him.

"And I wasn't?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Not in the way I was. No." AJ said, "Just... stop talking about it." AJ begged him, massaging her temples with her fingers.

"Why? Does it make you mad?" Punk asked her, hearing her breathing start to quicken, "Because that's exactly how I feel. Only... you've brought my past back with me. She's staring me right in the eye in that damn hospital and... AJ..." Punk paused as he seen AJ grab on to the wall beside her, pointing to her throat as she gasped for air, "Hey... hey. It's ok." Punk briskly rushed to her side, sensing that she was taking one of her panic attacks. He had so much guilt hanging above in a cloud over his head now.

"Shh... it's ok." Punk held her close into his chest as she took deep breaths, her body shaking as she clutched on to him, "I'm here. It's going to be ok." He told her, guiding her over to the bed to which he sat down on with her, feeling her lean into him. He knew he was going about this the wrong way. He was just so mad. He was having to face problems he didn't want to, all because of her. But that didn't mean he didn't care about her wellbeing or loved her any less.

"I'm sorry." AJ cried, still truly believing she had done the right thing, apologising just so all the shouting would stop. It reminded her of being a child and hearing her mother and father fight all the down. She couldn't stand it. Especially when he kept bringing up her father.

"It's ok. Just... don't say anything." Punk told her, stroking his fingertips through the back of her hair. She'd put him in a situation he didn't want to be in, but he could see the good in her heart from what she was trying to do. She just didn't understand what it was like. In his world, his mother would never be forgiven, and she would never be involved in his life or Max's.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

After holding AJ for a little while as she calmed down from her small attack, he made sure to reassure her that everything was ok. He should have known fine well not to argue with her in such a way that made her go into a panic attack.

"I'm going to go... back to the hospital." Punk told her, unwrapping his arms from around her as she sat up straight, wiping her tears from her wet cheeks, "Do you want to come with me?" He asked her, brushing her hair from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"No... I eh... I'll just stay here." AJ nodded to him quietly. She was exhausted and all this fighting made her want to curl up in bed with Coal and wish these next few months away.

"Ok." Punk nodded, standing up and composing himself, "I have my phone if you need me." He told her, patting his jean pocket where his phone was in.

"Phil..." AJ muttered as Punk turned around from on his tracks to the room door, looking over at her figeting with the bottom of her cardigan sleeves.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"Please don't be mad with me... I thought I was doing the right thing." AJ said sincerely, hoping that he wouldn't be mad with her for any longer. She couldn't take him yelling at her like that again. It was horrible.

"I'm still mad with you." Punk told her truthfully, "But what's done is done." He shrugged, "I'll be back later. Try and get some sleep." He said as she nodded, watching him leave out the room door and the apartmet all together.

She lay down on the bed, curling into a ball as Coal jumped up at the bottom to lie. She just wanted to close her eyes and forget about all of this right now. She was sure she had done the right thing by keeping Stacey informed about her sons life. She had a right. And with Max being in such critical conditions, his mother had a right to be with him if this was perhaps his last few hours, which AJ didn't want to think about.

 _Later on..._

Punk arrived back at the hospital soon enough, seeing no signs of his mother, walking into Max's room and noticing the breathing tubes gone from in his mouth, yet his chest was rising and falling, his heart still beating at normal pace.

"I thought you had just left." A doctor came into the room as Punk turned around quickly.

"I did. I just wanted to come back again for a few hours to see if he's ok. Is he..." Punk pointed.

"Breathing on his own?" The doctor smiled, "Yeah. Took his tubes out about an hour ago, he's been fine since. He's getting there." The doctor smiled, "But please don't revolve your life around him, I know it's hard but you need to carry on with your life, you can't be here all hours of the morning watching over him. He's in good hands, I promise." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Peace of mind." Punk shrugged, "You'd do the same if you had a younger brother or sister." Punk explained to her as she nodded at his comparison.

"I would." The doctor nodded, "I'm just down the hall if you need me." The doctor said, leaving out the room as Punk sat down on the armchair beside Max's bed.

He sat for a few minutes, staring at Max's chest rising and falling slowly and peacefully. He could never be that strong, he could never pull through the way Max was. He was a strong kid. So strong.

His head turned when the room door opened again, revealing the shy blonde girl that Punk hadn't really had a proper conversation with yet.

Hayley didn't think anyone would be here at this time, staring at Punk and timidly walking into the room, "I can come back later." She shook her head.

"No..." Punk stopped her, "Come in." Punk told her as she nodded, slowly walking into the room, around the opposite side of the bed to which Punk was sitting at, taking a seat and staring at Max.

"Is he breathing on his own?" Hayley asked Punk.

"Yeah. He has been for the past hour." Punk smiled. He had to take into consideration that this little girl would have been terrified. She thought she was just going on a date to the movies. She clearly didn't think her night would end in such a way.

"He's really strong." Hayley smiled, stating the obvious to Punk.

"He'll be glad to know you're here for him. Knowing Max he'll probably think he's scared you off." Punk chuckled.

"Why would I be scared of someone who protected me? It could have been me in that hospital bed. He was so brave." She said, reaching her hand slowly over to grasp Max's.

"How long have you known him?" Punk asked curiously.

"Long enough." She chuckled, "He's in a lot of my classes in school. He's sweet. He stands up for things he believes in and sometimes, that's what gets him into trouble. I think people misunderstand him." She said, "Kids would tease me about being adopted in the past and he would always silence them." Hayley smiled.

"You're adopted?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Hayley nodded, "I think that's why we got on so much. I mean... I know he has you, and you're his brother, but he doesn't have his mother or father. I understand that." Hayley said.

"You really like him..." Punk chuckled, "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Hayley nodded, "He's not what I expected him to be like... you know, when he's at home." She admitted.

"I'm glad he has a friend like you now." Punk smiled. He would much prefer to have his little brother hanging around with someone who genuinley cared about him and enjoyed his company, rather than the group of older boys that got him into trouble almost every night.

Punk sat chatting with Hayley for at least an hour before he volounteered to drop her off home, figuring he would go home too and catch some sleep that he had been avoiding in the past few hours. He really liked Hayley, she was sweet, easy on the eye, bubbly and very much suited for his little brother.

Once he had dropped the young girl off, he headed back to his own apartment, the sun beginning to rise while he walked up the stairs in the block, cracking his stiff neck from side to side, never feeling more invited to the sound of bed before in his life. He felt like a few weights had been lifted from his shoulders now that Max could breathe on his own. Just a few weights though.

He walked into the apartment, throwing his keys over and lifting his head, staring across the room with a sigh as he seen his mother standin with April.

"What are you doing here?" Punk sighed, not even having the effort to yell or shout, he was too tired and frankly he couldn't be bothered.

"I am not leaving here, Phil. Until I make this right." Stacey told her son as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Everything you done to me can't be forgiven in the space of a few hours. I'm tired, I don't want to listen to you, please... just get out of my apartment." Punk said, moving on his way to his bedroom.

"Phil." AJ sighed.

"You can go with her if you want." Punk looked across to AJ, "Since you two are best of friends." He said as AJ scowled.

"Don't blame her." Stacey warned Punk, "She is the only decent person around here. She has realised that people mistakes. You're young, Phil. In ten years time, you're going to have made so many mistakes you'll have lost count. People are going to let you down in life, the quicker you realise that the better." Stacey said.

"Yeah... people are meant to let you down in life, but do you know who is meant to be there, when those people do? Your mother... she's the one person in life that is meant to be by your side, no matter what. So don't you talk to me like I'm an idiot. You will always be the one in the wrong here. Always." Punk told her.

"When you have a child of your own, you'll realise how hard it really is." Stacey said.

"I know I will. But do you know what? It isn't going to get so hard that I'm going to abuse the kid. I mean... the thought of hitting any child is appauling enough never mind my own." Punk cringed.

"I just want a chance to be forgiven, Phil. To prove to you that I have realised I was an awful mother. But I want to make it up to you. Really, I do." Stacey said, walking over to Punk and taking his hand as he grasped it away from her.

"Just... give me some space." Punk put his hands up, "I can't think about anything else other than Max getting better. You are the least of my worries right now." Punk told her truthfully as she nodded.

"I understand." Stacey nodded.

"Good. Now understand this... I'm going to bed. My girlfriend will show you out." Punk looked to AJ who stood timidly and nodded.

He walked into the bedroom, hearing AJ and his mother use quiet voices while AJ walked her to the door, hearing it shut whilst stripping down to his boxers, shifting Coal over to the other side of the bed.

"Phil..." AJ walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her as he looked over at her, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"She can't ruin what we've built here. We ran away to get away from her, and my father. If she keeps coming back... if you keep contacting her, we're going to have to keep running. Just... stop talking to her." Punk looked at AJ who parts her lips, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Phil... I can't just..."

"You heard what I said." Punk repeated, "Keep talking to her, keep contacting her, and I'll walk. I am not joking." Punk said, being deadly serious.

What scared AJ the most, was he was being deadly serious.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you mean you'll walk?" AJ asked him to explain further, folding her arms as he stood up staring across to her.

"I'll walk. Away from you. I'll take Max and I'll go somewhere where the woman I love doesn't lie behind my back." Punk told her.

"You can't run from your past, Phil. You have to accept it, you have to listen to your mother, even if you don't like what she says. So we can all move on." AJ explained to him, watching him take his pillow and a blanket from under the bed, walking on by her as she called him back.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To sleep on the couch." He told her, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him as he approached the couch to sleep on for the night.

AJ didn't know if it was Max's citical condition that was going to Punks head, but she'd never seen him in such an angry state. He was so stubborn, he needed to just sit down with his mother and talk with her. Even in the end, if he still couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her, then at least he could say he tried.

 _The next day..._

AJ woke up the next morning, immediately walking into the living room to see the couch empty, along with the apartment. She knew he would have went to go see Max. She truly did hate how mad he was with her, but she wasn't going to stop until he worked something out with his mother, for the sake of the future and what it was about to bring them.

She contacted Stacey and asked to meet up at a coffee shop not that far from the apartment. She knew Punk was just all talk, at least she hoped... he wouldn't really leave her. She knew he loved her too much.

She got showered and dressed and headed down to the coffee shop, grabbing a coffee in a plastic drinking cup and spotting Stacey already sitting down at a table in the corner. Over these past few years of interacting with Stacey, wether it was via letter or phone call, she knew, one hundred percent, that she was a changed woman, and that she really did want to be there for her sons.

"Hey." AJ smiled, sitting down as Stacey smiled to her. She was extremely grateful for what AJ had done these past few years. Without her, she woudldn't have known where Phil or Max were, nor what they had grown up to look like.

"How are you?" Stacey asked.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded whilst taking a seat.

"Is he still mad with you?" Stacey asked as AJ nodded, "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just want my sons back. I didn't mean to interfere with your relationship." Stacey apologised.

"It's fine." AJ nodded, "He's just going through a lot. Max means the world to him. He's just thinking about him, that's all." AJ said.

"He isn't going to listen to me. I know he won't." Stacey said, shaking her head as AJ ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know what else I can do." AJ said, "We have created a life here. A life where... Phil is happy, and Max is happy. Maybe it's too late." AJ shrugged as Stacey sighed to herself.

"I can't just give up." Stacey said, "I won't go back to Chicago without making things right." Stacey said.

"If you stay around, he is going to leave. He's going to leave me and our home and everything we've built for these past years." AJ told her, "He told me himself. Now I tried my best for you, but... I don't want to lose him. Unlike you, I realise how special your son is. And I don't want to mess things up with him."

"I understand, April." Stacey nodded with a smile, "I should have realised how badly I've messed up before I came. I didn't think Phil was this upset." Stacey admitted.

"I wish there was something else I could do. I really do." AJ said.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's my own fault. You take good care of yourself. You're a good girl." Stacey smiled, standing up and slowly leaving the table in the corner, heading out of the shop as AJ brought her hands up over her face. She really wished there was something else she could do, but things were affecting her realtionship with Punk little more than she expected.

She thought it was a bad idea that Punk was refusing to face his past and rebuild what was out on offer. The sooner he could rebuild and accept his past for what it was, and make amence with his mother, the sooner he could move on with his future with her.

 _With Punk..._

Punk had been at the hospital all morning, no glimpse or hope of Max waking up until suddenly, he spotted Max's fingers wriggling around, his eyes quivering but still shut. He dropped the paper he was reading out of boredom, standing up and watching as Max began to open his eyes slowly.

"Max... Max. I'm here, buddy." Punk spoke, seeing Max's eyes roll around the room to understand his whereabouts and what had happened. Punk had already called for the doctor who approached into the room with minutes.

"Max." The doctor made her way around the opposite side of the bed to which Punk was standing at, "Max you're in hospital. You were stabbed a few nights ago, but you're ok." The doctor who had been checking on Max said, watching the fifteen year old look to his brother for some more answers.

"It's ok, buddy. You're going to be alright." Punk assured Max who for the first time in his life, looked completely and utterly terrified.

"Max, are you in any pain?" The doctor asked.

"Y-Yeah." Max winced as he tried to move his weak and aching body, especially his side where his wound was. The fact that he was in pain alerted Punk.

"Ok, well we'll get you on stronger pain relief, ok? I'll be back in just a moment." The doctor said, exiting the room and leaving Punk to speak to Max after not hearing his voice for a few nights.

"Everything's going to be alright, pal. You sure as hell put up a good fight." Punk smiled.

"Is... Hayley ok?" Max asked, remembering everything that happened right up to the minute he was stabbed. He remembered being on his date with Hayley, he hoped she was ok.

"She's fine. In fact... she's been here every day visiting." Punk smiled, watching Max shut his eyes with a content smile.

"Where's April?" Max asked, opening his eyes back up as Punk just muttered under his breath.

"She's eh... she's at home." Punk said, "She'll come visit you later thought. I promise." Punk smiled.

He stayed chatting with Max until the doctor had to force him to leave, since Max was practically holding his own eyes up trying to stay awake. All the medication was making him so tired.

Punk felt so much better knowing Max had awoken and was as talkative as he could be at this point in his recovery, although he was extremely tired from all of the meds. Punk knew AJ would be so glad to hear he had woken up. In fact, he was on his way home to tell her right now, only, he came home to find her doing something rather odd.

"April." Punk closed the apartment door, walking into their home, not spotting AJ in the kitchen or living room, figuring he'd check the bedroom where indeed she was, only, she was packing a bag, a large bag.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked her with confusion, placing his car keys on the cabinet in the corner.

"I'm eh..." AJ dried her tears she had been crying whilst packing, "I'm leaving. I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." She said.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"You. Your refusement of the past. Not letting your mother have her say, not even giving her a chance to apologise to you. Me and you never really having a proper relationship because we have Max to look after." AJ said, not caring how selfish she sounded. If Punk wasn't so stuborn and seen that Stacey had changed, Max could easily have stayed with his mother, even if it meant Stacey had to move to New York so Punk could still see Max. It meant that her and Punk could have a proper relationship that other twenty three year olds in the world had.

"You can't just leave, AJ." Punk chuckled, not being able to take her seriously.

"Well, I am." AJ told him, "Yelling at me, like it's my fault that your mother is trying to be your mother again. I done what I thought would be best for you. I want you to make amence with her, so you can wake up every morning and know that things all worked out in the end. Yet you shout at me and patronize me like I done it to hurt you. You're a fucking idiot." AJ told him as he rolled his eyes.

"This is what it's all about? C'mon AJ... I was just mad. You aren't really going to leave, stop packing." He moved towards her, taking a light grasp of her arm as she pushed it away.

"Don't." She glared at him, "Don't suck up to me now." She warned him.

"You can't leave me. Max has just woke up... he wants to see you. Stop being stupid." Punk said as she zipped the bag she had now fully packed, grabbing her coat that was laid out on the bed, a nervous, panicked feeling overcoming his stomach.

"If only you were there, when I told your mother to go home today. She is alone, scared, ashamed and upset. Don't stand here and be so cold. You can't avoid your past, Phil. One day you're going to wake up and regret the day you turned your mothers apologies down." AJ told him, buttoning her coat up, noticing the fear in his eyes as he realised she was really leaving, for now anyway.

"But it's impossible for me. I'm not asking you to accept your fathers apology, am I?" Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"I've told you before. What my father did to me will never be forgiven in any way shape or form. Your mother has her valid reasons, maybe if you gave her a chance to let her to tell you, you'd understand." AJ said, taking her bag and walking out of the room while Punk followed her like a lost puppy.

"April... c'mon. Don't go. Not now. I need you." He begged her.

"You need me for sex. To keep your mind off things." AJ corrected him as he shook his head.

"No. No, I need you. I need you to be here, to hug and hold." He told her, "Please... this is stupid. It was just a stupid fight. We're going to have tons of them." He chuckled, realising it wasn't the time for jokes.

"It wasn't about the fight. It's about the purpose of it and your intentions to just forget about your own mother, who is practically on her knees, begging for forgivness." AJ said.

"I don't want to forgive her, AJ. You should understand why. Better than anyone." He said.

"I do understand. But I also see this changed woman, who is desparate need for her sons to forgive her so she can carry on with her life. If you can't see how much she wants to make it right, then you must be blind." AJ said.

"Well can you stay and... at least let me think about it." Punk begged her.

"No. I don't want it to be something you feel you have to do. You should just want to forgive her, after listening to her and seeing how much she does care. I'm going home." AJ told him, having already contacted her mother in Chicago.

"This is your home." Punk said as she opened the apartment door.

"Then why doesn't it feel like it anymore?" She asked him, a tear running down her cheek as he stood helplessly, it seemed like nothing he could say or even do would change her mind.

"Please, April." Punk shook his head.

"Goodbye, Phil." AJ whispered, walking out of the door, closing it behind her as Punk watched her figure disappear from his eyes, not really believing she had gone.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

After a heartbreaking flight back to Chicago, where AJ just sat against the plane window, silently crying without anyone noticing, she finally arrived at her old home late on at night, knocking on what used to be her house where her mother and sister still lived. She was terrified, alone, scared and just upset about everything. She didn't want to leave, but everything was just too much. Punk being mad with her, his mother trying to get her to speak to him, Max still being in critical condition. She felt in the middle of it all and she needed out. She didn't care if she looked weak or scared, she wasn't afraid to admit that she was.

"April." Sandra frowned as she opened the door, having gotten a heartbreaking phone call from AJ earlier this morning. She tried her best to persuade her to work things out with Phil, before coming home to her, but she figured it was too late for that.

As soon as AJ seen her mother, she burst into another fit of tears, stepping into the house, letting her mother close the door over and finally wrapping her arms around her, dampening her warm wooly cardigan with her tears.

"It's ok." Sandra rubbed her daughters back soothingly, "Let's get your coat off. You can tell me everything." Sandra kissed her daughter's head.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Punk had laid on the couch for the full night, staring into space, not really believing that his one true love had walked out on him. The house already felt cold and empty without her. He didn't realise how much all of this was affecting her. He was just so caught up in the fear of his mother being here and the fear of losing Max, that he had almost forgot to look after the one person who always needed him.

He sat with Coal laid at his feet, the pitbull's chin lying on his shins comfortably as he slept. If he could go back in time, he wouldn't have yelled at AJ, or been so angry with her for speaking to his mother. He knew she was doing it out of the kindness of her sweet heart, he just viewed it in a different perspective.

He sat wondering if AJ's love meant more to him than clearing his past up with his mother, and it definitley did. If he had to make amence, listen to his mother, at least try and see her point of view, just to get AJ back in his life, then that's what he would do.

Speaking of the devil... literally, in Punks mind anyway... the door knocked suddenly, causing Coal to jump up and off the couch, running to the door whilst Punk sat up slowly, running his hands through what used to be his slicked back hair.

He slowly walked to the door, opening it up wide with tired eyes and staring across at non other than his mother herself.

"What?" Punk looked at her, "What is it you could possibly want now?" He asked her with a sigh, watching his mother walk into the apartment as he shut it to stop the cold hallway air from coming in.

"I am not leaving here until we talk things out. If you want me out so help me you're going to have to push me out." Stacey folded his arms, showing the stuborness she had clearly passed on to Punk, "Where's April?" She asked for a moment, realising the house was quiet and still.

"Sit down." Punk pointed over to the couch, "I'll put the kettle on." He tiredly said, his mood showing in his walk as he trailed his way into the kitchen.

Although Stacey could sense her sons sadness, she was jumping for joy at this new light of acceptance from her son, even if there was still a chance he wouldn't give her, he still looked willing to listen.

 _With Max..._

Max had been occupying himself with the boring hospital TV, reading comics and playing with the remote that moved his bed up and down for the past few hours. He was in pain, but the stronger medication he was given was helping with that and giving him the side effect of sheer tiredness.

He wasn't expecting the late night visit from the girl he was stabbed in front of, that's for sure.

"Hey." Hayley spoke nervously, this being the first time seeing Max awake, walking into the room and closing the door nervously.

"Hi." Max said, putting his immature playing with the romote for his bed away and attempting to sit up slowly and in a lot of pain. Hayley watched with sadness as she seen the struggle it was just to do a decent task like sit up in his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat beside his bedside as he shook his head left to right.

"I've felt better." He chuckled, "I'm ok." He nodded to her in seriousness, not wanting her to worry, "This wasn't exactly how I planned." He said, figuring this had messed up his chances of proceeding to take the girl out.

"I'm just glad you aren't dead." Hayley admitted, "I don't care about anything else." She told him as he nodded.

"You weren't scared, were you?" He asked her. Even when she looked terrified, she still looked gorgeous. He'd never felt this way before.

"Not of them. I was scared of you getting hurt." She told him, "But you're ok now." She took a deep breath, reaching out for his hand as his eyes pulsed open a little, but died back down with a smile fading across his face.

"Thanks for being here." Max smiled, it was nice, for once, not to have scared the people he took interest in away. She was still here, by his side, and that told him everything he expected he already knew about her anyway.

They spoke as the night turned late, picking normal conversation up from where they left off. Even in a hospital bed, he was still getting a chuckle from her, seeing that glorious smile lighten up the full room. She really was something else. She was amazing.

Unfortunately she couldn't stay all night, and she did have to leave, but not without saying goodbye and reassuring Max that she would visit again.

"I'll come back tomorrow night." She told him, standing up, not even realising until now that their hands had been latched throughout the full visit.

"Promise?" Max said as Hayley smiled, leaning down slowly, for once not thinking before she acted, pressing her virgin lips against his own, never having experienced a kiss from a boy. Max, on the other hand, due to hanging around with different crowds, girls included, had experience, but that didn't take anything away from how magical and right the gentle kiss felt.

She pulled away, leaving him with dreamy, hazed over eyes, not being able to help laugh at what her kiss had done to him.

"I promise." She nodded, watching as he smiled at her, keeping his eyes on her all the way until she left the room, leaning his head back dramatically on the pillow with a good natured sigh. He may have been laid up, in agony in a hospital bed, but his life was still running in the right direction. Unlike his brothers.

 _With AJ..._

AJ had spent her night crying on her mothers shoulder, telling her all about these past few hectic days, hearing her mothers opinion on things and also having someone to talk to who she trusted. She had so much going on right now and all she really did need was her mother by her side.

"April, it is up to him with what type of relationship he wants with his mother. You can't interfere with something like that." Sandra said, "Although I do think he needs to stop being so stubborn and listen to the poor woman." Sandra admitted, seeing valid points from both sides.

"I just thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that if... if he made up with his mother, everyone could move on, Max could get to know his mother, properly. Me and Phil could get more time to ourselves." AJ shrugged.

"And I understand that. But Phil isn't going to let anyone else take care of Max. You've been round him long enough to realise that. What's wrong is... Phil has trust issues, he was brought up around such horror and violence, he only trusts you and Max. The last thing he is going to do is send his little brother off to his mother who used to beat him up. Do you know what I'm saying?" Sandra said as AJ nodded.

"I know. But she's changed. He just won't give her the time to explain." AJ moaned through her dampening cries.

"Well give him a few weeks. Maybe seeing you walk out the door will give him a slap in the face to wake up and start moving forward with his life, starting with putting the past, well... in the past." Sandra said, "You two have your whole life ahead of you. There's bound to be some cracks in your relationship from time to time." Sandra said.

"I can't stay away for too long. It wouldn't be fair to him." AJ said to Sandra's confusion.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to give him space, to attempt to realise he needs to work things out with his mother?" Sandra questioned her daughter, sometimes wondering if she was speaking a different language.

"Yeah. I do." AJ nodded, drying her tears, "I just can't part ways with him for too long." AJ ran her hands through her hair with a tired expression.

"Well how long are we talking about here, April? One week... one month? What?" Sandra shook her head.

"How about... nine months." AJ said, placing her hand on her small stomach, watching her mother gasp with sudden realisation.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

"April... are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sandra said with so much emotion in her voice.

"Yeah." AJ said with a small smile, "I'm seven weeks." She said, so much fear in her voice causing it to break a little.

"And you haven't told Phil?" Sandra asked her daughter, as a mother, she was so excited and so ready for grandchildren. Wether AJ was ready to be a mother yet she didn't know.

"No... I never got the chance. The night Max was stabbed. I was going to tell him then. We went out for dinner, it was close and warm. It was the perfect time. But then the police came round asking us to come to the hospital. Next thing I know he's barking down my throat. All the more reason not to tell him." AJ shrugged.

"But you know you have to tell him at one point. You can't hide something like this from him." Sandra told AJ, sitting next to her daughter on the couch, the coffee and tea they had been drinking gone cold, their bodies turned into face each other as AJ rested her head on the back of the sofa.

"I don't want to bring a baby into the world with him when he still hasn't sorted out his past, or even tried to." AJ sighed, "Until he can step up, face his fears, notice his mother has changed. Then I'm staying put." She folded her arms like a child as Sandra sighed.

"It's your life. Just remember that, he might not want to face his mother, because it might be too hard. He went through a lot. I still wonder why on earth he has turned out so decent. Him getting a little mad with you is nothing compared to what I expected a troubled kid like him to be like." Sandra said, "Give him some time, but not too much time." Sandra said as AJ nodded, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother." Sandra filled up with happiness, putting her hands over her mouth, still not believing it.

"Don't get too excited. I'm only seven weeks. Anything could happen." AJ sighed, past experience with her last pregnancy coming back to haunt her.

"Hey. I know you're going to have your doubts throughout this full pregnancy, but I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen. Last time wasn't your fault. This baby is going to be perfectly healthy, I can tell." Sandra smiled.

"Oh, so now you're a psychic." AJ smiled with a small laugh, "I just don't want to go through all of that again." AJ shook her head on a serious note.

"You won't have to. Everything will be fine." Sandra smiled, brushing a strand of AJ's hair from her face.

 _With Punk..._

It was awkward, but it was expected. It took a while for him to actually bring himself into conversation with his mother. It was hard to even sit still and listen to every dragging word she was saying, but as time went on and it came for him to say his part, it felt like he was cleansing his soul. Not that he knew what that felt like literally.

"I know living with me and your father wasn't the easiest, and I can't stress enough over how sorry I really am for neglecting you and hurting you. I wasn't happy with my life and I took it on you and Max." Stacey admitted, looking over at Punk with a mug of warm coffee in his hands, staring down at the ground, opposite couch to his mother.

"Why did you both have kids? I mean... you clearly both didn't want any. Or did you just not have the heart to get rid of us." Punk looked across at her, "I remember being twelve years old and feeding Max, changing his diapers, putting him to sleep at night. Just when he was a baby. I looked after myself and him for as long as I can remember and... I didn't get any thanks for it, in fact... I got beatings." He looked across at her.

"And do you have any idea how proud I am of you for what you done for Max. Without you he would have been neglected completely. I sometimes wonder why you and Max turned out so kind and sweet, coming from me and your father." Stacey sighed.

"Me too." Punk chuckled, "Why couldn't you just love us? Why was it so hard? Why not... instead of going out to bars and street corners, didn't you come home with us, watch a movie with us on the couch? Be a mom to us. Why was that so hard for you?" Punk asked her, figuring now was his time for the answers.

"Because it was hard. I knew I'd already let you both down, I didn't think I could redeem myself. And as you grew, you began to tell me how everything was, the reality I had put you through, and I got mad with you, because I didn't want to believe that I had been such a terrible mother." Stacey said.

"So you'd send dad to beat me up?" Punk said as Stacey nodded.

"I'm not proud of it. It makes me feel sick. I was never there for you both, ever. I'd miss first days of school, school meetings, graduations, birthdays, Christmas's. I never gave you the life I intended to give you and I know I'll never be able to." Stacey said.

"It hurt... you know. I put on a brave face, pretended like I didn't care about you or dad. But I did. You were my parents, I wanted you guys to love me, I... I wondered what I was doing wrong. You made me feel like I was the problem. And then I met April... and I realised, it was both of you that were the problem, it was both of you that would hurt me, physically and mentally." Punk said, watching a tear run down his mothers cheek, the greatest justice he could ever get. Getting a reaction of emotion from her.

"I'm so sorry, Phil." Stacey shook her head, "I'm so proud of the man you've become and the way you've raised Max. You have such a beautiful life, an amazing girlfriend... maybe you don't need me in your life. But all I ask, all I beg, is that you consider forgiving me for what I done to you. I can't even put into words how sorry I really am." Stacey looked her son in the eye.

Punk noticed the brutal honesty in his mothers eyes, the tears she was crying really was sincere, and for some unknown reason, he was reacting to her, he was standing up and he was walking over to her, sitting next to her closely, "We aren't anywhere near close to what you want our relationship to be." Punk said as Stacey nodded, "But I'm not saying that we can't work towards it." He said, forcing a smile as he looked to his mother.

He could sense she was being sincere and honest, the tears she cried were genuine and the passion she spoke with in her voice said it all. She was sorry, very sorry. He had listened, he had spoke and he had taken in everything. Yeah, her explanation still didn't justify how shit his childhood was, and Max's. But it gave him a glimpse into how she was feeling, and how she felt when he and Max left. It was going to be a long process, especially when he eventually would have to introduce Max to his mother who he couldn't remember much about, but maybe in the end, for once in his life, good would come. And hopefully AJ would see that he was trying his best, facing his fears, and hopefully she would come home. Especially when she was unknowingly carrying his unborn child.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

AJ had spent the next morning lying on the couch, not really paying attention to the TV in the corner. She missed Coal lying at her feat, tickling her enkles with his furry chin. She missed Punk, coming over and handing her a cup of tea whilst planting a sweet kiss on her head. She just wished that things could be simple. That Max could get better overnight, Punk could work things out with his mother in a gradual form, and she could pluck up her courage to tell him he was going to be a father.

"April, sweetheart. Would you mind taking Cassidy to school? I'm running late for work." Sandra walked into the sitting area as AJ looked up at her whilst lying on the couch, nodding with no choice and standing up to go take her little sister to school.

She, in understable conditions, felt like she was back at high school. She stood in her old shower, lathering her body with soap, wishing Punk was standing behind her, running his hands down her slippery arms and sides.

After enjoying the lukewarm water, she headed out of the shower to get changed and dry her long hair which had darkened as she got older. It used to be a caramel brown colour and now it was more heading towards the colour of black.

She headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen, smiling at Cassidy sitting at the kitchen table eating her cereal, her backpack already on. It was hard for April to have such a younger sibling, she was only ten years old. It didn't seem so bad when April was eighteen, but now she was twenty three, creating her own offspring, it was surreal to think she still had a little sister of ten.

"You ready, Cass?" AJ smiled, watching her sister smile with excitement. She hated not having a close bond with her little sister, but she really was just too young to go out for brunch and go shopping.

"Yeah." Cassidy smiled, jumping off the kitchen chair and making her way towards her sister. She was so excited to see her sister again, and even better, have her walk her to school.

As AJ walked her sister to school, she knew this would be her own life in ten years, wether Punk was by her side or not, she would never part ways from her son or daughter. She promised she would make the best living for her son or daughter.

After walking all the way to school with Cassidy, smiling as she ran away into the playground with her own little friends, she headed back to her home, passing the old shops and cafe's she remembered from when she stayed in Chicago. It felt like just yesterday that her and Punk ran away with Max. She remembered walking out of her gate, Max on Punk's back, their bodies still fo teenagers as they foolishly ran from their past. She didn't regret it. But it would have helped a whole lot of they faced their demons, instead of their demons coming to find them later on.

She passed by an old coffee shop, walking in and ordering a hot chocolate, really taking her chidlhood feelings to the max, even asking for whipped cream and marshmallows. She then stared out all the delicious cakes and treats, not being able to decide which one she wanted.

She ended up deciding on the brownie and was on her way back in the streets with a brown paper bag which held her brownie and a warm hot chocolate in a take away cup. Although she missed her boyfriend dearly, and Max, she was enjoying this alone time, especially when she had so much to think about.

 _With Punk..._

Punk woke up the next morning in hopes to go see Max. He was happy with how things went with his mother the previous night. Not too much was said, but enough to make a start somewhere. He was beginning to see the honesty and sincerity that AJ had clearly seen in Stacey for these past few years.

He missed AJ dearly. He missed falling asleep with her, holding her in bed when the sun rose, making her breakfast. He missed his normal life with her. He'd messaged her at least one hundred times in the past days, but she never replied, he knew she wouldn't. He tried calling, no answer, he even tried calling Sandra, but she never answered either. He just wanted to know that AJ was ok and that she was coming back soon, because he missed her so much. He couldn't even explain.

Punk got ready and headed to the hospital early in the morning. He didn't know how he was meant to tell Max that their mother was in town and hoping to see them. He didn't know how Max would react, especially since he couldn't remember much about his mother or father. But he knew he had to tell him. He was old enough to cope now.

"Hey, buddy." Punk said, walking into the hospital room to see Max sitting up watching TV.

"Hey." Max smiled, glad to have a visit from his brother, only... he wondered where AJ was, he really missed her, "Where is AJ?" He asked.

"Oh... she's just away to see her mom for a few days." Punk said, trying to explain things in an easier way to Max, "Anway, how are you feeling?" He asked him, taking a seat whilst unzipping his sweater.

"Better." Max nodded, "I mean... it's still sore, but it's less painful than yesterday." Max explained as Punk nodded, glad to hear that the pain was decreasing for his brother.

"Good." Punk nodded, "Are you sleeping ok?" He asked, hoping to try and ease in the conversation of their mother being in town. Come to think of it however, there really was no way to tell Max, other than to just blurt it out.

"Yeah. I can't lie any position other than my back. But I'm getting a good sleep." Max nodded, looking back up at the TV, watching some action movie.

"Listen... Max." Punk said, his brother still watching TV, "There's something we need to talk about." Punk said as Max then turned his attention to his older brother.

"What? What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Here's the thing... Our... Our mom is in town. She's here with intentions to see us... well actually, I've alreadys seen her, but... she wants to see you." Punk said, looking at Max stare at him blankly.

"Why is she here?" Max asked with confusion.

"She found out through April that you were stabbed... but, none of that matters. What matters is... I've spoke to her and, she wants us to forgive her for neglecting us and treating us like shit." Punk said as Max just leaned his head back on his pillow.

"What if I don't want to see her? I've done fine without her for these past years." Max said.

"I know... that's how I felt. But once I spoke to her, I seen a lot of change, even in just the way she spoke and looked. I really believe she wants to make things right." Punk said, "And even if we still can't get along with her, at least we can say we tried and we spoke." Punk said as Max just shook his head.

"I don't need a mom. Ok? I don't want to see her." He shook his head stubbornly.

"I know... I know. That's how I felt. But this is a chance for us to have a new start. She just wants to build some fences with us and show us she isn't what she used to be." Punk said, "I'm not forcing you to do anything, if it comes down to it that you still don't want her in your life, then that's fine, but promise me... give her a chance? I didn't think I could, but once I listened to her and told her how I felt, I seen a lot of good in her heart." Punk admitted to his brother, "Promise me you'll give her a chance?" Punk asked his brother, AJ in his mind throughout all of this. He was doing this for her afterall, but maybe when it came down to it, he was really doing it for himself, to build some sort of relationship with his mother, even if it wasn't the strongest in the world.

"Fine." Max rolled his eyes, not acquainted to the idea of seeing his mother who he couldn't even remember what she looked like. But he supposed, everyone deserved a chance.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

A few days had gone by since AJ had abruptly left her home. Punk had still been trying to contact her every day, but she was doing her damn well best to avoid all of his calls. Somewhere deep inside he knew she would be back in his arms again, he just didn't know when. He was trying to focus on what she wanted him to do all along. Talk and listen to his mother.

Tonight his mother was visiting him again and then in the morning, he was allowing her the chance to see Max.

Meanwhile in Chicago, AJ was taking one day at a time, trying to figure out when she was planning to go back to New York. Her mother kept telling her that she had to go back soon, so she could tell Punk about the baby. After all, it was his child.

"I think you should phone him, April. At least let him know you're safe." Sandra told her daughter who had became a couch potato these past few days, lazing around the couch feeling sorry for herself.

"I guess you're right. I can't stay here for much longer anyway. He deserves to know." AJ nodded, standing up off the couch and grabbing her phone, "Wish me luck." She said, heading away upstairs for her own privacy, taking a few deep breaths and dialling Punks number, not even hearing it ring out once before Punk picked up.

"April... April, are you ok?" He asked down the phone, picking it up as soon as he seen the caller ID.

"I'm ok, Phil." AJ nodded, sitting down on her bed.

"It's so good to hear your voice." Punk almost groaned, "I'm missing you so much, AJ. Please come home." He begged, not knowing what else he could say to her really.

"I'll come home, Phil. Don't worry." AJ reassured him, "I just needed a few days to myself. I think I'll stay with my mom for another week before I come back." AJ said as he understood, accepting her right to some space. At least she was assuring him she would be home soon.

"Good."Punk nodded, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you and putting you in a position you didn't want to be in." He apologised, "For what it's worth. I've spoke to my mom, she's actually... coming round again tonight and she's going to see Max tomorrow. It wasn't as hard as I thought." Punk told her through the phone as she smiled brightly.

She knew he would see sense eventually. Maybe her leaving for a few days done her and him the world of good. It finally opened his eyes to what he had to do.

"That is so good to hear." AJ smiled, "How is Max?" She asked.

"He's good. He's getting stronger everyday. He misses you a lot." Punk told her, her voice in his ear sounding like angels singing. He'd missed her voice so much, now he just wanted to see her, in front of him, so he could hug and kiss her.

"I miss him too." AJ smiled through the phone, not realising how much she really missed him until she heard his voice, "I'll be home soon, I promise." She said.

It showed a lot to her that Punk had stepped up and let his mother in, it showed his strength and courage, and that's what she needed in him, especially for what she was about to tell him when she got back to New York.

"Ok. I love you." Punk reminded her before she hung up.

"I love you too, Phil." AJ smiled, hanging up and placing her phone down on the bed beside her. She was terrified of what he may react like when she told him about her being pregnant, but seeing how strong he was with accepting his mother and his past back into his life, so he could move on once and for all, she knew he would be fine and the best supportive boyfriend a girl could ask for.

 _The next day..._

After a night of casual conversation with his mother for the second time, Punk was waiting in the hospital with Max, awaiting their mothers arrival. Max, who was hiding his nerves, was questioning his brother on what his mother even looked like.

"Is she tall?" Max asked, lying in the hospital bed, his pillows propped up behind him so he could sit comfortably, watching Punk sit on the armchair beside his bed, downing a full can of pepsi from the vending machine outside.

"Not really. She's average height." Punk shrugged, never having really described his mother to anyone. He normally didn't talk about his mother at all.

Things were progressing, he could feel his anger with his mother dying down the more and more he listened to her. He should have listened to AJ all along. Maybe if he did she wouldn't have had to leave.

"What colour of hair?" Max asked.

"Blonde." Punk replied, throwing the empty can in the trash.

"Is she hot?" Max asked as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Punk looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What? I'm just asking. What age is she?" Max asked curiously.

"Let me think..." Punk paused, counting on his fingers, "Fourty one or something." He shrugged after trying to work it out.

"So... what happens after this? I mean... she knows that you take care of me. What does she get out of this?" He asked.

"She just wants to make things right with us, I guess." Punk shrugged, "Just play nice, ok? She's trying. This has to be sorted out one way or the other." Punk said as Max just nodded, switching the TV channels and keeping his eyes glued to the TV until the room door creaked open, revealing what he could only assume was his mother.

It was a weird feeling, knowing that this woman was his mother. The woman who was meant to take care of him. He had a lot of hatred for the woman, she practically abonded him as a child, without Phil god knows what would have happened to him, but at least she was here, trying to pick up the fallen peices she had broken.

Punk didn't know what to do. Did he introduce them to each other, did he just stay silent throughout the full visit, he felt very awkward, but Max didn't look awkward, he was staring her completely out without even caring.

For Stacey, this was the most nerve racking thing she'd ever done. She could only remember Max as a small child, now he was a grown boy, with a life of his own. She knew it was too late to be any of her sons mom's, but she just wanted to apologise and show them how sorry she was, and hopefully in the end, she could have some form of relationship with both of them.

"H-How are you feeling?" Stacey asked Max, watching her son watch her closely.

"Ok." Max replied quietly. Not being able to take his eyes off his mother. It was surreal to think that this was his mother.

"Do you guys... want any drinks or snacks?" Punk stood up, "You can sit here." Punk told his mother with a small smile.

"I'm fine." Stacey nodded to Punk as she sat down on the armchair.

"Max?" Punk said, watching Max think hard.

"Get me a grapefruit soda. Please." Max said as Punk nodded, heading out of the room to leave Max with their mother, hoping all would go well and his little brother would play nice.

"Grapefruit soda's are my favourite." Stacey smiled, doing anything to strike up conversation.

"Lime is my favourite. But they don't have that flavour in the machines." Max explained, studying his mothers features as he spoke to her. The green eyes matched his and Phil's, her hair was of the blondest kind and down shoulder length. Despite him joking with Punk, she was a very pretty woman for being in her fourties. He cockily thought she was where he took his good looks from.

"I remember you always used to drink the Lime ones." Stacey nodded, "Phil always drank..."

"Raspberry." Max nodded, "I know." He smiled to her as she nodded.

"I know this must be weird for you." Stacey said, "It is for me too. But, I'm not here to take you away from your brother. I just... I just want you and Phil to know how sorry I am for the way I treated you both. I just want a chance to explain myself and maybe in the end... we could build some sort of relationship. I know I can't make up for the lost times. But I can tell you how sorry I am." Stacey said as Max listened to her.

"You don't have to worry. I've had a good life... despite the obvious." Max looked down at his side which reflected his own past nightmares, "Phil has taken good care of me. And April." Max nodded.

"I know. And I'm so relieved. But... I just don't want you to think I neglected you both because I chose to. I was going through a lot, and I know nothing can justify treating you both the way I did, but life was hard. I had alcohol problems, I never really got on with your father, I wasn't happy and I thought that... it was both of you who weren't making me happy, but you were both the only thing going in my life that could make me happy, and I pushed you both away." Stacey frowned as Max rested his head back against his pillows.

"I'm not going to hold it against you." Max shrugged, "It wasn't me you hurt. Physically anyway." Max looked at her, "I know what you done to my brother. I know what my father done." Max made himself clear.

"It haunts me every day, it does." Stacey nodded, "I regret it with every breath I take, but... like I said, I was going through a lot. I've changed, I've faced my demons and all I want is for my sons not to hate my guts." Stacey admitted.

"We can give you a chance." Max nodded, "Everyone deserves a chance." He smiled, watching his mother smile with deep gratefulness.

 _Later on..._

Max had spoken to his mother for about an hour non stop. She mostly spoke about him as a little boy, and of course the obvious, about how sorry she was that she wasn't there for him. He, just like Punk, seen a lot of sincerity in his mothers eyes, he knew she was being brutally honest, and did sincerely want to be forgiven for his mistakes.

Punk had arrived back into the room shortly after making up some lame excuse that the hospital were out of grapefruit soda's, stating that he went out around town to four different supermarkets before purchasing the drink for his brother. Really, he wanted Max and his mother to have enough alone time to talk about things.

"I better let you get some rest, it's late and I've been here yapping in your ear for too long." Stacey said, standing up and getting her coat on as Max nodded.

"I can give you a ride to your hotel... if you like." Punk offered sweetly as his mother waved her hand back and forth.

"Oh, no. You stay here. I'll be fine. Maybe I'll... see you both tomorrow?" Stacey said, more in a question typed tone.

"Yeah." Max nodded before Punk got a chance.

"Good... and I'll see if I can bring you any Lime sodas." Stacey smiled, "Thanks for, letting me visit." Stacey smiled, so grateful that she even got the undeserved opportunity to speak to her boys, she was so overwhelmed and glad they were giving her this chance.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Punk nodded, watching his mother smile and exit out of the room, leaving just him and his brother exchanging looks.

"She was alright." Max nodded positively, "She has good intentions." He shrugged, not seeing why not him and his brother could give their mom a chance.

"She's really trying, huh?" Punk said, sitting down on the chair beside Max's bed. Their mother really did want to sort things out, and the idea of having a proper mother in his life for once, even if it was a bit late, seemed to get more and more inviting as the days went on.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

It had been a long and painful week for Punk, waiting on AJ coming home like she said she would. He tried to look on the bright side, which was his mother really taking large steps into his and Max's life, and him being evidentally ok with it. She really was showing how much she had changed to them, him in particular.

Max was out of bed and walking around now, of course a small step at a time, but he was getting there, and that was the main point.

He was expecting AJ home later on tonight and nothing could dampen his mood. He'd missed her so much. Even if she had only been gone for two weeks. He was so used to her being in his day to day life every day for the past six years, that even just a few days absence from her was heart wrenching for him.

He never thought he could ever let his mother back into his life again, but this past week felt like the best thing he'd ever done. She really had changed, and she really was sorry, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He did hope that they could build some sort of relationship, but he just wanted to take things one step at a time. And Stacey was completely fine with that.

Punk had gone back to work after his allowed time off due to Max's accident, and his mother had been visiting Max during the day, and him later on once he got in from work. She really was trying, he could see that, and he was glad.

He got home from work earlier than usual later on in the night, walking home as it wasn't that far. His heart skipped many beats when he found the apartment door opened already, only mean one awaiting thing.

He burst through the door, pausing as he looked across at AJ standing in the living room reading through mail she had missed from being away. She looked bright and refreshed. He was so glad she was back in touching distance. He'd missed her so much.

"April." He smiled, watching her smile and approach him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he hugged her back just as tightly, enjoying the feeling of her body against his again.

"I'm so glad you're back." Punk shut his eyes tightly, never wanting to let her go, ever.

"Me too." AJ smiled, pulling back from the tight hug. She was nervous to see him again, especially when she had so much to tell him, but seeing him in front of her now calmed her in some sense. She was ready to tell him that he was going to be a father. Once she unpacked and got a chance to sit down with him, she would tell him everything. She knew he would be supportive. One hundred percent.

"I'm finally working things out with my mom. I should have listened to you, I'm sorry." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"It's ok. Let's just pretend it never happened." AJ shook her head, taking his hands in hers, "You rebuilding a relationship with your mother can be a fresh start. For all of us." AJ looked up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed with her, knowing nothing about the little secret she had for him, "How about you come see Max with me tonight? My mom will be there. Max really misses you." Punk said as AJ nodded without choice. She couldn't exactly say no, although she would have much rathered to stay at home and talk to Punk about what was going on inside her womb.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "But after, when we come home... can we talk?" She asked him with hope he would be customed to the idea.

"Of course. Anything you want." Punk nodded. He realised how precious his life and relationship with AJ really was. He would never yell or get mad with her again, even if he wanted to. She deserved the world and everything in it. It took him just two weeks of absence from her to realise how much she really meant to him. She meant an unexplainable amount.

 _Later on..._

Max was so thrilled to see AJ again after not seeing her for what felt like ages. Growing up with AJ and having her around constantly, made it feel strange whenever she wasn't around, for both Max and Punk.

"So when do you think you'll be getting out of here?" AJ asked, sitting on the chair beside Max's bed.

"The doctor's said maybe in a few days, didn't they?" Punk assured himself, looking to Max.

"Yeah." Max nodded, "But I'll still be in my bed at home." Max sighed at the inconvenience.

"Well... we'll look after you." AJ smiled to him, having really missed him just as much as Punk.

Punk couldn't take his eyes from her, she seemed... different, a good different, she was lighting up the full room. He was so glad she was back where she belonged. He'd never do anything to risk her leaving again, even if it was only for two weeks. To him it felt like two years.

Just as AJ was small talking with Max and Punk was joining in, Stacey entered the room for her usual night time visit with Max and Phil. This week had really progressed in the terms of Punks relationship with his mother. He was really hearing her out and now fully seen the want his mother had to try and make things right. He was beginning to realise that letting her have her say was the right decision, just like AJ tried to tell him from the beginning. She always had a tendancy to be right.

"Hope I'm not interupting." Stacey said, closing the door over and making her way over to her sons and AJ.

"No. Of course not." AJ smiled. She for one was glad that Punk had finally plucked up his courage and battled his fears, letting his mother into his life. She didn't want Punk to live with it forever on his shoulders, and she didn't want him to miss out on having the mother he always wanted, the mother that Stacey was bettering herself to be.

"It's nice to see you, April." Stacey smiled towards AJ. She had a rough idea that her son and AJ had some sort of fight, causing AJ to leave for a couple of weeks, but she seen standing here tonight, that things were perfectly fine now and she was glad of it. She'd never felt this happy, she could never thank her sons enough for giving her this chance to prove herself.

 _Later that night..._

After a warm atmoshphered visit to Max's hospital room, Punk and AJ made their way back home, along with Stacey making her way back to the hotel she was staying at. Stacey had told Punk she was looking into buying a place not that far from his own apartment, but she told him she would only go forward with it if he was ok with it. The fact that she asked if it would be ok told Punk everything. At this point, he was more than happy to have his mother close by. It would only make it easier to rebuild their relationship.

Punk and AJ got back to their apartment late on, to which AJ was now gasping to tell Punk, not knowing if she was able to keep her announcment in any longer.

She was currently unpacking her clothes from the bag she had took to Chicago in her and Punks bedroom, her back to the door as she suddenly felt Punk come from behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his hands warely placed on her stomach without even realising the meaning she was feeling from his touch on their unborn child.

"Phil." AJ whispered quietly at his surprising presence.

"I've missed you so much." Punk groaned, the sweet scent of her hair twitching his nose, leaning his head into her neck to lay gentle kisses upon.

"I thought we were going to talk first." AJ smiled, although enjoying the attention he was giving her, she couldn't relax yet without telling him.

"Let's talk in the morning." Punk whispered, feeling her turn around and step back a little. She knew he had the power to persuade her into bed without telling him. And she didn't want that.

"I really need to talk to you." She said as Punk gave in with a sigh, folding his arms and nodding. He wondered what could possibly be more important than welcoming his girlfriend home in the intimist of ways.

"Ok... what is it?" He asked her, finding his self control and patience as she rubbed her palms together, looking down at the floor and shuffling her feet around with nerves.

"I don't really know how to come out with this, so... I guess I'll just say it." She put her hands up with a giggle of nerves, watching his eyes follow her own.

He was on the edge of his seat, leaning forward with ears opened to what his girlfriend had to tell him. Nothing could possibly have prepared him for what he was about to hear.

"I'm pregnant."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

"Come again?" Punk blinked, not knowing if he had heard properly, staring across at his girlfriend with his arms still folded.

"I'm pregnant. Nine weeks." AJ told him, clasping her hands and looking up at him with a small smile. She hoped he wouldn't react to dramatically to the announcment, although it was a lot to take in for him.

She suspected she fell pregnant when they first got intimate again after the miscarriage. Because they had taken such a long absence from each other, sexually... when they became intimate again there was a possible chance they forgot to use protection, which they should have really learned their lesson, but now... AJ wouldn't change it for the world. She felt like this was her second chance at doing something she should have already been doing if it wasn't for her father.

"You're sure?" Punk asked her, his arms dropping out of the folded position and lifelessly to his sides.

"Positive. I've even been to the hospital. I was going to tell you... I was. I planned to the night Max was stabbed, but, everything just unraveled, next thing I know you're yelling in my face and I'm leaving to go see my mom." AJ shrugged, "I'm terrified." She whispered to him, watching him run his hand through his slicked hair.

"What... how are we meant to manage a baby? I mean, we have no room here. We both have shit jobs. We struggle enough as it is to feed Max." Punk stressed already, not really sinking in that this was actually happening, he hadn't considered the fact that he was going to be a father yet, and focused more on the technical side of things that could be worried about later on.

"Phil... I don't think any of that matters right now. I just want you to tell me how you feel." AJ begged for him to stop panicking. It only made her panic.

"I don't know how I feel." Punk shrugged, "I mean... it's a baby. A small, tiny, fragile... innocent little baby." Punk said with starstruck eyes.

"I know." AJ nodded with a sweet smile, "And it's our baby." She nodded to him, "I feel like we've been giving a second chance at this. After everything we went through. I don't want to risk losing this baby." She placed her hand on her small tummy.

Punk took a deep breath and tried to find some sort of relaxtion. He figured that he and AJ would go on to get married and then have kids, but someone was just desperate to make them parents. But like AJ said... he couldn't go through the pain of losing another baby. He couldn't watch AJ go through that pain again. He was terrified, absoloutely shaking terrified, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be there.

"How about we... go take Coal a walk. I need some air and I think, we need to talk." He spoke to her softly as she nodded with a smile.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "I'll get his lead." She walked out of the room to go get Coal, the still very bouncy pitbull, ready for his late night walk.

Meanwhile Punk sat down at the bottom of the bed, rubbing his face with his hands and staring into space, about a million and one things going through his head. It was the scariest news any man would ever recieve, but it was also the greatest. He was going to be a father. In just a few short months, AJ would be in a delivery room in hospital, giving birth to a son or daughter that would be all his responsibilty, and that was the scary part.

 _Later on..._

They got Coal latched on to his lead and headed out for a late, calming walk along the quiet neighbourhood streets. It was a Monday night, probably the quietest night, if there was such a thing in New York City.

They never said much on their walk to the dog park they always took Coal to, Punk planned on doing his talking when they let Coal off his lead and they sat down on the swings like children. Which they still were, he believed. They were still young, it wasn't an ideal age Punk planned to have kids, but he couldn't keep doubting their baby, because he didn't. He was ready for whatever challenges this journey would take him on.

"Are you mad?" AJ asked him, sitting on the swing in the empty dim lit park, swaying back and forth lightly as Punk done the same beside her. Little Coal sniffed around the park, running and bouncing over the grassy areas, lifting his leg at every single part of the fence like he normally done to do his business. It was always so much easier taking Coal out at this time when no other dogs were around to distract him.

"Of course I'm not mad." Punk shook his head, "I just wasn't expecting it." He admitted to her, "I don't know how you're acting so calm about it?" He admired her with a smile, not understanding how she could be so calm and relaxed.

"Trust me, when I found out, I was terrified. But... then I realised that it was your baby, and I had nothing to worry about. Of course I panicked about the little space in the apartment, and our jobs, and how Max would react... but I also gushed over the thought of little tiny outfits, little fingers and toes, giving a child a life where it's parents really do love each other. Unlike our own." She rolled her eyes as Punk smiled at her words.

"How do I even be a father? I've never seen one." Punk laughed, but he was being serious at the same time.

"Doesn't matter. You're going to be amazing." She smiled, scuffing her feet off the ground everytime the swing swayed back and forth.

"Damn." Punk sighed, leaning forward with his elbows leaning on his knees, "A baby." He said to himself.

"Tell me about it." AJ nodded, feeling the cool breeze blow her wispy parts of hair behind her.

Punk sat up straight again, swaying back and forth lightly, putting his feet firmly on the ground to pause the swaying and waving AJ towards him, "Come here." He smiled, watching her stand up, walking towards him and sitting side ways on his lap, her arms around his neck as he swayed them back and forth on the swing.

"We're going to do this." He nodded to her, "Even if it comes down to it and I have to rob a bank to buy us a new home." He said as she laughed, resting her head against his shoulder with a smile.

"I love you so much." AJ smiled, looking into his dark green eyes that she hoped with grace their child.

"I love you too." Punk smiled sweetly, pressing his lips softly against her own. She wasn't just his girlfriend or the love of his life anymore, she was the mother of his child. And with that came so much more respect for her, when he didn't think he could respect her anymore than what he already did.

It was a scary thought, financially and emotionally, but they would power through it and give their child the life they both wished they had as a child.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Can we wait before telling Max? I just... don't want to jinx things, especially since I'm only nine weeks." AJ said, holding on to Punks hand as they walked home, his other hand latched onto the dog lead that Coal was attached to.

"Whatever you want." Punk nodded, "Don't compare this to what happened the last time, ok? Last time had nothing to do with you." Punk reminded her. He didn't want her to keep reflecting back on her first ever pregnancy as a fear.

"It's just in the back of my mind." AJ shrugged, hugging into his body. She couldn't explain how great it felt to have the support from the one person she truly needed it from. She already knew that if he was half the father that he was boyfriend, he'd already be doing a pretty damn good job.

"Do you know what I think we need to do?" Punk said, walking along the narrow pathway back to their home.

"Have some really hot sex when we go home?" She asked him with a moan.

"No... Well yeah, if you want." Punk smirked down to her when he realised what she was asking, shaking his head and getting back to his point, "No, but... I think we should rewrite your list again. You know... remember, when we came here and you had this list of things we needed to do. Let's do that again, only, I guess we'll only have a few months to do everything in." He sighed, feeling a whole load of pressure on him now.

"Please don't stress over having to buy a new place, Phil." AJ sighed, "Worst comes to the worst, Max has to share his room." She shrugged.

"Max? Sharing a room with a baby? The crying? The night feeds, the diapers? Max is a good kid, but he doesn't have that much patience." Punk said as AJ nodded, having to agree on that one with him.

"I'm sure we can do it. We aren't completely broke. I say, in a few months, we'll be able to buy a nice, three bedroomed house. You know... somewhere industrial." AJ smiled with hopeful eyes.

"May I remind you of the money we earn?" Punk said, "It's not a lot. And plus, a house isn't the only thing we're going to need. What about furniture for the nursery? Clothes? Diapers? Strollers?" Punk said as AJ listened closely to his truthful statements, "It's going to be right." Punk admitted, not knowing if they could pull this off, especially in such a short time.

"Well. Like I said... if we struggle, Max will just have to deal with the baby in his room, it would only be temporary anyway until we finally find a place." AJ said.

"You didn't let me finish." Punk looked down at her as they walked down the quiet street, "It's going to be tight." Punk repeated, "But I'm not going to let you down." Punk promised her, kissing her head as she smiled, shutting her eyes as she hugged into him tighter. He said he wasn't going to let her down, and she truly believed that.

 _A few days later..._

A few days had gone by and AJ and Punk had both been either looking for additional jobs to their current ones, or asking for a pay rise from their current ones, either way... they were having no luck.

"C'mon, Tracy." AJ moaned, sitting at the receptionist desk in the day care centre she worked at.

"AJ, I can't give you a job in the day care unit. We already have enough staff." AJ's boss stated after having AJ ask for a higher paid job instead of the receptionist one she worked. If working with the kids in the actual day care unit, doing messy fingerprint paintings and taking play do out of their mouth, got her a higher pay, then she was willing to do it. Anyway, she had to get used to being around small children.

"Please, I really need the money, Tracy." AJ sighed, "Just give me a trial, see how I go." She spun around on the spin chair behind reception.

"Fine." Tracy growled, "But only because I like you." She scuffed her way back into the room with all the crazy, loud children as AJ smiled with relieve, leaning back against the chair she was sitting on.

Meanwhile, Punk was at his own work, convincing his training partners to give him some sort of raise, even if it meant he had to work extra days and hours.

"So, either someone is getting greedy and needy, or has a lot of commitment he has to face." The African American that Punk worked with said, Kofi.

"The last one sounds about right." Punk nodded, sitting on the ground in the gym, wiring up the new equipment they had to install.

"What is it? Wedding, baby or a new house?" Kofi asked curiously.

"Well, because of the baby, I have to buy a new house." Punk said, "I mean... I work in a gym, how the hell am I meant to get much more money?" Punk chuckled as Kofi did too.

"You gotta get a new job, man." Kofi said, "What other baby daddy's do you see working in this place?" He asked his friend.

"First of all, don't use the term baby daddy, second of all, where the hell am I meant to work? I have no qualifications for anything." Punk said, "See, this is where I should have paid attention in school."

"There are plenty of jobs out there that you can get good pay, without qualifications. Well, better pay than in here." Kofi said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Punk asked, not really knowing how he was setting up the equipment he was supposed to anymore, having no idea what he was doing with it and just completely giving up.

"I don't know, man. Invest in your own store and business. Be your own boss." Kofi shrugged.

"And what store am I going to magically going to come up with?" Punk asked.

"Make it like a video game store, sell books, sell your girlfriends clothes, I don't know. Just use your brain." Kofi said as Punk sighed, lying flat out on his back on the carpeted gym flooring, a loud dramatic sigh coming from him as he stomped his feet off the ground.

 _Later on..._

Punk got home from work at never a perfect time, slowly trailing into his and AJ's bedroom to hear the bath running. He groaned at AJ beating him home, which meant he had to wait to use the shower until she was done, which knowing AJ, she'd be in that bath all night.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Coal sleeping in his make shift bed of pillows and cushions in the corner. His attention was then turned to AJ who opened the bathroom door in their room, holding a towel to her dry body as she got ready to go for a bath, her hair tied up and her glasses on after a long hard day.

"You look sweaty." AJ leaned her shoulder against the door, holding the dry towel to her equally dry body.

"Well... I do work in a gym." Punk winked to her as she growled playfully his way.

"Oh, so I assume with that attitude you don't want to join me?" She asked curiously with a devlilish smile.

"C'mon. Everyone knows baths are feminine." Punk said, standing up and sticking his head around to look into the bathroom, "And you've lit candles." Punk jerked a look at her as if she was insane that he would go into the bath with her.

"Alright." AJ nodded, dropping her towel in front of him as his knees gave way for a moment, trying to find his self control and composure as he stared at her perfectly curved, tanned body. Even with her hair messily tied up and her glasses on, she was still the hottest thing walking around in this world, "I guess if it's too feminine." She shrugged, turning around slowly as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door over and waiting just a minimum of five seconds before he knocked on the door.

"You know... maybe it isn't so..." He paused as she opened the door, pulling him in by his t-shirt and shutting it back over.

 _Later on..._

"Still too feminine?" AJ asked in a quiet tone, laying in between Punks legs in the warm bath, feeling his hands stroke up and down her arms, over her breasts and lightly down her stomach, her back moistenedly pressed against his stomach.

"I mean... we could blow out the candles." Punk said, "But I can see you like them." He whispered, pressing a kiss on her neck as she smiled.

"I do." AJ nodded, "How was work?" She asked him.

"Ok." He nodded, stroking his hands up and down her wet arms, enoying the moans she was making every now and then, taking pleasure in how much she was relaxed and satisfied by lying in this warmth seduction with him.

"Just ok?" AJ asked him, feeling him cup her breasts that perched up just above the water level, feeling him swish the water around so that none of her body got cold or dry.

"I talked with Kofi about other jobs. He reckons, my own business would be the way forward." Punk said, trailing his hands down to her small stomach that held so much inside, being more careful than ever, gently laying his hands under the water on the soft skin.

"Don't you need some sort of degree or something for that?" AJ asked with confusion.

"Not according to him. I mean... it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, definitley. I managed to persuade my boss to have me in the actual day care unit instead of the reception, well... she said she'd give me a trial but she likes me too much to say no. It's not a drastic increase in pay but anything makes a difference." AJ told him as he nodded, "What sort of business do you think you'd be interested in running?" AJ asked him.

"Well, something that involves me opening a store. I know a thing or two about video games, I could open a video game store, comic book store. Oh, do you know what would be really cool..."

"You're having way too much fun with this." AJ laughed as Punk nudged her playfully under the water.

"If we opened an art store." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"By art, you mean what exactly?" She asked slightly confused.

"By art, I mean... canvases, paintings, pencil drawings, I don't know..." He shrugged, "I know you love all of that stuff." He said, she really was an art geek, she loved to look at paintings and drawings, he couldn't remember how many art galleries he had fell asleep in that she had made him walk around in.

"I think you should do whatever it is you want to do." AJ smiled, leaning in her body down further against his stomach, feeling his hands continue to roam around her body under the water, jumping slightly when his fingertips grazed over her tingling folds.

"Oh, ok." AJ giggled slightly, "I think... someone is getting impatient." AJ smiled, feeling him laugh in his low toned, gruff voice, right in his ear where he had began to kiss down and to her neck.

"What do you say we get out of here and give ourselves another reason to come back in?" AJ smiled, feeling Punk turn her head to the side so he had enough access to kiss, nodding while he done so. He was all for that idea.

 _The next day..._

Punk and AJ, after having an extremely long lie in from obvious reasons, had gone to visit Max late in the afternoon where Stacey was already there. AJ had gone out to get sodas, Max was on his phone texting, while Punk was small chatting with his mother. To this day, it still felt weird to be sat with his mother who was really such a different person. She actually did have interest in what he had to say. It was such a great feeling.

"You look tired." Stacey admitted to her eldest son.

"I am." Punk laughed.

"You think I'm blind?" Stacey laughed, "I see the t-shirts April is wearing, she couldn't make it any more obvious." Stacey raised her eyebrows to Punk, luckily enough Max still wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said in the room.

"Mom... I genuinley think AJ likes those baggy t-shirts." Punk chuckled, "But... yeah, ok. Busted." Punk nodded, "But, don't..." He quietened his voice, thankful that Max wasn't listening still.

"Come out here." Stacey stood up, walking towards the door as Punk followed her out into the corridor.

"April doesn't want Max knowing. Not until she's past twelve weeks." Punk said.

"Are you two struggling for money?" She asked him. She may have been gone from her son for a long time, and she may not have paid much close attention to him when he was younger, but she knew what was going on in his life sometimes before he even did. She was quick.

"A little, yeah." Punk nodded, "But we'll work something out." He nodded to himself.

"Here's the thing..." Stacey folded her arms with a smile to the ground, "I've just bought... a three bedroomed house, and I really don't need it... how about, we swap?" She raised her eyebrows with a very smart and reasonable offer.

"You'd really do that?" Punk asked with shock.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stacey chuckled, "At least if I move into your apartment, Max can stay over some times... if he wants to, if you want him to. With a new baby on the way, I'm sure the last thing you'll both need is a sixteen year old teenager who has just found himself a girlfriend." Stacey smiled.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her with so much gratefulness. She really was stepping out of her boundaries. It was the nicest thing she'd ever done up until now.

"What am I going to do with a three bedroom house?" Stacey raised her eyebrows, "God knows why I bought it in the first place." She shook her head.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok... thanks, mom." Punk smiled, not hesitating in wrapping his arms around his mother for the first time possibly ever. They have been getting close this past week, but he didn't feel ready enough to hug her yet, until now. She had just helped him have one less burden on his shoulders to worry about.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

Punk waited until he and AJ got home to tell her about his mothers idea of swapping the house she bought with him, and moving into their own apartment. It was a kind, generous offer and Punk, of course, wasn't going to turn it down.

"So... I spoke to my mom. Privately, today." Punk said, walking into the kitchen where AJ was stirring pasta around the pot. He was in comfy basketball shorts and she was wearing one of his t-shirts over her body, along with mini shorts that couldn't be seen from the size of the shirt on her.

"You told her?" AJ asked, a little mad when she asked him specifically not to tell anyone.

"No, she guessed." Punk shrugged, leavning against the kitchen counter, "Anyway, you know how she's been looking for places in the neighbourhood close by?"Punk said as AJ nodded, turning the pot down on the cooker and folding her arms, intrigued on what he had to say.

"So she's found somewhere?" AJ asked him, only asking the obvious.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Only, it's a three bedroomed house, and she's asked if we want to swap. You know, we move into the new house, she gets this apartment. It makes a whole lot of sense, and we're not spending a penny." Punk shrugged.

"Phil... houses need insurance paid every month, it isn't as easy as apartment rent." AJ reminded him, making it clear that they were not getting away that easily.

"We'll be saving so much by just not buying the house though." Punk told her, "We'd be fucking idiots to say no." Punk sighed as AJ nodded.

"When can we move in?" AJ asked curiously.

"Whenever I'm assuming." Punk shrugged, "I think I'll still look into a different job, maybe even consider the store thing. I really can't keep a family running on pennies from a gym." Punk admitted as AJ smiled, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I'm going to be proud of you, either way." AJ smiled up at him, "If you do consider the art thing, I could maybe help you out." She said with an idea.

"Working with you? C'mon, you'd drive me crazy." He joked as she pushed his chest playfully, "I'm kidding. More hours to see you in the day... I'm all in." He nodded, leaning down and gracefully kissing her lips. It was a very pressurising time, for both of them, but with each other, they were getting through just fine.

 _A few weeks later..._

AJ had just passed twelve weeks in her pregnanacy and the couple were currently boxing their things up to go to the new house they were going to live in, while Stacey had to go out and buy her own furniture for her new apartment.

Punk questioned in his head where his mother had got all of this money from, but he always knew her and his father were loaded with cash, they were just too bitter to spend it when he was younger, the only thing they did spend it on was alcohol and cigarettes.

Punk and AJ were planning to tell Max about the baby later on tonight when they picked him up from the hospital to go home. He should have been home earlier but the doctors weren't happy that his wound was healing quick enough, so kept him in a few extra weeks unfortunately.

"What do you think, Coal?" AJ asked, standing in the bigger sized kitchen in their new home, very cold and empty but heading in the right direction. She was only lifting small things, which meant Punk had twice the job to do with moving everything.

She looked at their pitbull, who had grown so much since they got him as a puppy, scuttering his way around the kitchen, sniffing things out and wandering through the house. Their living room was nearly the size of their full apartment. She loved the space. It was perfect for a little family.

"Are we going to put Max in the bigger room or the baby?" AJ asked Punk, watching him collapse on their bed matress after just hauling it upstairs. It felt so weird just to have something so simple like an upstairs.

They had already picked out the biggest room, and it was a tough decision to figure out which room to put Max and the nursery in.

"I think Max should go in the bigger one. The nursery in the smaller one." Punk suggested as AJ nodded, sitting down on the matress beside him, placing her hand on his warmhead and smiling.

"Someone is tired? Huh?" AJ smiled.

"You're damn right I'm tired." Punk nodded.

"I'll let you moan for now, but in a few months, when I'm fat and can't tie my shoe laces. You're forbidded to moan about anything." She smiled to him as he laughed to himself, pulling her down on her back beside him as she hugged into him tightly.

 _Later on..._

They had left their half arranged, new house, to go visit Max and pick him up finally. He was already ready in his clothes, sitting on the edge of his bed waiting to get the hell out of here. He'd been in it for way too long.

"Hey. You ready to go home?" Punk asked Max as him and AJ walked through the door.

"Yes." Max nodded, "Please, don't tell me this new house isn't ready yet?" Max sighed. He wanted nothing more to go into his own bed and watch some TV peacefully.

"Well. Me and AJ went out our way to personally make sure you're bedroom was ready before anyone elses, you're welcome." Punk smiled, "But wait a minute, before we go, we want to talk to you." Punk sat down with AJ sitting beside him.

"Yeah, we need to tell you something." AJ said as Max rolled his eyes.

"I know." Max nodded, "You're pregnant." He said as AJ and Punk looked at one another. Was she just wearing a sign on her head that said she was pregnant? First his mother now Max?

"How did you..." Punk shook his head.

"You've moved into a three bedroomed house. You're wearing t-shirts that are too big for you, and for some reason you're drinking my grapefruit sodas when I know you don't like them." Max smiled to her, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

AJ just stared at Punk and nodded, "Ok, well... that's that then." She said.

"And your boobs are getting bigger." Max said.

"Hey." Punk hit his leg, "Ok... we get it, you know. How... how do you feel?" Punk asked him.

"Well, I hope I don't get replaced by the little brat, but after last time... I'm happy." Max smiled to Punk and AJ who smiled to.

"Replace you? You mad?" Punk chuckled as he stood up, watching Max slowly get to his feet and laugh a little. Ready to head to their new home where he would become an uncle in a few short months. A very small uncle.

 _Later that night..._

Max had looked around the house for a bit, extremely impressed by it's spacious features, but then tiredly headed to his new room to go to sleep for the night.

AJ and Punk decided they were just going to sleep on the couch since their bedroom was no where near ready. AJ lay snuggled into Punks chest as the TV gave off light in the corner, the fire on in the distance because of how cold the house was after moving in.

"So, how do you like it?" Punk asked AJ.

"It's nice." AJ smiled, "Can you believe that in a years time, there's going to be a baby here." AJ said, watching Coal walk around in circles and then plank his butt down on the soft carpet in the living room.

"Sometimes I can't." Punk laughed, "It's surreal." He said, rubbing her back in rhythmical circles.

"It's gona all work out though. Isn't it?" AJ looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Of course it will." He nodded, pressing a kiss on her head as she countered and caught the kiss with her lips, sitting up and straddling his hips. Her bump was visible now when wearing tighter t-shirts, but it wasn't anywhere near the size it was going to get in a few months.

"Do you know what the best part about you being pregnant is?" Punk asked her as she leaned down and pepered his neck with warm kisses, hearing her groan whilst grinding her hips on his centre, feeling how hard he had gotten already.

"What?" AJ asked, leaning back up and stripping her t-shirt from her body. She had noticed that she was experiencing more cleavage than usual from her bra's, but nor she and definitley nor Punk was complaining.

"The sex with no condom." Punk said as she chuckled, placing her hands on his chest.

"Only you would say that." She chuckled as he sat up and gently flipped her onto her back on the couch, stripping his own shirt off.

"I'm pretty sure every guy is thinking it when their girl is pregnant." Punk said as AJ chuckled, feeling him tug at her pants, pulling them down her legs along with her panties.

"Blessing the house, the old fashioned way, huh?" AJ smiled, already getting out of breath from the heat they were creating, pulling at each others clothes.

"I'm really tired... can you maybe, go on top." He asked her with puppy dog eyes, still one hundred percent hard and in want for her, he just didn't think he could keep himself hovering over her for so long.

"Whatever you want." AJ smiled, not caring who was on top, as long as it would happen in the next few minutes.

Punk sat up on the couch, feeling her climb on top of him to straddle his hips, reaching behind her for his hard, large length, sinking down on top of it while her nails dug into his shoulders. The massive size of him had never been more of an advantage than now.

"Oh, Phil." AJ moaned, her body tingling with anticipation as she began to slowly move her hips up and down with guidance from him as he sat, smugly still whilst watching her.

"Yeah... just like that." Punk groaned, "Ride my dick, baby girl." Punk moaned, latching on to AJ's breasts while she cupped the back of his head while he done so. They were hot and madly in the moment.

"Phil... Oh god, please... give it to me." She moaned, roughly swooping down and latching on to his lips, holding on to his shoulders as she smacked herself up and down on his length continuously.

She squealed when he placed his arms around her back, flipping her around to lie on the couch as he leaned down and used his mouth on her swollen lips, ignoring her sinsitivity and roughly swarming his tongue around her clit, feeling her hands grasp on to his hair.

"Mmm... yeah, baby." AJ moaned, lifting her hips up to give him better access to her desiring area. From intense, internal pleasure to teased, tingling pleasure. Either way, both gave her a rush of excitement and arousal.

"You taste so good." Punk groaned as he left her dripping centre to feed his own desires again, guiding his length into her tight entrance again, feeling much more in control and oddly, less tired now.

"Oh, Phil. That's it... right there." AJ moaned, clawing her nails down his back as he relentlessly fucked her into southern daylight. Besides the whole idea of having a baby, he really liked this pregnancy thing. AJ was turning into a horny maniac and he wasn't going to stop her. In fact, he had no trouble what so ever in helping her.

 _Later that night..._

Hours had ticked by on the clock and somehow they ended up on the floor with a blanket over them, god only knows how. They were still sweaty and out of breath, but were eventually coming down from that natural high.

"That was... nice." Punk nodded to himself in a daydream.

"Nice?" AJ looked up at him, "I get you off like that and you give me nice?" AJ raised her eyebrows as he laughed.

"I'm out of words to describe it, ok." Punk said, "But I am tired." He chuckled, running his hand through his face.

"I've been thinking." AJ said as Punk turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her as she lay on her back, keeping his hand placed on her stomach gently.

"Oh no." Punk said as she smiled.

"I know." She nodded, "Call it a crazy idea but... I mean, we have a house, we're going to have a baby... what is there else left to do?" She asked him.

"We really need to fix that fence in the back garden." Punk told her as she slapped his chest.

"No." She shook her head, wanting him to be serious, "I'm talking about getting married."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

"You can't be serious." Punk said, sitting up and reaching for his boxers, sliding them on himself and standing up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" AJ said, sitting up on the floor, holding the blanket to her body as she looked up at him.

"AJ... slow down. Yeah? Just because we're having a baby, we've moved house... it doesn't mean we have to get married. I mean... it's not the 70's for crying out loud." Punk said, watching AJ stand up, holding the blanket around her body as he stared across at her.

"You know what, Phil. It was only a suggestion. Keep your hair on." AJ said, walking on by him to go upstairs when he pulled her back.

"Getting married isn't just meant to be a suggestion, AJ." He reminded her, "I'm meant to propose to you, when the time is right. You're meant to be surprised and excited and cry." Punk said as AJ looked up at him coldly.

"So the time is right to have a baby, but not to get married?" She asked him.

"Well, we didn't really have a choice with the baby. Did we?" Punk said, hearing himself on what he said and realising that wasn't the right words to use.

"Nice." AJ nodded to him with a cold smile, "Real nice." She ripped from his grasp and ran out of the living room to go upstairs.

Punk sat down on the couch, running his hands over his face and sighing. Why couldn't she just let things be as it was. There really was no need for them to get married, not his opinion. He didn't feel like he was ready for marriage. He knew that must have sounded ironic since he was about to be a father, and that sure as hell wasn't going to be anything he was ready for, but he had to be. As much as he hated to say it, he really didn't have a choice. He didn't want to get married, he was only being honest.

 _The next day..._

After an uncomfortable night of sleeping on the couch for Punk, he was abruptly slapped to awaken by his brother the next morning, watching him lean over him at the back of the couch.

"Someone had a fight." Max chuckled as Punk awoke, blinking his eyes continuously to waken himself up, "What'd you do?" Max asked, walking through to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, hearing Punk shuffle around on the couch in the living room.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Punk made his way into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to drink, "How's your side?" He asked his little brother.

"It's ok." Max nodded his head from side to side, "Hayley is coming round later, is that ok?" Max said as Punk nodded.

"She can help with the decorating." Punk nodded as Max stared at him like he was insane.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded sarcastically, walking away with a slice of toast in his mouth and a glass of orange juice in hand while Punk stood and thought of what he could say and do to enlighten AJ away from the idea of marriage. He figured he could only tell her that he just wasn't ready. Hopefully she would understand and it was just a hormonal spur of the moment thing she said last night.

He headed on through the living room where Max was lying on the couch watching TV, heading on upstairs and hearing the shower running in his and AJ's room. They were fortunate enough to have a bathroom with a bath in the hallway, and a shower room in their own bedroom. He did like having a house instead of an apartment.

"AJ... sweetheart. Can I come in?" Punk knocked at the shower door.

"I'm in the shower." AJ replied back bluntly as Punk muttered under his breath, opening the door and stepping in whilst shutting it behind him. He stripped off his boxers and stepped into the walk in shower behind AJ, watching her hug her arms in front of him with her back to him.

"Please, talk to me." Punk said.

"I have nothing to say." AJ said, completely embarassed. She felt like he didn't want to marry her and that lowered her self esteem way down.

"I just don't think there's any need for us to rush into things, baby. We need to take it slow, especially with the baby coming. There's always going to be time to get married, because believe you me... I'm going to marry you one day." He promised and vowed, leaning down and kissing her shoulder as the shower sprayed on them both.

"I'm sorry for getting mad with you." AJ admitted, still not facing him. She knew she overreacted way too much. He was right, there was no need to rush into anyting. When the time came for them to get married, then they would.

"Don't worry about it." He turned her around gently into his chest as she pressed her wet cheek against his equally wet chest, the water spraying on them as she hugged him tightly. She guessed she was just experiencing her first wave of hormonal anger occuring on him. It was just a mad idea that came to her after their heated exchange, she didn't have a clue that he would be so against it, but she understood now. They really did have to take things slowly.

 _Later that night..._

Max and Hayley were in Max's room while AJ and Punk made a start on painting the nursery a fresh white colour. They had just ordered chinese food which sat in the middle of the room being picked and poked at throughout them painting.

They weren't sure if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, so AJ suggested they go with a lemon colour for the room. She'd seen the most adorable little wall stickers online of yellow puffy clouds and normal brown coloured teddy bears. She had a vision on what she wanted her baby's room to look like and she couldn't wait for it to be finished.

"I think it's going to be a boy." AJ touched her stomach with a smile, holding the paintbrush in her hand as they finished off the last wall, standing next to Punk who was doing the top half while AJ done the bottom.

"Me too." Punk agreed with her, just having a certain feeling about him that it was going to be a boy.

"You, Max and another version of you both. How am I meant to cope?" She laughed as Punk smiled.

"You'll manage just fine." Punk smiled, putting the paint brush down and putting his hands on his hips, looking around at the fresh room with a smile.

AJ put her paintbrush down and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "We're getting there." She smiled to him as he nodded.

And they were. Downstairs was completely finished. Max's room was done, their own bedroom just had some rearranging to be done, and of course the nursery was in process. This was what Punk was meaning. One step at a time. He wanted their baby coming into a stable and loving world. Marriage didn't have to be on their mind at this moment in time, and she understood that now.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

"This bedding looks so puffy. I could lie on it forever." AJ moaned, falling backwards onto their double bed in their new, complete room. They'd spent their night eating chinese food whilst painting the nursery, and they were both officially ready to sleep in their bed in their new home for the first night.

"It does look good." Punk agreed, stripping his t-shirt off as he walked around the bed to his side, watching AJ sit up and begin to take her earrings off.

"You do know Hayley is still with Max." AJ said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Can you go in and ask her to go home? I feel bad." Punk slumped his shoulders down.

"Just let her stay then." AJ shrugged, standing up and looking in her drawer for pyjamas to wear.

"One baby in this house is enough." Punk nodded to her, realising that he had to go tell the young girl to leave. He didn't want to be that boring old brother, but he was just trying to be responsible.

Punk trailed his way down the hall to Max's room, taking hold of the door handle and opening it up, looking on at Max lying in bed sleeping with Hayley beside him who was lying down, but with her eyes open.

Hayley sat up as soon as Punk burst through the door, figuring it was her que to leave. She told Max she should have gone home hours ago but he begged her to stay to which he ended up falling asleep.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." Punk smiled to her as she climbed over Max carefully, stepping down on the carpeted flooring and blushing as she looked to Punk and then back to Max who was bare chested and out cold in a peaceful sleep, although he did look in a rather uncomfortable position.

"He looks uncomfortable." Hayley said, looking at Max and his wounded side.

"You kidding? He ends up upside down in bed sometimes. That's a pretty normal position." Punk said as Hayley laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear and walking on by Punk out of the room to go downstairs and get her shoes on.

"April..." Punk walked through into his and AJ's bedroom to get his t-shirt and to also tell AJ that he was going to walk Hayley home, finding his pregnant girlfriend fast asleep in their bed.

He chuckled to himself as he picked up his t-shirt from the floor, placing it on his body and turning off the light in their cosy room, walking towards her bedside and planting a kiss on her head, watching her smile in her sleep and turn positions to lie on her side, hugging into the covers tightly, only wishing he could be in there with her. But he wouldn't let Hayley walk home herself at this time of night.

He headed downstairs after shutting both his and Max's bedroom doors, finding Hayley waiting on him at the door.

"I would have let you stayed, but... I just don't want Max to..."

"It's ok." Hayley saved him the trouble, "I get it." She nodded, brushing her blonde hair out of her face as Punk nodded, opening the door and letting her leave first to which he followed behind.

"Does he... always fall asleep on you?" Punk asked as she laughed, walking alongside the shy girl down the pavement in the quiet night.

"No. He said he never slept well last night. I told him I would leave for him to get some sleep, but he wouldn't let me leave." She smiled to herself.

"So he just fell asleep in your company. Wait until I talk to him in the morning." Punk joked. He was fond of Hayley. She was sweet and quiet, beautiful and perfect for his little brother.

"He's been through a lot." Hayley said, "I don't think he's considered what actually happened to him. Not emotionally anyway." Hayley said as Punk raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked her.

"He told me today that... he's scared to go outside. Incase they are there." Hayley looked up at Punk as she walked with her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"He did?" Punk said curiously.

"Yeah." Hayley said, "He's terrified." She whispered.

"He tells you things... doesn't he?" Punk said as Hayley nodded.

"Everything." Hayley laughed nervously.

"Has he ever... talked about our mom? I assume he's told you part of the story." Punk said.

"Yeah. He's told me everything." Hayley nodded, "He... doesn't understand how she could have been so cruel to you both when she's so nice to him now. I don't really feel comfortable saying anything else. He trusts me with a lot and I don't want to go behind his back." Hayley said to Punk who nodded, completely understanding.

"You're right. It's not my place to ask." Punk apologised, "Anyway... are you doing ok? You know, with everything that happened, I'm sure you're still a little freaked out." Punk said.

"I'm over it. He's safe and he's home now." Hayley said, "My parents... don't know that I go see him. They told me they didn't want me to see him after he got stabbed." Hayley said. She liked Max's brother. He was very much like Max. He was sweet and kind and willing to listen.

"Why not?" Punk asked.

"They just think he's trouble." Hayley shrugged, "So I tell them I'm going to a tutor class when I come see him." She said, "They aren't even my parents." Hayley laughed.

"I'm sure they're just trying to look out for you." Punk shrugged.

"No. They're intoxicating. I can barely breathe. When I'm with Max it's like... I don't need to worry about anything." She said, looking down at the ground as they slowly approached her home.

Punk frowned at the young girl and what seemed like her secluded upbringing.

"Well, you know... you're welcomed to come over whenever you want." Punk smiled to her as she nodded.

"Thanks." Hayley smiled, knowing he didn't have to be this kind, approaching her gate, ready to turn in for that night.

"And listen... I would let you stay over in a heartbeat. Especially when you clearly love being with Max so much. But... I don't trust him when it comes to stuff like that. He doesn't have much self control about him." Punk said as Hayley nodded.

"Trust me, I know." She smiled, "I understand. Thanks for walking me home. Tell Max I'll text him." Hayley said, walking through her gate and into her home as Punk headed back home.

 _The next day..._

Punk woke up the next morning to an empty space beside him in bed. He'd never had a better sleep. The bed was soft, AJ's body against his was soft, the covers and pillows were soft. It was a great sleep that he was in need of.

He stood up out of bed in his boxers, stretching and reaching for his shorts and t-shirt, putting them on and heading on downstairs, hearing the radio on in the kitchen where he assumed AJ was.

He smiled when he got to the kitchen, leaning on the door as he watched AJ dance to the ugly pop songs on the radio, rolling his eyes at her singing her own words and waving the kitchen towel in the air. He was rolling his eyes... but nothing made him happier than seeing AJ happy.

"You're almost as good as Taylor." Punk said as he began to walk fully in the kitchen, watching AJ jump and turn around, not realising she was being watched, "That's her name right?" Punk said, not all clued up on the pop singers in the world.

"You creeper." AJ looked upon him as he laughed, "You want some breakfast?" She asked, watching him look in the fridge, taking the carton of orange juice out, not getting a chance to drink it from the bottle, "Phil. A glass." AJ pointed her fingers to the cupboard in which the glasses were held, watching her boyfriends eyes roll.

"I'll have whatever you're making." Punk said, pouring orange juice into a glass and making his way over to the table to sit down.

"Did you walk Hayley home last night?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She told me that... Max feels a little scared to go outside. You know, because of everything that happened." Punk said as AJ frowned.

"Well that isn't good." AJ said, "You'll need to talk to him." She said as Punk nodded as they began to hear Max's footsteps trail downstairs.

AJ wound up plating the boys up some breakfast and elegantly disappeared out of sight so Punk could talk to Max.

"Did you walk Hayley home last night?" Max asked his brother.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Why didn't you just let her stay?" Max huffed.

"Becuase I don't trust you." Punk told him as he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, she was awake, it wasn't like I woke her." He said, "She told me that... you're a little scared to head back out into normal life again." Punk said as Max nodded.

"Wouldn't you be?" He said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded without thought, "But... you don't have to be frightened. Don't let what happened affect the rest of your life." Punk said.

"Easier said than done." Max sighed, "I'm not scared. I just... don't want to go through all that pain again." Max admitted.

"And you won't have to." Punk assured him, "Don't worry, buddy." Punk told him. His brother had went through enough, he didn't need to be left with everlasting fears of ever living his normal life again.

 _Later on..._

Max took his brothers postive words on board and was headed out to go surprise Hayley with a visit to her home. He was hesistant walking through the dark streets, he felt paranoid at all times, but it didn't push him away from trying to face his fears.

He walked all the way to his girlfriends house, knocking on the front door and putting his hands in his jean pockets. His side was still sore and very delicate. Nothing was allowed to touch it, not even a fairy.

He looked at the door as it opened, revealing a larger, bald man, who seemed to clench his fists when he seen his face.

"You." The man spat.

Max didn't know what was happening, but before he knew it, he was grabbed by the hood and marched back down towards the gate.

"Dude... get off me!" Max tried to get out of the mans grip but he was too weak.

"You stay away from Hayley. Do you understand me?" The man exclaimed, violently throwing Max out of the gate to which he stumbled over and fell down, not doing his side any justice, excrusciating pain coming from it resulting his fall.

"Dad!" Hayley yelled as she ran out her house door, past her foster father and straight to Max's side to help him up, "Max... are you ok?" She sighed, helping him to his feet as he winced in pain.

"Hayley. You have five seconds to get back inside." The man said, walking back into the house as Hayley rolled her eyes.

"He's charming." Max said.

"Meet me outside your house tonight, once your brother goes to sleep." Hayley said, pressing her lips on his as his eyelashes fluttered at the sudden movement.

"Hayley!" She heard her father shout from inside her home.

"Ok." Max nodded once pulling back from the kiss. He would agree to anything she asked if it came down to it. He had no idea why she even wanted to meet him outside, but he would do it anyway if it meant he could see her.

He watched as she ran back through the gateway and into her home, shutting the door over whilst glancing at him with a steady smile.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Have you looked into anything more about the self business thing?" AJ asked, coming from the kitchen into the living room with a can of soda, sitting it on a coaster on the coffee table and sitting down next to Punk, cuddling down into his arm.

"No, not really." Punk shook his head, "I don't even know how I would go about starting it." Punk laughed.

"It's easy. All you need to do is, first... find a place in town that is up for renting, you know, like a store. Buy it, that means the property is all yours." She told him as he nodded.

"I know, but... I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with it." Punk shrugged.

"I thought the art thing was a good idea. You could make it into one of those, antique shops." AJ smiled with lust.

"No, you mean... you could make it into one of those antique shops." He said as she laughed, "I don't know. I'll think about it." He shrugged.

AJ was nearly at her four months mark and was standing with a small but visible bump. Their house felt warm and cosy now that they had finished moving and arranging everything. All that was left to do was complete the nursery, which they were both in no hurry to do so.

"Are we going to find out the sex?" AJ asked Punk who looked down at her.

"If you want to." Punk nodded, it made no difference to him, as long as the baby was perfect then he was happy either way.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise." AJ shrugged, "Hear me out... if it is a boy." AJ said, having talked to Punk about both their instincts on it being a boy, "I want to call him Phil." AJ said.

"No you don't." Punk waved his hand out in front of her.

"I do." AJ said, "That's it... if it's a boy, he's Phil. No fighting with me." AJ warned him. She knew that if it was a son, it was just going to be a mini version of Punk, so there really was a lot of sense in calling him Phil.

"Alright." Punk put his hands up in defence, hiding the fact that he was indeed proud to be calling his son after him.

 _Later that night..._

Punk and AJ had headed to bed, which was Max's que to leave the house like Hayley had asked him to. His side was still sore from Hayley's foster father throwing him out of the gateway earlier on, but he would never stand her up.

He tip toed downstairs, opening the front door and locking it over with his own key that AJ and Punk got made for him. They figured he was old enough.

He spotted Hayley standing at the gate, her hood up with a bag in her hand.

"How is your side?" She asked as Max walked down the path and out of the gate, facing her with a smile. He still couldn't believe that a girl like her had never even had a boyfriend before. She was beautiful and amazing.

"It's ok." Max shook his head from side to side, "Felt better." He chuckled as they began to walk down the pavement.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, "My parents don't know I'm still seeing you. I tell them I'm going somewhere else when I go see you." She explained.

"Why?" Max asked.

"They don't want me hanging around you. After you were stabbed they told me you were too much trouble to be bothering with." She told him.

"Well that was nice of them." Max said, "Where are we even going?"

"I figured we could go to that new skate park that's opened. No one will be there." She told him as he nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile back with AJ and Punk, Punk had been woken up from feeling AJ shuffle around in bed, more than she usually done.

He was used to AJ having panic attacks from time to time. He knew where her medication was and he knew how to control them, but he'd never seen her experience one whilst sleeping, and it seemed much more violent than the normal shaking state she got into.

"April." Punk tapped her, sitting up in bed, "April, wake up." Punk tapped her harder, beginning to panic in his own defence, standing up and briskly walking round to AJ's side. After just over a minute, AJ began to settle down and opened her eyes gasping for air.

Punk knew it wasn't a dream she was having, her body was too stiff and locked like. And she would have woken out of her dream.

"April... are you ok?" He asked her as she held her head, not having a clue herself what that was. Everything just seemed so bright and incontrollable.

She was about to retort when she felt a sharp pain up her abdomen, sending her to sit right up, holding her bump while Punk crouched down with worry.

"April, talk to me." Punk asked her.

"My stomach. It doesn't feel good." She shook her head, pressing her hand lightly on the small bump.

"Ok. We're going to go to the hospital, I'm sure everything is ok." Punk assured her, cupping her cheek, ignoring the fact that, whatever fit or seizure she had just taken had no doubt upset their baby.

 _Later on..._

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, AJ's pain on her tummy had decreased and that worried her even more. She was taken into a room right away to be examined and looked at. They took blood, asked her to describe what the fit she took felt like, and also asked Punk what she looked like whilst taking it, which to him was slightly odd.

"I suffer from panic attacks... but, I have nothing to, panic about right now." AJ looked at the nurse while sitting up on the bed.

"It most definitley wasn't a panic attack, April." The nurse told her, which worried AJ, "From what you described, I believe you were having an epeleptic seizure." The nurse told her.

"She doesn't have epelipsy." Punk stood in the corner with confusion, praying and hoping throughout all the tests they took on April, that she and the baby would be ok.

"I'm afraid epelipsy is something that can just occur in people. I would have much preffered if you found out about it before your pregnancy." The nurse said as Punk moved closer to AJ.

"What does that mean?" AJ asked.

"Well, there's no doubt that your seizure would have upset the baby, so what I'd like to do is, take a look at the baby, make sure everything is ok, and then we can talk further into things." The nurse said as AJ nodded tiredly, looking up at Punk who just gave her a small smile, not knowing what to say or do.

She lay up on the bed, letting the nurse take a scan of the baby, watching the black and white image, being able to spot the baby very clearly. Punk watched closely at the monitor, smiling at the clear image of the baby whilst squeezing AJ's hand tightly.

"Ok." The nurse nodded with a smile, "The baby looks perfectly healthy." The nurse smiled as AJ sighed with relief.

"Why was she in pain then?" Punk asked, so much relief that the baby was ok, but still in somehwhat confusion as to why AJ was in so much pain.

"There could be a small chance that it wasn't anything to do with the seizure, or the baby might not have liked that it's mommy wasn't in much control. If it was a tonic-clonic seizure that you had taken, the baby would have been at risk of losing oxygen." The nurse said as Punk ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't how he planned on spending his night. He never even noticed that Max wasn't in his room when he and AJ left to go to the hospital.

"So what now? Am I in any risk?" AJ asked, hoping that she wasn't.

"You are." The nurse nodded, "But not if you take medication and control the epilepsy in the right ways. Many women who have epilepsy have gave birth to many healthy babies, so not to worry." The nurse said as AJ leaned her head on Punks arm with a sigh.

It was the last thing AJ wanted to hear. First she lost her baby, and now she was at risk while carrying this precious one. She was terrified.

"Here's what I'm going to do." The nurse said, "It's been a long night, I want you to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll make an appointment with a specialist for you. How does 10am sound?" The nurse asked, seeing that this was a lot to take in at this time of night.

"Yeah." AJ nodded in a quiet voice.

"Ok, I'll let you two get home. Try and get some sleep and don't worry about this. Like I said, there is some risks, we'll talk about everything tomorrow, but the majority of women with epilepsy have perfectly normal pregnancies." The nurse smiled.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Thank you." She smiled as teh nurse nodded and headed out of the room whilst AJ hopped off the bed to get her coat on.

Punk helped her with her coat and took her hand as she leaned into him on the way out of the hospital, finding their car in the parking lott and getting on in. It wasn't good news they were hoping for, but Punk figured it wouldn't be good, he knew it definitley wasn't a panic attack. It was nerve wracking as it was with knowing that their baby was in danger, but also AJ too. Losing both of them would be the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

"You ok?" Punk turned to her in the car, watching her nod and look down, figeting with her hands.

"No." She whispered, a warm tear rolling down her cheek as Punk took his seat belt off, leaning over as she shuffled into him, resting her head on his chest and crying silently.

She just wanted a normal pregnanacy, like other women out there. She didn't want to be in constant fear for the next five months.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

"Listen, you heard the nurse, tons of women can have epilepsy and have healthy babies. You don't have to worry, ok." Punk reached out his hand to take AJ's as he sat with her at the kitchen table, having just put the kettle on to make them both a warm drink after the stressful night.

"I just don't want anything to happen to it." AJ sighed, "I don't want to feel terrified for the next five months. And what about other children that we want to have?" AJ sighed, looking down whilst holding his hand in one hand and her warm mug of tea in the other.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. We'll go tomorrow, they'll give us more information, you'll be prescribed with medication to take to prevent the seizures, and the baby is going to be fine." Punk said, "Look at me, April." Punk reached over and tilted her chin up, wanting her to look at him, "Nothing bad is going to happen." He told her, "Ok?"

"Ok." AJ whispered, "I'm going to go to bed." She stood up from the kitchen table, taking her tea with her, "Make sure you set an alarm for the morning incase we sleep in." She cupped his cheek with a small, tired smile, heading on out of the kitchen and upstairs to try and calm herself to sleep with Punks reassuring words going through her head. She just had to be strong and believe that everything would be ok, which they would, with time given, medication and a lot of patience which she definitley had if it meant keeping her baby son or daughter safe.

Punk figured he would go to sleep to, putting his empty cup of coffee in the kitchen sink and trailing through the living room, getting the fright of his life when he seen the front door open, watching Max tip toe in and shut the door over, equally jumping out of his skin at seeing his brother.

"Where the hell were you? I thought you were upstairs." Punk said.

"I was out. Why are you up?" Max asked in a quiet voice, shutting the front door over behind him.

"Out where?" Punk asked, "I had to take April to the hospital, just pregnancy stuff. She's fine." Punk said, not going into much detail, more interested in figuring out where Max was half way through the night.

"I was with Hayley." Max said, trying to avoid the question being asked.

"I figured that." Punk nodded, "Where were you? And what were you doing at this time of night?" Punk asked, looking into his brothers guilty eyes, sighing as he realised what had went down, "For christ sake, Max. I don't need this right now." Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, it's none of your business, ok. I'm sixteen. I can do what I want." Max told his brother.

"Were you safe?" Punk asked him.

"Of course I was." Max nodded.

"Ok. Where did you go?" He asked.

"Mom's." Max said.

"You went to mom's house to have sex?!" Punk shrieked.

"She wasn't in. She's in Chicago getting some of her things, remember. I still had the spare key." Max said.

"Ok, fine." Punk nodded, "I'm done trying to play dad with you." He shook his head, "You're old enough, you can do what you want." Punk said, not feeling in much of the mood to give his brother a lecture. He had other things to be worrying about like the risk that his unborn child was at with April's new found diagnosed epilepsy.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Max asked as Punk began to walk upstairs.

"Nothing." Punk said, "Me and April will be out in the morning, there's plenty of stuff in for breakfast." Punk told Max as he headed upstairs to go to bed.

Max stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as his brother trailed slowly up the stairs, a lot of weight carried on his shoulders, his mood showing through his depressed walk.

 _The next morning..._

"Hi April... I'm Dr Jones, I'll be your obstetrician during your pregnancy, please come in." The middle aged, lady doctor said, inviting AJ and Punk into what seemed more like a doctors office than a normal examining room. AJ held her coat over her arm and walked into the room with Punk following behind, taking a seat on one of the two chairs across from the desk where the specialist doctor sat.

"Thanks for having me." AJ smiled gratefully. She wasn't really prepared for any of this, neither was Punk. Everything was happening so fast and her brain just couldn't register it all at once.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Doctor Jones said, "You aren't the first pregnant woman with epilepsy that's been in here asking for answers, so don't worry." She smiled, "Now, what I figured I do, was tell you about epilepsy as a whole and what you'll do to keep it at bay and normal, I'll tell you about side affects and other things, I'll take some questions if you have any, and then I'll talk to you about Epilepsy during your pregnancy. Is that ok?" The doctor asked, a warm, trustworthy vibe coming from her tone of voice.

"Yeah, that's fine." AJ smiled nervously, holding on to Punks hand and turning to him as he gave her a small smile.

"Ok, so... as you may or may not know, Epilepsy is basically sudden bursts of sensory disturbance, and we talk about Epilepsy, we normally associate it with seizures, which is the main problem when it comes down to it. Now, when you're having a seizure, you may experience unsciousness and convulsions, which is what I assume brought you here in the first place." The doctor said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I just lost all awareness of everything. I started shaking... it was horrible." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, it's not something we exactly want to have, and there is no cure for epilepsy itself, but fortunately there is medication to help control the seizures which is actually what the problem is. Epilepsy can occur at any age, from childhood to the elderly, it doesn't really target a specific age group, and it's common in men and women." The doctor smiled, knowing this must be pretty hardgoing, but it was her job after all.

"What we'll give you and what we give to all patients who come here with this diagnose, is antip epileptic drugs, AED's for short. It might take a while to find the correct type and dose of AED's that are best for you, but which ever type you take they will be battling off the seziures anyway." The doctor smiled as AJ nodded.

It was a lot for her to take in. It was like she had to rearrange her full life around this unneeded disorder. What she really wanted, was to get to the part where the doctor explained how everything was going to be ok and that her baby would be just fine, even though she already knew in somewhat that it would be.

"Now, you'd think by the way I'm going on that you are somehow different from everyone else in the world now, but no..." The doctor laughed as AJ smiled, "You can still live a normal life. We recommend to people with epilepsy that they have a balanced diet and exercise regularly, I know... hard to hear when you're pregnant and wanting to eat donuts all day." The doctor said as Punk smiled, "And also avoid drinking any alcohol if you do. We normally talk about three things that epileptic people should talk to their GP about and that is, driving, contraception and planning a pregnancy." The doctor said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't drive anyway, I'll worry about the contraception in a few months and I'm not planning a pregnancy... I'm sort of dealing with one." She said as the doctor laughed.

"And we'll get on to that." The doctor smiled, "Some side affects you may recieve, additional to the seizures is stress, tiredness, discomfort when sleeping at night and also... unfortunately for you." The doctor made eye contact with Punk, "Low interest in sex." She frowned as Punk sat crying on the inside but nodding on the outside. There wasn't much he could do about it.

"I can see that worries you." The doctor looked at AJ who was scarred by the thought of having a troubled sex life.

"Does that mean, low interest all the time? Or just in notions?" AJ asked.

"When I say low interest in sex, I don't mean that it's specifically low interest in sex. Sometimes because of the tiredness and stress, along with that is no interest to be touched or spoke to, sometimes it can be painful, especially for a women with epilepsy, it may be hard to reach an orgasm and even sometimes, some women sometimes fear of having a seizure whilst in the middle of intercourse." The doctor said as AJ nodded, "Again, probably not what you want to hear when you're pregnant and your hormones are everywhere. It doesn't mean that you guys can't have sex or that anything I even say will be the case for you. Everyone is different, so don't go home thinking your lives are officially over, ok?" The doctor said as AJ smiled.

"Why would it be sore for her?" Punk asked the doctor.

"Well, put it this way. If you're uninterested in sex, and have no arousal, things are going to be a little dry and that is bound to cause some pain from a women's point of view." The doctor said as Punk nodded.

He couldn't imagine AJ ever not wanting to have sex with him. It was a horrible thought that he hoped wouldn't occur with them.

"And with the tiredness and stress, is that constant?" AJ asked.

"No, of course not. What I mean is, if you are stressing, you'll tend to stress more than what you'd normally, and maybe some things you wouldn't stress about, you might be prone to stress a little more. You won't be stressing for nothing, and the tiredness will come and go." The doctor said as AJ nodded.

"Now... on to your pregnancy. Half way there to five months along I see." The doctor smiled as she looked at AJ's files on the computer screen, "Because of the AED's you'll have to be taking, and because of the epilepsy itself, there are some phsyial or brain development difficulties your child could be born with such as lower intellectual abilities, poor language skills, memory problems, autistic spectrum disorders or delayed walking and talking." The doctor said as AJ began to go pale, her hand dropping from Punks and hiding under her sweater. It was such a horrible, horrible thought to think that their child could be possibly born with some sort of disease or disorder. She felt like it was all her fault.

"The baby will definitley be born with some sort of condition?" Punk swallowed nervously.

"No. Not at all. These are all just things I need to inform you about. I'm not here to scare you. I'm just letting you know about possibilities." The doctor made herself clear, "We'll offer you frequent ultrasound scans to help detect any possible development problems. I see you had one yesterday and everything was perfect, so the baby is clearly perfectly healthy." The doctor smiled as AJ nodded.

She hoped and prayed the baby would stay healthy.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent anything happening to it?" AJ asked the doctor.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just keep a balanced diet, do as much exercise as you can, and just try and not stress, I know it's easy to say from where I'm sitting, but worrying and stressing will only make it worse." The doctor said.

"There's a very low chance of you having a seizure whilst in labour. Your midwife will be informed beforehand that you have epilepsy, that way she can react quickly if anything does go wrong, but there's no reason to say you won't have a normal birth." The doctor said as AJ nodded, "And I think that's me done scaring you." The doctor said as AJ laughed quietly and leaned forward, "Do you have any questions?" She asked as AJ just shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." She said.

"I know it's a lot to take in." The doctor understood, "What about you?" She asked Punk.

"Will it go away?" Punk asked.

"It can do. Or some women say that it can be totally fine, they won't feel any of the side affects or have any seizures for years, and then it comes back. It's really hard to say, but as long as you keep the seizures away, you and the baby are going to be fine." The doctor smiled.

AJ just nodded and stood up as Punk did to.

"Well, thanks for talking us through everything." AJ smiled.

"It's no problem. Since I'll be your obstetrician throughout the next few months, you can contact me at any time if you have any concerns or worries about you or the baby. I'll also get your prescribed with a dose of AED's to start taking right away." The doctor smiled as AJ nodded, being walked to the door with Punk following behind.

AJ knew this would be a lot for Punk to take in to. He was going to be on the other side of all of this, watching and hoping just like her.

After AJ again, thanking their doctor for seeing them and being so kind throughout explaining everything, her and Punk were on their way back out of the hospital to find their car. It had already been an exhausting morning and it was only 11am.

"How do you feel?" Punk asked her, sitting in the car in the parking lott.

"About what?" AJ asked him.

"About all of this. What she just told us." Punk said.

"I don't know, Phil. How do you think I feel?" AJ asked him, "I'm terrified. The thought of anything being wrong with the baby, or something happening to it... I'd feel like it was my fault if it was born with development problems." AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair as Punk tutted.

"Of course it wouldn't be your fault. You didn't ask for this. Whatever the outcome, our baby is still our baby and it's going to be loved so much, even if it things aren't one hundred percent right." Punk promised her, "We'll get through this." He nodded to her.

"I hope so. I really hope so." AJ said, hugging into him across the seats as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her head repeatedly, hoping to fill her with the strength she needed to carry on for their baby's sake.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

"Epilepsy? So... does that mean you can't take her to the movies?" Kofi asked the next day in work, sitting with Punk in the cafeteria of the gym on their lunch break.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"You know... the flashing images, fucks with people with epilepsy." Kofi said.

"I don't know, Kofi. I'm more worried about my kid being born with some learning disability or physical disability." Punk said, having barely got any sleep last night, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sure the kid will be fine. Just make sure AJ does what she's supposed to be doing and nothing will go wrong." Kofi said.

"Yeah, you say that now." Punk said, "We could have sex problems." Punk grunted under his breath as Kofi laughed.

"Usually when doctors say that they're talking out their ass just to scare you." Kofi said.

"No, she seemed to know what she was talking about." Punk said, thinking back to the doctor.

"Don't believe me? Go home and see for yourself. Buy her flowers, close the curtains, light some candles. Was it an old doctor?" Kofi asked.

"Oldish." Punk shrugged.

"She's probably just jealous. Trust me." Kofi nodded.

"Ok... but if I go home and she starts yelling at me I'm going to punch your face tomorrow." Punk said, "I gotta get back to work." He said, tapping Kofi on the shoulder, taking his bottle of water and heading out of the cafeteria.

 _Later on..._

AJ had been sent out her prescription of AED's which meant she could start her everlasting dose of medication, already feeling tired from them when she took them this morning. She pretty much lay on the couch all day with Coal and watching day time TV.

She heard the front door open, opening her eyes from the dozing nap she was taking on and off, sitting up when she seen Punk come through the door. Was it really that late?

She smiled at the bunch of flowers he had in his hand, clearly for her.

"How you feeling?" Punk asked her, handing her the flowers as she smiled whilst taking them, inhaling their earthy scent and standing up.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, "I'm not dying, Phil." She laughed, "I'm going to go put these in some water." She smiled to him.

"Ok, but when you're done, can you come upstairs and take a look at my back. I think I knicked it on a weight today." He said as she agreed and trailed away into the kitchen, giving Punk time to slip away upstairs and into their bedroom, peeking into Max's room to make sure he was out which he figured he was.

He got into their bedroom, shutting the curtains over and lighting a few candles on the bedside cabinets. He wasn't the type to make sex all romantic and cringey, but he knew women liked it.

After nearly burning himself a few times, he finally lit enough candles, had the drapes shut, and awaited AJ to come upstairs, to which she did in a few short minutes. She did look tired, but that didn't mean she could get a second wind.

"Ok. Let me see your..." AJ walked into the room, pausing as she looked from the candles, to the curtains to Punk himself grinning in the middle of the room, shutting the door over behind her as she walked in.

"Let you see my what?" Punk asked her with a smirk as she smiled to herself, folding her arms and shuffling her way towards him.

"Why are you doing this?" AJ whispered, "Candles isn't really your thing." She looked up at him.

"Yeah? Well I thought you'd like it." Punk said, running his hands down her soft arms.

"You're making me feel like I have some sort of illness that is going to kill me, Phil." She whispered, "Tons of people get epilepsy." She shrugged.

"Well this isn't about the epilepsy, AJ. It's about making sure me and you stay together throughout this. You heard what the doctor said, you're going to be tired all the time and stressed... I'm terrified you won't want me to touch you again or sleep with you." He said.

"How could you ever think that?" She shook her head, cupping his cheek softly.

"You already look exhausted already." He said looking down.

"I am so... so turned on right now." AJ told him as his head shot up quickly, "You... coming in with the flowers, lighting these candles... it doesn't show that you just want to have sex or make me feel better. It shows you care about us." She nodded as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Of course I do." He said.

"You're going to pick me up, lay me down on that bed, and you're going to make love to me. Because we both need it. I need it." She said, feeling no signs of being uninterested in sex. In fact, she'd never been more interested.

"Ok." Punk whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist gently, picking her up as he walked over to the bottom of the bed slowly, placing her down in the centre while the candles burned away.

His style wasn't slow and romantic, and she knew fine well it wasn't, and she wouldn't change anything about that, but sometimes she felt like they needed nights like this, where they took care of one another, and it wasn't just about the sex.

Punk caressed her cheek as he latched on to her lips, leaning over her as she pulled him closer into her, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt so she could feel his bare skin on her fingers.

They stripped one another with great care, gently and slowly toning down to nudity as AJ held him as close as she possibly could. Her breasts pressed against his chest while she felt his hard length linger around her wet opening.

"You're beautiful." He told her, and he meant that with every word he said. She deserved the world and so much more that he could offer her. He gently kissed her lips throughout holding her body close, trailing down her jaw and to her neck where she automatically became weak every time.

"Phil." She whispered, her eyes shutting over with pleasure, no better feeling in the world.

Punk was just so relieved that she was interested, and very much so by the feel of things down below. She was hot, wet and begging to be touched, and that loosened his tight shoulders from the fear of her not wanting him.

In a way, this calmed AJ, it made her feel safe and secure, like nothing could go wrong. She believed her baby would be fine, she truly did. They would have a happy, healthy baby boy or girl.

"I'll go slow if you want me to." Punk said as he got ready to mount himself inside her.

"Go slow." She whispered with a nod, watching her arch her back with every inch he crept inside her wetness, "Oh, Phil." She grasped his arm as he held her waist, leaning down and taking her mouth again, the sweetness he was tasting, overlapping with the pleasure of being in her tight walls was enough to make this moment satisfying.

With every slow drag against her g spot was a curdling moan that told him she would never lose the interest in their sexual ways. They were too addicted to one another. Maybe their loving nights would decrease, but that only meant the nights they were intimate, would be all the more passionate, and he was completely fine with that.

"Mmm... feels so good, baby." AJ moaned, never feeling more at peace, so much pleasure rising from her toes, feeling extra pleasure from her pregnant, hormonal ways. This was exactly what she was needing to cheer her up from these past days turn of events. And it seemed like Punk also needed it to reassure himself that he wasn't ever going to lose out on their physical side of love. She would make sure he wouldn't.

 _Later on..._

The candles had burnt down to wax and it was officially pitch black outside, the only light shining through under the drapes was from the moonlight, into their room.

She lay, tangled into him, her bump resting in between them as she smiled to herself with deep satisfaction. She did love their reckless and raw passion they normally had, and she was sure that wouldn't leave them, but this was in somewhat even better. She really felt him when they went slow and steady, each moment she could feel and live by. The candles were a great touch and she always preferred being intimate when it gone dark outside.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

He never knew sex could be so pleasuristic when going so slow. It was no doubt one of the best nights they had ever had. The pleasure went on and on and that's why he loved it so much. It felt like there was no ending to their night.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded to him with a smile, "Thank you." She looked up at him, a sheet messed and scrunched over them, her legs tangled with his and her head in level with his chest.

"For what?" Punk said.

"For being a man." She nodded to him, "You're patient, and you're willing to do whatever it takes to make sure I'm ok." She smiled, never being so lucky. She felt so positive now, like nothing could ever go wrong. With Punk by her side, their baby, regardless of it having difficulties when born, would be loved and raised in a loving home. There really was nothing she had to worry about.

"I just don't want you to worry over this. I think the doctor scared you yesterday. And I don't want you being scared." Punk said, kissing her head, "You and the baby are going to be fine. I know it." He said as AJ smiled, kissing his chest softly and resting in against him and his whispered sweet nothings, falling asleep to the sound of the rain outside and the whispers from her boyfriends kind heart.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

"When are you going to go home?" Hayley asked Max, lying into his bare chest in what used to be Max's old room and his now mothers new apartment.

"In the morning I guess." Max shrugged, holding Hayley close to him with the sheets around them, never feeling more at peace than what he was just now. It was all her idea, for them to go somewhere quiet and have sex, she'd even got her step sister to go out and buy protection for her. He wasn't sure about it at first, but now that they'd done it... twice. He wouldn't have changed it.

"Won't your brother shout at you?" Hayley asked him.

"No... he said I can do whatever I want." Max shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he didn't mean literally." Hayley looked up at him.

"I don't know. Him and AJ have a lot going on right now, best I stay out their way anyway." Max said as she nodded.

"All the more reason that you should be there for them." Hayley said, "Go home... I'll get my things, lock the door and give you the key tomorrow." Hayley said.

"Are you sure?" Max asked as Hayley sat up with the sheets to her body, brushing her blonde hair from her face.

"I'm positive. Go." She said, pecking him on the lips softly as he nodded, figuring she was right, maybe this wasn't the best way to go about things. He was sure his brother would be at home, up all night worrying about him, regardless of him telling him he could do what he wanted to.

He got his clothes on and left the apartment which he was growing very fond of being in just with Hayley, but he knew his mother would be back in a few days with the last of her things from moving in.

He walked all the way home, the night ticking into the am, hitting 1am when he got in the door, kicking his shoes off and checking the living room first to see if Punk was anywhere. He was full on expecting him to be sitting on the front steps waiting for him, but he was oddly wrong.

He ran upstairs quietly, creeping into his brother and AJ's room, staring into the dark room as he looked at the scattered clothes on the room floor. A piece of him was hurt that his brother seemed to have forgotten about him, and how he could have been out anywhere and he was more interested in getting laid at home.

He walked around the bed to his brothers side, agressively pushing him hard as Punk jumped, causing AJ to grumble in her sleep and turn around into a different position.

Punk opened his eyes and looked up at Max leaning over him with his arms folded.

"What? Did I..." Punk looked round at the lock, "Did I sleep in?" He blinked a few times to get a good look at the time, seeing it was only 1am, wondering why Max had disturbed his sleep.

"Glad to know you were worried about me." Max said as Punk shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head, both of them using whispering voices to not waken AJ, "In fact... just get out of the room, I'll be out in a minute." Punk said.

"No. I'm staying here." Max folded his arms.

"Max... I have no clothes on." Punk gritted his teeth with anger, watching his brother roll his eyes and head out of the door to let his brother fix himself.

Max knew it sounded hypocritical that he was mad at Punk for not caring, when he went out and done it anyway, but he didn't expect him to be sleeping peacefully while he knew he was out where many people didn't like him.

He waited in the hallway, eventually seeing Punk walk out with a pair of basketball shorts on, shutting his and AJ's room door over and folding his own arms.

"What the hell is this all about?" Punk asked, his eyes sore from being woken up so suddenly.

"I could have been anywhere out there and you're here not giving a fuck. I didn't think you literally meant I could go do whatever I wanted." Max said.

"I don't need this right now." Punk laughed, "Grow up, yeah?" Punk nodded to him.

"You're meant to be looking out for me. If this was you, last year, you'd be outside with a torch going down every single alley way until you found me." Max said.

"I don't know if you've realised, but we're kind of going through a hard time right now, and we're trying to get past it. So yeah, a night, alone was nice and no, you weren't on my mind because I have a girlfriend who is worried sick and an uborn child who could possibly have development problems IF it is born. So, I'm sorry if for once I'm not fucking paying attention to you. I have other things to be worrying about." Punk said as Max backed away with a cold growl.

"You know what, I hope the little brat does have problems." Max spat in the moment, never ever meaning any of those words to come out.

Punk went to grab him but he was already heading downstairs and for the front door.

"Don't bother coming back here!" Punk yelled downstairs, hearing the front door slam shut, leaning over the banister in the hallway and taking a deep breath. He was so mad at Max, not just for that despicable comment that he had just made, but because he was still expecting him to run around after him.

"Go after him." AJ stood at their bedroom door, watching Punk turn around and look at her. He hoped she never heard all that.

"Nah. The little shit can sleep outside for all I care." Punk said.

"Then I will." AJ told him, going to walk by Punk when he pulled her back around.

"Didn't you just listen to him? Didn't you just hear what he said?" Punk said, wondering if AJ really was listening in, surely she wouldn't want to go after him and make sure he was ok after what he had just said and the way he had acted.

"He is just a child, Phil." AJ said, "We said we were going to raise him and we've stopped doing that ever since I got pregnant." AJ said, seeing Max's words from a different point of view than Punks.

"He is sixteen. He's not a child." Punk said.

"No... he is." AJ nodded, "He depends on you to be there, and you haven't." AJ said, not wanting to sound like she was blaming Punk.

"Well I've been a little caught up in things. Haven't I?" Punk said, "Stop defending him, he just wished that something bad will happen to the baby." Punk said, looking at AJ like she was insane for defending Max.

"He didn't mean it." AJ sighed, "Please, go find him." AJ begged.

"No, AJ." Punk said firmly, as AJ grunted at his stubborn self. She knew what Max said was wrong, but she seen through his words, and she seen there was still just that little boy who needed taken care of, no matter if he was sixteen.

"I'll go find him myself." AJ spat, heading downstairs and out of the door to go find Max.

Punk leaned against the wall in the hall. He had no idea how AJ could be so humble and look past Max's words. For now, he was still extremely hacked off with him. It was true, he had other things to worry about other than Max. He'd spent the past years worrying about Max and only Max, he didn't know if he could deal with it anymore. Especially with the baby.

Yet, when he walked back into his bedroom, the words that Max used when they told him about the baby replayed in his mind.

 _"Well, I hope I don't get replaced by the little brat, but after last time... I'm happy." Max smiled to Punk and AJ who smiled to._

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

AJ had managed to catch up with Max, since he was such a slow walker just like Punk. She prayed he wouldn't take it out on her like he had done with the baby. She just wanted to make sure he was ok, and that he came home tonight.

"Max!" AJ yelled, running slowly after him as he paused when his name was heard, turning around and seeing AJ briskly walking towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked AJ, throwing his hands up by his side. He just wanted to be alone right now.

"I want you to listen to me." AJ said, "You gotta give Phil a break just now. A lot is going on right now, but that doesn't mean you're forgotten about." AJ told him.

"Then why does it feel like it?" Max asked her.

"You have to talk to us if you feel left out or alone, Max. You can't just come in through the night, wake us up and start yelling at us. You know I'm off work now, I have plenty of time to spend with you." AJ said.

"I just feel like I'm always in the way with you guys. What happens when the baby comes? Is it going to be worse than this?" Max asked.

"Max." AJ sighed, "These past few days have been hard, for all of us. But things are going to go back to normal, ok? And when the baby is here, yeah we'll be a lot busier and exhausted, but you're still going to mean everything to us." AJ said sincerely, "Come on, please come home." AJ begged him as he put his hands in his jean pockets, thinking to himself.

Of course he was obviously going to come home. He just wanted to have the last word and storm out. A part of him wished Punk had chased him, but there was no better reassuring words than from AJ herself.

"Ok." Max nodded as AJ smiled, wrapping her arm around him and hugging him tightly. Punk was right, he could be a little shit at times, but she loved him regardless and wanted him to be here for his nephew or neice.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said about the baby... I really hope everything goes..."

"Hey... I know." AJ nodded, walking back home with her arm still wrapped around his shoulder, "We all say things we don't mean." She understood completely. She knew from the moment she heard him say it that he didn't mean it.

"He's still going to be pissed with me when I get in." Max huffed.

"He won't. Trust me." AJ said. And Max did. He only trusted very few people, and one of them was AJ herself. Although he did have his mother in his life knew, AJ was the only mother he ever knew. She cooked, cleaned, done everything for him since he was just eight years old. He could still remember having bad dreams when they first moved into their apartment. AJ was just eighteen herself, but she'd come in and lie beside him, trace her fingertips over his head to help him fall back asleep. She was amazing, and he knew the baby that she was having was going to be the luckiest kid in the world with the best set of parents.

They got home safe, walking into the house as AJ shut the door and locked it behind her, walking into the living room to where Punk was already standing up waiting, staring out Max who followed behind AJ.

"I can trust you two... to behave in here." AJ said, looking specifically at Punk, "I'm going to go back to bed." She said, glad that Punk looked calm and ready to talk to his brother instead of yelling at him.

"Ok. Goodnight, sweetheart." Punk nodded to AJ with a smile.

"Goodnight." Max said quietly as AJ walked away, shutting the living room door over and heading on upstairs.

"You calmed down yet?" Max asked his brother.

"Have you thought about what you said yet?" Punk looked back at his brother with the exact same eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... you know I wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby. I was angry." Max shrugged.

"I'm sorry too." Punk nodded, "You're right, I haven't been paying much attention to you these past few days, and I'm sorry. But we've had a lot going on. I thought you understood." Punk said.

"How can I understand something you don't tell me about?" Max said, "I know I'm sixteen, but I do understand things can get difficult. Just tell me about them, man." Max said.

"I just didn't want you to worry about anything. That's all." Punk said, "You know I don't want you to go do whatever you want, to me... you're still eight years old, eating chicken nuggets from the freezer and watching spongebob. I don't know where the hell these years have went." Punk shook his head as Max laughed.

"Tell me about it." Max said, agreeing with Punk on that one.

"I promise, things will go back to normal soon, maybe we can even make a point of having our own night once a week, just me and you, I'm sure AJ wouldn't mind." Punk suggested.

"Yeah... I'd like that." Max nodded with a smile.

"Things are going to get hard and exhausting, especially when the baby comes, it's going to be loud in here. But I'm never going to replace you or forget you're here. And if you feel I am, come talk to me." Punk said as Max nodded, scuffing his feet off the carpet.

"I get you're growing up. Quicker than me. I just don't want to lose my brother to diapers and bottles." Max said as Punk chuckled.

"Trust me. You won't." Punk smiled, "We ok?" He asked him, hoping they could just move on and that Max now had a clearer understanding that things were going to get more distant between them because of the baby, it was impossible for it not, but he would always make time for Max, even if it meant them going to the movies, or to the park to play football, or out to go pick up a pizza. He wanted to make himself very clear, that Max wasn't and could never be replaced.

"We're ok." Max nodded with a smile as Punk smiled, roughly grabbing him into him for a awkward but meaningful hug, messing his hair around with his fist and releasing him from the hug.

"You better get to sleep. It's getting late." Punk said as Max agreed, double agreeing when a large yawn overcame him, sending him on his way upstairs and into his bed for the night.

Punk felt like things were headed in the right direction. AJ was less worried about the baby, Max was less worried about being replaced, and he knew that both his brother and girlfriend were on his good side again. He couldn't have asked for more really.

He switched off all the lights downstairs and headed back upstairs to go to sleep himself, having to shuffle AJ over who was lying smack in the centre of the bed.

 _A few months later..._

It had been a few months gone by since AJ's diagnosis of epilepsy and Max's fear of being ignored from his brother. Things had improved leaps and bounds and AJ was overhwhelmingly going onto her eight month mark on her pregnancy scale. So far, the baby was developing and progressing the way it should, and no alarming signs were showing up on the ultrasounds she had been going to frquently.

She couldn't explain how good it was to know her baby was happy and healthy inside her, growing the way it should. She had been taking her medication everyday and never once felt a seizure pass her way. Everyhing was going great and she just couldn't wait to meet her baby, who she was convinced was definitley a boy, by the amount of kicking it done at night.

Max had been spending less time with Hayley as she had seemed to be blowing him off a lot when he asked her to come round. He knew her father didn't like him, but he hoped there wasn't anything else going on, he was too scared to ask Hayley when she did come round, from fear of her not wanting to talk about it, but he was swithering with himself at this point.

Punk couldn't have been happier either. Not just because his eight month pregnant girlfriend was happy and content, but because it was his favourite season... Summer. Now that they had a back garden unlike their old apartment, they could sit outside for hours upon hours in the sun, although AJ found it difficult and got tired from the heat. He understand, she was carrying a human inside her after all.

As for Stacey, she had moved in to her new apartment and was settling in great. She sometimes popped around to her sons house for dinner, that way she got to see Punk and Max at the same time. She enjoyed being around them and this wonderful chance she was being given to rebuild what she had jeprodised many years ago. She of course, gave her son the space he deserved, especially with a baby on the way, but sometimes she would invite Max over for the night if he wasn't busy with his own girlfriend. It had sunk into her, that both her little boys, well... they weren't so little anymore, but that wasn't stopping her from reforming the relationship she wanted to have with them.

"Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow or something?" Max asked Hayley, sitting outside in the back garden on the grass, looking down at her as she lay with her eyes shut, enjoying the sun.

"You want to go see a movie? When the weather is like this?" Hayley questioned him.

"Ok... do you want to go to the park or something?" Max recorrected himself.

"I don't know. My dad thinks I'm at summer school right now." Hayley said as Max sighed, lying down on the grass beside her.

"Why can't you just tell him you're with me?" Max sighed frustratedly.

"Because... he'll be mad." Hayley said.

"So what..." Max shrugged. "Does he think I'm going to hurt you? Why does he not like me?" Max asked.

"It's not you." Hayley shook her head.

"Please don't give me that, it's not you, it's me, bullshit." Max said, watching Hayley sit up.

"No, really. It is me." She said, "I wish I could tell you." She leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Max sat up, "You can tell me anything." He assured her.

"I can't." Hayley looked at him, wanting nothing more than to tell him, not being able to take the risk, "I'll text you about tomorrow. I promise." She told him, pressing her lips against his softly as she stood up, heading out of the garden and round the side of the house to escape out the gate.

Max just sat picking the grass with confusion, standing up and dusting himself off as he walked back into the house, shaking his head at AJ standing with her back to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Max shook his head.

"I'm so warm." AJ sighed, "It's ridiculously warm in here. Don't you think?" AJ asked Max who, to him it just felt normal temperature in the house.

"Probably cause you're fat." Max pointed to her belly with a smile, knowing how much she hated her and Punk calling her fat, although they didn't mean it personally.

"Don't call me fat." AJ said as he chuckled walking away, passing by his brother who had just came in the house, "Oh, you're home." AJ smiled, shutting the fridge over, wondering where he had got off to this morning when she woke up. She knew it was his day off from the gym.

"I have a surprise for you. Get your shoes on." Punk told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to. My feet hurt." AJ sighed.

"From sitting on the couch all morning?" He asked her, "Come on, you're meant to be exercising anyway." He pressed his hands on her back, lightly pushing her through the living room and into the hallway to get her trainers on, helping her tie them since she couldn't really bend over her bump.

"This better be good." AJ grunted to him, taking his hand as he lead her out the house, walking a few blocks with him in the scorching heat, taking a few right turns and left turns until finally reaching their destination that he wished, standing outside an empty store with nothing inside it.

"What am I looking at?" AJ asked Punk, after walking so much, sweating like a pig and her feet pulsing inside her converse, she realised she was standing outside a piece of 'sold' property.

"It's all ours." Punk smiled to her as she turned to him with disbelief. They had talked over the past few months about going forward with their own store, but they hadn't really gone into too much detail. She couldn't believe he had done all this without her noticing. But... to be fair, she had been sleeping an awful lot these past few weeks. She was so happy that things were headed in the right direction.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Wonder what Hayley is hiding, and what do you guys think AJ and Punk should do with the store? Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for the REVIEWS, they mean a whole lot. You are all amazing!**


	49. Chapter 49

"Phil, I know we were talking about it but I didn't think you were serious about going through with it." AJ said, back at their home in the kitchen, switching on the kettle as Punk sat at the table with paper scattered everywhere.

"I really want to get away from the gym, I've been saving for months now and I seen that place a few weeks ago on my way home from work." Punk explained to her.

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" AJ asked, walking over to the table and sitting down beside him.

"Well, I was thinking we turn it into a comic book store. It's something we know a lot about, both of us, I have a lot of old comics under our bed that I could start the store off with, but I mean... we'll obviously have to buy in some supplies, but we have time." He shrugged.

"I think it's a great idea. Just don't get caught up too much in it, I'm going to need you around these next few weeks. My due date is only two weeks away and I don't want you in some store with bad signal whilst I go into labour." She said as he laughed.

"I won't. I'll be here." Punk turned to her, pecking her on the lips softly as she smiled, watching him turn back and look through all the documents.

"We'll need to employ people. Won't we?" AJ said.

"Maybe just one or two." Punk shrugged, "We can handle the rest, even if it means my mom has to watch the baby." Punk said.

"I'm sure she'd love that." AJ smiled, "Have you spoke to her recently?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yeah, a few days ago. Why?" Punk asked.

"No reason." AJ shook her head, "I'm just proud of you. That's all." She smiled, standing up and walking back over to the kitchen as Max traipsed into the room.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" AJ asked, noticing Max looked a little deflated and bored.

"Hayley keeps giving me this bullshit about her dad not liking me." Max said, looking in the fridge for a soda.

"Maybe he doesn't." Punk shrugged as AJ scowled his way, sending him back to the paper work he was sorting out.

"That isn't the point. She knows why he doesn't like me, and she won't tell me." Max said, shutting the fridge over after not seeing anything appealing to eat or drink.

"But why wouldn't he like you? Isn't she adopted? Maybe it's something to do with her real parents." AJ shrugged.

"I think she's just being awkward." Max admitted, "She's all, don't touch me, Max... and I'm too tired, Max leave me alone. It's like she has good days and bad days." Max said.

"Sounds familiar." Punk raised his eyebrows towards AJ who Max looked at it.

"Hey." AJ pointed to Punk, "I have an excuse, I'd give any one of you a day to try and carry this baby without snapping or feeling exhausted." She said, turning around to the sink as Punk just laughed, shaking his head and putting letters and documents in envelopes while Max looked at AJ from behind.

It shockingly, terrifyingly made sense. And his heart wasn't ready. He crept away out of the kitchen and upstairs, grabbing his phone from his bed and demanding that Hayley seen him tonight, or else he would claw his way past her father and into her home himself.

 _Later on..._

AJ was enjoying a relaxing, warm bubble bath after another warm and exhausting day. This heat was draining her completely to the point where she was going to bed at 8pm at night. But Punk didn't mind, he enjoyed laying next to her and watching her sleep peacefully.

It was tough being pregnant, not just physically but emotionally. She didn't ask to cry every night at Cast Away. But Punk was making it that little more comfier and peaceful, wether he was just bringing her a snack at 2am, rubbing her feet, giving her the extra push upstairs. He was a great help. She was so glad that nothing had showed up on the ultrasounds of their baby, from where she was standing, it was a perfectly healthy baby boy or girl. And that was all she wished for.

"Hey, can I come in." Punk knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, come in." AJ said, watching him walk into the bathroom and close the door over behind him, sitting down on the toilet seat across from the bath, "Can I help you?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"I was... ordering pizza. Wanted to know if you wanted any?" He asked.

"And you couldn't have asked me through the door?" She said as he laughed.

"I could have. But where is the fun in that?" He asked her.

"Well, I'll have whatever you're having." She smiled.

"Whatever I'm having?" He slouched over and smiled over to her. Even with her hair soaking wet and her glasses on, she was still undeniably beautiful to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" AJ asked him, not sure why he was staring at her with such deep eyes.

"You're beautiful." He shook his head as she smiled, appreciating the way he would make her feel good about herself, without even having to use sex.

"You know... this bath is still pretty warm." AJ smiled to him, "We can always order pizza... later." She said as he already began stripping his t-shirt off, sending her into a fit of laughter, smiling as she felt the baby kicking.

"Quick the baby is kicking." AJ waved him over, taking his hand over the bath and pressing it under the water onto her stomach. It wasn't the first time the baby had kicked obviously, but it was a loving and heartwarming experience everytime it did.

"Definitley a boy." Punk chuckled, feeling the hard kicks on his hand.

"Hurry up and get in." AJ told him, giving him his hand back as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and got in the bath with her, slipping in behind her as she relaxingly leaned her back against his stomach, feeling so at peace and relaxed.

"We do this too often." Punk chuckled as she smiled.

"Not enough." AJ argued against him, shutting her eyes as he massaged her arms, cupping her breasts while kissing her neck softly. AJ couldn't have felt any better. She felt warm and loved, and well taken care of. Their baby really could be here any day now (AJ had a gut feeling it would come early) and they would be very much prepared.

 _With Max..._

Thankfully for Max, he didn't have to march round to Hayley's, she agreed to come round to where he was waiting for her in the living room, tapping his feet and figeting with his hands, not being able to sit still. He couldn't even think about the posibility of her being pregnant. How would he explain to Punk. He wasn't ready for this.

As soon as he heard the door open, he walked out of the living room to open it, watching her step into the house and through to the living room.

"What was so urgent that you needed to see me?" Hayley asked him, taking a seat on the couch as he shut the living room door over, taking a seat beside her as he stared her out.

"You'd tell me if there was something going on with you... concerning me. Wouldn't you?" Max said as she nodded.

"What I said in the garden... I meant it. It's nothing to do with you." Hayley nodded to him.

"So you're not... you aren't pregnant?" Max crossed his fingers and toes.

"Pregnant?" Hayley chuckled, not being able to help it, "Of course I'm not. Why would you think that?" She laughed, watching him sink back against the couch with a sigh of relief, "We use protection, remember."

"I don't know. I just thought it made sense." Max shrugged.

"Well, I'm not." Hayley made herself clear, "And don't worry, I wouldn't keep something like that from you." She promised him.

"But you're clearly keeping something from me." Max said, sitting back up and looking into her eyes, "Please... just tell me, I'll feel better, you'll feel better. I don't want any lies between us." He said as Hayley ran her hands through her hair, looking across at him and nodding. She trusted him, it wasn't that she didn't, she was just scared of what he may think.

"Ok." She nodded, "Ok, fine." She nodded as he smiled, sitting up to listen to what she had to say, "I... I have problems." She said as he rolled his eyes, not really giving him much information by telling him she had problems. He figured that out already. He had to give her the time she deserved.

"What kind of problems?" He asked.

"Psychotic ones." She looked at him, not the first thing he was expecting from her. She wasn't psychotic, far from it.

"What do you mean... psychotic?" Max shook his head. There was no way this girl, this wonderful, beautiful, quiet, sweet and brave girl had psychotic problems. He wouldn't believe it.

"It all happened when my parents... when my parents died. I got put into an orphanage. I started seeing things, hearing voices. Next thing I know, I'm in a mental hospital." She said, looking at him as he eyed her up and down with confusion, "I'm on so much medication it's unreal. My room is full of it. I can't be in dark places alone or else... I start hearing things." She said, horrifyied as she seen him begin to laugh.

"You got me." Max laughed, assuming this was some sort of a joke, tapping her leg and laughing with a smile, "That's a good one." He said.

"I'm not joking." She looked at him, "My father doesn't let me hang around boys or anyone for that matter, incase you see me on one of my bad days." She told him as he began to realise that she was indeed being serious.

"So you... you see things, you hear things... how does that make you a psycho?" Max shook his head.

"How does it not?" She fired back, "I was happy before. When I had my birth parents. I was normal." She said, tucking her hands up her sleeves with nerves. So embarassed to have to tell him all of this, knowing what he thought of her already.

"What happened to them?" Max shook his head.

"My dad was bet up and hung, my mom was raped in front of me. Died in intensive care a few hours after. It was home intruders. Just normal home intruders who were bored one night and decided to pick my house, my parents." Hayley said.

"That's awful." Max said, running his hands through his hair.

He had no idea how troubled she was. She always appeared so happy and free, like she was living every day with so much strength and happiness inside her, when really, she was battling a world full of pain.

"So the days... where I text you, telling you I don't want to see you, it's not because I don't want to see you, it's because I don't want you to see me." She said, "But when I'm with you, it's the only time I feel normal. When you're inside me, when you touch me, I don't feel scared or alone." She admitted.

"So, this all started because of what happened to your parents?" Max asked her.

"Yeah." Hayley nodded, "It's like you, watching your brother get hung, watching AJ get raped, only... you're ten years old and you don't really know what's happening, all you know is... they're hurting and you're losing them." Hayley said as Max ran his hands over his face, not ever wanting to imagine such a thing.

"I can't imagine that." Max refused, shaking his head, "Why didn't you just tell me all of this?" Max said, hating that she felt she had to hide this from him.

"I didn't think you'd react very well. You don't know how bad I can get." She said.

"I'm not going to run away from you, Hayley. You don't scare me." He told her, "I love you and if it means I have to be the one giving you those pills for the rest of your life then so what." Max said.

"What did you say?" Hayley looked up at him.

"I'm not going to run from..."

"No... after that." Hayley shook her head.

"I love you." Max said, not even realising he indeed said those three words. What scared him, was that he meant it, from the bottom of his heart.

"I love you too." Hayley smiled as Max nodded.

It was horrible, to know someone he cared about so much, someone who he thought had no worries or problems in her life, was facing so much, and so much alone. He wasn't going to run, that wasn't what he was brought up to do. She had clearly been adopted from the mental hospital, and her foster father clearly treated her like she was indeed insane. Max knew better, this girl deserved to be treated like a princess, regardless of what sort of day she was having.

"I'm hungry." He told her as she turned around to him with a smile.

Hayley for one was mesmerised that he was still here. She thought she would have scared him off as soon as she started speaking, but he was here, being him and making her smile. He really wasn't afraid of her like her dad told her he would.

"I'm hungry too." She whispered.

"Do you want to go out and grab something? My treat... well, my brothers treat, I have no money." He said as she laughed with a nod.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She nodded, standing up as he slid some money from Punks wallet on the counter, escaping out the door with Hayley and headed out into the night.

Nothing was going to scare him away from her. Everyone had their demons, some a little scarier than others, but he wasn't scared. How could he be, she was gorgeous and sweet and bubbly. If every now and then she had a few bad days, it wouldn't be the end of the world, in fact... maybe if she spent it with him, her bad days would turn into good days.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

"So... what sort of stuff do you hear?" Max asked, sitting on a park bench with Hayley, ice cream in both hands.

"Just voices. If I'm having a bad day, they'll tell me to do things... it's hard to explain without me sounding like a complete idiot." She said, "Everything has gotten better over the years. At first, they were really bad, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stay silent, it was horrible." She said.

"Does your medication help?" He asked her.

"Yeah. A whole lot." She nodded, "I hope you don't think I'm some sort of... crazy girl who hears voices." She looked at him, "I bet you'd rather I was pregnant now." She chuckled.

"Nope. Definitley not." Max assured her, "I'm pretty sure you aren't the only one out there who feels like this. I think you're amazing, for still being able to stand on two feet after everything that happened with your parents." He said, feeling inspired by how strong she was.

"I'm glad you think that." She smiled to herself, "I thought you would run for the hills. Maybe you still will once you see how bad I can get." She said, "I smash things, I hit and scratch myself, I've pulled my hair out before. I can get pretty bad." She assured him as he just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter to me. I know you... you can't scare me that easily." He said as she laughed to herself, turning around and staring at him as he threw his empty tub of ice cream in the trash can beside the park bench.

"How did I get you?" She looked at him with confusion as he turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Guys like you... aren't meant to like girls like me." She said, "You're one of the bad boys." She pushed him playfully as he laughed to himself.

"And you're one of the good girls." He turned to look at her, "They say opposites attract." He smiled to her as she nodded.

"They do." She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as she shut her eyes peacefully, feeling him plant a kiss on her head while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 _Two weeks later..._

Punk had began to start putting things together in the new store, despite what AJ had told him about being on stan by for near her due date, which she was already two days passed. He'd only been going away for an hour or so, just to start rearranging things in the store, moving shelfs around and stacking some already in stock comic books. He'd also put up a sign on the front door of the shop saying 'looking for employees.' He hoped someone would show soon. Max and Hayley had been helping a lot however, which he was grateful for.

"Phil... where does this one go?" Hayley asked him, holding up a comic to her boyfriends brother.

"Bottom shelf over there." Punk pointed as she nodded, "That full box goes on that bottom shelf." He said, watching her grab the box and sit down on her knees to stack the bottom shelf while Max done the top on the opposite side of the shop.

The door opened suddenly to all their surprise as a woman walked in, jet black hair and a scary set of tattoos on her arms, heading straight down to the back of the shop where Punk was standing at what would be the counter when the till arrived. He was certain he knew the womans face, he just couldn't remember her name or where he knew her from.

"Phil... is that you?" The woman looked at Punk who shrugged.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"It's me... Violet? From Hot Topic? I employed you when you were eighteen." The girl said, just a few years older than Punk.

Punk couldn't believe he had forgotten the first girl he ever had sex with. She just looked so different. Of course she did. He hadn't seen her in eight years.

"You look so different." Punk smiled to her.

"So do you. Where did your hair go?" Violet laugh with a smile that reminded Punk why he liked her in the first place.

"It just got in the way." Punk admitted.

"Well, I liked it." Violet admitted, "I seen the sign on the door when I was passing. I'm actually looking for a job right now. I'm glad it's you that's running the place. Maybe you could return the favour from the job I got you." Violet hoped with an innocent smile as Punk scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... I mean, I'll talk to my girlfriend. She should be fine with it." Punk said as Violet smiled. She was just one of those girls who every guy chased after. She knew she was good looking and that's what men loved about her.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend." Violet nodded, "Looks like you've grown up a hell of a lot more than I have." She smiled to him, her lips coated in bright red lipstick, her face plastered in make-up, but evened out to blemish her skin.

"Yeah." Punk chuckled, "We're having a baby too so..."

"Oh a baby. I love babies." Violet smiled, "Have you already got workers?" She asked, noticing Max and Hayley standing in the corner talking to one another.

"No... no, that's just my brother and his girlfriend." Punk said as Violet nodded, turning back around to Punk with a smile.

"Well, here's my number." Violet said, grabbing a notepad and pen that was sitting on the counter, scribbling her number down and pushing the notepad over to him, "Call me if you want to take me on board. I'd really appreciate it." She smiled to him as he nodded.

"I will." Punk nodded to her, "Thanks for stopping by." Punk smiled to her as she nodded, fluttering her long eyelashes in his direction as she turned her back and walked out of the store, catching Max's eye who Hayley had to smack on the head for staring at the girls long legs.

"Can we employ her?" Max turned to Punk as soon as Violet had disappeard from the shop.

"I don't know." Punk muttered, carrying on with unboxing the ordered comics, shaking his head to get the images of Violet out his head. He had too much going on for him, so much love and peace at home, he'd be a fool to look interested in this clearly fake woman, yet so easy on the eye to any normal man.

"Do you know her or something?" Max asked curiously.

"Yeah... I worked for her back in Chicago. We had this thing..." Punk shook his head as Max's mouth dropped.

"You got to bang that chick?" He said with jealousy.

"You should tell AJ." Hayley stood beside Max, leaning over the counter as Punk watched her, "I'd want to know if my boyfriend was employing his ex to work with him." She raised her eyebrows as Max rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't my ex... she... it was just a one and done type situation. There was no relationship." Punk told them both.

"But you still slept with her?" Hayley questioned Punk like a detective, figuring she should take charge of this situation since Max was still in a daydream.

"Yeah." Punk shrugged.

"Then you need to tell AJ." Hayley said, "Imagine positions were swapped, how would you like it if she employed some man she'd slept with before?" Hayley raised her eyebrows.

"You think I should tell her?" Punk said.

"Yes. If you don't, she'll assume something is going on. If you say to her what you say it was, just some sort of one night stand, she'll be fine with it." Hayley shrugged.

"Since when did you become good at giving advice?" Max turned to her as she made a funny face at him.

"I suppose you're right." Punk sighed, "Will you guys be ok finishing up here? The keys are under the counter, lock everything up when yous are done." He told them, grabbing his sweater and heading out to go back home to his nine month pregnant girlfriend who was no doubt sleeping, eating or maybe even both at this point.

He got home, calmly walking through the door and heading straight upstairs after not finding her anywhere downstairs, seeing her in their bedroom, sitting up on their bed against the headboard with the room TV on in the corner. Coal, who was a fully grown pitbull at this point, with still such a puppy face, was curled up at her feet.

"Hey... why are you home?" AJ asked, not expecting that he would be home this early. Glad he was here however, "My stomach hasn't really been feeling good since you left." She said, rubbing her large belly with a sigh.

"Not feeling good, pain? Or... not feeling good, indegestion?" He asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, that indegestion was sore last week." She looked up at him, "Anyway, why are you home so early?" She asked him.

"Well we... got someone asking for the job." Punk said, sitting down on the edge of her bed side, shuffing her feet over for space as he lay his sweater at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh, that's great. Perfect timing too." AJ smiled to him, wondering why he was looking so serious about it.

"Well, I sort of... know the girl. I used to work with her in hot topic just before I met you." Punk said as AJ sat up, raising her eyebrows and looking at him with crazy eyes.

"The girl you slept with?" AJ death stared him as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And you think I'm going to let you employ her?" She asked him like he was crazy, swinging her legs round the side of the bed and standing up, slowly walking away through the hall and headed for the bathroom as Punk followed her.

"I won't if you don't want me to." Punk said, "That's why I came here first to talk to you about it." He said as she turned round outside the bathroom.

"Oh, how good of you." AJ said sarcastically, "You should have known without having to check with me." She scowled, reacting more heavier than she normally would. Her hormones were at an all time high at this point. The idea of Punk even talking to a woman he had slept with before made her blood sizzle.

"AJ... we never even dated back then. She was just a stupid one night stand. I forgot who she even was when she walked into the shop." He said.

"Phil... I don't need this right now." She sighed with exhaustion, "Go work things out for yourself." She told him, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut as Punk rolled his eyes with anger.

"Fine!" He yelled, not appreciating how argumentive and angry she was being over something he was trying to act calm about, he shouldn't have had to ask her for permission anyway. It wasn't like he was going to do anything with Violet, "I'll go tell her she has the job." He said, going about the situation in a completely different way, running downstairs and out of the house door, forgetting his sweater in which his mobile phone was in.

AJ, who was on the opposite side of the bathroom door had leaned against it for support, feeling warm, triquiling liquid run down the inside of her legs, followed by the most intense, agonising pains of her life, sinking right down on to the bathroom floor.

"Phil!" She yelled, banging on the door, knowing he had left in a heated moment without any appliances for her to reach him. She knew her stomach never felt right.

She winced as she shuffled forward, opening the bathroom door from sitting down and crawling slowly along the hall, pausing every few minutes to stop and hold her stomach, so much pain already, not expecting this at all. She knew it was going to be sore, but not this sore.

She finally reached their bedroom, having no clue that Punk never took his phone with him, grabbing her own and dialling his number, turning around to look at his sweater on the bed, his phone vibrating in it as she began to cry with fear. She couldn't do this alone. She needed him right now.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Punk refers to Violet back in Chapter 7. Just incase y'all think I'm randomly popping out with something. Thanks for the REVIEWS. Hopefully AJ can reach someone before it's too late!**


	51. Chapter 51

AJ had rung Max about an estimated one hundred times, but he just wouldn't pick up. She didn't know if she was having one of her panic attacks, or the pain was just taking her breath away so much, but she was completely lost and terrified. She had no choice but to phone Punks mother who thankfully picked up right away and promised she would be over right away. She didn't have a car, so it would take at least five to ten minutes, and AJ didn't know if she could wait that long.

She sat down, leaning against the room wall, gurning with pain and fear as she put her two hands flat on the carpeted flooring, screwing her eyes up as she felt a contraction, hating this feeling of being alone.

She knew she wasn't making it to the hospital, which she really should have since her epilepsy needed to be checked throughout the birth. She was terrifed and alone and she just wished for Punk to come back through the door to be by her side.

She waited a painful five minutes, banging her head off the wall when every contraction came, relief to her ears when she heard the front door open and close light footsteps trailing upstairs as Stacey quickly rushed to her side.

"Where is Phil?" Stacey shook her head, "Have you called an ambulance?" She asked AJ.

"He left... he doesn't have his phone." AJ sighed, "I want to push." She cried, feeling so stranded and alone. She needed Punk beside her, holding her hand every step of the way, otherwise, she didn't know if she could do this.

Stacey stood up, scratching her head with unknown fear and worry. She wasn't a midwife, she didn't know how to deliver a baby, but it looked like she was going to have to.

"I'm going to get some blankets and hot water, ok? Just keep breathing and stay calm, ok sweetheart?" Stacey said as AJ nodded, no pain relief, no gas and air, just sheer pain ripping her apart.

"Ok, hurry." AJ cried as Stacey rushed out of the bedroom, contacting 911 in hopes they could offer her some help.

Max and Hayley had just arrived back home, meeting Stacey in the hallway with confusion.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"April is having her baby upstairs. Phil doesn't have his phone, do you know where he is?" Stacey asked as grabbed blankets from the downstairs cupboard under the stairs, finally getting through to 911, "Hello... yeah, my sons girlfriend is having her baby at home, there's no time for an ambulance, is there anyway someone could guide me through?" Stacey spoke into the phone as she rushed back upstairs, forgetting her conversation she started with Max.

"She's having it in the house?" Hayley looked at Max who swallowed loudly.

"Should we go up?" He asked her, hearing AJ's screams from all the way downstairs, not sure if they wanted to.

"We can go up and wait in your room." Hayley suggested, "Where did your brother go?" Hayley asked Max, confused since Punk said he was coming straight home when he left the store.

"I don't know." Max shrugged as they walked upstairs and quickly into his room, shutting the room door over and sitting on the bed, listening and waiting throught the painful screams from next door. Max covered his ears while Hayley sat biting her nails. They hoped the baby would come out safely.

Meanwhile, AJ thought she was going to rip apart any second. She tried pushing but nothing was hard enough, it was exhausting and she just couldn't handle this pain much longer. She had nothing to hold on to, no one beside her to encourage her.

"April... you gotta push harder. Please, sweetheart." Stacey said, feared that the baby would start to lose oxygen.

"I can't." AJ cried, leaning her head back on the wall, "I need Phil." She said.

"Well he isn't here. And that's that." Stacey said bluntly, "This will all be over quicker if you push harder. Ok?" Stacey said, positioned at AJ's shaking legs.

"Ok." AJ cried in a whisper, realising she really had no choice. She couldn't push off the pain any longer. It would all be over in a few minutes if she just gave it all she had.

"After three, yeah?" Stacey nodded as AJ nodded back, hearing stacey countdown and pushing with everything she had on the last count, right in the prime of labour now with the baby's head and shoulders out.

"That's it." Stacey smiled, not exactly what she planned on doing with her night, not exactly what she planned on doing ever, but she was here now and she wanted her grandchild out safely, "That's it, just a few more pushes." Stacey nodded, frowning upon AJ's fragile self, looking completely drained and exhausted. She remembered giving birth to both her sons believe it or not. She knew how it felt.

A few more pushes later, and a roar of cries were brought to the room as Stacey quickly cleared the baby's air passages and wrapped it in a warm blanket, looking through her teary eyes as she cleaned the baby up whilst cutting the umbilicol cord.

Hayley had quickly pulled Max's hands from his ears to let him hear the cries coming from the room next door. A huge smile was brought to his face when he heard them, turning to Hayley who smiled just as big, leaning her head on his shoulder whilst the cries went on and on, a sign of good healthy lungs on a perfectly healthy baby.

"Is it a boy?" AJ rolled her tired eyes forward, looking over for her baby who was wrapped in a yellow blanket in Stacey's arms, "Is everything ok?" She looked at Stacey with fear.

"She's fine." Stacey gasped as a tear rolled down her cheek, placing the beautiful, healthy baby girl into her mother's arms. She had a granddaughter.

"She?" AJ looked down at the small, beautiful baby girl who had silenced her cries and was opening her eyes up to look at her mother, her tiny little fingers spreading out as she moved her mouth around slowly. Her skin was as soft as a peach and she looked like sheer perfection.

"She's beautiful, April." Stacey said, filling up with tears, wiping them quickly so not to get to flustered in her emotions. She never thought she'd be so overhwhelmed by her first grandchild, but seeing her, so cute and perfect, it brought proud tears to her eyes.

"Oh." AJ gasped at the feeling of her daughter in her arms, "Oh hello... baby girl." She smiled, blown away by how gorgeous the baby girl was. All that hard, excruciating pain was so worth it, and she was beinning to think it wasn't.

Stacey quietly left the room, creeping into Max's room and smiling to both Max and Hayley, "It's a girl." He told them as Max smiled to himself. He had a niece. A perfect little niece.

Everyone was celebrating their importancies to this wonderful new arrival, but Punk was still no where to be seen.

Max crept out the room slowly, walking into the messy bedroom that was warm and stuffy, smiling down to AJ who, he'd never seen look more tired and sweaty in his entire life, but through that tired and that sweat, was a proud and joyful smile on her lips as she held her daughter.

"Do you want to say hello?" AJ smiled up to Max as he crouched down beside her, stroking the baby's soft head with his finger, watching her as she stretched her little fingers and toes out, chuckling to himself.

"She's so real." Max said in awe. He'd never seen a baby so close before. And AJ understood what he meant. It was surreal that she was here. After all the panic and the stress, she was finally here and she was here perfectly healthy.

"I'll go call an ambulance. You'll still need to go into hospital so they can check you and the baby over. I'll be back in a minute." Stacey said, taking her phone and walking into the bathroom for some silence to phone the hospital back after them guiding her through the labour.

"You have your daddy's eyes... you do, you do so." AJ spoke to her daughter, stroking her soft cheek as she lay peacefully content in her arms. She really was a relaxed little thing. She seemed to be loving all of this attention already.

"Where is..." Max paused as he listened to the front door shut over, turning to AJ who swallowed loudly, god only knows what Punk was going to react like.

Punk, who had gone a longer detour than planned, finally decided to come home after realising he never had his phone with him. He felt in the wrong to have left AJ the way he did, and he wanted to make sure she was ok, but he soon realised he was extremely too late, walking upstairs and opening his bedroom door, almost keeling over at the sight of AJ sitting on the floor, some blood on the carpet below from obvious reasons, and a completely life like, baby in her arms.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

Punk stood in silence for a few minutes. He couldn't believe his eyes. AJ was caressing a new born in her arms, from what he could see... a perfectly healthy new born. He dared question if this was the scenario his mind was telling him it was. It was clear to him that, that wrapped up little bundle of joy was his child.

Stacey walked back into the room after phoning the hospital who were sending out an ambulance right away, "Oh, it was nice of you to show up." Stacey looked at a mesmerised Punk, "Aren't you going to say hello?" She raised her eyebrows, wondering why Punk was just standing like a statue.

AJ, although so mad and annoyed, couldn't push him away from this moment, she was sure he would have been here if he knew.

"Why did no one call me?" Punk asked, looking around at them all.

"Because you left your phone, Phil." AJ looked up at him as he swallowed loudly, kneeling down beside her and leaning against the wall with her.

"He's got my eyes." Punk swelled with pride, stroking the baby's soft cheek with his finger, completely shocked and surprised that the baby had arrived, so quickly by the looks of things.

"He?" AJ turned to him, completely exhausted, but happily staying awake for her daughters first few hours on earth, "It's a girl." AJ smiled to him as he looked at the baby. He was naturally expecting it to be a boy, he didn't think he'd had to ask. He didn't know which he was most shocked at, the fact she was here, or the fact it was a girl.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry I wasn't here..." Punk began as Stacey gathered Max and Hayley out of the room, shutting the door over to give the new parents some time alone.

"You're here now." She looked beside to him, "And I think... she wants her daddy to hold her." AJ looked up at him as he gulped nervously. He felt even more jitters and nerves now that he knew he had a daughter. He was going to have to protect her like no other, shield her away from all evil. It was a scary thought but he was willing to do it. He already loved this little girl with all his heart and might.

He cradled out his arms as AJ gracefully placed the six pound something baby in his arms, so small and fragile yet so real and human like. He was bursting with pride, he just wished he could have been here to watch her very first breaths, and to help AJ through labour which he was sure she done fantastic at.

"I'm really sorry, April." Punk turned to his girlfriend who was watching the wonderful interaction between Punk and his daughter, smiling at her daughters wriggling already. She was so much like Punk it was unreal, and she'd only been here for ten minutes.

"It doesn't matter." AJ assured him, "She's here now and she's perfect." AJ smiled, pushiing away her anger for him and focusing on what was important at this moment in time. The fact they had a daughter together. A sweet baby girl who she knew had the best daddy in the world. Punk would make sure of it.

"You're perfect." Punk whispered, watching the baby girl hold on to his figner. He'd never seen something so beautiful, besides when he seen April every day. She was lighting up this full room like a little angel.

"Kiss me." AJ said with a sleepy, dreamy voice. She was surprised he hadn't already, but she figured he was just so lost in his daughter cradled in his arms.

Punk turned his head to the side and leaned in for a passionate, loving kiss. He ws incredibly proud of AJ for doing this alone without him, he couldn't imagine how much she woud have been in without hospital drugs and the feeling of a soft bed below her. She was amazing, and now one out of the two girls he dedicated his life to.

 _Later on..._

Soon enough, AJ and baby B, as Max was calling her, were took to hospital to be looked over and kept over night. Both mother and baby were perfectly fine, AJ had lost a little bit more blood than they expected and needed some stitchings, but besides that, everything was just like they should be, perfect.

"She's adorable." Stacey awe'd over the baby girl who was now in one of the hospitals baby grows, lying in the basinet beside her mothers bedside. AJ was long gone off to sleep, enjoying the comfort of a soft bed, needing so much sleep after the exhaustion she had gone through.

Max and Hayley were occupying themselves down at the cafeteria, while Punk and his mother stayed in the room with the baby and AJ.

"You were such an ugly baby." Stacey admitted to Punk who smiled with great thanks, "And Max. You both had little scrunched up faces, looked ready to fight the midwives." Stacey recalled back to the days where she was young and having children.

"She's an angel." Punk admitted, not being able to take his eyes off the perfect little baby girl. She was just like her mommy when it came to him not being able to take his eyes away.

"She done good." Stacey said as she looked at April, the poor girl practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, "Would have done better if you were there." Stacey raised her eyebrows towards Punk.

"I would have been there if I knew." Punk said, "And I thought I had my phone with me." He explained.

"Why did you leave her in the first place, Phil? She was two days over her due date. You should have been with her at all times." Stacey said, mad that Punk had missed the birth of his daughter.

"We had an argument. I stormed out... I had no idea she was going to go into labour." Punk said, "It doesn't matter. I'm here now." He said, watching his daughter curl her little fingers into a fist by her side. He couldn't get over how small and perfect she was. He had no idea he had the capability to make something so beautiful.

"What are you going to call her?" Stacey asked, folding her arms and taking a seat on the armchair.

"Well, it was going to be Phil if it was a boy. We never discussed any girls names." He said, "I'll talk to April when she wakes." He told his mother.

"Ok." Stacey nodded, "Well, I'm going to shoot off. But I'll be back in the morning." Stacey told her son, walking towards them and giving him a hug, "I'm proud of you both." She told him, "She's beautiful." Stacey said as she looked down at her sleeping gradnddaughter, heading on her way out.

"See you tomorrow." Punk waved her off as she left the room.

For the next hour or so, Punk sat staring at AJ and his daughter, not sure who to stare at so switching from time to time. They were both so beautiful and he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man on the planet at the moment.

AJ surely enough began to waken exactly when the baby began to cry, opening her eyes up to see her in Punk arms. She watched as he lightly bounced her in his arms, whispering to her to stop crying in the sweetest of ways.

"Look... you've woken mommy." Punk said to the whaling newborn, "Maybe that's what you wanted huh?" Punk laughed quietly to himself, turning his attention to AJ who was offering to take a shot of her daughter, watching Punk place her in her arms, softly rocking her back into a magical sleep.

Punk didn't blame the newborn, he'd fell asleep at the touch of AJ's arms holding him. He understood that he may have been too hard and uncomfortable to fall asleep against.

"How has she been?" AJ asked Punk.

"She just woke up there. I think she's maybe hungry." Punk shrugged, taking a while guess.

AJ decided that she would give breast feeding a go, to which Punk supported her all the way. She called for the nurse through the buzzer and began asking what she should do.

"It may take her a few tries to get her to latch on properly, but don't give in. Some mothers think it's their fault and switch to formula within a day." The nurse explained as AJ nodded, "Just keep trying her for the next fifteen minutes or so. If not, we'll get a bottle for her and you can try again later." The nurse smiled as AJ nodded, walking out of the room to give the couple their privacy.

"We need to think about names." Punk told AJ as she positioned her daughter at her breast, caressing her little head and hoping she would be hungry enough to not give her any problems and just latch on.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, not really concentrating on Punk at the moment.

"I have a few in mind but I'm sure..."

"She's doing it!" AJ exclaimed with a chuckle as Punk looked up, smiling at the joy on AJ's face. He could tell this made her feel like a good mother, but she didn't have to breastfeed to be a good mother. He already knew how amazing she was, and so did their baby girl.

"She must be hungry." Punk smiled at the natural, beautiful sight.

"This is the wierdest feeling ever." AJ said, "But god, it's so good." AJ smiled down at her daughter with pride, feeling Punk lean forward and kiss her head softly.

He couldn't do any of the things AJ had done this past day. She was so strong and brave, if his daughter was going to need a mother, he wouldn't want anyone other than AJ.

 _The next morning..._

After a night of talking through names, AJ and Punk had finally narrowed it down to one. They liked so many, and as soon as they found one they really liked, and thought could be a hit, an even prettier one came into their minds. But they had found a name that felt suited their baby girl and was perfect, no other name had yet to try and replace it.

Max was already in the room whilst Stacey was just arriving. Hayley had to go home early hours of the morning for obvious reasons, but said she would be back later on.

"So... what's her name?" Max asked, sitting on the armchair beside AJ's bed.

"Alright." AJ nodded, "Her name is... Piper Stacey Brooks." AJ smiled to them both, looking up at Punk who nodded with a smile. Never in his life did he think any child of his would have one of his parents names in their name, but things had definitley changed these past few months, and he couldn't think of a reason for Piper not to have his mothers name in her own name.

"Oh, I love it." Stacey clasped her hands, "Really?" She said in disbelief at her own name being chipped into her granddaughters name.

"It was Phil's idea." AJ looked up proudly to Punk. To think he was so bitter nine months ago, and vowed to never give his mother a chance, now here they were, all together, like a family for once. It was just the enviroment she wanted Piper to grow up in.

"Piper." Max said to himself, "It's different. I like it." Max nodded at the unique name that oddly suited his niece, "Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Hey... you want to go to uncle Max? Huh? Yeah..." She soothed in a child like voice, passing her over to Max who was more than capable of holding her, taking a seat with her and holding on to her little hand as she grabbed his finger. She really was a perfect baby.

"Thank you." Stacey smiled, so touched and not expecting the kind input to her granddaughters name.

"Don't worry about it." Punk smiled to her as he watched Max sit with Piper, the baby turning his teenage self into mush. In the end, his family were all here and that was all he desired for since he was a little boy. What would only make this better, was if his father was humble, sober and here to celebrate with him.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53

"You ready?" Punk smiled the next day, late on in the afternoon, walking into the hospital room where AJ was fixing Piper into her car seat for the journey home.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, turning around to face Punk who made his way over, smiling over AJ's shoulder at little Piper all dressed in her baby grow and in her car seat ready to go home with her family.

"Is it just me? Or did she get even more beautiful over night." Punk said in awe, leaning over his daughter and stroking her cheek as she stared up at him with those innocent forrest green eyes, just like his own. Only his weren't so innocent like hers looked.

"I can't wait to take her home." AJ smiled with glee. She couldn't wait to place her daughter in her crib, and feed her whilst relaxing on the couch, changing her in the morning while she put up a fight to get dressed. It was all things she was prepared and looking forward to.

"Me too." Punk smiled to AJ, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Things couldn't have been better, their little miracle, the baby they were told may be born with difficulties was here and she was perfect, "Let's go." Punk pulled back from the kiss, taking the car seat handle and letting AJ go on first, follwing behind with his sleepy daughter.

The car journey home was silent, but only because AJ sat in the back with Piper, staring her completely out, stroking her velvet like cheek with her finger and watching the new born yawn with her mouth making a small O shape.

"Oh... she's making your grumpy face." AJ looked at Piper who was frowning with her eyes closed. Either she was having a bad dream, or making an extremely large mess in her diaper.

"I don't have a grumpy face." Punk chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road as they approached closer and closer to their home.

"Yeah... you do." AJ argued back against him, "I wonder if you'll let mommy and daddy sleep all the way through tonight." AJ held Piper's tiny hand between her thumb and index finger.

"Don't jinx it." Punk said as AJ smiled to him through the rear view mirror.

"Or maybe uncle Max will get you if you wake up." AJ said as Punk laughed loudly.

"Yeah, right." Punk laughed at the idea, "Uncle Max can sleep through hurricanes. He isn't going to hear her." Punk said as AJ smiled, finally arriving home.

AJ was rather surprised at how good she felt, especially when she had given birth no less than 48 hours ago, but she couldn't deny feeling tired.

She headed through their gate, Punk tagging behind with Piper curled into his chest as she opened the front door, smiling at the pink balloons on the carpeted floor, turning around to Punk who gave her a sweet smile, knowing about the little welcome home bash his mother had set up.

AJ was super glad to see everyone, but one particular person shone out to her the most, and that was her mother standing in the corner talking to Max. She was so glad to see her, and so excited to introduce her to little Piper.

"Mom." AJ smiled with a good natured sigh, approaching her mother with wide arms and hugging her tightly as Punk followed in behind, Piper's head resting against his chest as her little hands curled into his t-shirt. He could sense that she knew he was her father, just like she clearly sensed AJ was her mother.

"April... you look wonderful." Sandra smiled, surprised at how fresh and upbeat AJ was for just giving birth two day ago, "Now, where is my granddaughter, I've been waiting all day for this." Sandra said, approaching Punk who looked very natural whilst holding Piper close to his chest. She almost didn't want to ask to hold her from how perfect the sight was, but she went ahead anyway.

Punk placed Piper over into Sandra's arms. The poor little girl was like a prize, everyone wanted a shot of her.

"Oh, she's absoloutely aodrable." Sandra gasped, taking a seat on the couch with her new and first grandchild, enjoying the feeling of holding a baby again, she hadn't done in quite a while now.

It was a great little gathering with the only people AJ really cared about being there. She enjoyed watching Max and Hayley interact with Piper, they seemed to enjoy taking turns of holding her and talking nonsense to her. AJ was sitting talking to her mother and Stacey, not really hearing the door go in the background of everything.

Punk however, who was outside with half his body in the car, taking in the empty car seat he had took Piper from when coming in, seen they had someone had their front door knocking.

"What's up?" Punk shouted lightly, shutting the car door and heading for the gate, watching the woman turn around, rolling his eyes deep inside himself, "It's you." He looked at Violet.

"Yeah, it's me." Violet smiled, "I'm not interupting anything, am I?" Violet looked across to Punk who passed her on the pathway to their home, turning around to face her.

"Yeah. I've just brought my daughter home from the hospital." Punk told her.

"Oh." Violet clasped her hands, "It's a girl? Can I see her?" Violet asked with a smile of hope.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. It's just family inside." Punk explained, avoiding the possibility of Violet being seen in any levels by AJ.

"Oh... well, I can see her another time." Violet said politely, "Did you... think about that job yet?" She asked.

"Yeah... you can start from now." Punk nodded, despite himself knowing this would cause some sort of distruption between he and AJ, she needed to have a little bit of trust in him, especially since they just had a baby together. He was hiring her and that was all he was doing, nothing else.

"Oh, Phil. Thank you so much." Violet smiled, abruptly wrapping her arms around Punks neck, making sure she pressed her body tight against his, feeling himself awkwardly hug her back without trying to make much contact.

"Anytime." Punk said, hoping she would let go soon, "Alright... ok." Punk said, having no choice but to lightly push the clearly desperate girl off him, watching her smile to him and fix her hair. She was trying so hard and he honestly had no physical attraction to her what so ever. Yeah, she was beautiful, smoking body, sweet and a little bit dumb personality, but she wasn't anything compared to AJ.

"When will I see you at work then?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Well, here's the thing. I'm probably going to keep things on hold with the shop this week, you know... with the new baby and things..."

"Well, I can go in this week and finish unboxing everything." Violet shrugged as he looked at her unconvinced.

"I don't know." Punk said uneasily, he felt like he should be there.

"C'mon, what am I going to get up to in a comic book store?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok, thanks." He smiled, "You know I can't pay you for this week though, right?" He made himself clear.

"Well obviously not." Violet said, she wasn't as stupid as he thought she was sometimes.

"Ok... well, I better get inside. You know... new baby and stuff." Punk pointed to the front door behind him as Violet nodded.

"Give her lots of kisses from me." Violet smiled to him as Punk just nodded, most definitley not going to do that, but smiling anyway as he watched Violet walk away out of the gateway and down the street.

He had no idea why he even considered hiring her, but they needed workers, especially now with the baby here. He was sure once he convinced AJ that he didn't have interest in Violet the way she figured he would, she would be fine about it, and they could move on with their life without being the couple whose girlfriend is repeatedly checking up on her boyfriend.

 _Later that night..._

After everyone had left the house, AJ most definitley needed to head to bed before she fell asleep standing up. Lucky for her, her mother had changed and put Piper to sleep in her crib upstairs before she left, so there really was nothing left for her to other than get into her own bed and fall asleep against Punks rising chest.

She drew the covers back on her side and began taking her earrings out, watching Punk walk into the room with just his boxers on. He too was tired, not to the extent of AJ, but he was tired too and could do with an early night. They were pretty sure Max was already sleeping. Everyone was exhausted from this new found joy, that was little Piper.

"Tired?" Punk smiled to AJ who was in the midst of sliding under the bed covers. He couldn't believe she had made it this late into the night. She was remarkable.

"Very." AJ nodded, "But I can't sleep until you're beside me, so hurry." She said, pulling back his side of the covers as he smiled and got in beside her, bringing her close to him as she snuggled up to his chest.

"So..." Punk said, probably not picking the best time to announce his hiring of Violet, especially when AJ was so relaxed and right around the corner from falling asleep in his arms, "I gave Violet the job." He announced.

"Who is Violet?" AJ asked quietly with raised eyebrows, how eyes still closed however. He never mentioned the girls name before when he told her about his ex showing up looking for a job, and she didn't assume it was her after the vibes she gave him about strictly not hiring her.

"The girl I told you about the other day." Punk said , feeling AJ slightly unnatach herself from him and slowly look up at him with her very much awoke beady eyes.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

"You are kidding me... right?" AJ sat up, no longer tired, but emotionally exhausted, looking down at Punk as he rolled his eyes, putting his hand on his forehead and sitting up, turning his back to her as she stared across at him.

"No." He said, "Why don't you trust me?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

"I do trust you." AJ spat, "I don't know why, but some random one night stand you had, coming to New York out of all the states in America, coming into our store and asking for a job. That doesn't seem right to me." AJ told him, standing up and grabbing her sweater from the bottom of the bed as Coal squirmed off and ran out of the door.

"She wants a job, AJ. That's it." Punk stood up, turning around and facing her, "She's a good worker, she knows a lot about comics, just... let this one go, yeah?" Punk asked her as she folded her arms and looked across at him.

"Let this one go?" AJ looked at him, "This isn't some sort of slip up, Phil. This is you, working with a girl you've screwed in the past. Do you know what goes on in women's brains half the time? You pay one tiny bit of attention to her and she is going to think you want her." AJ explained.

"Well I don't." Punk made himself clear.

"I really... really want to hit you right now." AJ clenched her fists by her side, not believing him and his behaviour towards this situation. She made it rather clear before that she didn't want her working in the shop. But he went ahead and gave her the job anyway.

"It's not my fault you're being so paranoid and sensitive. She was just a stupid one night stand, I can barely even remember it." Punk shrugged to her as she scowled.

"Just go sleep on the couch, Phil." AJ shook her head, "I can't... I don't want to deal with this right now. We're meant to be celebrating Piper being home. Why couldn't you just say no to her?" AJ shook her head.

"Because there is no reason for me to say no? Just drop the whole... protective, paranoid girlfriend act, you don't suit it." He scowled.

"Just get out." AJ pointed to the door, "Get out the fucking room." AJ shook her head, too tired to keep this up, not spending the first night of her daughter being home, arguing with him.

Punk grabbed a pillow from the bed and stormed out of the room, banging the room door shut and walking downstairs, getting halfway when Piper started crying from her room. He paused and turned back upstairs, approaching his daughters room to which AJ bet him.

"Don't bother." She spat, walking into Piper's room and shutting the door over behind her. She didn't want him near her when he was angry.

Punk sighed with deep sadness, walking back downstairs and throwing the pillow on the couch, sitting down on it and looking at all the congratulations cards on the mantel,some pink balloons still scattered across the room. He knew he wasn't being unreasonable. AJ was blowing this whole situation out of purportion. He gave the girl a job, that was it. Why couldn't she see it the way he did?

He plumped the pillow up on the arm of the chair and lay down, freezing cold from having nothing on but his boxers. He closed his eyes with a sigh, still hearing Piper's cries upstairs that were trying to be controlled by AJ.

AJ was upstairs in Piper's room, indeed trying to soothe her back to sleep, awoken by her father banging the room door behind him.

"I'm sorry, baby." AJ stroked the baby girls cheek, "Go back to sleep, mommy's sorry. Daddy is being a jerk, isn't he?" She spoke to her, "Things will be better in the morning... that's it... close your little eyes." AJ smiled, watching as Piper closed her eyes over at her mothers touch and soothing words.

 _The next morning..._

AJ woke up the next morning, sleeping in the centre of their double bed, the covers all over the place as well as her hair. She only ever woke up in such a messy position when she had had a restless nights sleep, which she had. She kept wakening at least every hour.

She stood up, pushing the covers back behind her and walking into her and Punks bathroom in the corner of their room, opening up the cabinets and taking her medication out, popping two pills out of the foiled container, filling a glass up that she kept in the bathroom with tap water, swallowing the two pills over quickly. Doing it as soon as she woke up was the only way she could remember to take them.

She walked out of the bathroom and out of their room all together, walking into Piper's room and seeing her little crib empty, knowing he had probably got Piper up himself and changed her.

She walked down the stairs, peeking through the gap in the door to the living room and smiling at Punk standing in the middle of the living room, Piper in his arms in a pink baby grow, too little to smile or laugh, but listening to her father speaking all kinds of ridiculous stuff.

She walked into the room, looking across at Punk noticing her come into the room, staring back at her.

"Morning." He said as AJ just nodded, "I think she's hungry." Punk said as AJ nodded to him, he didn't have to state the obvious.

"Ok." AJ nodded, extending her arms and taking Piper from him, walking away out of the living room, heading back upstairs to feed her daughter with privacy and no awkward staring from Punk.

Punk sank down on the couch with a sigh. He wished she just let it go. It was so frustrating from his point of view. But then again... if it didn't bother him, why wasn't he just firing Violet. Did part of him want her there?

 _A few weeks later..._

Throughout the next few weeks a lot had occured for Punk and his family. First and foremost, the comic book shop was officially opened and was talk of the strip that the shop was set in. They had so many customers, ranging from all ages to both genders, Punk was blown away by how busy the place really was.

No more conversation had evolved about Violet working in the shop. AJ figured Punk was going to do what he wanted to do anyway, it wouldn't matter how she felt or what she said, and that hurt her feelings, but she tried to believe that he was meaning well, and was only trying to give the girl a job.

However, that being said... she had began taking some shifts at the shop with how busy it was. She didn't plan to, but she decided to, and also, she wanted peace of mind on what went on with Punk and Violet.

She couldn't bare it. The way they laughed together, talked about different comics, the way she put her hand on his chest when he made her laugh, the way she could see he felt good about making her laugh. She felt invisible.

But then, back at home, Punk would act like she was some godess, making her dinner, running her baths, buying her presents from all the money they were making. She was so confused with these mixed signals and played her mood off by how he was treating her. She tried to act like she didn't care around him and Violet, to look like she was tough and the bigger person, but it was killing her inside. She feared to question Punk about it from the fear of him snapping at her for being 'paranoid' as he liked to say.

She sat with Max in the back room where none of the customers could see one day, baby Piper sleeping in her travel crib, the sound of Violet's laughter ringing in her ears.

"You ok?" Max asked her. He had seen himself that his brother was acting extremely out of line with the new employee. It was indeed, like AJ was invisible to him when Violet was around.

AJ just shook her head, watching Max push over the other half of his sandwich to her, "Do you see it?" AJ asked him, picking at the sandwich that Max had kindly shared with her.

"Yeah." Max nodded, "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Max tried to make AJ feel better.

AJ turned around and looked through the open door at Punk pushing Violet playfully behind the counter while customers looked around.

"I'm sure it doesn't." AJ sighed, turning around and giving a small smile to Max, looking over at Piper fast asleep in her crib.

Max walked over to the opened door, shutting it over and sitting back down, shuffling towards AJ, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned into him, a tear rolling down her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. A sixteen year old boy was making her feel more wanted than her own boyfriend.

"It'll be ok." Max said, patting AJ's back in a friendly way. His brother really had to stop, before AJ snapped and gave up every calm and niave bone in her body.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

"I'm... probably going to go home." AJ told Max, finding herself completely embarassed, realising she was crying on him and putting him in an awkward situation.

"Don't go just because of her." Max told her, watching her stand up and and lift Piper from her crib, placing her into her stroller so she could get the hell out of here. She didn't think Punk was purposely trying to hurt her like this, he probably didn't even know she was hurting, but he should just have had the common sense to know that he was crossing the line with this girl, wether he wanted to face it or not.

"Can you tell Phil to remember and take her crib and things home with him when he's finished here." AJ said as Max nodded, watching AJ guide the stroller out of the back room and through the shop, smiling to the man holding the door opened for her and quickly leaving the shop without letting anybody know. She figured Punk had everything covered anyway with his little friend.

Punk however, had noticed AJ leaving the shop without so much as a goodbye, he paused his conversation with Violet behind the counter and ran slowly out of the shop, catching up with her to make sure she and Piper were ok.

"April... April, wait." Punk jogged up behind her in the street, watching her turn around and stare up at him.

"What?" AJ looked at him.

"Where are you going? I thought you were staying all day?" Punk questioned her.

"Looks like you got everything covered." AJ nodded, "Piper was getting restless anyway, I thought I'd take her home." AJ lied, knowing fine well that Piper was fine in her crib in the back room with her uncle watching her closely.

"Alright... well, do you want me to bring home dinner?" Punk asked her.

"Whatever." AJ said, other things on her mind other than dinner, looking up at him as he nodded.

"Ok. Well I'll see you when I get home then." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." She said, not giving him the chance to give her a kiss as she headed on down the pavement through different people on the busy Saturday. He could sense she didn't want bothered and he wasn't sure why.

He had noticed some change in their relationship these past weeks. He felt distant from her, like she was purposely trying to get away from him at any cost. But he didn't see how he acted with Violet through her eyes, to him, he was just joking around with a friend and having a good time at work. He had no idea how he was making his girlfriend feel.

After their small fight about him giving Violet the job, AJ just became so silent. She didn't seem happy. This was meant to be the best few weeks of their life with little Piper being born, but it had been the complete opposite.

He did feel attracted to Violet, she was a beautiful girl, there was no reason for him not to, but he loved AJ, and he knew he did. That's why joking around with Violet didn't seem like a big deal to him. He knew deep inside that he loved AJ. He supposed he just needed to show it more.

He made his way back into the shop, passing Max on the way in.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked his little brother who pulled his ear phones from his ears.

"What?" Max looked up at his brother. He had to admit, he was disgusted by his older brothers actions these few weeks, especially when he had so much going for him. Piper and AJ loved him, yet he spent the majority of his days behind a counter flirting with some one night stand he had years ago. It didn't make sense to Max.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked him again.

"Hayley's." Max said, walking on by Punk, placing his earphones back in and headed down the street to go to his girlfriends house.

Punk sighed as he watched Max walk down the street, walking back into the shop and trailing across the aisles to find the counter and get behind it.

"Who burst your bubble?" Violet asked him.

"Have I done something today?" Punk asked her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Violet shook her head.

"I don't know. April and Max seemed pissed with me." Punk shrugged.

"April seems pissed with you every day." Violet rolled her eyes, "She must be a joy to come home to." She said, taking a seat behind the counter as Punk looked at her disapprovingly.

"You don't know her." Punk told Violet, "Not like I know her." He said, not liking the way Violet spoke about April.

"Maybe she has that baby depression thing." Violet said, "You know, where they are all depressed and don't want to talk to anyone thing." She said as Punk shook his head.

"She isn't depressed." Punk said, although to him it did make a lot of sense, "What about Max though?" He said.

"Well he's just a teenager, he's going to be pissed all the time anyway." Violet said.

To Punk, all Violet was saying made sense to him, but he would never call out AJ and claim she has post natal depression. He didn't have the heart.

"Are we still working late tonight?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, tapping the pen he was holding on the notepad, running his hand throuh his hair with a sigh. He didn't know what else he was supposed to do. He bought her presents, he treated her well in the house, he took good care of Piper, he really didn't know what the problem was, and that told him he wasn't paying good enough attention to AJ as he really should have. Less time needed to be spent with Violet and more with his girlfriend and new born daughter.

 _Later on..._

Later on that night, AJ was in the house with Max and Piper, the only people she seemed to have around her at the moment. She had fed, changed and put Piper to sleep in her room, her little presence being the only thing to keep her smiling.

She was now currently lying on the couch downstairs with her feet on Max's lap who sat at the opposite side of the couch. She was twirling the necklace that Punk bought her around in her fingers, in a daydream of wonder, wondering what Punk was up to at this moment in time.

"I guess he's working late tonight." Max looked at the clock on the mantel as AJ nodded.

"Looks like it." AJ said, looking across at the TV, "Is it me? Am I doing something? Am I boring him?" AJ asked Max.

"No. It's not you, AJ." Max assured her, "It's all him." He muttered.

"Look at her compared to me. She's his match made in heaven." AJ rolled her eyes.

"No she isn't. You are." Max patted her leg, "You do need to talk to him though." He suggested. This problem wouldn't go away if they both kept carrying on this way. They needed to sit down and talk, and Punk needed to see how AJ felt and at least try look at things from her point of view, because from where she was standing, anything was about to go down with him and Violet.

 _With Punk..._

Punk had stayed late on after the shop closed to do a stock take with Violet. For once though, he didn't enjoy being in her company, he couldn't get AJ out of his mind. He hoped she was ok, he really did.

"I bet you're dreading going home tonight." Violet smiled over to him as he chuckled to himself. She understood him in some level, but she wasn't after a friendship, and for some reason he hadn't figured that out yet.

"Just a little." Punk nodded, putting the comic he was looking at back in it's place and walking over to Violet who was doing the books in the corner, looking at their cerial numbers on the back and writing them down.

"Here's the only additon of this issue." Violet passed to him for him to write the number down. In the midst of passing the book to him, his hand closed over hers and she immediately looked up at him into those green eyes that belonged to be stared at by someone else.

"Ok... I got it." Punk nodded to her, "Let go." He smiled as she smiled back, letting go of the comic and blushing to herself, looking away from him and carrying on with the rest of the books.

"Do you really love your girlfriend?" Violet asked him, "I know you love your daughter. But do you love your girlfriend?" Violet asked as Punk laughed at her stupidity.

"Of course I do." Punk said without question.

"Then why are here instead of at home with her?" She turned around to him, watching him look down, scuffing his feet off the wooden flooring, having no honest answer for that.

He wasn't in control over what happened next, her lips were immediately on his as she dropped the comic books she was holding, her hand cupping his cheek as she put so much force into the kiss that he stumbled back against the shelf, feeling her press her body tightly against his. What didn't alarm him or disturb him was the fact she had kissed him, in fact, he was expecting it. What alarmed him the most that he was here, kissing her back and thinking only of himself.

 **Oh dear.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

It took a few minutes of idiotic insanity to finally kick in to Punk, his brain fully functioning on what he was doing. He couldn't believe himself. He pushed her away as she stumbled back with a chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked him, "C'mon, she doesn't have to know." She tried to reach her hands back up this face as he grabbed them and put them by her side.

"Stop it." He warned her, "Get out." He said as she looked up at him, her smile slowly fading into a permanent scowl.

"Fine." Violet glared at him, walking around to the counter and grabbing her coat, "You know where I am when you get fed up of changing diapers." She looked over to him, walking out of the shop and shutting the door over behind her.

Punk watched as she left the shop, running his hand over his hair, mentally kicking himself viciously. He couldn't believe he kissed her back. He was completely disgusted by himself. What part of him deserved to have AJ's love at this time in their lives. She was at home, with Piper, no doubt lying in bed thinking about him while he was here, kissing the woman she had a suspiscion about from the beginning.

He tidied the shop up and locked things up, heading home, going as slow as he could. The slower he went, the longer it would take for him to go home and face AJ. How he could even begin to explain to AJ was beyond him, that was... if he could explain.

He was almost sure she would leave, taking Piper with her too and he couldn't lose them. He supposed he should have thought about that when he decided to kiss back.

He finally got home, walking in the surprisingly opened door, closing it quietly behind him so he wouldn't wake Piper who he knew would be tucked away in her little nest upstairs, dreaming of rainbows of sunshines Punk hoped. He knew AJ wouldn't be dreaming of rainbows of sunshines however.

He walked through to the living room, looking at her lying on the couch, fast asleep, cold and alone. He sat his keys that he evidently didn't need on the coffee table, crouching down beside the couch and brushing AJ's hair from her face. She was beautiful, every single part of her from her head to her toes. Why he felt like he had to kiss Violet back was beyond him now.

He couldn't wake her from her sleep to tell her, he would wait until the morning. He picked AJ up in his arms, her head falling in against his chest as he carried her bridal style upstairs. It killed him to watch her hold on to him through her sleep, knowing that it was him she felt, even if she was sleeping.

He lay her down in her side of the bed, taking her glasses from her nose and placing them on the bedside table where a framed picture of them sat, along with a newly framed picture of little Piper. They were the best things going for him at the moment, they were the only people he needed in his life, plus Max. Yet, he had possibly lost them with his actions tonight, all of them. If April went, Piper went with her. AJ was way too much of a loving mother to go anywhere without her daughter.

He placed the covers over her, tucking them over her shoulders so she would heat up. He had no idea how long she had been lying downstairs without the heating downstairs, but her body was freezing cold. Maybe the real reason she was cold, was because he wasn't there to keep her warm.

He stood up, turning on the lamp on the bedside table to add some dim light to the room. Ever since AJ's epilepsy diagnosis, she always woke up in a cluster sometimes and forgot where she was.

He walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door over behind him and heading downstairs. He grabbed his keys from the coffee table and left the house in search to put things right, for AJ.

He got in his car and drove to Violet's apartment. He only knew where she lived from the job details she filled in a few weeks ago. The apartment wasn't that far from the shop, and it only took him five minutes in the car to get to.

He ran up the stairs in the block and knocked on the door, hoping she'd answer. He watched as she opened the door in nothing but a bath robe, leaning it against it with a smirk as he shuddered.

"I knew you'd..." She paused when he barged in the door and turned around as she closed the door over.

"I didn't want to do this, Violet, but... I can't have you working in the shop anymore." He said as Violet folded her arms.

"Why not?" Violet shook her head, "Because we kissed? Oh... are you afraid your little girlfriend will dump you?" Violet frowned sarcastically, "C'mon, Phil. You know we have a good time working together." She said.

"I know, but... I love April... I love my daughter. You being around is only pushing them further away. I don't know what it is you want from me, but... I can't give you it. I'm going to have to fire you." Punk shrugged, having no other idea what to do to make this situation better.

"You can't fire me, Phil." Violet shook her head, "I owe... a lot of people money. I need to pay it all back and... this job is the only thing that is helping me." Violet said, doing whatever it took to stay close to Punk, even if it meant she had to lie through her teeth.

"Then I'll give you whatever money you need and you can go your own way." Punk shook his head, "I can't lose my girlfriend, Violet."

"Please, Phil. Please... don't do this." Violet begged, grabbing his shirt and hauling her body against his, looking up at him as he went stiff and uncomfortable.

"I have to." Punk told her, watching as her eyes began to water, her head resting against his chest as she sobbed loudly. Punk rolled his eyes, not setting out to make anyone cry or anything, if anyone was allowed to be upset and cry, it was AJ, "No... no, come on. It's ok." Punk awkwardly put his arms around her, "It's going to be ok." He tried to soothe her in a friendly way, knowing this closeness and desiring vibe he gave off always lead him into trouble.

"Please, Phil. I need this job." Violet looked up at him as he looked down at her helplessly. He'd choose April over her any day, but everytime he seen her vunerable or had her alone like this, he just wanted to relive that one night stand.

"Ok." Punk nodded in a whisper, being stuck in a position where he felt he couldn't get out. He knew he had no self control, right now it was really what he was needing. He couldn't say no to her.

"Thank you." Violet stared up at him, her hands on his chest, her body still closely attached to his as he nodded down to her, trying to free himself from her grip when she pulled him back, "Can I thank you... in any way?" Violet stared up at him with want and need, no care to the fact this man had a girlfriend who he loved and a daughter who needed him there for her. She was just thinking of herself and having him right where she wanted.

"No... I need to go." Punk pointed to the door, watching as she began to untie her bath robe from her body. He knew what was coming, and if he thought he was weak now, he couldn't have became any weaker than he did when she let the robe fall from her body.

"Don't hold back." Violet bit her lip, looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Punk couldn't contain himself. He came over to make things better, instead... he wound up making things ten times worse. In fact... his situation he was in couldn't have got any worse than him touching her and carrying her through to her bedroom.

 _Later on..._

Punk delibaretly kept himself awake after commiting what only he could describe as the worst sin he could ever commit in his life. He couldn't spend the night, AJ would be up when he got home in the morning and then were would be no time to think and soak in his own guilt. She'd be off in a flash and he'd be left with nothing. Which was what he deserved in his own opinion.

He sat up in bed, putting his clothes on that smelt like Violet's perfume, knowing he had to take a long hot shower when he got home before he even went near AJ. He was ashamed of himself. He couldn't even hold his head up high with how much shame he carried with him. It wasn't even fun or worth it in anyway. It was like, the opportunity was just too close to not reach for. It was nothing compared to the nights he and AJ shared.

He got all his clothes on and left the apartment, heading on 4am as he got in his car and leaned his head on the steering wheel. He felt filthy and disgusting. He came here to try turn a bad situation into a good. He'd definitly came with a bad situation, but he was leaving with an evil and despicable one, that he couldn't find himself out of.

He drove home, his hands tightly gripping on the steering wheel. Nothing he could say in the world would justify him doing what he had just done. He already knew AJ's bags were going to be packed. She was no doubt going to go back to Chicago and make a home for Piper where her father couldn't hurt her any longer.

He pulled up at their house, walking down the path and the door to their home, shutting the door over as quietly as he could and creeping upstairs. If she was awake, that only meant her heart was going to break all the more quicker. Knowing this was going to break her heart in two was killing him. But he knew he couldn't claim sympathy in this situation, it was all down to him and his uncontrolling self.

He walked into their bedroom, looking over at her still fast asleep in the same position he put her to bed in. She didn't deserve this, what he had just done, she didn't desere to be hurt by him in such a way. He was so disgusted by himself, he would have loved nothing more than to go back in time, fire Violet and leave her apartment with some self control at least.

But he hadn't. And now his actions had to face it's consequences. He walked into their bathroom in the corner of their room, closing the door over and stripping his clothes. He'd showered before and AJ never woke, so he hoped she would stay fast asleep. The more she slept, the more time she had for her heart to stay in one.

He turned the shower on to the hottest temperature it could go, stepping inside and standing still for just a minute as the warm water sprayed on his back. He couldn't answer the question as to why he done what he had done. Was it the stress of being a new father? Having an extra person to depend on him. Was it Violet and her wicked ways of seducing him? Or was it just him being a fool and thinking of the status of his dick rather than his girlfriend and two month old baby girl? Perhaps a combination with the three, tied in with him having no self control.

But none of that mattered, AJ wouldn't even care why he done it. As soon as she'd find out in the morning, she was going to split just as fast as he could beg her not to.

He leaned against the tiled panels that closed in the shower, soaking in his guilt and sorrow, wishing the ground could just swallow him whole. She deserved better. Piper, deserved better. She deserved a better father who hasn't treated her mother like shit.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Well, he's dug himself quite the hole. I wonder how it will all play out. Everything in the next chapter. Thanks for the REVIEWS, I love reading them all. Thank you so much.**


	57. Chapter 57

Punk couldn't physically bring himself around to sleep in his own bed with AJ. He couldn't bare to sleep next to her body. He didn't have the right after what he had just done.

He sat on the couch from 4am, all the way til sunrise, hearing Piper begin to cry from her room around 8am. He stood up to go get her, but he heard the floorboards above moving from his and AJ's bedroom, which told him AJ had things covered. She needed to feed her anyway.

He sat on the couch with his legs shaking, so much guilt, so much anger with his own self. He was such a fool. He had everything in the world, he had his world, and yet he had pushed her away. He couldn't look to put fault on anybody but himself.

He almost died when he seen AJ walk in the living room with a lively Piper. The baby girl looked around the living room and to her father, extremely happy now that she had been fed and changed.

"Why are you up so early?" AJ asked Punk with confusion. She figured he was the one that put her to bed last night, yet she had no memory of him sleeping beside her.

"Couldn't sleep." Punk swallowed, looking over at Piper, the small girl's eyes looking directly to his. She looked to him as her world. She was vunerable and needing protecting, as was AJ.

"Do you want some coffee?" AJ asked him, "Here... take her." AJ walked towards him as he put his hands up in defence, not wishing to take his daughter.

"N-No." Punk shook his head as AJ stared at him blankly.

"What?" She shook her head, "Take her, Phil." AJ said as he stood up and backed away, stumbling over the coffee table as AJ looked in fear at him.

"April... I have to talk to you." He said, watching AJ lay Piper down on the soft play mat in the centre of the living room, some stuff toys around her to keep her intrigued in the colours.

"What?" AJ looked at him, folding her arms, not understanding why he seemed so odd and out of character.

"I love you." He told her, figuring that would mean squat once he announced to her what he had done.

"I love you too, Phil." AJ nodded to him, "But please, tell me what's wrong?" She said as he ran his hands through his hair and past his face, looking her in the eye. If there was anything she deserved, after everything he had done, was for the brutal honest truth.

"I..." He stared at her beauty, her innocence, everything he didn't deserve, "I slept with Violet." He spoke quietly. He wasn't man enough to push Violet from him last night, but he was man enough to tell AJ the truth, because that was what she deserved.

AJ figured she was hearing things. Did he really just tell her what she think she heard? She was annoyed at herself for being so surprised. She seen it coming for so long, but she never believed it would really go this far. She thought he loved her.

"W-When?" She shivered at the coldness her heart felt. It was the worst thing he could ever do to her. To their small developing family. The thought of him, being with her, kissing her and touching her, it made her feel worthless and pathetic. Like she had just been played the full time.

"Last night." Punk looked in her tear forming eyes, ready to let go of countless drops, holding so much sadness within.

"You... you put me to bed. Was that before or after?" AJ asked him, looking directly at him, knowing that he couldn't bare to look her in the eye.

"Does it matter?" Punk shook his head at her, watching her nostrils twitch.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"Before." Punk replied, knowing she deserved all her questions answered.

"You came home... and went back out?" Her lip quivered, feeling like he had ripped her heart out and stomped on it continously until there was no pulse and everything was just dead. That was how she felt.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, looking down at the ground with shame, "I... I went to tell her that she was fired. I knew she couldn't keep working in the shop but... I don't know what happened." He shrugged.

"Yes you do." AJ nodded to him, "You slept with another woman. That's what happened." She spat at him, "Didn't I... Didn't I come to mind? Or did I not exist for a few hours like I never do when she's around?" AJ asked him.

"I hate myself, ok. I feel ashamed and disgusted. I love you, AJ. It's you I want, it's always going to be you. I fucked up... I never, I never meant for it to happen." Punk sighed.

"How can you stand here and claim you love me after what you've done?" She looked at him with pity, "You came home and went back out to see her. Do you have any idea how embarassing that feels? To know you came home, looked at me, shipped me off to bed and went back out to get laid somewhere else." AJ looked at him with tear filled eyes. She felt so worthless. He, had made her feel worthless.

"This isn't about me not wanting you. I went over there to fire her." Punk tried to defend himself.

"Don't tell me you didn't expect her to throw herself at you. You went over to her place, late on. What did you expect was going to happen?" AJ looked at him like he was an idiot. She was trying to be strong, to look brave in front of him, but she was dying slowly inside. She'd never been hurt like this, especially by him. The last time she felt so hurt, embarassed and worthless was when her father abused her. It was different types of pain, but they hurt equally the same.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, April. Just... let me sit down and talk to you. We can work this out. I... I don't want to lose you. Not after everything we've done together, not when we have Piper." He said.

"Don't use Piper against me. She deserves better than you. Look at you." She spat, wanting him to feel as worthless as she was, only, she didn't think anyone could feel as worthless as she did.

"I know... I know. I'm disgusting, I can't look at myself in the mirror knowing I've hurt you. I just want a chance to make this right, please... just let me sit and explain..." He reached out for her hand as she snatched it away.

"There's nothing to explain." AJ said bluntly, "You slept with someone else. There's nothing else I need to know. I don't care if she tied you to the god damn bed and you had no choice. I will never... forgive you." She stared at him as he looked across at her.

It was everything he deserved. She loathed the sight of him right now. He could tell. He seen it all in her eyes. He'd broken her, inside, but she was still standing tall, and that was something he could never do.

"You gotta understand, April. It was a mistake. It wasn't meant to happen. I wasn't thinking. Please, just give me a chance to sit down and talk to you." He begged her. It was worth a shot, but he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"You don't deserve a chance. You don't deserve anything." AJ spat, her arms folded as she stood tall, feeling so numb and small inside. He could never imagine the pain he had caused her at this moment in time.

Punk swallowed loudly, knowing she was right. He didn't deserve anything. He chose to drive his family away.

"I'm sorry, AJ." Punk said, she could never understand how sorry he was. To her, she just seen it as him not loving her. But he did, so much. He loved her unexplainably. But others would question why he slept with someone else then. It was a situation where nothing could be understood by the other. Not the pain. Not the story. Nothing. Everything was dead.

"I'm um..." AJ tucked her hair behind her hear as she walked back a little, looking down at the ground and blinking as a few tears dropped down on the carpet, "I'm going to start packing some things. I won't manage to take everything, I'll send my mom over for the rest later in the week. I'd like it if... you weren't in the house right now." She looked at him, not being able to stand the sight of him.

"C'mon... AJ, please. Please, don't leave. We can work something out, I know we can. You can't take Piper from me." He said. He knew this was going to happen, but he wasn't prepared for her saying the words.

"I think I can do what I want." AJ looked at him, "We'll be out of here by tonight. I don't want you to call me or my mom, don't come to Chicago. Just do me a favour?" She looked up at him, "Stay here and rot." She spat, pushing by him, "Say goodbye to your daughter." She muttered as she walked out of the living room and upstairs, putting her hand over her mouth as she walked the stairs, feeling like she couldn't breathe.

Hearing that, having to stand and listen to him tell her about what he'd done was the toughest thing she'd ever done in her life. She felt so pathetic and used. She couldn't wait to get out of this house where he was miles away from her and Piper.

She walked into their bedroom, shutting the door over and leaning against it, rolling her head back against the door and shutting her teary eyes. She had no idea why she was wasting tears on him. She wasn't going to break because of this. He was the one that deserved to break and fall.

Punk sat downstairs, having lifted Piper up into his arms as she lay curled into his chest, oblivious to what was going on with her splitting parents. He couldn't say goodbye, but that was reality. If it was down to AJ, which it was, he wasn't going to see his daughter for a very long time. To him it seemed unfair, but nothing was ever as unfair as what he had done to AJ.

He sat rubbing his daughter's back in rhythmical circles, kissing her soft head with very little hair on top, "Daddy is so sorry. He's so sorry." Punk sighed to the two month old. He thought he and AJ would become stronger having had a child together, but everything had just gone downhill. But it wasn't because of Piper, it was because Violet showed up in his life.

"Daddy is going to do everything in his power to see you. I promise." Punk kissed her cheek as she stared at him, her little eyes looking around. She was beautiful. Too beautiful to say goodbye. Too precious and special to him. But AJ was taking her, wether he liked it or not.

 _Later that night..._

Punk spent the full day sitting with Piper in his arms. He held her as she cried, slept and changed her many times. He just couldn't say goodbye to her. It seemed like the worst kind of torture, but it was he who had put AJ through the torture.

AJ had spent her full day packing the majority of her clothes in a case with some of Piper's things. She planned on asking her mom to go out and get the rest of her things. She didn't want to ever come near this house again after she left tonight. She'd already booked flights online to Chicago and had a cab called. Nothing was stopping her. She couldn't stay here a minute longer.

She wheeled the fully packed suitcase out of her and Punks room, having left a few smashed frames for him to clean up. She paused at Max's room, knocking on the door and opening it up, walking in and looking across at the sixteen year old watching TV.

"Hey... is everything ok? Where is Phil?" Max asked. The house had been oddly quiet since he woke up. He was still asleep when everything went down with Punk and AJ. He really did sleep through hurricanes. He was oblivious to their shouting earlier this morning.

"Listen, Max." AJ dried her tears, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him, "I'm... me and Piper are leaving. You can ask Punk why, but... I just want to say, if you want to visit Piper, if you want to visit me, text me and I'll get you a flight right out to Chicago." AJ said, watching Max sit up, alarmed by this talk of AJ leaving.

"Wait... no, you can't go." Max shook his head.

"I can't stay here any longer. Me and Piper need to... start a new life. Without Phil." She explained.

"It's the girl? Isn't it?" Max said as AJ nodded with a sigh, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm always here for you. Text me, call me, whatever. If you need me, I'm here. Ok?" AJ made herself clear as Max nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "Now, give me a hug." She said, wrapping her arms around the sixteen year old. It was killing her to leave Max, but like she said, he was welcomed to see her and Piper whenever he desired. She would pay for flights to get him out here.

"Aren't you going to miss him?" Max questioned. He, out of all people, knew how much his brother and AJ loved each other. This was all a big shock to him.

"Not after what he's done." AJ said, standing up and wiping her tears that fell down her cheek, "I'll see you around." She nodded to him, holding out her fist as he knocked his own made up fist against hers, smiling up at her as she brushed her hair back, leaving the room without dry eyes, wheeling the suitcase downstairs and sitting it in the hall next to Piper's stroller.

She walked into the living room, looking over at Punk standing up with a sleeping Piper in his arms. She didn't feel one bit sorry for him. She was the one who had got hurt in this situation. He had created this problem for himself. He had no one else to blame.

"My cab is outside." AJ said, having got a glimpse of outside through the window.

"Please, don't do this." Punk begged her, holding Piper as close as he could to himself.

"Give me her." AJ said, walking towards him, ripping her gently from his arms as he felt the baby girl's body leave his grasp, tears forming in how eyes as he watched AJ walk out to the hallway.

He followed her and watched her fix Piper into her stroller nice and snug.

"Please, April." Punk said, all he could do was beg now.

"It's your own fault, Phil. You have only yourself to blame." AJ spoke without looking at him. She had no remorse from ripping his daughter from him. He deserved it. She didn't need an explanation from him on how he 'wasn't thinking' or that he 'didn't mean for it to happen.' What mattered to her the most was that he was with another woman, touching her, kissing her, having sex with her. She couldn't and wouldn't be treated with such direspect.

She opened the front door and wheeled Piper's stroller out of the gate, the kind cab driver helping her fold the stroller down while she took Piper out and placed her in the car seat she had also brought out. She then walked back in for the suitcase, wheeling it out and handing it to the cab driver who lifted it into the trunk.

She finally walked bac into the house, throwing her keys on the floor without care, like they meant nothing to her. Which they did at this point.

"My mom will be here later in the week to pick the rest of my things up. Don't harass her and ask her how we are like you actually care. I've told Max he's welcomed to visit me and Piper when he wants. That doesn't mean you tag along with him." She warned him as he stared at her in complete disbelief. She really was leaving him, for good by the sound of things.

"Please... April, don't leave me." He shook his head.

"Goodbye, Phil." She looked at him, not wanting to look at him again, shutting the door over behind her as she left, drying her tears with a brave face as she walked down the gateway, straight into the cab and fixing herself with such little pride Punk had left her with.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver asked.

"Airport, please." AJ smiled gratefully as the cab driver nodded, pulling away from the house and onto the busy road as AJ smiled down to Piper who was smiling while she slept. They were going to be just fine. They didn't need pain or sorrow in their life like Punk had caused upon them. They could be happy without him.

 _Later on..._

Punk had sat on the couch staring into space for the past few hours, not moving or looking anywhere but into space. He was left with nothing. He'd lost everything he ever loved and cared about. Since he was eighteen, he'd never wanted anything more than April, and he'd lost her, along with their beautiful daughter. He felt like such a failure. A disgusting, degrading waste of space.

He stood up, figuring he would go see the one good thing in his life he was left with. His brother. It was like going back to the start. Where it was just them two. Only, Max wasn't eight years old anymore, he was about to find that out.

He walked into his brothers room, his eyes red and puffy as he looked at his brother putting some clothes in a bag, "Hey..." Punk said hesitantly as Max turned around and nodded to him, having nothing to say to him, "I was wondering if you wanted to order a pizza or something..." Punk asked timidly like a shy little boy, wondering why Max was packing a small bag.

"I'm going to stay at mom's for a few nights." Max told his brother.

"Can you not... stay? I could really use your company." Punk said as Max turned around to look at him. Even Max could see how worthless Punk looked having been left with nothing. But that didn't mean he felt sorry for him.

"I promised mom." Max looked at Punk who looked like he was going to start crying.

"O-Ok." Punk nodded, not knowing what else to say. Everyone was leaving him. Everyone. He watched as Max forced a smile to him whilst walking by and downstairs. He clearly knew what he had done.

He listened to the door close over, leaving him in an empty house with nothing. All because he had no self control over a bad situation. He could never redeem himself from this clearly, which meant he could never move on, which meant he was going to be stuck with his guilt for the rest of his life, wondering what April and his daughter were doing miles from him every single day.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

AJ arrived in Chicago early hours of the next morning, walking on into her mothers house with the key she always had. She figured she and Piper would stay here until she found a place and a job.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, but Piper picked the perfect time to start crying, which woke Sandra up. AJ lifted Piper from her stroller and sat down on the couch with her, rubbing her back in circles, trying to get her to nod back off to sleep.

"April, you're here." Sandra said as she stepped down the last stair and walked towards her daughter.

"I'm sorry, mom. Did she wake you?" AJ sighed.

"I was barely sleeping anyway." Sandra said, "Are you ok?" She frowned, watching as AJ shook her head, bursting into a fit of tears.

"No." AJ cried. Now that she had finally sat down and paused for a moment, in her old home with her mothers comfort, all she wanted to do was curl up and cry until there was no tears left.

"Oh, sweetheart." Sandra sighed, taking Piper from her very upset mother, laying her back in her stroller and sitting down next to AJ, wrapping her arms around her daughter tightly as she cried heavily, let it all out.

AJ didn't know if it was because her mother was here, and it was extremely acceptable to cry in her arms, or if it was because things were really sinking in. Perhaps both.

"I want you to put her to sleep upstairs, and then come back down. We can talk as much as you want." Sandra said as AJ nodded, wiping her tears as she stood up, taking a deep breath as she tried to piece herself together.

She headed upstairs with Piper and lay her down in her old room which her mother had decorated into just a normal spare room. She lay her sleepy daughter in the centre of the large double bed, knowing she would have no chance of rolling off, smiling as she stared down at how small she looked laying in the middle of the bed.

"We'll be fine here." She spoke to Piper, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on her head, watching her squirm her little legs. She was the only reason she was still standing tall and smiling. She was being strong for her daughter.

She headed back downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen with a cup of coffee already waiting for her at the table.

"So... do you want to tell me what happened?" Sandra raised her eyebrows.

 _With Punk..._

Punk sat on the floor in Piper's room the full night, holding one of her cuddly toys in his hand, his back leaning against the hard wall, holding his lifeless body up. He felt so alone. There was no one, not even his brother. The house was still and silent.

He couldn't move on with his life when AJ and Piper were back in Chicago, so far away from him. He had the right to have access to his daughter, but taking AJ to court seemed like too much of a easy challenge for her.

He stood up, throwing the soft toy into Piper's cot and walking out of the room. How could he walk past that room everyday? Knowing it would never be used again. It was killing him. He closed the door over behind him and began to walk downstairs just in time for the doorbell to go. He wasn't up to answering any sales men, but he figured it may have been Hayley looking for Max, or even better... maybe Max had changed his mind and came back to keep him company. At least that was what he hoped.

He opened the door, frowning as he looked across at Violet smiling at the door.

"Why haven't you opened up yet? I've been waiting out the shop all morning." Violet folded her arms with a smile. Getting him back where she wanted him was the greatest feeling in the world. Knowing she had tempted him enough that he went through with sleeping with her. She felt in control of him and capable of tempting him to her for life.

"I'm not opening today." Punk looked at her, "You're fired. Don't come near me again." Punk shook his head as Violet put her foot in the door to stop him from shutting her out.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Violet shook her head.

"I slept with you. That's what's wrong. I slept with you, while my girlfriend and daughter were at home. And now I have nothing." Punk looked into her eyes. He knew he couldn't blame her, but she was setting off a lot of angry buttons inside him just by looking at her.

"You shouldn't have told her." Violet looked at him like he was insane, only now... seeing this as her opportunity to take what she wanted. Him.

"Yeah? Well I don't lie." Punk said, "Now, get away from my house." Punk asked of her as she frowned.

"Well, if there's anything I can do." Violet shrugged, "You really don't have to fire me." She looked innocently at him.

"I really do." Punk said, "You've done enough. Just... just leave me alone." Punk said, closing the door over on her and walking into the living room.

Violet turned her back and walked down the gateway. He clearly wasn't up to moving on with her, but she didn't have the patience to wait. She was going to do whatever it took to be his, permanently. She'd give him no choice.

 _Later on..._

"Maybe you should go see Phil." Hayley suggested, sitting in Max's room in his mothers apartment.

"Why?" Max asked her.

"Because he has no one." Hayley reminded Max, "I know what he done was wrong. But I'm sure he's hurting enough with AJ gone, never mind you." Hayley said.

"It's his mess. He can sort it out." Max said, "I can't believe he's done what he's done. It's like he never even loved AJ... or Piper." Max said, knowing that not be true of course.

"Of course he does." Hayley hit him on the shoulder.

"When I'm a father... I'll never do anything to risk losing my kid." Max shook his head, "He's an idiot." He said as Hayley frowned, "Speaking of father..." Max turned to Hayley, "Promise me you won't tell my mom." He looked her in the eye.

"Depends what it is." Hayley smirked.

"Hayley." Max said seriously.

"Ok... ok, I promise." Hayley nodded.

"I really want to look for my dad. I don't want him to be a mystery for the rest of my life. I know my mom and Phil hate him, but... I really want to find him." Max figeting with his hands.

"Well, if it's what you want." Hayley shrugged, "I can't stop you." She said.

"Will you help me?" He asked her.

Hayley smiled, "Of course I will." She nodded, leaning in and pressing a kiss on his lips, sinking down and leaning her head on his shoulder. Max didn't want caught up in his brothers foolish problems. He had his head thinking of other things. His father being first and foremost.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

A few weeks had tumbled by. A few long, dragging, painful weeks for Punk. He barely slept or ate. The only time he left his house was to walk Coal, the only thing AJ had left him with, and to go to the shop and charm people with his depressing moods.

He hated knowing she was in Chicago with Piper, heartbroken but carrying on without him. She was strong enough to carry herself onwards. He wasn't.

Max had came back home thankfully, but he had been rather distant lately. Punk just assumed it was because he was mad at what he done and was keeping his distance. He had no idea about Punks planning to find their father. If he did, he would have stopped it immediately.

He lay in bed at night. The space next to him cold and empty. Sometimes he fell asleep with the picture of Piper and AJ on his chest. The only thing he had now to look at to be reminded by them. He'd really screwed up. He hadn't realised how extremely lucky he really was... until everything was gone.

He tried to carry on with his life, although it was heartbreaking to do so knowing AJ and Piper were so far away. He knew she made herself clear by asking him not to come near her, so he kept himself away from booking any flights to Chicago, and carried through life, no choice in the matter.

He spent his full day in the shop. He'd hired a new worker in replace of Violet, a male, so not to get him into anymore unwanted bother. He was so unhappy, so broken and depressed. He couldn't live his life without AJ. He was terrified, terrified because she seemed brutually honest when she said she was leaving and never coming back.

Punk hadn't seen Violet in the past five weeks that had spiralled agonisingly on. He was glad of it. If she never entered his life, he would still have had AJ and Piper. But he couldn't keep thinking that way. It was him who followed her into bed. She didn't ask him to, although she was making it very clear she wanted him that night. He could have easily said no, and because of that, everything he had done, was his entire fault. There was no one else to blame.

He enjoyed having not seen her in five weeks, until she walked through the shop door one morning, a glowing smile on her face as she looked him in the eye, reaching the counter as he glared at her.

"If you aren't here to buy something then please leave." Punk said, empting pennies into the till, getting ready for the days work ahead.

"I need to talk to you." Violet said, "It's important." She looked at him with a played, serious emotion spreading across her face.

 _With AJ..._

A lot had happened in the past five weeks for AJ. She had been looking at some new apartments in town. She'd been looking for jobs, and she'd also been making her number one priority, little Piper, who was three months old and such a precious little thing.

Her mother had been and collected the rest of her things from New York, she didn't breathe a word to Punk, she was too shocked and apauled at what he had done to her daughter. She got AJ and Piper's things and left without saying or looking at him. She couldn't believe he would have done such a thing. When AJ told her she couldn't believe it. She sided with her daughter in punishing Punk for what he had done, but deep in her heart, she didn't feel it was right that he was being kept from Piper. It was his daughter just as much as April's. But April was Piper's mother, she had the right to do what she felt was best and she wouldn't stand in the way of that.

AJ had signed up for many jobs and finally was contacted about the waitressing job in a restaurant not far from the apartment she was looking at. It seemed like fate and she immediately took the job she was offered. She had to build a foundation for her and her daughter to live from, and the first thing that led to a loving home and happy life, was money, and she definitley needed it.

She was still living with her mother until everything with her new apartment was settled and she got the go ahead to move in. It was a simple two bedroom apartment with everything necessary. She of course was going to miss her home and the wonderful space, the huge kitchen, the beautiful bedroom. But here was just fine.

She was starting her first shift tonight at the restaurant. She was nervous. People would have probably laughed at that, but she was. Not only because she had to go out and leave Piper for the first time since she was born, but because she never was good at balancing things. She was sure she would get the hang of it.

"Good luck, sweetie. Try not spill any glasses." Sandra smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek as she stood with Piper who had just been fed by April, ready for her bath from her gran.

"I'm going to miss her." AJ frowned, standing at the door way as she stroked her daughter's cheek, "Make sure the bath isn't too warm, and don't forget to give her the teddy bear when she goes to sleep, and sing to her if she doesn't go to sleep, she loves singing... don't shut the door right over too incase..."

"April." Sandra raised her eyebrows at her daughter, "Believe it or not I have raised two daughters. I know what I'm doing." Sandra laughed at her daughters worried self.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave her." AJ sighed, "Bye, baby." She smiled, kissing Piper's soft head where her soft fuzzy dark hair grew. She turned quickly before she could stand and stare at Piper any longer, and walked out of the gate on route to her new non exciting job.

"Mommy is crazy, isn't she? Huh?" Sandra looked down at Piper as she shut the front door over, "C'mon, let's get you for a bath." She smiled, enjoying this one one one time she was getting to spend with her granddaughter.

 _Later on..._

AJ had to admit, she was enjoying her first night at her new job. There were so many lovely people she served and she actually, surprisingly never dropped any glasses or plates. She was a natural, as some of the kind girls she was working with said.

She had noticed a man at the bar area of the restuarant, watching her all night as she entered in and out of the kitchen and bar with plates of food and drink. She wasn't put off by the staring. In fact, she was opened to it. She had nothing good going for her, relationship wise. Men could stare at her all she wanted, she was free now. Free from a man who didn't give a toss about how she felt.

"Looks like someone got an eye on you." One of the girls said that AJ had been talking to most out of the rest of the workers. Her hair was blonde, oddly with some black strands underneath.

"You think?" AJ looked at the girl, Kaitlyn. Both of them standing at the kitchen swing doors.

"Hell yeah. Here... he wants his cheque. You go give it to him." Kaitlyn passed the cheque to AJ as she rolled her eyes, brushing her hands over her black apron that hung from her waist to her knees. She wasn't interested in finding a new boyfriend, in fact, she wasn't even interested in having sex with another man, meaningful or meaningless, but she just wanted to feel worth something. She hadn't done since Punk told her about his dirty little secret.

She walked over to the tall, tanned man in the corner of the bar, grey skulls covering both his arms, no colour like she was used to on Punks arms.

"Here is your cheque." AJ smiled to the man, "Will we see you again soon?" She asked with a smile, watching the man take the cheque from her with a devious smile.

"Depends." The man said, looking into AJ's eyes, such lonesome and heartbroken eyes. He could tell.

"On what?" AJ folded her arms with a playful smile.

"If you'll be here again. I've been coming to this bar for a lot of years and not once have I seen such a beautiful... beautiful woman." The man complimented AJ who tucked her hair behind her ear, shuffling her feat nervously as she blushed. She just needed someone to tell her she was beautiful and worth something. She wasn't spending her full life moaping over Punk and what he done to her. She had to move on, and if acquainting some random, but lovely man's taste on the first night of her new job, then so be it.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"April." AJ smiled.

"Beautiful name. It suits you." He complimented her, "I'm Randy." He said, reaching in his jean pocket for his wallet, placing the money on the cheque plate and standing up, "I hope to see you again, April." He winked to her, taking his jacket from over the stool and heading ouf of the bar part of the restaurant.

AJ took a deep breath and bit her lip, taking the plate that held the man's money, walking back to behind the bar with a smile on her face.

 _With Punk..._

"No... no, no..." Punk repeated over and over again as he paced in the back room of the comic book store.

"Just calm down, Phil. Everything is going to be fine." Violet smiled with a nod.

"You can't." Punk shook his head, "You can't be pregnant."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

AJ got home later on in the night with a smile on her face. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend out of the man from the bar, but she enjoyed his sweet compliments. He made her feel good about herself and ever since Punk had confessed, she felt nothing more like a piece of dirt on the ground.

She got in late on to her mother's house, shutting the door over quietly and locking it over, tip toeing through the living room, unnoticingly spotting her mother sitting on the couch.

"April." Sandra said as AJ jumped and turned around to see her mother awake and watching TV, "Well..." Her mother stood up with open arms, "How did it go?" She smiled.

"It was ok." AJ nodded with a smile.

"Your smiling... you enjoyed it." Sandra said, facing her daughter. It took a few minutes for Sandra to catch on. It was the same look she used to give her whenever she spoke about Phil when they had just met, "April." Sandra raised her eyebrows.

"What?" AJ shrugged, "I'm allowed to talk to guys now." She reminded her mom, "It's making me think, maybe me and Punk were never meant to be. I spent so much time thinking it was him I was meant to be with, when I hadn't even been out into the world yet." AJ said as her mother shook her head.

"I think you're playing your own self. I think you're pretending that you've moved on to hide the fact that you, still love him." Sandra said, knowing she was right, watching AJ roll her eyes and tut.

"I'm not pretending to anyone. I'm ready to move on with myself. For Piper." AJ said.

"I know... what he done was despicable and disgusting, and I am one hundred percent on your side, but... I think it's unfair the way you're keeping her from him. What he done has nothing to do with his relationship with Piper. That little girl needs her daddy." Sandra said.

"And you're sure your on my side?" AJ questioned her mother, "I'll do what I want." She folded her arms, "Unlike you, I can protect my daughter from her father and the pain he causes when he's around." She spat coldly as Sandra felt that one right in the heart, "Now if you excuse me... I'm going to bed." AJ said, walking away from her mother and the conversation they were having, walking upstairs to go to bed after a night of being on her feet the full time.

 _With Punk..._

"You can't be... you, you told me you were on birth control." Punk sat at the table in the back, his legs shaking, his full world turning upside down by the minute. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Yeah, I was. But... I switched during that week, I thought it would be ok." Violet sat down beside him, looking at his elbows leaned on the table, his hands permanently on his forehead as he took deep breaths.

"I can't have a baby with you... If there's any chance of me getting back to April, this isn't going to help." Punk said.

"Oh, April this, April that." Violet stood up with frustration, "I'm pregnant, Punk. And I'm alone, by the looks of things." Violet spat across to him, "This is your problem just as much as mine and we have to deal with it." She said.

"Violet. How do you expect me to take care of a baby with you when my other kid is in Chicago with no father? Piper can't be replaced and if that's what you're trying to do then..."

"I'm not trying to replace anyone, Phil. I just want you to be here for me. I don't want to do this alone. I'm scared." She told him, sitting back down as he looked her way.

Punk couldn't believe this. He was in his late twenties with two children with two different mothers. It was his worst nightmare. How could he play daddy with Violet and their unborn child when the woman he truly loved was in Chicago, no doubt alone, fending for their daughter who he missed unexplainably.

"I'm not going to abandon you." Punk promised her. Despite himself and his fears, he would never leave her to do this alone. She was right, he created this problem just as much as her. Maybe this was his punishment, a child he didn't want. It sounded sick and twisted, but he didn't want any children that weren't with April. How could he possibly look at this baby and not constantly think how he/she was created not through love, but through a moment of weakness.

"And you'll be here for me? For us?" Violet asked.

"I just need... a few days to think." Punk told her as she nodded.

"Ok." Violet understood, "Call me when you're ready to talk." She said, standing up and turning around to look at him before exiting the room, "You know... it's really hard to know you don't want this baby, and that I'll never have a chance of being loved by you like you loved her. But... I'll always be the mother of your child, and nothing will change that." She said as he swallowed loudly, watching her walk away out of the room and out of the store.

He rested his head down on the desk, banging it off it a few times. He felt like he was in a nightmare.

 _Later on..._

He got home late on after closing the shop early and wandering around the streets to clear his head. He was met by Hayley who was sitting on the stairs in his home, a bag beside her.

"You staying over or something?" Punk asked her, throwing his keys over on the table beside the door.

"No... um, me and Max are going to Chicago." Hayley said, looking up at Punk who nodded, "AJ paid for flights, it's ok." Hayley said, watching Punk take his wallet out then put it back.

"Can you... take pictures of her, I know Max won't." Punk said, knowing his brother was definiltey on AJ's side. And too right.

"I don't know." Hayley said, "I don't want to ruin AJ's trust." Hayley said.

"Hayley." Punk looked at the blonde haired teenager, "She's my daughter. Please." Punk begged her.

Hayley looked up at the want in Punks eyes. He really wanted a picture. And she found that horrifying that the only thing he'd get to look at was a picture. It was the least she could do.

"Ok." Hayley nodded just as Max came downstairs with a bag.

"Sorry, Phil. I was going to tell you we were going but you've been working so much lately." Max admitted, "We're only going for the weekend." Max said, "You'll be ok here, right?"

"Well, I'll have to be, won't I?" Punk stared at Max. He could have really used his company these past few weeks and Max had been nothing but distant. Little did he know that his little brother was out on a quest to find their father. That was the last thing he needed, "It's fine. I have a lot fo things to think about right now. Just... give Piper a kiss from me." Punk said as Max nodded, "Text me when you get there so I know you're ok." He said as Max nodded.

"I will. We'll see you in a few days." Max said as Punk smiled, watching them leave out the door, closing it over behind them as he trailed through into the living room, sitting down on the couch where Coal jumped up beside him.

"What do I do, Coal?" Punk sighed, rubbing the friendly dog behind it's ears, knowing how much he loved it.

He'd never been so stuck in the middle of something in his life. He couldn't neglect Violet whilst she was carrying his child. He had no intentions to be with Violet, but he couldn't do that to her. But he felt like AJ would collapse at the thought of him having another child with a different woman. He didn't want her to feel like the rebounded first girlfriend who was left to be a single mother.

He was completely at lost. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do, and the one person he always depended on to help him or give him a reassuring shoulder to lean on, hated his guts and was miles away with his daughter.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

Punk woke up the next morning to an extremely welcoming text from Hayley. He had fell asleep on the couch with Coal lying at his feet. He couldn't even remember how or when he fell asleep, but he had woke up into a new, different day that was no doubt going to drag on like the past few weeks.

He opened the text from Hayley, sitting up immediately from lying down and looking on at the picture message she had sent. It was Piper. She'd grown so much in the past five weeks. She was lying on a play mat with nothing but a vest and her diaper, she was smiling... he hadn't seen her smile yet, now that was one thing he had missed in her life, along with a long list that he knew would be coming, like her first words, her first steps, first giggle.

He went for a shower and figured he would go for a run with Coal before he went to the shop and thought more about his situation with Violet. Running helped clear his head and he'd done a hell of a lot of it over these past few weeks.

 _With AJ Later On..._

AJ was so glad to see Max and Hayley who had arrived late on in the night before. Max looked so happy to see Piper, and Piper equally happy to see her uncle. She was working a shift at the restuarant tonight, but she expected that her mother could look after Piper again, along with Max and Hayley's help.

"Why don't you come meet me after my shift tonight, we can go get ice cream." AJ suggested to Max and Hayley who nodded. Max figured that maybe when they were out later on, that AJ could show him his old house, where his father may still be living at.

"Yeah, sounds good." Max nodded.

"Don't be too late though." Sandra said from the living room, cradling Piper as she slept, "This little one might need her night time feed." Sandra raised her eyebrows to her daughter.

"We won't be late, mom." AJ promised, "Meet me at 10, outside the restaurant." AJ asked Max and Hayley who both nodded, watching AJ head out for her night of work.

Ten O'clock soon spiralled on and Max and Hayley had left to go meet AJ outside the restuarant she was working in. Max was glad to see that AJ was moving on with her head held high, but he wasn't glad to see what he seen whilst walking around the corner.

He pulled Hayley back a little to hide behind the wall, looking on at some man standing beside AJ talking to her. She was laughing, blushing, and it seemed like she was giving over some sort of infortmation via a piece of paper. He then watched the man plant a kiss on her cheek and walk on the opposite direction.

Max may have been siding with AJ for this, but he knew his brother still cared and loved her, it would crush him to know she was moving on so fast.

Max looked at Hayley who just shrugged, having no answers. They then began to walk around to meet AJ who figured they hadn't seen a thing.

"Hey... you guys ready? There's this ice cream shop, just down the road. Me and..." She paused as she looked at Max, "Me and Phil used to go all the time." She looked down at the ground, shaking her head as they began to walk down the path.

"Who was the guy?" Max asked as Hayley hit him from behind. He couldn't help himself.

"Oh, him... just some guy I've been talking to. He's one of the locals in the restuarant." AJ shook her head like it meant nothing.

"Why'd you give him your number? Why'd he kiss you?" Max raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think it's any of your business." AJ said truthfully to Max who just shook his head.

"He misses you, you know. He's a mess." Max shook his head, "You can't keep Piper from him forever." He said as they got closer and closer to the ice cream shop.

"I can do what I want, Max. He was the one that cheated." She reminded him, "Anyway, I bet you he doesn't care what I'm doing. He'll move on with his own little trashy girlfriend and I'll move on with my life too."

"He fired Violet." Max said, "As soon as you left." He said. Of course Max knew nothing about Violet's coniving scheme to pull Punk into her direction. He still thought her and Punk had been distant for all this time.

"Good for him." AJ said, acting like she didn't care, "I was really looking forward to seeing you again. Can we not... talk about Phil." AJ asked as Max nodded.

"Yeah. I just thought you should know how he's doing. I know he'd want to know how you are." Max said as AJ just looked down.

"We've split up, Max. That means, I don't care what he's doing, who he's saying or how he is feeling. I just want to move on from him. I'm not going to crawl back to him if that's what you think." She said.

"Can we just..." Hayley interuppted and put her hands up, standing in the middle of AJ and Max, "Stop. Just for a minute." She asked them, "Thank you." She said as they both went silent, standing outside the ice cream shop.

"Do you two want the usual?" She asked them as Max smiled.

"Yeah." Max nodded as Hayley did too.

"Ok, I'll just be a minute." She said, walking into the ice cream shop to order some ice cream.

"What did I tell you on the flight." Hayley looked at Max with anger, "She'll keep you from seeing Piper next if you keep going on." She said.

"Well she has to understand. She thinks he's moving on with his life and he isn't. I don't think he ever will. I'm worried about him, Hayley." Max said as Hayley sighed.

"I know you are. But he's a big boy. He can carry himself on through this." Hayley tried to convince her boyfriend.

AJ soon came back out of the shop with ice cream for herself, Max and Hayley, passing their usual orders to them as they began to head back home.

"AJ... Can you do me a favour?" Max asked.

"If it's still to do with Phil, then no." AJ said blunlty as she enjoyed her ice cream.

"It's nothing to do with Phil." Max said.

"Then what?" AJ said.

"Can you take me to my old house? You know... the one where me and Phil stayed before we left." Max said.

"Sure... why?" AJ asked, remembering Punks old house like the back of her hand.

"I want to know if my father is still there."

 _With Sandra..._

Sandra had just put Piper to bed, admiring the little girls beauty as she sang her to sleep like April always told her. She had been swithering all night with the phone in her hand, ready to dial the number and then changing her mind. She didn't think what her daughter was doing was right. Phil was a good father, she knew he was. He may not have been a terrific boyfriend, but he was a great father and she, and April knew it.

She pressed the call button on her phone without thought, doing what she thought was best for her granddaughter.

"Phil... it's Sandra." Sandra spoke through the phone, "I'm ok, listen... I can't stay on long." Sandra said, knowing that April would be back home soon, "Are you doing anything next weekend?" She asked as she heard Punk chuckle and reply with an obvious no.

"I want you to fly out to Chicago. April will be working the weekend later on. I'll meet you somewhere with Piper."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

"Why do you want to go see your father anyway?" AJ asked with confusion, walking alongside Max and Hayley, leading them to Max and Punks old house, where she assumed their father still lived.

"Well, I figured, I got my mom, no one ever thought she was going to be a mom to me, worth a shot with my dad." Max shrugged.

"Yeah, but you don't know what your fathers like." AJ looked at him, "But if it's what you want, I can't stop you." She said, leading them to the house at the end of the road, pausing outside as Max swallowed loudly.

"Is this it?" Hayley asked, looking at the dull, darkened house.

"This is it." AJ nodded, "I can stay if you want me to." AJ looked at them both.

"N-No... it's ok." Max nodded, "You better get home to Piper." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok, well text me. I don't think you should build your hopes up for this guy." AJ warned him, backing away and letting him do what he had to do, heading on down the road to go home to her daughter.

"You ok?" Hayley asked Max, looking in his eye as he looked on at the house.

"Yeah, fine." Max nodded, opening the gate and walking down the path, standing at the door with Hayley behind him, lifting his shaking hand and knocking at the door.

They waited for a few minutes in dead silence, until a hall light was switched on and the door was heard being unlocked. He felt Hayley latch on to his hand as the door opened.

He was fully prepared to see a man who as half dead, half alive. He was expecting bloodshot eyes, yellow skin, completely wasted out of his face, but in front of him stood a very normal looking man, who looked very much like his older brother.

"What?" The man grunted as Max looked at him.

"I'm... eh, it's me... Max." Max said, looking at his father who stumbled back a little, taking a good look at the grown boy who he last seen as an eight year old.

"By God." His father whispered under his breath, looking at Max with wide eyes, never expecting to see one of his sons show up at his doorstep. But if he had to choose which one he expected, it would have been Max. He didn't think he'd ever see his eldest son ever again.

"You better come in." Max's father, Dan, said. He widened the door and let Max and the young blonde haired girl follow into the home, shutting the door over and shaking his head, no really believeing that his youngest son was here.

 _With Punk..._

Punk had just came off the phone with Sandra with the most amazing news he could ever have recieved, he didn't know why he didn't think about it sooner. He was so grateful for Sandra allowing him to meet her with Piper later on once April went to work, which he was glad she had found a job and was carrying on with her life, unlike him who felt like he was just trapped in a nightmare.

He couldn't wait to see Piper, hug her and kiss her, hold her and give her new presents. It was all he wanted, just to see her little face and hold her in his arms again. He was just about to head up to bed when the door went. He opened it to see Violet standing in the cold with a bag in her hand.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked the woman who he thought was carrying his second child. Having no idea that there really was nothing growing inside her.

"I was evicted from my apartment." She sighed, "I have no where else to go." She said, looking at him for some comfort. She truly believed in her mind that this would pull him in her direction, that he would stop loving April and start loving her. She'd never thought about what was going to happen when in a few months time, he noticed she wasn't walking around with a baby bump. She figured she was just going to tell him she lost it once she had him in her arms again. She had no idea how sick and twisted she was being.

"You better come in then." Punk sighed, letting her in and closing the door over.

"Thank you." Violet said, walking on into the warm home, putting her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walking into the living room.

"I was actually just going to bed." Punk admitted, "But I guess... I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He said. He may have been doing everything in his power not to get with Violet, even though it all seemed to make sense, it didn't mean he was going to treat her differently from what he treated April like when she was pregnant... No, she would be treated differently, through not fault of his own though. When April was pregnant, he loved her and took care of her, all he had to do was take care of Violet, he couldn't force himself to love her, not when his heart was somewhere else.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." Violet looked at him, "Shouldn't parents to be sleep in the same bed?" She chanced her luck as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No... no, not if they don't love each other." Punk told her, "I don't mind, really." He nodded to her.

"Have you thought anymore about what we're going to do?" Violet asked him curiously.

"No, not really. I haven't got a chance... I'm getting to see Piper next weekend. I'm flying out to Chicago. I trust you'll be ok here." Punk said as Violet folded her arms and looked down.

"Well I'll have to be." She looked up at him, "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're getting to see her." Violet smiled sincerely as Punk nodded.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "And I promise, when I get back, me and you... we're gona work something out." He nodded to her as she smiled.

"Promise?" She moved closer to him.

"I promise." He nodded. He watched as she took one of his hands in hers, looking up at him, "Can you love me... just for tonight?" She asked as he turned away, shaking his head at the situation she was putting him in.

"I can't." Punk turned to her, "If there is ever anything going to be going on between me and you, it's just because of the kid we're having, and that isn't fair on you. I'm not going to... lead you on into thinking I feel a certain way about you when I don't." He said, being brutally honest with her, "I love April, and despite myself, I never wanted this kid, it's not just a mistake between me and you, but a mistake I made that ruined my whole life. I can't be with you. I won't be with you." He made himself clear, "As soon as you begin to realise that, the more mature we can be about sitting down and working out, what the hell we're going to do with the baby." He said.

"Don't treat it like it's some cancer." Violet ripped her hand from his, getting sensitive over something she never even has.

"I'm not... I'm just telling you how I feel." Punk said.

"I know you don't want this baby, do you know how hard it is to look at you and realise you don't want it. I just need you to be here for me, especially now more than ever. I'm scared and I feel alone." Violet said, somehow managing to force herself to cry, tears spilling from her eyes as she rested her hand over her forehead as if exhausted from everything.

Punk frowned upon her, not wanting her to be upset. He didn't like making women cry and so far he'd been rather good at it these few months.

"C'mon." Punk said, "Everything is going to be ok." He said, "Come here." He waved her over as she tumbled into his arms, resting her head on his chest as she smiled to herself.

"I'll sleep beside you tonight, but... no sex or..."

"Ok." Violet nodded right away.

Punk figured if it stopped her from crying and being on his case, the least he could do was just lie next to her in bed. All he would be doing was closing his eyes, dreaming of April and the moment he got to see Piper again in a weeks time.

 _With Max..._

There was a rather awkward silence for a few moments once Max and Hayley were arrived into sit in what Max looked as at his old home. He couldn't even remember being in this house and growing up in it. It seemed like a life time ago.

"So... how'd you find me?" Dan asked, sitting down on the chair across from Max and what he assumed was clearly his girlfriend. He couldn't believe he was sixteen. Had it really been that long?

"Well... it's a long story really. We're over here to see Piper... um, you know, Phil's daughter..."

"Phil has a daughter?" Dan asked with shock.

"Yeah. She's just three months old. Him and April aren't really seeing eye to eye at the moment, so April moved out here with Piper and we came to visit. I thought I would, give it a try and see if you were here." Max said.

"Him and April are still together?" Dan asked. He knew he was drunk for the majority of Punks teenagehood, but he did remember him having a close relationship with April.

"Yeah, well no... they've split just a few weeks ago." Max said as Dan nodded.

"So... Phil is in New York? With your mother?" Dan asked. He knew Stacey had gone to New York to try and build a relationship with her sons, he was too frightened to do so, he barely went outside anymore.

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"You've grown up... a lot." Dan admitted, "Last time I seen you, you were a little boy." Dan said, "Phil look after you, did he?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Him and April. They took good care of me." Max nodded.

"And how is Phil?" Dan asked curiously.

"He's ok. He's been better, but I think once all this stuff with April blows over, it will be fine." Max said, not really believing this was his father. He couldn't believe a guy so decent like Dan was portrayed to him right now could be so vilified and hated by his brother.

"You got a picture of the girl?" Dan asked curiously, interested in seeing what his first grandchild looked like.

"Piper?" Max said, pulling out his phone and unlocking it to get a picture up, "Here." He passed the phone to him.

Dan smiled upon the picture at the bonny little girl, very much like her mother and father, "She's beautiful." He smiled, handing the phone back to Max, "So really... why are you here?" He asked curiously. He wondered why a boy like him who had been neglected by him as so interested in giving him his say and finding him again. He figured Max was the forgiven one out of his sons. There was no chance in hell he was ever getting to speak to Phil never mind apologise.

"I just wanted to meet my dad. There isn't much else to say. I don't want to go through my full life not knowing or wondering what it would have been like if I seen you again. I managed to forgive my mom." Max said as Dan sighed.

"I was bad to you, Max. And Phil. I might be sober now, and I finally am thinking straight, but I know it's not right that I play the good guy to you. You were little, you can't remember. I hurt your brother, way more than you think. Guys like me don't deserve second chances." Dan said with honesty. His sons would be better off without him in his opinion.

"Well I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Max said, looking across to his father. He seen a changed man, a willing man. He wanted to know his father,and even if their relationship never came to anything, just like his mother, at least he said he tried. He could only hope Phil could come round to the idea like he did with his mother. Only, it came to mind that the person that managed to help him give his mother a chance, was the one person that hated his existence and never wanted to see him again,

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

Over the next week, Punk had been working his way through the days, counting down the hours and minutes until his flight out to Chicago to meet up with AJ's mom and of course little Piper. He didn't feel bad that her mother was going behind her back. It was nice to have someone on his side for once. He knew AJ would be super angry if she found out, but this was the only way he would get to see his daughter, and if it meant breaking AJ's rules then he didn't care, he needed to see Piper. It had been way too long.

Max and Hayley came back from Chicago with a lot to think about. Particularly Max. Dan wanted to see Max again, but he was afraid to tell his brother that he had been in contact with his father. He knew Phil would go completely nuts. He asked his father to come out to New York, so it didn't look supiscious that he and Hayley were going back to Chicago, so Dan agreed for the sake of being given a second chance. If he couldn't make it right with both sons, he wanted to try and make it right with one of them who was willing to give him a chance.

Violet had been keeping her distance from Punk, she had popped in and out of the shop a few times just to say hi. She'd tried asking him round for dinner, or even just to the movies, anything that may have came across as a next step, but he was just so stubborn. She was beginning to worry now that she wouldn't be able to have him as her own by the time she had to tell him she had lost the baby that was never even there.

"Will you two be ok here? You know mom is just around the corner. Make sure Coal is fed and walked twice. Don't answer the door or phone to strangers and..."

"Ok ok." Max nodded, "Just... go see Piper." Max smiled. He didn't think it was a good idea that AJ's mother was going behind her own daughters back. But he also didn't think it was fair that his brother was being kept from Piper. AJ had no right to keep Piper from him. He was a great father, and Piper needed a dad in her life.

"Alright... text me if you guys are in trouble and..."

"And what kind of trouble are we going to get into?" Hayley chuckled as he made a face to her and headed out to the hallway to open the front door.

"I know what an empty house means to you two." He turned to them and looked at their faces go red, "Be safe and... clean up after yourselves." He smiled to Max who looked completely horrified.

"You're disgusting." Max shook his head, "Get out of here." He pushed Punk who laughed as he walked out of the house and down the gateway to his car. He was in a great mood, he couldn't wait to see his daughter. He felt like this was where it all would get better. He'd suffered absence from April and Piper for far too long. He knew he probably wouldn't see April until her mother confessed to her about taking Piper to him, but as long as he had his daughter for at least a few hours. He could wait for April. He understood she needed her space.

 _Later that night..._

Punk finally arrived in the cool aired mid day busy Chicago. He had agreed to meet Sandra with Piper at a park he knew very well in just half an hour. It felt so good to be back home after all these years. Even though a lot of bad shit happened in Chicago, and New York held more fonder memories, it was still always going to be his home. Where he found the girl of his dreams.

He had bought Piper so much presents. She may not have acknowledged it, she was only three months old, but he felt better for it. He'd got her new stuffed toys, new baby grows, anything and everything pink that was suitable to give her.

He waited and waited at the park bench, his legs shaking underneath the table as he looked over at the gate swinging opened and closed with young children and their parents. He just never imagined this to be how it was. He and April were meant to raise Piper together, they were meant to give her the childhood they wished they both had.

His face lit up like a star in the night sky when he seen Sandra push a stroller into the park, spotting him as he stood up immediately, not even bothering to acknowledge Sandra, putting his hands straight into the stroller and lifting Piper up into his chest, cupping the back of her head as he sighed with relief, "Daddy's missed you." He shut his eyes as he rocked her back and forth.

"Don't I get a hello." Sandra put her hands on her hips as he opened his eyes up and smiled.

"Hi... sorry." Punk shook his head, watching little Piper stare up at him with those gorgeous green eyes. She was beautiful and he couldn't believe he was really getting the chance to see her and hold her again. He couldn't have thanked Sandra enough.

"Thank you... so much." Punk said, sitting down with Piper tucked into him, her little eyes rolling around at the other children in the park, very intrigued by her surroundings. She was a nosey little thing.

"It's ok. I don't agree with what April is doing, keeping you from her." Sandra shook her head, sitting down across from Punk, leaning her elbows on the picnic table that divided them, "So... how have you been?" Sandra asked a pretty obvious question.

"Not good." Punk said, "I miss April. Is she ok?" Punk asked.

"She's pretending she's ok." Sandra said, "She's got a new apartment that she's in the middle of moving into, she's got a new job. She's even been handing her number out to strange men." Sandra said as Punks head shot up.

"Really?" He said, not quite believing that AJ was genuinley serious about moving on with her life, a life she wished to have without him. Wether she liked it or not, they would always be connected through Piper.

"Really." Sandra said, "She's scaring me." Sandra admitted, "What you done has really gone to her head. I'm afraid she's going to turn into one of those girls who just... sleep around." Sandra said.

"April isn't like that. She's never been with anyone but me." Punk said.

"And that's why I'm scared." Sandra said, "She doesn't know there are bad people out there. You've protected her from it all since she was eighteen. Now she's alone... I'm just scared incase she jumps into things too quickly." Sandra said.

"I'd love to come by and talk to her, but she' ll just lose it with me. She hates me." Punk said, rubbing Piper's back in circular notions.

"She doesn't hate you. She's pretending she hates you. She still loves you." Sandra said, "I've tried talking to her but nothing goes through anymore, Max tried talking to her about letting you see Piper, she just ignored him. I think at this point, the only person she'll listen to... is you." Sandra said evidently.

"As soon as she sees my face she'll throw me out." Punk said, "I just want to give her some space. I have some of my own shit going on right now." Punk said, rolling his eyes at the thought of Violet.

"Like what?" Sandra asked, watching Punk wave the new cuddly toy he had bought Piper close in her direction, "You haven't seen her smile... have you?" Sandra said, watching as Piper smiled, overwhelming Punk.

"No." Punk shook his head, "She's gorgeous." He said.

"So... what have you got going on?" Sandra asked again.

"Promise me you won't tell April." Punk said as Sandra nodded, "The girl... the girl I slept with... she's pregnant." Punk said as Sandra's head nearly hit the table.

"Well... that certainly isn't good." Sandra said, "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"There's nothing I can do. She's keeping it and she expects me to be there throughout everything, but all I think about when she's with me is how much I want to be with April and Piper." Punk said, "But I guess if April is giving out her number to guys she doesn't know, I should probably move on to." Punk shrugged. He was hurt to find out that AJ was carelessly throwing herself at guys she had no idea about, it scared him too, to know his April would be getting touched by other men. But this was what he deserved. He had lost the right to be her boyfriend now.

"I don't want you to give up on her, Phil. I know you two. I've known you since you were a kid, coming round to my house for dinner. You both need each other. April thinks she's moving on but she isn't. I know what she's like. I'm going to talk to her tonight, I'll tell her you were here and I let you see Piper. I'll tell her you were asking for her and you were worried, if she doesn't listen to me then my only suggestion is you come back to Chicago and demand she listens to you." Sandra said as Punk just sighed.

"And what about my other kid. As soon as I tell April I'm having a baby with the woman I cheated on her with then she'll definitley not give me a chance to talk to her." Punk said as Sandra nodded, agreeing with Punk on that one.

"Well we need to figure something out. I'm not having my granddaughter grow up with separated parents who pretend they can't stand each other when really they love one another." Sandra said.

"Won't April be mad with you when you tell her you let me see Piper today?" Punk said as Sandra shrugged.

"I don't care if she is. Piper needs you, just as much as her. She needs to realise that. She's keeping Piper away from you for what you did to her, she's not taking into consideration that you never hurt Piper. You love her and you want to be a great dad to her. She's just punishing you and using Piper as a weapon and I won't have that." Sandra shook her head.

"Well thanks." Punk said, "I'm glad you're sticking up for me." Punk nodded, kissing Piper's soft head and smiling down at her.

"Oh, Phil. I'm still disgusted with you for what you done to my daughter. I'm mad with her with how she's handling it, but if you just kept your pants on in the first place, I wouldn't be having to sneak Piper out to see you." Sandra said as Punk swallowed loudly, "I just want my daughter to be happy, and I know you make her happy... when you aren't sleeping with other woman." Sandra raised her eyebrows.

"That will never happen again." Punk promised sternly, "I don't know why I done it. It had been a hard few weeks with the new baby, April was finding it hard getting up through the night to feed her, we opened the new shop, I just... I just wasn't thinking properly." Punk said, "But no matter what I say to April she'll never forgive me." Punk said.

"Like I said... we'll figure something out." Sandra nodded to Punk who smiled, looking down at Piper and shaking the rattle in front of her as she waved her arms up to try and catch it, looking up at her father with a smile. She really was the most perfect gift of life he could ever have recieved. Sandra was right, they had to get through to April, not just for her own sake, but for little Piper who needed her parents on the same terms and not miles away from each other at war.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64

It was heartbreaking for Punk to say goodbye to Piper, but he had so much hope and belief that he would see the gorgeous little girl again, very soon.

While he was heading back to his hotel for the night, getting as much sleep as he could for the early morning flight he head to catch back to New York, Sandra was heading back home to talk to April who she hoped would take the news of Punk seeing his daughter well.

"My feet are killing me." AJ sighed, kicking her converse off at the door and walking into her mother's living room, smiling at Piper lying on her mat, fast asleep, her hands up above her head, just a diaper and a vest on due to the warm heat in the house from the Summer weather, "Someone looks comfy." She smiled down to her daughter.

"How was work?" Sandra smiled to her daughter.

"Busy, but good." AJ smiled, "I'm sorry, mom. You look tired... is she, keeping you awake?" AJ sighed.

"No... don't be stupid. I love looking after her. I'm going to miss you when you move out." Sandra frowned.

"Well I still have a few more boxes to move in, but I should be out of here by Tuesday at the latest. You can always visit, don't worry." AJ smiled, "I'm starving." AJ changed subject, about to head into the kitchen to make a late night snack when her mother called her back.

"April... come sit with me." Sandra said as AJ looked at her mother in confusion, but walked over to sit beside her mother on the couch.

"Is everything ok?" AJ asked.

"Everything is fine." Sandra nodded, "Now, you might not like this, but just remember, I done it for Piper, and the sake of her future and life." Sandra said as AJ looked at her mother with confusion, "She seen Phil tonight."

"What?" AJ shook her head, "You... you let him see her? After I made myself perfectly clear?" AJ stood up with anger, "Why is he even in Chicago?"

"April... you have no right to keep his daughter from him. Imagine he was keeping Piper from you. How would you feel?" Sandra said as AJ just shook her head, not believing her mother would do this.

"I can't believe you." AJ shook her head, "You knew how I felt about him being near her... near me." AJ said.

"April, you need to stop thinking about yourself and your own securities and remember that Piper is his daughter. He misses her and wants to be with her, do you have any idea how happy he looked today? He wouldn't let her go, he had so much presents for her... you are only keeping her from him because of your own anger towards him." Sandra said, "You can't use Piper as a weapon. That isn't fair on him and it certainly isn't fair on Piper." Sandra said as AJ's nostrils flaired.

"You think I'm playing some sort of a game with him? Just for fun? I don't want him in Piper's life, because if he's in Piper's life, then he's automatically back in my life." AJ spat.

"Well you should have thought about that before you let him get you pregnant. You have a child... accept it and let him be a part of the girls life. He wants to see her first words, steps, her first day of school... and he has that right. She'll grow up thinking that her father doesn't love her when... he loves her uncontrollably." Sandra said as AJ folded her arms.

"How does he look?" AJ killed to ask in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground.

"He looks terrible." Sandra said with honesty, "He misses you, so much. He just wants a chance to explain, April." Sandra sighed.

"There is nothing to explain... he slept with another woman. That's it." AJ shrugged, "Give me one good reason why I should give him another chance?" AJ said.

"Because he loves every single bone in your body... and you'll never find another guy like him. Because you have a baby with him. Because deep down inside... I know you still love him. You always will. Do you know how I felt when I seen him today? When he spoke about how much he loved and missed you? I felt jealous." Sandra said as AJ looked at her with confusion, "I was jealous of how much he loves you. I wish that your father loved me like Phil loves you. You are the luckiest woman alive. He made a mistake, a big one, but he doesn't want to be with anyone but you. Why can't you... just give him a chance." Sandra shrugged as AJ looked down.

Her mother was right. She did still love Phil. Of course she did. She hated to admit it, but she did. She always would. She was just scared he would hurt her again.

"I'm going to bed." AJ looked up at her mother, approaching Piper and lifting her sleeping little body into her arms, walking away upstairs with a warm tear running down her cheek. She did miss Phil. She thought that if she convinced herself she was over him, that things would gradually move forward. But there was no moving forward without Phil. She hated this position she was in. She didn't want hurt again, but she didn't want to hurt for the rest of her life without him.

 _The next day..._

Punk got a flight back to New York, a smile on his face as he drove back to his house. He still had images of Piper smiling in his arms. It was the greatest day to occur since AJ had left him with her. He was slightly confused when he seen a car parked outside the house.

He thought nothing of it and walked on into the house, throwing his car keys on the table at the door, heading into the living room without hesitation and picking his head up at a sight he never thought he'd see in his life again.

His father, sitting on his couch, Max sitting across looking up at him with a 'shit I'm dead' face. He didn't know what to say. His father was here. The man who used to knock lumps out of him his entire childhood. He felt angry, he felt emotional, not knowing what to do with himself. His father looked better than what he expected him to. He wasn't yellow anymore, and he looked sober. But that didn't change his perspective on how evil and despicable the man was, especially towards him.

"You have five seconds to get out of my house." Punk spat across to his father as Max sat, running his hands through his hair.

"Phil just hear him out..." Max tried to speak.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Punk said, walking towards Max and grabbing him by the t-shirt, pulling him up roughly and looking at him in the eye. He was so hacked off with Max. He knew fine well how he felt about his father.

Max was of course smaller than Punk, and anyone would have figured he would be intimidated by Punk hauling him by the tshirt collar, but he wasn't scared of his brother.

"Let him go." Dan said, standing up and looking at his sons at edge with each other.

Punk turned his head in a flash to look at his father, "You have got to be kidding me." Punk chuckled towards his father.

Despite himself, Dan seen a lot of himself in Punk just by seeing him for five seconds. The violence, the anger in his voice, the pale and exhausted look on his face. Punk was his father, especially with Max's t-shirt scrunched in his fists as he pulled him up violently.

"There's no need for this." Dan said, "Just, let him go." Dan said as Punk pushed Max away, watching the sixteen year old scowl his way and fix his t-shirt.

"Or what?" Punk said, looking at his father, "You gona hit me? Huh? For old times sake? C'mon... nothing stopped you before." Punk said with anger. He couldn't believe his father was really here. He had some nerve showing his face in his presence. After everything he done to him.

Dan was extremely surprised at how confident his son had got. He hated to think back, but he remembered Punk taking any beating he was given, without fighting back. But here he was, a good set of muscles on him, a chip on his shoulder. He was proud.

Punk continued to get in his fathers face, no remorse for him what so ever, taunting him about taking a fist to his face, when he suddenly did feel a hard fist in face, only it wasn't his father, it was an angry Max. His hit was so hard the Punk fell over, his nose busted open as Max shook his fist off, looking down at Punk with a glare.

Max knew Punk was angry, but there was no need for his immaturity. He was fed up of Punk and his grudges he held with the past. He had to move on, and treating his father like this wasn't going to help.

Punk just looked up at Max with shock. He had a hard hit for a sixteen year old. He supposed he deserved it. But he was still uncomfortable with his father in the same distance as him, it made him even more uncomfortable that he was on the ground with a bloody nose, looking up at him, just like when he was a kid.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65

Punk quickly got to his feet, staring across at Max, holding his bloody nose and laughing.

"I take care of you, I raise you... and as soon as he shows up you take his side?" Punk laughed towards his little brother, meanwhile Dan had sat back down with a sigh. He knew this was going to happen. Phil had every right to be mad like this and he was totally expecting it.

"This isn't about picking sides, Phil." Max said, "I'm giving our dad a second chance, just like we gave our mother a second chance. A chance you claimed you would never give her." Max reminded Punk, "Just... just talk to him. You don't have to be best friends, I don't think that will ever be the case for you. But just talk to him." Max shrugged as Punk looked to his father with a scowl. He then watched Max as he began to leave the living room.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked Max, "Max, I don't need this right now." Punk said, hearing the front door shut over.

He turned back round to his father. Max was way out of line to do this. Maybe he thought it was a good idea, but he knew nothing about what his father was like.

"I know I'm the last person you want to look at right now. Max told me everything that is going on with you." Dan said timidly. Tables had definitley turned and now he felt scared and afraid of his son.

"So you'll know I'm not having the best couple of months." Punk said, taking a dramatic seat on the couch across from Dan. It was surreal to be in a room with his father for man that five seconds without him hitting him. He did look sober, he had to give him that.

"I'm not going to turn out like you. I actually give a damn about my kids." Punk said as Dan shook his head.

"Kids? I thought it was only the girl you had." Dan said with confusion. Perhaps he had missed something Max had told him.

"The girl I cheated with... she's pregnant." Punk said. He felt like he could tell his father this because whatever he said, nothing could make him look worse than what type of man his father was. He didn't even care if he had changed his ways.

"And you're going to stay with her? Instead of April?" Dan asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Punk chuckled silently.

"Let me tell you this..." Dan said as Punk looked down, pretending he wasn't listening, all ear opened however, "I was married... before your mother. I loved the girl but... I done what you done, thought with my head between my legs and I cheated with your mom." Dan said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"And your point is?" Punk looked at him.

"Do you want to know what happened on that night I cheated with her?" Dan said, "You were concieved." Dan said as Punk seen the pattern through his own fathers eyes, "I felt like I had to stay with your mother, because of you, and I wasn't happy. Then we had Max ten years later to prove to everyone that you weren't a mistake." Dan said as Punk laughed.

"Thanks dad, you really know how to make a son wanted." Punk nodded, expecting nothing less.

"I'm not trying to bash you. I'm just being honest." Dan said, "If you don't sort something out quickly, you're going to end up like me, marrying a woman you don't want to be with for the sake of a kid that was never meant to be born." Dan said as Punk listened closely to the relevant information, "You'll resent the kid. I wish... me and your mother put you up for adoption. And I'm not saying this to hurt you, but... you would have been happier. I blamed you for being unhappy with my life. You'll do the same with this kid." Dan said. If Phil wasn't ever going to give him a chance at being a father, he at least wanted to get his advice across, to benefit his sons life so he wouldn't make the mistakes he did.

"So what are you saying?" Punk asked his father with confusion.

"Don't give up on April. This new baby that you've got yourself in a situation with, talk to the mother about adoption. It may be hard to know your kid is out there with a different family, but that's better than getting rid of the kid completely, or staying with it out of pity for your mistake." Dan said as Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"So your saying, put the kid up for adoption. And continue to chase after April?" Punk said. He never thought his dad would be so useful for advice. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He only knew his father as a pathetic drunk. Who knew under all that alcohol was a decent guy with his own story to tell. His own story that was beginning to turn into Punks story. He really was more alike to his father than he thought.

"Yeah. I mean... you love her, right?" Dan said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded without thinking, "A whole lot."

"Then don't give up on her. Or the little girl." Dan said as Punk, "Do the right thing." He said, standing up so to get out of Punks hair, "I better get going." He announced. If there was never a relationship between them, he was still glad he got what he wanted to say across.

Punk was too naive and stubborn to say thank you, but he walked his father to the door, not really believing that the two of them had a decent conversation with a top worth meaning.

"Thanks... I guess." Punk gave in as Dan chuckled.

"Don't thank me for anything, son. I've done nothing for you. We're alike, but there's one thing you'll always be better at than I was." Dan said.

"What's that?" Punk asked with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Being a better father than I ever was." Dan said, "Don't let that little Penny out of your sight." He said as Punk laughed to the ground.

"It's Piper, dad." Punk nodded, the first time he had really acknowledged this man as his father, "And I won't." He promised.

"Piper... Penny... Pipen, all sounds the same." Dan waved his hand in the air as Punk nodded. He was trying. God bless his heart, he was. There never would be a relationship between them. Unlike his mother, their relationship could never be fixed, Punk just couldn't forgive him.

"Listen... I don't think we are ever going to get along. I'm not sure if I ever want to get along with you. But... if Max wants to forgive you, and you want a chance at being his father, I'm not going to stop you." Punk said. Just because he was bitter didn't mean he was going to keep his brother from seeing his father, even if the little shit did punch him.

"I know I've messed up, I can't undo the things I've done. But I'd love if we could just be civil with one another. Everything I done before, I would take back in a heartbeat." Dan said as Punk nodded.

"I get that. You just gotta understand from my point of view, it's gona take a lot of time and a lot of getting used to the fact you're actually going to be around now." Punk said as Dan nodded.

"I know." Dan nodded, "And I want to be, for both of you, for my grandkids too. But I know I don't deserve your forgivness." Dan nodded.

"You don't." Punk agreed with him, "But if Max is willing to give you a chance, then there's nothing I can do." Punk said, "And thanks... for the advice." Punk smiled, "Who knew you'd be so useful." He joked as Dan laughed.

"I know." Dan laughed as he began to walk out the door, "I just want what's best for you. You always were a good kid. You deserved so much better than me and your mother." Dan admitted as Punk nodded.

"You guys are still my parents. Unfortunately we can't choose our family." Punk said as Dan laughed, "You know... when you're sober, you're actually pretty decent." Punk admitted as Dan began to head off down the path.

"I'm glad you think so." Dan said, "I'll... see you around." He looked at his eldest soon and walked out of the gate. It wasn't anything near a relationship in the making, but it was something. He'd never had a normal conversation with his father like that, and something about him liked the feeling of it.

And despite the old man and the nonsense he always spoke when he was a kid, he made some excellent points today, and opened up Punks eyes to a brighter plan. Adoption.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

Punk wasted in no time in heading around to the motel Violet was staying at, supplied by his money evidently. He didn't agree with her staying at his house, especially with Max around, so he supplied her with money to rent a motel until he could find her somewhere permanent. He hated how everything she needed, she automatically expected him to give her.

He knocked on the motel room and walked on in when she opened the door with a smile. Glad to see him after his weekend away.

"How did it go with Piper?" Violet smiled, sitting down on the bed as Punk nodded.

"Great. It was so good to see her again. She's gotten so big." Punk smiled, thinking back to Piper and her gorgeous smile.

"And you didn't run into crazy train?" Violet joked as Punk scolded her with looks.

"No." Punk said bluntly, "Listen... I've thought about everything, me and you... this baby. I think I've came up with a sollution that works for all of us." Punk said as Violet smiled. She figured he was going to step up and ask her to move in, be a family. She had high hopes.

"And what's your sollution?" She smiled up to him.

"Adoption." Punk said, watching as Violet's smile faded.

"What?" Violet shook her head.

"It's the only way I can be happy, you can be the happy... the kid, can be happy." Punk nodded, "It'll have parents who love each other,because Violet... I don't love you. You're a sweet girl, but I don't want to be with you." Punk said.

"And what about how I feel? What if I want to keep my baby?" Violet stood up with anger. She hated this feeling second best, but she hadn't realised that she would always be second best to Punk.

"You want to keep a baby that's father doesn't love you, or want to be with you?" Punk shook his head, "I'll be here for you throughout the pregnancy, I'll come to the birth... but somewhere out there, there is parents who want this kid more than I do... and more than you do." Punk said as Violet shook her head.

"I can't believe you. Why are you saying all of this? Just... love me, that's all you have to do." Violet cried as Punk sighed.

"I can't." Punk said, "I don't. I love April, and I want to be with her." Punk said as Violet just sat down ont he bed with a loud sigh.

"I'm here... begging for you and she's miles away, not giving a damn about you. And yet... you still want to be with her?" Violet shook her head.

"Yeah. Because I'm in love with her." Punk said, "I promise, our kid is going to grow up with parents that love it, and love each other. I'm not going to be happy pretending to play happy families with you." Punk told her as Violet just folded her arms, shaking her head.

"It was you that got me into this mess. You can't tell me what to do with our baby. I want to keep it and have you apart of it's life." Violet told him as he began to get angry.

"I don't want to be in the kids life." Punk said to her bluntly, "The kid is just a symbol of the mistake I made that ruined my life and drove the girl I love away." Punk said as Violet looked down and shook her head.

"I won't be tossed aside like a piece of trash." She looked up at him, "I'm tried of being treated this way." She said.

"You won't have to be treated by me at all. I'll be out of your life as soon as we sort the kid out with adoption. You can be happy without me, I can be happy without you." Punk tried to convince her.

"But I love you, Phil." Violet sighed, looking up at him as Punk just rolled his head back.

"Please... don't say that. You don't really mean it." Punk said.

"I do. I mean it with all my heart." Violet sighed.

"Well what's done has to be done. We can... talk tomorrow, I just wanted to come by today to run the adoption thing by you. I think it's the best option, I know I would feel much better knowing my kid is out there with great parents taking care of him or her, rather than stuck in a home with parents who don't want to be with each other." Punk said.

"What makes this baby so different from Piper?" Violet asked him with teary eyes, looking up at him. She figured that nothing was going to budge Phil. He loved April, and he wasn't ever going to love her. Not even if she was carrying his baby.

"Piper was made out of love. This kid was made from a stupid mistake that never should have happened." Punk explained, "It shouldn't have to suffer just because I couldn't keep my pants on. I'm going to love the baby..." Punk crouched down to look at Violet, "When I hold her or him in my arms, it's going to be so hard to know we're giving her or him away, but it's whats best for everyone. Even you." Punk said as Violet just shrugged.

Violet figured she could now just say to Phil she lost the baby in a few days. His mind was so set in shipping the kid away to different parents anyway. She had given up all hope to try and manipulate him into her bed permanently through using a fake pregnancy announcment. There was no point anymore.

"You ok?" Punk asked her as she just nodded.

Punk stood up straight, glad she was beginning to see sense, and was agreeing with him. It really was best for everyone. Best for him, best for the kid and best for Violet. She wouldn't need to be hurt my him everytime he disappointed her.

"Can I use the bathroom before I go?" Punk asked her as she nodded, watching him as he walked away into the bathroom.

Punk was about to pull his fly down when he noticed something peculiar in the bathroom cabinet. He zipped his fly back up and stood away from the toilet, picking up the newly opened pack of tampons, looking at one of the wrappers lying in the trash underneath the sink. He wasn't an idiot. He knew fine well that women never took a period during their nine months of pregnancy.

He looked in the mirror at his reflection, looking back at the pack of tampons. Why didn't he see it sooner? There was no baby. There was no adoption needed. He didn't have any other children other than Piper. This was absurd.

He burst through the bathroom holding the pack of sanitary needs in his hand, throwing them across the room as Violet looked up at him.

"You're sick." Punk pointed to her whislt gritting his teeth, "There's no baby... is there? This is all just... one big lie to get me into your bed." Punk said as Violet rolled her eyes. She didn't think there was any point in fighting it now. There was never going to be any relationship between them, not even if she did keep up the pregnant act.

"All I wanted was for you to love me." Violet looked up to him with a quivering lip.

"I've been fucking terrified these past weeks thinking about what I'm going to do when this baby comes. You've been lying to me this whole time." Punk shook his head, "You're disgusting." He spat.

"I'm sorry, ok. I just wanted you to be with me, to love me like you love April." Violet stood up, trying to reach out for him when he flinched away and headed towards the door.

"You are pathetic." Punk looked at her, chuckling coldly, "You... you aren't my problem anymore." Punk looked down at her with pity. He couldn't believe he hadn't asked for proof of her pregnancy before. She wasn't right in the head to do such a thing. But it felt good to not have this burden of her and a fake child in his mind.

"Phil... please... I'm sorry." Violet shook her head.

"Don't come near me ever again... Maybe you should go see a doctor or something... or a fucking therapist." Punk said, opening the motel door and walking out, shutting the door over with a bang.

This meant he never had to cross roads with Violet ever again, he could focus his full attention on getting back to his real family. April and Piper. It did hurt him that he was used like this and lied to, but it never felt better to not have to worry about a clearly lunatic, crazy in love with him woman, who would clearly do anything to have him.

 _With April..._

"April... what are you getting all dressed up for?" Sandra asked as she walked by the bathroom in the upstairs hall, seeing her daughter straightening her hair in the mirror.

"I'm going on a date." AJ said bluntly as Sandra rolled her eyes.

"You haven't thought about what I said last night?" Sandra questioned.

"Nothing to think about." AJ replied, "Piper has been fed, she'll probably need a bath tonight, she never got one yesterday." AJ said, switching off the hair appliance and walking back out of the bathroom as her mother pulled her back by the arm.

"Be careful." Sandra said as AJ just raised her eyebrows, "Phil is miles away. If you're in trouble, you need to get yourself out of it. Don't expect him to come running around the corner." Sandra looked at her.

"I'm a big girl." AJ took her arm from her mother's grip, "I can look after myself." She said, walking away down to her room to get dressed.

She had thought about what her mother said last night, and it was all completely true. She still had feelings for Phil. But she just couldn't trust him again after what he done. She was terrified of history repeating itself if she did give him a second chance. She just wanted to go out for the night, be treated to a few drinks and small conversation. Nothing too serious, but enough for her to feel wanted. Enough for her mind to be taken from Punk.

Sandra made her way downstairs and grabbed a hold of her phone. This nonsense was going on for too long now. It had been nearly three months since AJ and Punk had split and she wasn't standing for it any longer. They were adults, they had a child, they loved each other. They had to talk and consider second chances.

She dialled Phil's number for a very important phone call and favour to be asked.

 _Later that night..._

AJ was enjoying her date with Randy, but it wasn't anything special. She felt like she couldn't be herself. Whenever Punk took her out, she was completely herself, and he loved it just as much as her. The small talk was great, the warm atmosphere in the restaurant he had taken her to was great. But it just didn't feel right.

"So... have you always lived in Chicago?" Randy asked her as she sat down her water on the table.

"Yeah. I lived here until I was eighteen, then I moved to New York... I eh... I had a daughter. And then I moved back here to be with my mom." AJ said, leaving out the part about Phil. Randy didn't need to know about him.

"You have a daughter?" Randy asked with shock.

"Yeah. She's three months old. Nearly four." AJ smiled.

"Must be hard... being a single parent." Randy said as she just nodded, not knowing how to respond, "Doing everything on your own. No one to share her special moments with." Randy said.

"Well yeah... but I have my mom. Trust me, I'm fine on my own." AJ smiled.

"Not until you wake up when she's five and realise you aren't fine on your own." Randy said, "What's the deal with her father?" Randy asked, "Wait... I'm sorry, this is none of my business." He begged his pardon, realising he was getting too carried away in the conversation.

"It just... never worked out with us." AJ smiled to Randy, "She's getting all the love she needs. I'm not worried about the future." AJ said as Randy nodded.

"Well good." Randy said, "So... how many other guys have been sat at this position before me." Randy smiled, assuming a beautiful girl AJ would have had many male ecounters in her life.

"Just the one actually." AJ smiled to him.

"You haven't been with anyone else?" Randy asked her as she shook her head, sipping on her water.

"My daughter's father... I was with him since high school." AJ said as Randy nodded, "I haven't been with anyone else but him, I've never needed to be with anyone else but him. He... he treated me like I was the only girl in the world. When we used to go out, he would order for me, just because he knew me so well. And when we had Piper..." AJ looked at Randy who was resting his chin on his hand, looking rather bored by her continuous rambling about Phil that she wasn't even aware of, "I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I didn't mean to..."

"Sounds like you're still pretty hung up on this guy." Randy said, "A whole lot." He said, having been put off a little now that he had heard AJ talk about her ex in such a way that she was deinitley still madly in love with him.

"I'm moving on." AJ said as Randy nodded.

"That's what they all say." Randy chuckled as AJ tucked her hair behind her ear. This was dreadful and so embarassing that she had even came out tonight expecting to forget about Punk.

 _Later on..._

Randy and AJ both parted their ways later on after the date that did pick up after the conversation topic of Punk. Randy wasn't sure if he wanted to be involved with a girl who clearly was still hung up on her ex, and also had a three month old child. So he told her he would call her, not planning to deep down.

AJ walked home, surprised at how cloudy and dark it was getting, feeling spits of rain fall on to her, cursing upon not bringing a coat with a hood. Her stomach began to turn when she heard the thunder rumble through the clouds and some flicker of lightening in the distance. She always hated thunder storms. She assmed it was because of how warm and clammy the weather was during the day.

She picked up her pace as she briskly walked home, trying to ignore the loud thunder in her ears and the lightening in the distance that was lightening up the full town. She could remember hiding in the bath tub with candles with Punk back in New York whenever there was thunder storms with no power. She hated to be alone whilst they occured and not only that, but she was getting drenched in rain, her hair soaking wet.

She continued to walk without looking up, looking down at the ground so not to catch the rain on her face, turning around at the corner of the road, bumping into a body who she was ready to walk by until she felt two wet hands grip onto her arms.

She looked up at the figure, knowing whose touch that was without even having to look. He was soaked, his hair was over his eyes like a wet dog and he didn't even have a jacket on.

The rain lashed down on them as she stared up at him, not believing that he was here. She recalled her mother saying that he wouldn't be there to run round the corner and save her earlier. Clearly, she was wrong.

"You don't like thunder storms." He whispered, looking up at the lightening in the distance as AJ covered her ears at the thunder.

She felt him take her hands from her ears, tilting her chin up to face him with his wet fingertips, looking down at her as she stared up at him with teary eyes, mixed with tears from the sky rolling down her cheeks.

"Not unless you're with me." AJ whispered, feeling him latch on to her wet lips, her hands attaching on to his wet stubbly cheeks, cupping them as she melted in the kiss she had missed and needed so much. There was no getting over him. His mistake however... with time given and regained trust, she could get over in no time.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67

"Why are you even here?" AJ asked him with confusion after pulling away from such a needed, undeniably amazing kiss. She looked up at him, his full face soaking, the rain never stopping lashing down on them.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He asked her as she smiled down to the ground, "I'm here... and I'm not leaving without you." He made himself clear.

AJ looked up at him with a smile, not being able to help herself. She'd missed him so much and seeing him here, made her regret keeping Piper from him for so long.

"I'm sorry for keeping Piper from you... I was just angry and..."

"Shh." Punk said, "It's fine. I'm here now, why don't we go somewhere that isn't raining." Punk looked up at the never ending lashes rain.

"Ok." AJ nodded.

They wound up in a late night coffee shop downtown. There was barely anyone in the shop. They sat at the back beside the radiator, still both soaking wet, using the warm cups of coffee they ordered to heat their hands up.

"Your mom called me... told me you had a date." Punk said awkwardly, looking across at AJ who had taken her glasses from her bag and put them on her nose. She didn't feel like she could wear her glasses on her date, but now... now she could. It was just Phil. Just her Phil.

"Yeah... it wasn't anything special." AJ shrugged, "I don't know if I'm stupid, crazy... or just in love, maybe all three... but, I've missed you and I don't think I'm ever going to be ok with you being so far away from me." She admitted as Punk smiled. It was just what his ears were needing to hear.

"I can't stand being away from you, April. I'm surprised that I've lasted this long. I can't stress enough how sorry I am for what I done, it was stupid, meaningless and I'm still trying to work out why I even did it when I had such a beautiful, amazing girlfriend at home." Punk shook his head, "I want you back, so badly." He said, looking into her brown eyes that he loved and missed so much.

"I want you back to." AJ whispered with a nod, looking into his eyes as he smiled. It was the greatest thing he had heard in these past few months.

AJ had to give in to love. He had made a huge mistake that she would never forget, but she could forgive him. He meant the world to her and more, her meant the world to Piper. She was nothing without him.

"I am never... ever going to hurt you again. I promise you." Punk shuffled his hand across and took hers in it, "I love you so much." He said with so much meaning and truth crackling in his voice. He would never hurt her or make her cry ever again. She was way too important to him and he never wanted to risk losing her again. It was too torturous.

"I love you too." AJ nodded.

Despite herself, she was taking him back. Taking him back because it was the only way she could continue with her life. She'd talked about moving on for the past three months, when the only time she could really move on was when he was back by her side. Her life was just at pause without him. She was taking him back for their daughter, so she could grow up knowing that her parents love each other and love her just as much. So she could have the chance of having other brothers and sisters, so she could be in contact with both her grans, her uncle and possibly... her grandfather.

"I can't wait to come home." AJ sighed with a smile. She couldn't wait to be back in her house, even though she said she would never step foot in it again. She was just at her lowest point back then. People may have thought she was being a pushover, or was being stupid, she knew they type of people didn't understand love.

"I can't wait for you to come." Punk chuckled, "The house is dead without you." He said just as a waitress came over to them.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing now." The waitress said kindly as AJ and Punk stood up and got their things together.

"Sorry." AJ made an oops face as the waitress just smiled with no problem, watching as her last customers walked out back into the rainy, summer night storm, heading back to AJ's moms house where they both assumed would sleep at tonight.

As soon as they got back home to AJ's mothers house, they switched on the fire in the living room, having all electricity being cut out on the full street.

"Give me your clothes." AJ said as he turned around from standing at the fire, looking at her extended hand and smiling to himself as she rolled her eyes at his usual immaturity.

She watched as he stripped his damp t-shirt off along with his wet jeans, passing them to her as she walked off to put his things on the radiator.

Punk crouched down to the fire, rubbing his palms together in front of the warm flames rising from the coal, reminding him of their little grey chubby pitbull back home that he had left Max in charge of. He had yet to talk to Max about his agressive strike towards him, he was in too much of a rush to get a flight out here to talk to him, but he promised himself he would discuss things when he got home.

He couldn't be mad at anything right now. Things were progressing in the right direction and he just couldn't wait for April to be back home, in their bed again, Piper back in her sweet little room where she belonged, with Coal nuzzling her while she lay on the play mat in their living room. It was the way things were meant to be. He was so grateful for this second chance he was getting. There was no doubt, things would take some time to get back to the way they used to be, but things were headed in the right direction.

"Getting warm?" AJ asked as he turned round, laughing at his beady eyes staring up and down at her as she stood in her underwear, holding a blanket.

"Y-Yeah." Punk nodded. He had almost forgotten how wonderful her skin felt against his own. She was still perfect from head to toe. He assumed tonight, he would get to hold her again and feel her soft skin touch his own inked skin.

"I figured we just sleep on the couch." AJ said to him as he nodded, approaching over to the couch as he kept his eyes on her as she walked around the sofa.

"You know you have no clothes on... right?" Punk said as she laughed.

"Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, "Body heat is more powerful than a fire." She said, watching as he collapsed down on the couch, sliding down and leaving a space beside him for her to sink in, to which she did, throwing the blanket over them as she curled into his chest, shutting her eyes over, feeling relieved to be back in his arms again after such long absence.

"I've missed this." Punk kept his arms around her tightly as she nodded in agreement.

AJ knew that it was going to take some time also to get back to their unnatached, romantic, loving ways. But being held by him right now, felt like nothing had changed it all. He was still him, and she was still her. She knew this was the right decision. She meant to be with Punk for the rest of her life. There was no doubt about it.

 _The next morning..._

Punk had never slept so peacefully in all his life. His body knew that he was in the right position with the right person, therefor giving him the sweetest sleep ever. The only reason he woke was because of the gurning little cries from upstairs that he heard.

It was almost like a race against time for him to get up without disturbing AJ, and tip toe upstairs to go make sure his daughter was ok. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten her in the morning. He knew she probably needed changed, and then AJ would have to wake up to feed her.

"Oh, what is the matter?" Punk whispered as he walked into the spare room where Piper's travel cot and changing table was in, lifting her up from inside her cot and resting her head in against his chest as her gurning cries turned into whispery whimpering. She was satisfied with the presence of her father, but she still needed fed and changed.

"Daddy's here. He's here, baby girl." Punk kissed the top of her soft head, laying her down on the changing table and unpopping her little baby grow buttons to change her diaper.

"Mommy is giving daddy another chance, and that means you can come home." Punk talked to his daughter whilst changing her, "Yeah, and you can see uncle Max, and Coal. You'll be back where you belong and I can go back to protecting you and mommy." He smiled down at her as he tickled her little feet, watching her smile up at him as he laughed.

He would never do anything to risk losing her the way he thought he had again, nor losing April. This was the slap of reality he needed to realise that his whole world, his full life was indeed April and Piper. They were his everything.

"I take it things worked out alright then." Sandra smiled, standing at the door as Punk finished putting Piper's new fresh diaper on her, lifting the lively baby girl back in his arms and turning to Sandra with a promising smile.

"You could say that, yeah." Punk nodded, "I think, April is going to come back to New York with me. She's going to give me another chance." Punk smiled to himself, not really believing it when he heard himself say it.

"Well... I'll let you go shower. This little madam will need her mommy to wake up so she can get her breakfast, huh?" Sandra said, lifting Piper from Punks arms, "Is April downstairs?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah... she doesn't really have any clothes on..." Punk said as Sandra raised her eyebrows, "No... it's not what you think. It was raining last night, really bad, we were soaked, so we put our clothes on the radiator and just slept with a blanket." Punk made himself clear as Sandra just hmm'd and walked away downstairs, leaving Punk to go for a shower.

Lucky for Sandra, AJ had already woke, and had taken some clothes from the downstairs washing pile.

"There's my girl." AJ smiled as she seen her mother walk downstairs with Piper, "Are you hungry? Huh?" AJ said, standing up and taking Piper from her mother, sitting back down on the couch and positioning herself to breast feed her daughter, not revealing anything, finding the right position that hid her body away, but still gave her daughter access.

"Where is Phil?" AJ asked her mother.

"He's away for a shower. He changed her already so you don't have to worry." Sandra sat down on the chair across from her daughter.

"I'm doing the right thing... aren't I? This is the right decision." She said as Sandra nodded.

"This is the greatest decision you've made in your entire life." Sandra smiled, "Your home is back in New York, with your gorgeous house, cute dog and wonderful family." Sandra said.

"I thought I could live without him, mom. I really did." AJ said, "But I really can't." AJ said, looking down at her daughter with a smile, "She _does_ need her daddy. And I need my boyfriend back." AJ said as her mother smiled with a good natured sigh. It was about time her daughter opened her eyes to the right decision that was bound to happen all along.

 _Later on..._

AJ had been thinking while Punk was in the shower about how she was going to get back over to New York as quick as she could, as well as fitting in, quiting her job, boxing her things and moving from her aparment and letting the real estate know. She came up with a plan and ran it through Punk to see what he thought about it.

"So I was thinking. Why don't you take Piper back to New York tonight, I can sort out my job and the apartment tonight, and I'll get a flight out tomorrow with some of my things?" AJ said, bouncing Piper lightly in her arms while she sat on the couch with Punk who had showered and put his dried in clothes back on from last night. He never came prepared with other clothes, so it made sense for him to go back to New York tonight.

"As long as you'll be ok here and coming over yourself then yeah." Punk nodded.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." AJ looked at him like he was a child, standing up and passing Piper down to him as he gladly took her into his arms and started bouncing her lightly in his arms.

"You're really giving me this chance. Huh?" Punk looked up at her. He couldn't have been any more pleased with AJ giving him another chance. It was like he was getting another chance at life, because for a moment, he thought he had lost his life. That's what a life without April felt like. Death.

"Yeah." AJ smiled down to him, "I mean, it's going to take some time to get back to the way we were. But we're going to be fine." AJ smiled, "I'll go pack some of her stuff in a bag for you to take tonight." She said as Punk watched her walk all the way to the stairs until she was out of sight.

He was so lucky to be given this second chance, and he promised April, Piper and he promised himself, he wouldn't fuck it up.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Just want to say thank you so much for nearly 1000 REVIEWS! That is super cool and all down to all of you amazing reviewers. So thank you so much and I hope you're enjoying the story.**


	68. Chapter 68

_The next day..._

After Punk and Piper taking a late night flight back to New York, they finally arrived early hours of the morning, getting into the empty house surprisingly. Coal jumped up and down at Punks feet, impatient for the toilet and to be fed for that matter.

Punk wondered where Max was, not like him to leave Coal in the house by himself, even if he was just a dog.

"Hey, buddy." Punk patted Coal on the head, "Let me put Piper up to bed and I'll come down and feed you, ok." Punk looked at the one year old dog, heading upstairs with Piper holding on to his t-shirt, smiling to her as she looked up at him for so much guidance, not just through her home, but through life.

"Ok, baby. You get a little nap." Punk lay her down in her cot, tucking a blanket over her and shutting the light off, dimming the curtains and closing the door over, heading back downstairs to feed Coal and let him out the back garden to do the toilet. The poor dog was practically dancing around the kitchen, trying to hold it all in.

Punk walked into the living room, grabbing his phone and trying to contact Max, hearing the phone go straight through to answering machine. He was beginning to get worried, even more worried when Hayley showed up at the door asking for Max.

"Is he here?" Hayley asked after Punk answered the door to her, "I've been calling him all last night, all this morning." She said, "He isn't here?" She questioned, looking at the bag at the door with obvious Piper's clothes, the little pink baby grows hanging out the edge, "Is Piper here?" Hayley asked with confusion.

"Yeah. April is coming home tonight, I got home with Piper this morning." Punk smiled, "But... I can't get a hold of Max either. Have you checked my moms?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. She wasn't happy that I woke her up, but she hasn't seen him since a few days ago." Hayley said as Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"Can you do me a favour?" Punk asked her, "Can you stay here and watch Piper, don't leave the house. I'm going to go see if I can find him." Punk said as Hayley nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Hayley nodded.

"Ok. I'll be back soon. Hopefully." Punk sighed, heading out of the house, running on very little sleep, having stayed up through the night on a flight with a restless Piper. He was hoping to have caught a few Z's with his daughter when he got in, but his duties were being called not as a father, but as a brother now.

He searched everywhere that he assumed Max would be. The comic shop, the park, side alleys (as much as it killed him), parks, ice cream shops, until he finally found him down by the lake not that far from their house.

He jogged down the hill, looking on at Max looking across the lake, standing fairly close to the edge.

"Max." Punk jogged up beside him, pausing when he got to him, looking down at him as he just stared at his reflection in the water.

"Thinking about putting stones in my pocket and jumping in." Max said, looking up at Punk who frowned.

"Ok, now you're making me nervous... come back from the edge." Punk pulled his brother back from the edge of the lake, all the way back to sit on the bench behind them, "What's wrong?" Punk asked, shaking his head with confusion.

"What isn't wrong?" Max looked at his older brother, "I don't think I want to be here anymore." Max leaned his elbows on his thighs, clasping his hands in front of him and leaning forward, staring down at the dry ground, watching one of his tears drop onto the warm ground.

"You're scaring me." Punk admitted, "Talk to me." He said, not liking the way Max was talking.

"I'm fed up of being caught in the middle of everything." Max said, putting his hand over his eyes to shield the tears he was crying, obvious to Punk however from the crack in his voice, "I'm always just there, listening to everyone screaming at one another. I'm the one that's had to deal with fitting in, getting stabbed, moving, dating a girl who isn't all mentally there yet, listening to you and AJ yell at each other, trying to make amence with my parents and getting shit from you for it." Max said, "No one ever gives a fuck how I feel." Max said, drying her eyes.

"I didn't know you felt like this." Punk said in disbelief at his brothers sorrow.

"You think I'm oblivious to what went on before we came here? You wana know why I turned out... the way I've turned out? Why I turned to the wrong people? Because I would be eight years old, terrified in my room, listening to my dad beat the living shit out of my brother. You think I don't remember that shit?" Max said, looking up at Punk, "I kept thinking... please don't kill him, please don't kill him... he's the only one who cares." Max turned away.

"Max... you told me you never remembered anything from Chicago." Punk shook his head.

"I can remember it all. There's nothing I remember more." Max said, "The yelling, the screaming, and it's all coming back. I'm always the one who sits and listens to it all and can't do anything about it." Max said, "I brought dad here, because I don't want my only memory of him to be him beating you up." Max said.

"Why did you punch me then?" Punk asked him.

"Because you wouldn't shut up." Max looked up at him, "When everyone yells like that, and I feel caught in the middle, it makes me want to go back outside, put my hood up and find those guys I used to hang with. Break shit, steal things, get handcuffed and took home." Max said, "Because that... that's what all of this has made me." Max said.

"That's what you think." Punk said, "I know you. You're strong and you're kind. You love Hayley and you love Piper. You just went through a bad phase." Punk said, "A lot of teenagers go through it." Punk shrugged.

"And they go through it for reasons. Everyone thinks I'm strong, and I don't care? Well I do. Hearing people yell, even if it's people I don't know, it terrifies me. Because that's all I've ever heard, my entire life." Max said, "I thought if I made amence with mom and dad, that I could just forget about everything that happened before. But I can't." Max ran his hands through his hair, "It's still there, ever day." He shook his head.

"Max... listen to me." Punk said, "You're sixteen, you got your whole life ahead of you. Everything that happened, that's in the past. We're all... we're all moving forward. I even... I even spoke to dad when you left. We didn't yell or shout, we talked." Punk said as Max looked up at him, "And guess what?" He said.

"What?" Max said.

"Piper is at home right now with Hayley. April is getting a flight out tonight. She's giving me another chance." Punk said as Max lifted his eyes with great interest.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "So... no more yelling, no more shouting." Punk promised, "This is a new beginning for all of us. And if... you want to continue to see dad, that's fine with me. Don't expect me to be all hands in, but I can't stop you from doing what you want to." Punk said.

"You probably think I'm a fucking pussy." Max dried his eyes and turned away with a chuckle. He needed that, he needed to express how he felt. He hated being in the middle of everything all of the time. He pretended to Phil for all these years that he never rememebered anything from Chicago when it was all he thought about. He hated this reputation he had for being the strong one who doesn't care. He cared. Too much. That was his problem.

"Pussy? You got stabbed, stopped breathing and still pulled through with a smirk on your face. Your anything but a pussy." Punk said as Max laughed, feeling Punk push him playfully with his elbow.

"And hey..." Max said, "I'm glad AJ's coming back." Max said as Punk nodded.

"Me too." Punks sighed with a smile, "I still can't believe she's giving me a second chance." He said.

"You better not fuck it up." Max said as Punk pushed him over.

"I've learned my lesson." Punk said, "Hayley's back at the house, she seems pretty worried, we should probably go back." Punk said as Max nodded.

"I guess so." Max said, "Don't tell anyone about this." Max pleaded as they both stood up.

"About what?" Punk looked down at him as they began to walk up the hill, catching Max smile to himself.

Punk was a jerk the majority of the time, but when he was alarmed by someone he cared about, and worried about them, he done everything in his power to turn their frown upside down. Max needed to let that all out. He wanted someone to know that, when everyone automatically expects that he is ok, the majority of the time he is sitting in his room banging his head off the wall, trying to black out from all the yelling that he is always caught up in, ever since he was a child.

He hoped Punk was right. He hoped with AJ coming back, their father looking in promising shape, that things would fall into place, and he wouldn't have to be stuck in the middle of anything anymore.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

Punk got home with Max late in the afternoon, glad he had caught his brother in time for him to talk to him. He never really thought about it, but Max always was in the middle of things, sitting listening in his room, nothing he can possibly do. He promised himself that when AJ came later tonight, it would be a fresh start for everyone.

"Can you two watch her just now while I put her things away in her room." Punk came into the living room with a just woken up Piper, her sleepy little eyes looking around, catching her eyes on Max and smiling.

"Yeah." Max nodded, taking Piper into his arms and sitting back down next to Hayley, sitting Piper down on his thighs, holding her under her arms as he made funny faces to her. That was his cue to leave, so he headed back upstairs to put the clothes and different things AJ had gave him to take over with him.

"Are you ok?" Hayley asked Max. She was really worried about him, and he hadn't said much since he got back in.

"I'm fine." Max turned around to her, smiling as he felt her cuddle down next to him, raising her hand and stroking Piper's soft cheek as she smiled to them both. She was enough to give anyone a reason to smile. She was so care free and happy. Max craved that from her.

Meanwhile Punk was upstairs, unpacking the bag he had came with, with some of Piper's clothes in it, loading it all into her drawers around her cot, smiling as he done so. This was where his daughter belonged, along with her mother. They belonged under the same roof as him.

Once he had finished up in Piper's room, he headed into his own, where it would be their own again, he hoped. He figured he should change the sheets considering they were a mess and AJ would be expecting to come home to clean sheets. Not that he had slept much in his bed these past months.

 _Later that night..._

AJ got into the house from her flight late on after dinner time. Max and Hayley greeted her, but decided it was polite to give her and Punk some space, so they left to go stay at Stacey's for the night.

"I think she needs fed." Punk said as AJ came downstairs from unpacking the majority of her clothes, giving Punk a tired smile and collapsing down next to him, taking Piper from him and positioning herself to breast feed their daughter.

Punk clasped his hands and looked down whilst Coal wandered in and out of the living room. He was so excited to see AJ when she first got in.

"I'm so glad you're here." Punk admitted, "I can't move on with my life unless you're in it." He turned around to her as she smiled, holding on to Piper's hand as she fed her.

"Likewise." AJ agreed, "I thought I could." She told him, "But I just can't." She shook her head.

"I promise... this is a new start for us." He nodded positively, "I am never going to hurt you again." He looked her in the eye.

For some reason, AJ believed him. He had too much at risk, he had a taste of what it was like to be without her and Piper, and she believed nothing would provoke him to risk losing it all again. It really was a mistake. He really did love her.

"I'll go... put her up to bed." AJ said to Punk who nodded, smiling as her figure disappeared, light footsteps heard going upstairs.

She was such a good mother. Such an amazing girlfriend. He was never letting her go.

He gave it a few minutes before trailing upstairs, walking by Piper's room which was already dim and quiet, the door closed over with just a tiny gap left. He walked on ahead and into their bedroom that they once shared, staring on as she stood in her underwear, looking across at him with her arms by her side.

The last time he seen her like this, she was a little more rounder in the belly. He felt like he hadn't touched her in years. If he was finally getting the permission, he couldn't wait.

AJ wanted him so badly. She'd missed his body and the way he could make her feel. It was time reconnect and put the past behind them.

Punk inched closer towards her, looking down at her as she looked up with such willing eyes. She felt him pick her up like she was a feather, her legs circling around him as she cupped his cheeks and latched on to his sweet mouth, running her hands through his slicked hair while he carried her over to the bed.

"Phil." AJ moaned as he lay her down on the centre of the bed, watching him strip his t-shirt from himself and lean back over to catch her lips with his own. He'd missed her sweet mouth, so much that he was getting such a tingle in the pit of his stomach, just through kissing her. It was going to be a long, wonderful night.

He suddenly felt her spin him around to where he was on his back. She may have been small, but she did have a secret pair of muscles behind that wonderful, sun kissed skin.

He watched her as she trailed kisses down his chest, rolling her wet, warm tongue over his straight edge tattoo just above his belly button. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch her as she looked up at him whilst fonding her hands and fingertips with his belt and jeans, shimmmying them down his legs along with his boxers in grip.

She was over everything he done. She truly believed, now that she had listened and seen what her absence from him was doing to him, she believed it was a mistake. He did love her. And she loved him. There was no reason why they couldn't build themselvles back up and look past what he had done.

Punk kicked his jeans and boxers off once she pulled them to his ankles, watching as she settled at the side of his body, in level with his hard length.

She wrapped her small, soft hand around his large length, stroking it up and down as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, coming to his senses and watching as she gave him a small smirk.

Next thing he knew, her full mouth was around him, taking him all the way in, his length hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag a little, but that didn't stop her.

"April..." Punk moaned, one hand holding him up whilst the other tangled inside her long soft tresses, "That's it, baby." Punk encouraged. He hadn't felt this good in so long. The last time he had sex was with Violet, but it was meaningless, boring sex. The only pleasure he got was getting his own self off. But that wasn't the case with April. From the minute she stripped to the minute they both came in each others arms, everything he felt was pleasure.

AJ continued to please, rolling her tongue at the head of his cock, then taking his full length all the way into her mouth, deep throating him with a pause, releasing him with an audible pop as she looked up at him his eyes rolling and his throat sending low growls her way. She knew fine well she was the only girl that could make him feel this way.

Punk felt like he needed to return the favour, although it was tempting to keep AJ down, blowing him until southern day light.

He rolled her over on her back, swapping positions as he quickly reached behind her arched back, unclasping her bra and throwing it away without care on where it landed. He cupped her breasts that hadn't seemed to lose their perkiness from her pregnancy with Piper.

Her skin was soft and smooth and he cherished that with every moment he touched her. He leaned down, swirling his tongue around the pepachy coloured buds, tangling his hands down to hook his fingertips in her panties, all the while keeping his mouth and tongue interested in her breasts.

"Phil. That feels so good." AJ moaned, running her hands through his hair as he began to go further down her body. He left kisses along the valley of her breasts, going past her stomach where he knew more offspring would eventually grow in. Having April back only made him think more and more about his future with her. This wonderful future.

He paused when he came face on with her woman hood, dripping and begging for his attention. He slowly parted her folds and ran his warm tongue down her outer labia, bumping over her clit, feeling her buck her hips and arch her back.

"Oh... Oh, yes. Phil..." AJ grabbed a handful of his slicked hair that was falling out of it's slicked ways. Everything was tingling and she felt on cloud nine. Ready to explode any minute.

Punk pulled away from tasting her with his tongue, and slipped a finger inside her tight opening to feel her. She was soft and velveteen like inside, so wet and slippery, tightly gripping on to him like a hot furnace.

"Phil." AJ rolled her back, "Oh my god." She moaned, enjoying this internal presence inside her. He wound up stretching her to two fingers, slowly bumping them in against her g-spot which made her go crazy in his arms.

He wanted to keep her waiting with want and need, so he travelled back up her body, acomplished with getting her even more wet, ready to take her to that special place and have her back in his arms again.

"Do it." AJ nodded, her voice high pitched, so much anticipatience building up inside her. She was craving him at this point. He had built her up so high, the only way to satisfy her now was to bury himself deep inside her.

"You're beautiful." Punk stroked her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face and sprawling it back against the pillow her head was resting on. AJ smiled up at him in return for that compliment. No other man could treat her this well and take care of her and Piper. This was where she belonged.

She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the tip of his length creep inside her womanhood, going further and further until every inch of his member was deep inside her wet, tight and inviting walls.

"Fuck..." Punk gasped, "April." He moaned, resting his head on her shoulder for a minute, feeling her lift it up to look in her eyes, reaching up to press her lips on his, moaning into his mouth when she felt him move his hips back and forth, slowly burying himself all the way in, pulling all the way back, and repeating this process for hours long.

They changed positions through the night. She went from being underneath, to on top, to on her hands and knees, to lying on her side. Either way, he didn't stop until she was satisfied. They would up ending their night off with Punk sitting against the headboard of their bed, AJ on top of him, his arms around her back as she moved up and down on him.

It was love like no other. She had no idea why she thought she could move on from him. They loved each other, and she could see that more clearer than ever now. He deserved this chance. To make things right with her and Piper and be the best father and boyfriend she knew he was capable of being.

"April... shit..." Punk moaned as he felt the pit of his stomach burning, ready to let go any minute.

"I'm gonna... Phil, I'm so close." AJ grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails in as she looked down on at him in eye level, roughly pressing her lips against his.

"Let go. C'mon April... I want to feel you." Punk said, encouraging her to go that little bit faster.

Not sure if he could hold off much longer, her spun them around to the position they started off in, her underneath while he pounded inside her on top. He watched as her breath was taken away by how much his pace inside her increased. The sound of skin slapping hard on skin echoed through the room, mixed with their own moans and spoke words in the moment.

"Phil!" AJ screamed, "I'm going to... Oh." AJ lost all ability to speak and to almost breathe for a second, grasping on to the bedsheets beside her, arching her back as her chest puffed in and out, feeling warm spurts of his seed course it's way inside her.

"April..." Punk held a tight grip on to her hips as everything he had to offer her spilled it's way inside her, filling her to the brim as he collapsed on the bed beside her, his head turned to look at her as she breathed heavily through the remaining seconds of her orgasm, running her hands up and down her body, feeling the sweat sink into her fingertips.

He wanted to prove to her that he was willing to be with her for the rest of his life. They had a beautiful daughter, and no doubt a beautiful life ahead of them. There wasn't a reason he shouldn't ask what he was about to ask her.

"April." Punk said, swallowing to clear his dry throat, watching her open her eyes and turn her head, looking at him beside her, lying on his stomach, completely deflated from the warm and energetic night.

"Yeah?" AJ gasped, still on cloud nine. She was completely satisfied and no she just wanted to lie in with her boyfriend until sunrise and until their baby daughter awoke.

"Marry me." Punk looked in her eyes.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70

"What?" AJ shook her head, sitting up with the covers clutched to her body, looking down at him as he propped himself up on his elbow, staring up at her and repeating himself.

"Marry me." He nodded, "Just... say yes, and we can get married." Punk smiled to her as she collapsed back down on the bed, with a shocked, nervous laugh, putting her hand on her forehead as he watched her closely.

"Really?" She smiled to him.

She had jitters in her stomach. It wasn't the most romantic way to be proposed, but it was perfect her eyes. It was a surprise, and she was overwhelmed and she loved it.

"Really." Punk laughed, "Yes?" He smiled as she put her hands over her mouth, squealing silently as she nodded her head up and down.

"Yes." She whispered, so much excitement rushing through her body. As a woman, she'd been waiting for this moment since she was a little girl. She didn't expect it to happen at 4am, with no clothes and no one else around to celebrate, but... it was as good as it was ever going to get. The proposal wasn't the root of the rush of excitement, the thought of marrying Phil was.

Punk smiled, leaning forward and pressing a passionate kiss on his now... fiance's lip. He didn't have a ring yet, and he wasn't sure if they even had the money to hold a wedding at this moment in time, but this was his promise to AJ, that even if they had to wait a year or two, it was going to happen, and she was going to be his wife.

"Mrs Brooks." AJ smiled to herself, rolling her eyes back as she felt Punk kiss her neck softly, building an intense quest back inside her stomach, "You haven't had enough?" AJ chuckled, holding on to his arm as he raised his head from buried into her neck, looking down at her.

"Now we need to have engagement sex." Punk chanced his luck. He wasn't even sure himself if he could go for round two, but this round would have a completely different meaning.

"Oh... we do." AJ moaned, feeling certain fingertips trace down her stomach and over her silky folds, circular movement made against her clit as she rolled her head back, feeling his other hand cup her breast before climbing on top of her and making love again to her, into dalight. Literally.

 _A few hours later..._

Punk had got about two hours sleep before he was woken with Piper's cries from next door. He felt April stir in his arms at the sound of their daughter crying.

"You're going to have to feed her." Punk pained to whisper to his fiance. He loved using that term. His fiance.

AJ groaned, so tired but knowing of her duties. She regretted ever choosing to breast feed. It meant whenever Piper chose to be hungry, she had to be there. She wanted to wean her off of it and go on to using formula, but she didn't see the point now that her daughter was used to her normal ways of feeding.

"I would... but you know." Punk said as she smiled, groaning as she tore herself from in his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing the bath robe from over in the dresser, wrapping it around herself and yawning as she went to attend to a crying Piper.

Punk assumed she was definitley going back to bed after Piper, and leaving her to his watchful eye, so he took the opportunity to go for a shower and freshen himself up. He could easily take a nap later on when AJ got up.

He took a steamy hot shower, the length of how long it took for April to feed Piper and change her whilst she was it. The baby girl was all ready and waiting on Punks side of the bed when he came out of the shower, lying on her back beside her mother who had already fallen back asleep whilst having a hold of her daughter's hand.

It was a sight that made him realise he was the luckiest guy on earth. He could never throw this away. He wouldn't let himself. He was always terrified of marriage, and the thought of being in charge of taking care of someone so special, but now he was opened to the idea and couldn't wait to take care of his family.

"C'mon Pipe." Punk smiled, a playful nickname he'd given his daughter, lifting her up into his arms, really enjoying her outfit today, a little t-shirt that had 'I love my daddy' written in colourful words, along with the cutest little jeans ever. he was pretty sure his fist wouldn't fit through one of the legs. They were tiny.

"Let's give money a chance to get some sleep." Punk smiled to his daughter, kissing her head as she let out a small sneeze at his cologne he had sprayed on himself before leaving the bathroom, "Bless you." Punk chuckled as she looked up at him with a smile. She enjoyed that sneeze, it was different.

Punk left the dark room, closing the bedroom door over and heading downstairs just in time to catch Max walk through the door, smiling as soon as he spotted his niece in Punks arms.

"You're back early." Punk said with confusion, walking into the living room where he placed Piper down on her play mat in the centre of the living room, to which Coal immediately started nuzzling his nose off her, having to be shoo'd away from Punk, too much paranoia running through his viens incase Coal ate poor Piper.

"I know." Max nodded, "Mom had work, Hayley had a doctors appointment." Max explained, collapsing down on the couch, smiling over at Piper who was making noises with her tongue, kicking her legs in a squirming action. She was so amusing to watch.

"When are you going to see dad again?" Punk asked Max cruiously from inside the kitchen, having just put the kettle on to make himself breakfast. Aka, coffee.

"I'm not sure. He said he can't afford another flight out to New York again just yet, and obviously I can't afford one to Chicago." Max said as Punk thought to himself in a kitchen.

"I can always give you money." Punk said as Max just hmmd and hawed.

"Thanks." Max said, grateful of course, "But... I don't know, I want him to make the effort to come here." Max said, "Plus, he did say he wanted to meet Piper." Max said as Punk entered back into the living room with his coffee, "That is... if you want her to meet him." Max said, knowing it was completely up to Punk.

"I don't see why not." Punk shrugged, "I will try, Max. I mean, at least he's sobber now. I can talk to him, play nice, but I can't promise anything." Punk said as Max nodded.

"I know. I get it, don't worry." Max said. His brother didn't have to explain himself on his reasons for not wanting to be all that talkative with his father again.

"Anyway... I have a little bit of news." Punk said as Max raised his eyebrows.

"You're pregnant?" Max said with a joking smile.

"Yes, it's already kicking." Punk placed his hand on his stomach with a sarcastic smile as Max shook his head with a laugh.

"Keep eating those pancakes in the cupboard you will look pregnant." Max threw a cushion at him as Punk caught it in his hands with a laugh.

"No... me and April... we're getting married." Punk said with a smile, looking down at Piper looking up at him with a toothless smile. She was such a little ray of sunshine. Always happy and giving her smiles out to everyone.

"Seriously?" Max asked with shock, "First you guys hate each other, few days later you're getting married." Max said with confusion.

"We never hated each other." Punk made himself clear, "We've worked everything out. I asked her to marry me and she said yeah." Punk smiled with a shrug as Max smiled.

"Good. Maybe it's what you guys need after everything." Max said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Punk agreed with him, "I mean, it might not be for another year or two before it actually happens. I'm pretty broke." Punk admitted.

"The longer the wait the better." Max smiled, standing up as Piper began to cry for an unknown reason, alarming Punk.

"Hey... hey, what's the matter?" Punk questioned, lifting Piper up to sit on his lap with the balance of her fathers hands keeping her up, watching as her tears turned to smiles again. She just wanted to have a look around, not from a lying down point of view. She may have been small, but Punk knew what her little brain was thinking. As her father, he always would.

"You just want to look around... huh? Yeah." Punk smiled as she smiled, her chin tucking into her chest giving her the cutest double chin, "Hey, look at that... show uncle Max your double chin." Punk turned her around as she smiled over at her uncle who laughed, shaking his head at Punks amusement.

"You're daddy's chubby little monster, aren't you?" Punk tickled her tummy as she lay in his arms, watching her kick her legs and smile even more.

"Phil." Max said as Punk looked up to his younger brother.

"Yeah?" Punk said as Piper started making noises with her tongue, blowing bubbles and squirming away with joy in her fathers arm.

"You're a good dad." Max nodded to his brother as Punk smiled. Even just the smallest of comments like that could make Punks day.

"Thanks." Punk nodded to his younger brother.

"I'm going to bed for a few hours. Hayley wouldn't stop kicking me in her sleep last night." He said as Punk laughed, "I'll see you in a few hours." The sixteen year old smiled as he headed out of the living room and upstairs to catch some Z's while Punk continued to mess around with Piper, throwing her up in the air and catching her, making funny noises in against her neck, tickling her and making funny faces to her. Now that he had suffered through such a long absence from her, he never wanted to let her go again.

 _Later that night..._

AJ had eventually got up late on into the afternoon, wakening to Piper napping in the living room with Punk watching TV, keeping an eye on her as she slept. He himself was nodding off to sleep but he didn't let himself knowing Piper was needing a watchful eye on her.

"I need to call my mom." AJ said as she sat next to Punk with a can of soda on the sofa while Piper still stayed fast asleep.

"I have an idea." Punk said, "Why don't we call my mom, your mom, your sister, Hayley and Max obviously, round for a bbq tomorrow. It's the fourth. We can tell them then." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded, appealed to the idea.

"Sounds great." AJ smiled with a nod.

"I might even..." Punk paused, shaking his head at the stupid idea.

"You might even what?" AJ said as he looked down.

"I could invite my father." He turned to her as she raised her eyebrows in direct to him.

"Your father... as in, your father?" AJ said with shock, not knowing what to say.

"Well... before I came out to Chicago to talk to you, we had this conversation. He's sober now, you should know." Punk added quickly, "It actually felt like a normal conversation... and it felt good. He gave me advice, good advice." Punk nodded to himself, "And I know Max wants everyone to just... get along." Punk said. He figured he needed to be the bigger person now and move on. For the sake of his new family, and his to be new wife.

"You... you are amazing." AJ looked into his eyes dreamily, "I think it's a great idea. And I'm sure Max and your father will appreciate it." AJ nodded. She knew what Dan done to Punk all those years ago was out of his own problems, he wasn't just a violent man who loved to pick on his son, he had his reasons, and Punk had learned about them a few days ago when they talked. He was ready to be mature, especially for his brothers sake after realising how he felt amongst his broken family.

"Then it's settled. You contact your mom. I'll sort out my parents." Punk said, not ever thinking he would say that sentence out loud in his adult life.

 _The next chapter..._

It was a warm summers day, appropriate for all the bbq's and garden parties going on to celebrate the fourth of July in the US of A. AJ and Punk had been up from the crack of dawn getting things ready.

Punk never imagined ever, having his parents both sat with him in his adult life. He always planned to get as far away from them as possible. And he did, for a few years anyway.

Punk kindly paid for his fathers flights, getting much thanks from him and Max who was extremely excited for the gathering. It was all he ever wanted. For everyone to just get along. Even if it was just one day.

Stacey was hesitant about coming over when she found out Dan was going to be there, but the thought of having her family, her boys and her ex who she still had feelings for, having them along with her granddaughter was the only way she wanted to celebrate the fourth.

"Did you take your medication today?" Punk ased his fiance. He knew AJ had been busy from morning until noon, he wanted to make sure she had taken her medication for her epilepsy.

"Yeah."AJ nodded with a smile, "Phil..." AJ looked out the kitchen window as Punk turned around and watched with her as Coal was lying down beside Piper, his chin resting on her tummy as the four month old lay on the grass with a blanket underneath her, of course lying in the shade away from any drastic heat on her already tanned skin.

"Well isn't that a picture." Punk laughed. Coal always gave him mixed signals. Some times he would be this way, protecting Piper and lying beside her, but other times he looked like he was ready to eat her whole.

AJ smiled as she leaned into him with a good natured sigh. She hated having to wear this plain white sundress, but it really was too warm to wear anything else. Punk told her almost every hour she looked beautiful but she refused to listen to him like a typical woman.

To Punk, she was glowing. He watched as she walked out into the back garden from the kitchen, smiling at her hair and simple, short, knee cut off dress blowing in the small breeze. And then he proceeded to watch her lift Piper up who had a little sun cap on to hide her head from the strong him. He smiled as she spoke to her, pointing over to him through the kitchen window for Piper to look, waving to him as the four month old raised her hand, waving it slightly around as Punk smiled, melting into himself as AJ chuckled. That was his family right there. That was his future wife right there.

Sooner or later, everyone arrived to the house. Punk feared there would be a lot of tension between his mother and father but from where he stood, things looked rather swell. Cassidy, April's twelve year old little sister, enjoyed sitting on the grass and paying Piper all the attention she loved to have. Max and Hayley were unsociable for the majority of the day, but joining into conversation every now and then so not being rude. Max couldn't help look across the table, smiling when his brother passed the rolls to their father. To other people, it didn't seem like such a big thing, but from how things were ten plus years ago, it was a massive step.

AJ was extremely surprised to see how decent Punks father really was without intoxicated. And she was also surprised to see Punk acting accordingly to him. To her it was all she needed in her life. Civility.

"So... how old is this little daim?" Dan asked, enjoying holding his granddaughter for the first time.

"She's four months." Punk said, sitting across the table.

"She's very lively." Dan admitted, "You barely done anything as a baby." Dan said as Max sniggered in the corner, "What are you laughing at? You didn't start walking until you were over the age of one." Dan recalled as Stacey turned to him.

"You remember all that stuff?" Stacey questioned to him. She didn't think he paid attention to anything memorable about their kids when they were younger.

"Of course I do." Dan said, "Always underestimating me, woman." Dan joked as Stacey just smiled.

Punk watched closely as his father interacted with Piper, even if he was giving her the paper plates to teethe on, he didn't care, he was still here, acting like a father and a grandfather. That was all he ever wanted. He was glad he invited him now. This day and night had turned out better than he expected.

"Well... now that you've all shut up." Punk said jokingly, getting everyones attention as AJ smiled to him, "We have a little announcment." Punk smiled.

"Oh, April. You aren't pregnant again, are you?" Sandra put her hand over her forehead with exhaustian, already seeing it in the future, having to babysit two toddlers.

"No, mom." AJ shook her head.

"No... no, I think we're fine with one just now, Sandra. Take it easy." Punk nodded to his, to be mother in law, "Me and April have decided to get married." Punk smiled, such a surprise to everyone, but such a good surprise, the perfect way to end the night.

Their parents thought it was great, even Dan who barely had much of a heart. It was just the reaction both AJ and Punk were expecting, and the perfect way to end the warm, great day.

Piper was soon put to bed upstairs with a sound monitor close by on the table near AJ and Punk. One by one their parents began to head on their way. Sandra left first with Cassidy to go to the hotel they were staying at whilst over in the big apple. Then Stacey headed off with Max and Hayley. Max insisted he walked his mother home all the time whenever she had came round to visit.

And Punk lastly seen Dan out of the house whilst April began to clear up outside in the back garden.

"I'm glad I invited you now." Punk admitted. He himself was shocked at his smooth the night rolled. It really was like they were the one big happy family. No one would assume the deep scars amongst them. For Punk and especially for Max who weren't used to this family thing, it was a wonderful night. Punk craved to have more nights like these.

"I'm glad you invited me to." Dan nodded, "I was afraid it would be awkward, but I had a great time. Meeting Penny and seeing Max too." Dan said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Piper, dad. Piper." Punk said as Dan just shook his head. He forgot everytime. He blamed his old age.

"Sorry. Slips." Dan said as Punk just smiled, standing at the doorway in the house as Dan opened the door up, "I'm glad you're giving me a chance. I don't deserve it, but I'm grateful for it. Really." Dan said sincerely.

"You've changed. It would take a fool not to notice it. You're actually a decent, ok guy when you aren't drinking and throwing fists left right and centre." Punk said to him as he nodded.

"I know." Dan said, "I'm really happy for you and April." Dan nodded, "She's a great girl. You done good." Dan nodded as Punk smiled.

"Thanks." Punk smiled as his father stepped outside onto the steps, walking down them slowly.

"I'll see you again hopefully. If you'll let me." Dan said, looking up at his son as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I don't see why not. Penny seems to love you." Punk said as Dan just chuckled.

"You always were a cheeky son of a bitch." Dan pointed to his son with a chuckle, "I'll see you around." Dan made that a promise. Now that he had this opportunity at making it right, or as right as it could be with his sons. He wasn't blowing it.

"Yeah." Punk mumbled, watching his father get into the waiting cab to take him to the motel he was staying in.

He closed the door over and walked back through the living room and into the kitchen, smiling to himself, smiling out loud when he watched April bend over fixing the trash bags in front of his eyes.

"I can see you on the reflection of the oven. Stop creeping." AJ asked of him as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Do you need help... or?" Punk looked around the kitchen, trying to find something else to distract him.

"No... no, I think I'm done. These just need to be put out. Be a good fiance and go dump them outside." AJ smiled to him, handing the two full black bags of trash, watching him smile down to her sarcastically and head out to the back garden, throwing the bags in the trash can and heading back into the kitchen, closing the back door and locking it over.

He headed over to his fiance, placing his hands on her hips, giving her a scare from behind as she jumped, turning around and hitting him on the chest.

"You scared me." She told him.

"I'm sorry." Punk frowned as she just laughed.

"You know..." AJ smiled to herself, "Today was the first time, in a long time, where I felt part of something... I don't know about you. I think today was a pretty good success." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Definitley." Punk nodded with a smile, "And I couldn't think..." He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter as she squealed lightly, "... of a better way to end the night." He smirked, placing a soft kiss that deepened into something much more on to her sweet lips.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **A special fourth edition chapter for y'all in America! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Nearly got 1000 reviews on this story and can I just say... thank you so damn much. That'll be two stories now and it couldn't feel any better. You have no idea how much it means to read all your reviews. And even if you don't review but read the story, thank you for reading and supporting! You guys are all amazing and I continue to praise you for how awesome you make my days when I read the reviews. Keep it up and thank you so SO much!**


	71. Chapter 71

_Five years later..._

She lay still in their home, looking up at the ceiling as she held the puffy covers over her body. Her two rings of four years caught on to the nylon sheets as she shifted around in the bed. Her eyes catching on to her husband who lay flat on his back beside her, his bare chest holding a new born baby with a light blue baby grow on. She reached out and took hold of the few day old baby boys hand beteen her thumb and finger, stroking the pad of her thumb over the front of his hand.

Another pregnancy had indeed taken toll of her body, just giving birth to their new son a few days ago whose name was Toby Phil Brooks. Toby was having a little trouble sleeping on his first few nights at home, more trouble than Piper ever had, so he was claiming priority of his fathers chest for the night, that way Punk, AJ and their newest additon could all get rest. But AJ just couldn't sleep.

Speaking of Piper... she was an astounding five years old, having just turned five a few months ago. She was very much like April, shy and quiet. She had light brown hair that sat just at her shoulders, always either in two pletes or a pony tail. She didn't like having her hair in her face. That's what she implied to her mother anyway. She had just started kindergarten and to April and Punk, she was growing up way too fast.

As soon as Max moved out a year ago, AJ felt it was too quiet around the house, and decided it was time to add to their family. Before she knew it, she had a round tummy and was decorating Max's room into a new born baby's room.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Punk whispered, having opened his eyes to see AJ fully awake and staring at Toby who was fast asleep. It was a delight to find out they were expecting a boy. Now they had one of each.

"I don't know." AJ whispered back to him, "Something is just... keeping me up." AJ said in a hushed voice, stroking her finger down the back of Toby's head, feeling his soft velvet like head against her finger and smiling.

Punk sat up, holding Toby close into his chest, not wanting to disturb him. As soon as he would wake, he would begin to scream the whole house down like the past few nights. He definitley was hard work. Piper was an angel compared to him.

He lay him down in the crib beside his bedside, watching his little fingers curl into a fist as he yawned with his tiny little mouth. His heart swelled with pride. It was one thing taking care of his new born daughter at a time in the past, but taking care of his new born son was equally as heart warming. He had the perfect little family.

He collapsed back down on to his side of the bed, turning around to his wife of four years and smiling. They'd had such a wonderful married life. From getting married in a small ceremony with their close family and friends, to spending two weeks in Hawaii for their honeymoon, to coming back home and fitting back into mommy and daddy life. It felt like only in the blink of an eye that Max was moving out and AJ's belly was increasing in size.

"You know I go back to work tomorrow... right?" Punk said in a quiet, night time voice that as parents, they had gotten used to.

"Yeah." AJ sighed, "You'll take Piper to kindergarten before you leave then? And feed Toby?" AJ smiled, fluttering her eyelashes as he chuckled.

"I suppose why not." Punk smiled. He loved treating his wife like a princess, she didn't have him whipped by any means, but he was a good husband, he cooked, cleaned, paid more than enough attention to the kids.

"Mmm... you're the best." AJ smiled to herself, cupping his cheek and leaning a soft kiss on his lips. He was the greatest husband anyone could have asked for.

 _The next morning..._

"Piper... sweetheart can you go get Toby's bottle from in the living room." Punk asked his daughter who was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her breakfast.

Punk felt like a one dad army. He had Toby cradled into his arm on one side while he popped Piper's toast with the other, placing the slice on a plate for her and sitting it over at the table along with the butter and a knife.

"Can I feed him?" Piper asked curiously, looking up at her father, holding Toby's bottle up to him as he took it gratefully.

"Later on, yeah." Punk nodded, "You need to eat your breakfast right now." Punk pointed over to the table as she walked over and sat up on the chair, "You remember how to spread the toast?" Punk asked her. He'd been teaching her how to make her own breakfast, even just by doing the simplest of things like buttering her toast. It was things he had teach himself when he was younger that he wanted to teach Piper as she grew.

"Yeah, daddy. I remember." Piper nodded to her father who smiled, watching her kneel up on the chair and busy herself with her breakfast while Punk stood feeding Toby. AJ decided to just go with formula for Toby, so Punk could just feed him whenever he needed to.

"Ok... you finish your breakfast, sort your bag and things, I'm going to change your brother and put him back to sleep, ok?" Punk said as Piper nodded, her elbows leaning on the table as she crunched into her toast.

He ran his hands through her soft hair as he walked by her, smiling down at her as she enjoyed her breakfast, obvlivious to her whereabouts, and just living a happy, content life.

Punk walked upstairs and into Toby's room, changing him into a new diaper and baby grow after spitting up, and proceeding to walk into his and AJ's room, placing him in the crib that was now moved round to AJ's side.

He smiled as he looked at his wife fast asleep, so beautiful and peaceful. He really was the luckiest guy on earth.

He leaned forward, giving Toby a kiss on the head and doing the same with AJ, leaving the room to let them both get sleep.

He was living the life he promised he would give April. A life full of happiness, fun, laughter and joy. Every moment he had treasured inside his heart these past five years. Birthdays, christmas's, vacations. Everything. He cherished his family with so much pride.

He headed on back downstairs to help Piper sort her bag out for kindergarten, soon enough heading on their way where he dropped her off, getting a big hug as he crouched down before she ran away in. Sometimes she would go into the room that the kindergarten class was held, and then run back out to give him a second hug. She was his little princess. She always was and would be.

Punk then headed to work at the comic book store which had very much evolved over the years. It was very popular and very busy. AJ, Punk, Max and Hayley all worked in it. Speaking of Max and Hayley...

"Oh look..." Punk walked into the opened up shop, "You two actually opened up today." Punk said, recalling back to yesterday where he left Max and Hayley to open up, instead they decided they were just going to stay in their apartment all day.

It was bizarre to Punk that Max was twenty one years old. He was deinitley still eight years old... at least, he acted like he was still eight years old. Him and Max were more in the 'friends' stage of brotherhood now, considering Max was more than capeable of looking after himself. He and Hayley moved into an apartment together about a year ago.

"It was Sunday yesterday, man. It's never busy on a Sunday." Max explained as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"No... you two are just lazy." Punk concluded as Max shrugged, knowing that was probably the case.

"How is Tobster?" Max asked with a smile as Punk screwed his eyes up at the horrible nickname.

"Still crying... still keeping me up at night... but he's good." Punk nodded, taking his sweater off and throwing it in the back room.

"Dad said he's coming over at the weekend to see him." Max said.

Max definitley had a stronger bond with his father than Punk, but that was just obvious and expected. Punk got on with Dan, whenever he was around they were civilised, and thinks didn't seem as bad as what you'd think, but it definitley wasn't the greatest father/son bond in the whole world. But Punk could live with that. He was definitley glad he managed to give his mom and dad a chance, he was glad they came to the wedding and were interested in their grandchildren. Punk wasn't used to having them around and so civil with each other and with him and Max, so it was nice for a change.

"Ok. Well tell him April is out of town this weekend for that conference thing, but I'll be here." Punk said as Max nodded.

"Where is she going again?" Hayley asked, sitting down on the stool behind the counter.

"Malaysia or something." Punk shrugged, "I told her it was too soon to go after just having Toby but she's adamant that she goes." Punk rolled her eyes.

Over the years AJ had drifted from working full time at the comic book shop, and was interested in travelling. As soon as she displayed the idea, Punk was scared that she would be always away and never home, but that wasn't the case. She took to do with helping less fortunate kids in poorer countries, like charity work if you will. Punk was amazed by her, there was never a bad bone in her body to be found.

"She'll be fine." Max said with a nod.

For Max, things had drastically improved since he was younger, especially in the last five years. Not only was he now living at his own place with Hayley who he didn't know where he would be without, he now had both his parents in reach and in contact, which he never thought would have happened. And of course he still had his big brother right round the corner, literally. It was exactly what he wanted. Just everyone getting along for once.

 _Later that night..._

Punk had trusted that Max and Hayley would close the shop at the appropriate time that it should have been, and was on his way home just around dinner time where April was no doubt making Piper her dinner whilst keeping a close eye on Toby.

He walked into the house, smiling as he spotted Coal, who was now six years old, lying up on the couch with his chin lying on the cushion, his big brown eyes looking up at Punk as he came through the door. He walked through into the kitchen where Piper was sat eating her dinner at the table while AJ done the dishes, the baby sound monitor sitting next to the sink incase Toby awoke and she had to go see to him.

"Hey... you're home early." AJ said, sitting the dried pot down on the counter and putting the dish towel down, wrapping her arms around Punks body. She had really missed him. She got more sensitive and needy after having both her babies, she always wanted Punk around but she knew that couldn't happen.

"I know. I left Max and Hayley to close up." Punk said, "I missed you too much." He kissed her head with a smile escaping his mouth.

"Daddy..." Piper announced as Punk turned around, unnatching himself from the relaxing hug from April and smiling to his daughter.

"What, Princess?" Punk smiled as he walked over to his daughter.

"Look what I drew today." Piper waved the painted picture in his face as he picked it up and pretended to be amazed. The picture was barely picasso, but it had sentimental value, and to Punk it was the greatest painting ever.

"Wow... is that me?" Punk pointed to the stick man who had been appointed with a cubs hat that was actually pretty impressively drawn.

"Yeah." Piper smiled as Punk chuckled.

"I love it." Punk smiled, "I'll put it up on the fridge later, ok." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her head sweetly as AJ smiled.

He was the greatest father a girl could have asked for her children. He was always making sure Piper was laughing and smiling, and never upset. He was protective and kept her and Piper safe. Now Toby was also being added to the list of people he had to protect.

 _Later that night..._

Another day had been done and dusted and AJ and Punk were back in their beds with a screaming Toby who just wouldn't settle to sleep yet again. Lucky that Piper was a heavy sleeper like her uncle, she was fast asleep in the room beside them.

"Oh, baby. What's the matter... huh? Tell mommy." AJ sat up against the headboard, bouncing Toby from side to side ever so gently, hoping he would soothe over to sleep so her and Punk could get some sleep. She was exhausted, and she could see Punk was to.

"Maybe he's hungry." Punk said, holding on to Toby's little foot through his baby grow, sitting beside April against the headboard as she stroked their sons cheek.

"He's been fed and changed." AJ sighed, "C'mon, Toby... what's the matter? Enough of the crying." AJ pleaded with her new born son, "Do you want to go to daddy? Huh? You want cuddles from daddy?" She asked him as he whaled the room down.

Punk gladly took Toby from April, bouncing him lightly as he lay cradled in his arms, "C'mon, little guy." Punk soothed, "No more tears. Let's get you to sleep." Punk sighed, "Shh." He soothed.

AJ knew that she had either gone deaf or that Toby had really stopped crying and was drifting to sleep in his fathers arms.

"Looks like he has a favourite." Punk smiled down to his son, feeling in so much power over AJ that he could silence their son before she could. With Piper, April could hush her in a second.

"I don't even care... I'm just glad he's stopped crying." AJ smiled, looking down at him, stroking the few day old baby boys cheek, "He looks like you." She smiled, seeing so much resemblance of Phil in Toby.

"You think?" Punk smiled to her.

"Oh, yeah. Definitley." AJ nodded, "But put him in his crib now. I'm so tried." AJ sighed, sinking down on her back as Punk shifted around, laying Toby gently down in his crib, in hopes he would stay asleep for the remainder of the night, through until morning.

"I get you. I could fall asleep standing up." Punk admitted, sinking down also into the covers, turning on his side to face AJ who was smiling to him.

"What's the smile for?" Punk shook his head.

"No reason." AJ shook her head, "I just love you, that's all." She smiled as Punk laughed silently.

"I bet I love you more." Punk fought with her as she smiled, feeling him lean over and lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

She couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather share this life with than her best friend, her soul mate, the father of her children, her husband. Her everything.

 **The end.**

 **And that's the end to this crazy story. Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so so much for the reviews. They've meant so much throughout this story and I can't thank you all enough for the support. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Now... for the question...**

 **I'd like to know if you guys would like... a completely new story, if so, what kind? A sequel to this story? A sequel to Drop? Or a sequel to Run?**

 **Now is your chance to let me know in the REVIEWS and tell me what you guys would like. It's the least I can do since you are all so amazing! REVIEW and let me know.**

 **Thanks again.**


End file.
